


Ruby Tinted Glasses by StormyFireDragon

by Krysseh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, Mutant Harry Potter, Powerful Harry Potter, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 123,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysseh/pseuds/Krysseh
Summary: Harry has enough of the Wizarding world. Determined to have a better life, he hears the wills of his deceased relatives and moves to the United States, There he meets the X-Men. Harry/Scott Slash Rated M rating may go up later.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Scott Summers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 143





	1. Of Wills and Enemies

Chapter 1 - Of Wills and Enemies

Harry was sitting in his bed at Number Four Privet Drive. He was silently staring out the window while tears fell down his face. It had been two weeks since the fiasco at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Mysteries. It had been two weeks since he found out just how deep the machinations of the Head Master were. He lost his godfather that night. The last of the Ancient and Noble House of Black was dead due to the Head Master withholding important information.

To make matters worse, Dumbledore had brought Harry back to the castle, and locked him in his office until Harry told him in minute detail what was happening and what had went on in the Ministry when Voldemort tried to possess him. The Head Master even went as far to say that Harry was partly to blame for the death of Sirius. This is what hurt Harry the most. Harry already felt that if he had not gone then Sirius would have still been alive. He didn't need the Head Master to tell him all he did and make him feel even worse about the situation.

Harry was also angry. Dumbledore did nothing to ensure that Harry would be ok. He just packed him back up when the term ended and sent him back to his abusive relatives. Vernon and Petunia were harsher than ever on Harry now that they understood that his godfather was dead and gone and would no longer be able to threaten them. Upon arriving back at the house, he was beaten to within an inch of unconsciousness. When they were done, they locked him in his room and had not returned.

Oddly enough, it was Fred and George Weasley that visited him every evening and brought him needed items. They made sure to stay out of sight of the patrol of the Order members. They also made sure that Harry had enough to eat each and every day. Certain members of the Order of the Phoenix looked the other way when they were on duty. Some of them were quite familiar with Harry's home life and they were determined to do their part in helping the boy. If ignoring the twins bringing him supplies helped, then they were all for it. No one should have to suffer the things that their savior was suffering, but none of them wanted to go against the wishes of Dumbledore either. So in the end, many just ignored what was going on with Harry and the Weasley Twins.

It was the middle of the afternoon when Harry was staring out of his window. He was not really paying attention to his surroundings and Hedwig, his beloved owl, pecked him hard on the arm to get his attention. When he came to, he glanced around and looked at where she was staring. In the distance, he saw an owl winging its way towards him. Harry's hopes rose.

"This might be a letter from one of my friends that came with me to the Ministry," Harry told her. "I have not heard from any of them since school ended."

She hooted softly in response. She was intelligent for her species and she knew her human was hurting. The owl arrived and Harry hurriedly took the letter off its leg.

"There is food and water in the bowl by Hedwig," he told the owl. "Help yourself if you are thirsty or hungry."

The owl gave a soft hoot of thanks and joined the Snowy female on her perch to eat and drink. Harry quickly looked at the envelope and for a moment his heart plummeted. It wasn't a letter from one of his friends. The letter was from Gringotts. With a sigh, Harry opened the letter and quickly read the contents. He gasped out loud and re read the letter.

Dear Mr. Potter

We at Gringotts were saddened by the death of one, Sirius Orion Black. We here at Gringotts were friends with the Ancient and Nobel House of Black. We have the last will and testament of the late Lord Black and it is to your benefit to appear in Gringotts immediately. This letter will act as a portkey. You may wish to pack and have your stuff brought to us via your two house elves. We know that Dobby the house elf is loyal to you and so is a female elf by the name of Winky. They will come if you call them. Please get here as quickly as you can. It is imperative that you do so. Plans are in motion and it is our job to protect our clients. To activate this portkey, just say the word Griphook and you will be transported directly to my office.

Sincerely

Griphook Stonehammer

Account Manager of the Black and Potter Estates

Harry thought for a moment and then quickly went into action. He walked over to Hedwig and the owl from the bank and told both that he would meet them at Gringotts. From there he turned and quickly called both Dobby and Winky to him. When they both appeared, he spoke quickly and quietly to them.

"What does this letter mean that you are both loyal to me?" he asked. "I thought you were both free elves."

"This is Dobby's fault," said the male elf wringing his ears. "Dobby is wanting to be Harry Potter's elf. He is also thinking that Winky can be a part of the Potter family. We house elves is needing to be a part of a family or we is dying. We is thinking that Harry Potter is needing house elves so we is wanting to bond with you."

"What do I have to do for this bond to work?" he asked the two trembling elves. "If it will help you and save your lives, I will bond with you, but I don't want slaves. If we do this, you are to be a part of my family. Family works together."

"Yes Harry Potter Sir," said Winky bowing low. "I is understanding."

"Dobby is too," said Dobby happily. "All you is having to do is place your hand upon our heads and says that you want us as your elves."

Harry sighed as he looked at the two elves. With a smile, he reached out and placed a gentle hand on each elf's head.

"I, Harry James Potter," he said. "Scion of the Potter name, hereby bond with Dobby and Winky and make them a part of my family as my elves."

A gold glow surrounded the trio and when it was gone, Dobby and Winky stood there in red dress robes with the Potter family crest embroidered in gold upon the sleeve and on the lapel above their hearts.

"I need to get to Gringotts," said Harry. "Can you pack up all of my belongings and meet me there?"

"That is easy enough Harry Potter Sir," said Dobby snapping his fingers. "You is going to Gringotts now. We is packing your stuff and meeting you there."

With that, Harry grabbed the scroll of parchment and muttered the word "Griphook". Immediately his naval felt hooked and he spun out of his room on Privet Drive. He landed awkwardly in a room that held a single goblin in it, sitting behind a desk. Grabbing on to the back of a chair, he righted himself and looked curiously around.

"Hello Griphook," said Harry. "It is nice to see you again. I came as soon as I could. My elves will meet me here shortly. Hedwig is also on her way."

"It is good to see you again as well Lord Potter," said Griphook bowing low. "Your owl will be watched closely in case someone tries to intercept her again. We have all of your mail here from all of your friends and such."

"What do you mean intercepted again?" asked Harry in shock and anger. "Has someone tried to hurt her?"

"No," said Griphook quickly. "They merely intercepted her trying to leave the area and sent her back to your home. No harm was done to her. She was merely prevented from going to anyone to get your mail. We learned quickly of this and began our own interceptions to make sure that all of your mail was brought here instead of where it has been going for the last almost fifteen years. We have also sent word to your friends that you were unable to get your mail directly and that it will be awhile before you are able to respond to them."

"Who has been taking my mail?" asked Harry angrily. "Wait! I think I know. Albus bloody Dumbledore."

"Right in one," said Griphook nastily. "As a general rule, we goblins stay out of the affairs of wizards. However, the Potter and Black families have been clients of ours since the time of the founders and beyond and we value our more trustworthy clients. We have a couple of people joining us today and it would be to your benefit if you were placed under the protection of the Goblin Nation for a short period of time if not indefinitely. When we have discussed all business that needs to be discussed, we can make further arrangements from there for your future. We have also recovered all of the documents that should have been going to you all these years."

Harry nodded his head in agreement. He was tired of it all. He hated all of the games and the players who were a part of them. All he wanted was a nice happy life and he was forever being put on the spot.

"I accept," said Harry. "Thank you for this. I am grateful that someone is actually looking out for what is best for me for a change and not what they can get out of me. I am tired of being the Boy-Who-Lived. It is time that someone cares for Harry for a change. Just Harry, and nothing else."

"This is precisely why I have suggested what I have," said Griphook patting him gently on the arm. "You are a special young man. Too many bad things have happened and too many so called "important people" keep using you to further their own aims. It is time that you have the life that you deserve. We are going to make sure that you get it. For now, just sit in the red chair and relax and enjoy the show. I promise you it will be severely entertaining for you. If you need to cry, please do so. If you need to get angry, be my guest. We goblins are here for you and not for those others coming here. NEVER, be afraid to show your emotions. It is what makes us alive. We goblins are masters at hiding our emotions to wizards, but we cry, fear, love, and anger like every other being that breathes air on this planet. Ah! You house elves are waiting to come in. Also, the other guests have begun to arrive."

Griphook opened the door and three house elves walked in. Dobby and Winky took their place beside Harry immediately. Harry recognized Kreacher and called out to him.

"Kreacher, are you alright?" Harry asked looking at the old elf. "Are you hurt?"

"Kreacher is not hurt," said the elf in shock. "Kreacher was told by the goblins that he needed to be here. Kreacher is not used to being away from Mistress. Kreacher is wanting to go home."

"Would you like to sit by me?" Harry asked. "I'm not sure what is going on either. You are more than welcome to sit with Dobby and Winky while we wait."

"Harry Potter is very kind," said Kreacher giving him a slight bow of respect before sitting with the other elves.

It was not long before the door opened and in walked Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, Remus, Tonks, Andromeda, Narcissa, Draco, Molly, Arthur, Albus, Minerva, and Severus. They all looked at Harry curiously, and Albus frowned.

"What are you doing here Mr. Potter?" asked the aged Head Master. "You are supposed to be at your relative's house where it is safe. I insist that you come here right this instant and let me return you there immediately. We can't have you outside the safety of the wards surrounding Privet Drive."

"Head Master Dumbledore, you will kindly shut up and sit down," said a regal looking goblin walking in and sitting next to Harry. "You are in no position to be making demands of anyone here in this establishment. Mr. Potter is here by the request of the Goblin nation and you are in no position to go against OUR wishes."

"Director Ragnok," began Albus angrily at being spoken down to. "Harry is in danger of being attacked by Death Eaters or quite possibly the Dark Lord. He has to return to his relative's house immediately. He is not safe here."

"Once again I tell you to sit down and shut up," said the manager of the bank fiercely at him. "Harry Potter is safer here than anywhere else at the moment. Those supposed blood wards that you claim are around the home of the Dursleys do not exist now nor have they ever. You have been lying to this young man for years. We are here today to cover the wills of Sirius Black, James Potter, and Lily Evans Potter. You will all remain silent and not say a word or risk being thrown out and not allowed back in. As it stands, Harry Potter is here by our hand and our protection. If you feel that you can't control yourselves, then you are free to leave and what you receive can be taken away from you on grounds of causing problems in this establishment."

Albus decided to play the grandfather card and sat down with a smile on his face and pretended to cooperate. Inside he was seething. Harry Potter was not supposed to be here. This was an elaborate prank by someone and they were going to pay for this. He made sure that the Potter wills were lost and never to be read. He had been dipping into the Potter vaults for years to fund his campaign against Tom Riddle. He did this so that he didn't have to spend the Dumbledore family money. A feeling of cold dread passed down his spinal column and he shuddered. The fact that he planned on doing the same to the Black family vaults were what he was most upset by. Harry being here put a wrench in his plans and he couldn't allow that.

"I will begin with the will of Sirius Orion Black," said Griphook. "He was the last heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black and his will was written in his blood not more than two days before he passed away."

"That is not possible," said Molly suddenly interrupting the goblin. "I was there when he made out his will. He wrote with regular ink. A mistake has been made somewhere."

"One more outburst from you and we will throw you out," snapped Griphook pointing at her. "We of the goblin nation do not find it necessary to lie. We know which is the most recent and which is a forgery and what not."

Molly took one look at the fury that was written on a number of faces in the room and decided to shut up. Griphook placed the will on top of the desk. From there, he placed a clear globe on top of it and tapped it with his finger. The image of Sirius came out of the globe and started to speak. Harry and Hermione were awed. This was goblin magic at its finest.

I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body, bequeath the following:

To Remus Lupin: I leave to you my pack mate, one million galleons. I know that the laws state that you can not have the guardianship of Harry, but I am asking you to keep an eye on him. I will always be watching over you Remus. I love you like a brother and always have.

To Nymphadora Tonks: I leave one hundred thousand galleons. If you decide to change jobs, you will have the money to fall back on.

To Andromeda Tonks: I leave five hundred thousand galleons and I reinstate you to the Black family tree.

To Fred and George Weasley: I leave one hundred thousand galleons each and the trunk in the Black family vaults with your names on it. I pass the mantle of chief jokers to you both. Make the world laugh boys. In these dark times, we need a laugh.

To Narcissa and Draco Malfoy: I hereby dismiss you from the Black family tree. All monies that have come from the Black family vaults are to be returned to my family. The two of you have gone dark and I will not have it. Narcissa, I am sorry that it had to come to this, but you really should not have taken the Dark Mark. Draco, you are nothing but a pompous ass that needs to have his face shoved in the shit that he spews each time he opens his mouth. Black family members do NOT behave like you do. It will be up to the new Head of the Black family if you are to be allowed to associate with the name.

To Arthur Weasley: I leave you with ten thousand galleons. Thank you for being the kind man that you are and for watching out over Harry as a surrogate son. He needs all of the support that he can get right now.

To Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley: I leave the following advice. Get your heads out of your asses and act like purebloods. Molly, Harry IS NOT your son. You have no right to tell him what he can or can't do. I have over heard a few things while you were all staying at Grimmauld Place. I will get to that in a second. Ronald, you can not have everything handed to you on a silver platter boy. Grow some balls and actually work for what you want. Your jealousy of Harry is stupid. All he ever wanted in his life is EXACTLY what you have. He has always only wanted a loving family. Ginerva, your betrothal contract to Harry is now null and void. You will not now, nor will you ever get your hands on Harry's inheritance. The idea that you and your mother were planning on using potions on Harry is punishable by law and I hope that the goblins make a full investigation into this as well as the Ministry of Magic. I have left memories in vials to be viewed. As you all know, memories can't be tampered with or altered without it being obvious.

To Hermione Granger: I leave you with two things. You will have your choice of twenty books from the Black family library. They have to be approved by Severus Snape. I trust him to make sure that you do not get your hands on any books that are dark or dangerous. Severus is knowledgeable in that aspect and I know that he will make sure that you are safe from anything that might be dangerous in my old house. I also offer you some advice. Not everyone is to be trusted. Let your intuition guide you more. It never lets you down or steers you wrong. You let your blind trust for those you think are in a position to be right without acting on your instincts. Not all leaders of the light are what they seem and not everything that is said is law. Sometimes one has to act out on your emotions instead of what you are told. You are a smart young lady. I know you will figure out what I am trying to tell you. Harry needs as many people like you as he can possibly get in his corner."

To Severus Snape: I leave fifty thousand galleons and all of the potions ingredients that are in the basement of Grimmauld Place. I was an asshole to you and for that I apologize. Please assist Hermione and count what I have given you as a thank you for what you have done for Harry and as an apology from me.

To Minerva McGonagall: I leave you with the trunk in my vaults that has your name on it. You may not realize it, but Harry trusts you the most. All I ask is that, in the future, when a student comes to you with a concern, that you take the time to listen to what they have to say. Just because Dumbledore says it is one way doesn't make it law. Sometimes youth has more intuition and knowledge than the ones that are supposed to be older and wiser. I love you Minnie. Please watch out over my pup."

To Albus Dumbledore: I leave you with the name of the Black family lawyer. I hope Merlin has mercy on your soul, for what you have done to both Tom Riddle and to Harry Potter. I should expect that you are in a load of deep shit right about now. The Black family lawyer will run your ass through the ringer. You are NOT what you claim to be and I hope that others learn of your misdeeds soon.

To Harry James Potter: I leave you with the following: All of the Black family properties. This will include Malfoy Manor. It was never theirs. As they have basically never paid a dime on it, I am recalling their debt to my family. I also leave you with everything not already mentioned in my will to others. That will include all money, property, jewelry, books, and other items. All I ask is that you let the goblins of Gringotts go through it with a fine tooth comb and take out all of the dark items. I would hate to see you get hurt by something that is Dark in my family homes.

To Griphook and Ragnok: I know, my old friends, that you will enforce my will. I would like you both to make sure that the following occurs. Number Twelve Grimmauld Place is to be cleaned of all Order Members. All of my vaults are to be cleared of all dark items and destroyed. I will ask that you search the vaults of any other Black family members for Black family items as well as dark items that should never have been created. I also ask that you give Harry James Potter the Black Family ring as I am naming him my heir. Kreacher is to be given to Harry in hopes, that the love and compassion that Harry has, will aid the old elf into becoming something that is a loving being again. As Harry's guardian, I want you to file the papers to emancipate him. I would also like you to make sure that the wills of James and Lily are read. They were illegally closed and it is time that Harry hears what he has inherited and never received from his parents. Lastly, I would like for formal charges to be pressed on Vernon and Petunia Dursley on grounds of child abuse, child endangerment, child neglect, and attempted murder.

This concludes my last will and testament. If you don't like what you received, that is entirely too bad. There is NOTHING that you can do about it.

With that Griphook looked up and waited for the explosions to start. He glanced at Harry and smiled. The teen was also waiting for the explosions. They were not disappointed.

"I can not believe that Half Blood got his hands on the Black family fortune," shrieked Narcissa. "Lucius will find a way to stop this and contest this will. Draco was next in line for the Black family fortune."

"There is a simple way to find out if this is legitimate," said Albus barely containing his own fury. "Harry has yet to put on the Black family ring. His status as Head of House has not been accepted yet by the magic. After all, Harry is not blood related to Sirius and therefore I highly doubt that it will accept him."

"How dare that mangy mutt say what he said to us," screamed Molly. "If he wasn't already dead, I would kill him myself. That marriage contract is NOT null and void and it will happen. Harry will marry Ginny and there isn't anything that mangy mutt can do to stop it. That is a legal and binding contract. If Harry doesn't go through with it, he will forfeit his magic AND his fortune to us. Either way, we win."

Harry was starting to tremble. Dobby, Winky, Kreacher, and Remus formed a protective ring around him. Fred and George stepped away from their family members. Severus, Minerva, and Hermione sat there with their mouths open in shock at what they were hearing. Andromeda and Tonks were sitting there with a thoughtful look on their faces. Draco did not say a word. He sat there studying Harry with an unusual look on his face. Ragnok let the yelling go on for a moment. When he got tired of hearing it and saw what it was doing to Harry, he silenced the room with a spell that not even Albus could undo.

"Griphook," he said. "Please hand Lord Potter the Black family ring. It is time to prove to some of these people that they do NOT know what they are talking about. Lord Potter, all you have to do is put the ring on. If it glows and adjusts to fit your finger, then the magic will accept you and you will, in fact, be the Head of House of the Black family."

Griphook opened a box and took out the ring. He handed it to Harry who hesitated for a moment. At an encouraging nod from Andromeda, he slipped it on his finger and had the satisfaction of seeing the ring glow silver and then shrink to fit his hand.

"It would seem that Sirius knew what he was doing," said Draco without scorn to the surprise of the room. "Welcome to the ranks of Nobility Lord Potter-Black."

"Draco," hissed Narcissa sharply. "How could you? That was supposed to be your money."

"I don't need the Black family fortune as I am the heir to the Malfoy family fortune," said Draco smugly. "With father currently in jail, I can take control of the family vaults and name."

"You have no idea what you are talking about," snapped Narcissa. "Without the Black family fortune, there is no Malfoy fortune. Most of the Malfoy money came from the Blacks."

"Then I guess I need someone like Draco in my corner to help me understand all of the pureblood and nobility aspects of life," said Harry interrupting her tirade. "That is if he is willing to help me. I need all the help I can get right about now."

Albus was fuming. He was trying to get a word in edgewise, but the spell that Ragnok had on certain members of the room was preventing him from speaking. He pulled his wand and made to aim at Harry and was hit with no less than seven stunners, three of which were sent by the elves. Harry, Remus, Minerva, and Severus all had their wands trained on Dumbledore. Fred and George moved closer to Harry in order to help him.

"I will say this only once," said Ragnok angrily. "So everyone had better listen. The Malfoy family is still very well off. Lucius Malfoy may have been a supporter of the Dark Lord, but he knew how to make money. Young Master Malfoy is in no danger of not being well off. Lord Potter-Black is under the protection of the goblin nation. If one more person pulls a wand on him, it will be the last thing that they ever do. Albus Dumbledore, for your folly in pulling your wand on a Lord of two houses, you are hereby fined one million galleons. Should you try something like that again, you will lose your family vaults and be sentenced to prison time by the goblin nation. The aforementioned fine will be given to Lord Potter-Black and a fee will be taken from your vaults to cover the exchange. I would advise you to not pull another stunt like this again."

"Harry," said Andromeda when Ragnok was finished speaking. "I will happily take the case that Sirius was referring to. He sent me a floo call before he died and told me of things he had heard. He told me that Molly Weasley and Ginevra Weasley were going to use a love potion on you to get you to marry the Weasley girl. From there, they were going to force you to marry her. Once the wedding was over, you were to meet with an accident and she would get all of your money. I am going to act as your proxy to see that those that have wronged you are punished for it. I am a fully trained lawyer for both the magical and non magical world."

"See to it that she is paid for her services from my vaults," said Harry quietly while he digested this bit of information. "I want charges pressed on Molly and Ginny Weasley."

"Oh Ronald will be added," said Andromeda grinning. "They were going to do the same thing to Miss Granger."

"WHAT?" Hermione shrieked standing and pulling her wand. "How dare you? I trusted all of you. How dare you try something like this? Harry and I have been nothing but kind, faithful, and helpful to the Weasley family. For all of that, this is what we get? You three make me sick. Harry has been more than willing to share his money with you all and I have been making sure that Ronald and Ginny have not failed their classes by doing most of their work for them. I am so furious right now."

Harry pulled Hermione back and forced her to sit in a chair. She was breathing heavily.

"Take a deep breath," said Harry. "I am still your friend. We need to get the authorities involved now. We will handle all of this. It will be ok."

"Thanks Harry," she said. "I am still your friend and I will NEVER let you down. I am loyal unlike some people I can point out."

"You can count on us as well mate," said Fred. "We are on your team. We always have been and always will be."

"Griphook we need Amelia Bones here," said Harry. "She can help us deal with some of this riff raff. I am sickened by the thoughts of what they are saying. Is it true that if I don't go through with the marriage contract that I lose my magic?"

"Normally it would be true," said Griphook. "However, your magical guardian was not the one to sign the contract. Thus the contract is a fraud and is void. Now that you are emancipated and the Head of the House of Potter and Black, you are able to choose your own betrothal should you desire to do so."

"I am Harry Potter's magical guardian," snapped Albus realizing that he was free from the silencing spell. "That contract is indeed valid. I shall be reporting Gringotts to the Ministry of Magic and the ICW. This is going to cause problems between our two races."

"Is that a threat Dumbledore?" asked Ragnok grinning nastily. "I can guarantee that you are not now, nor have you ever been, Lord Potter's magical guardian. That title was with Sirius Black and even though he was in prison, nothing else was written in the Potter wills about you gaining guardianship over Lord Potter. You took that title upon yourself and made sure that the Potter's wills were never revealed."

What was not known to the wizards in the room was that Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt were summoned to the bank. When they arrived, they found the room in chaos with people screaming at each other. What Amelia found odd was that three house elves had formed a protective ring around Harry Potter. She and Kingsley listened to what was being said for a few moments before both of them headed directly for Harry and stood near him in case that he needed anything. Both had their wands in their hands in case of trouble. Finally, the people settled down once more and Griphook pulled out two more wills.

"These are the wills of the late Lord and Lady Potter," said the goblin to the room. "For the first time in almost fifteen years, we will finally hear what they wished to happen for their son. If anyone decides that they are too good to shut up and listen, we will just put a silencing spell on you and force you to."

Griphook surveyed the room and when he was sure that the occupants were subdued enough, he placed the globe on Lily's will.

I, Lily Marie Evans Potter, being of sound mind and body, bequeath the following in the event of my death.

To Severus Snape: I leave you with one hundred thousand galleons. You were my childhood friend Sev and you deserve to be free of your past. I shall always remember my first friend. Don't let others dictate your life to you anymore.

To Remus Lupin: I originally wanted you as Harry's godfather, but the laws dictated that you couldn't be. If Sirius is no longer with us, then I ask you to watch out over my son. Merlin knows he has enough enemies on both sides of this war that are after his blood. I also leave you with one hundred thousand galleons. Take care of my son and yourself.

To Sirius Black: Please be careful with my son. I would offer you money, but you wouldn't take it anyway. Please keep Harry out of the war. It has nothing to do with him. Albus is a manipulator and will use Harry for his own gains. Keep him away from my sister and her family. I NEVER want Harry to go there. They will hurt him.

To Minerva McGonagall: I leave joint custody of my son and one hundred thousand galleons. His trust fund should help take care of his basic needs as well as his school fees and supplies. Please keep Harry away from Dumbledore and my sister.

To Amelia Bones: I leave you with one hundred thousand galleons. Harry will need allies if he is to oppose both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. Please take the trunk with your name on it out of my vault. It will have all of the documents you need to press charges against Dumbledore for what he has done to me and others. Inside that trunk are some memories that are of events that took place. I wasn't a Charms prodigy for nothing. I am sure that you will find what is inside a very interesting subject to be reviewed.

To my son Harry: I leave you with all of the rest of my sizeable fortune. Your grandparents may have been muggles, but they were very rich. Grunnings is owned by you, my son. If you haven't been sent to Vernon and Petunia, then let Vernon continue to run the company. IF however, my wishes were not seen to, and you were hurt by them then give them hell. Number Four Privet Drive is also yours sweetie. Do with it what you will.

To the Goblins of Gringotts: I ask that you make sure that Albus Dumbledore has not dipped his hand into my vaults nor has he been in any of my properties. If he has, then I want the full power of the Wizengamot to slap him down for his crimes.

With that, the image of Lily Potter faded into nothingness. Griphook handed Harry a copy of the will along with the one from Sirius and sat back to await his wishes.


	2. Discoveries and Seats

Chapter 2 - Decisions and Seats

"I want a vault set up for Hermione," said Harry quietly. "Please put five hundred thousand galleons in it. I also want to place her under the protection of House Potter. That way she will be safe from the Weasleys and Dum-ass-dor."

Griphook quickly filled out the necessary paperwork and then had the Grangers come in and sign them as well. Hermione would be a wealthy young lady in her own right. When that was over with, Griphook handed Hermione a key to her vault. She was crying as she hugged Harry. Harry turned to the goblins when Hermione was able to control her emotions.

"I want Vernon Dursley fired immediately," said Harry. "Please place someone trustworthy in that company that can improve it and make sure that it runs better than it is now. No doubt he has been pilfering from the company for years. I also want them evicted from my house. Have the house set up so that Hermione can have it when she turns of age."

"You are giving my daughter a house as well as all that money?" asked Emma Granger. "That is so generous of you."

"She is my best friend," said Harry simply. "I have to look out for my friends. Before we go too much further, I would like to hear what is in my dad's will."

"That is an excellent suggestion Lord Potter," said Griphook placing the will of James on the desk and proceeding to place the globe on it.

The image of James Potter rose and started speaking.

I, James Harrison Potter, being of sound mind and body, herby bequeath the following:

To Sirius Black: I leave you with my son. Please take care of him Padfoot as he is the greatest treasure that I have ever accumulated. I love my son and it is my desire that he have the best life possible. I know you would never accept the money, so I am not leaving you with any. I have nothing you want anyway.

To Remus Lupin: I leave you with one million galleons. For the love of Merlin Moony, buy yourself some new clothes. I will also ask that you stick around and help keep Sirius from turning my son into nothing more than a joker. With your positive influence, he will hopefully be a prefect like you were one day and maybe even head boy like I was.

To Minerva McGonagall: I leave you with five hundred thousand galleons and a request. Please keep Albus away from my son. He is not the leader that we all thought he was. We learned some things while we were in hiding. Some of it is not pretty. There is a trunk in my vaults that has your name on it. Share the contents of that trunk with Amelia Bones. Between the two of you, I think you will understand when I tell you that Dumbledore is not what he claims he is.

To Albus Dumbledore: Keep your hands out of my vaults and away from my son. You are nothing but a liar and a cheat. You deserve nothing more than to be tossed into the deepest cell of Azkaban for what you have done to some of my classmates. You are a pedophile of the worst kind. I know this will sound bad to all of the others listening, but I hope the Dark Lord kicks your sorry ass all over the planet.

To my son: I leave you the rest of the Potter family fortune. It will include all properties, money, jewelry, armor, etc. I also leave you the title of Head of House. That will give you a seat on the Wizengamot. Let's face if son, if all goes according to plan, and Dumbledore hasn't robbed you blind, then you are probably the richest man in England.

With those final words, the image of James Potter faded from view. Harry sat pondering for a few moments as Amelia and the two goblins kept a sharp look out over Harry.

"If what I am hearing is true, then I have just inherited the vaults and properties of the two richest families in England," said Harry slowly. "What the rest have gotten hasn't even made a dent in what I have."

"That is accurately stated," said Griphook. "You ARE the wealthiest man in England and rank high up for wealth around the world."

"What did they mean about Dumbledore getting his hands on my vaults?" asked Harry confused. "Has he been stealing from me?"

"We did some checking while we were waiting for all things to come to pass," said Ragnok. "We have discovered that there are many discrepancies in the Potter family vaults. We have been wondering for some time why you never commented on your bank statements about certain things."

"We discovered recently that you have NOT been receiving your bank statements," said Griphook with a feral grin. "Your statements have been going to Albus Dumbledore and he has placed a mail ward around you to stop from receiving any mail from us regarding your accounts. We recently rectified that problem. Thus, you were able to get our last letter informing you of the reading of Sirius's will."

"There is a list here of all of the discrepancies that have taken place with regards to the Potter vaults," said Ragnok taking over again. "We have discovered that for the last fourteen years that Dumbledore has been giving money to the Weasleys out of your vaults in the amount of five thousand galleons a month. He has also been paying the Dursleys five thousand pounds a month for your upkeep. This doesn't include all of the withdrawals he made for himself."

By now Harry was seething. With the anger, people like Hermione and the twins could feel the magic pouring off of Harry in waves. Severus and Minerva stood by Harry quickly and were doing their best to control him.

"Harry look at me," snapped Severus. "You have to pull it in. You are going to drain your core if you keep on doing this."

"His core is in no danger what so ever," said Griphook looking at Harry closely. "In fact, his core is hardly being touched at all. He is pulling the magic out of the very air. This is an amazing feat for a wizard. Only five others in history were able to do what he is doing now. Seven if you want to count Dumbledore and Riddle. However, even they can't pull that much magic and control it the way that Lord Potter is at this moment."

Severus and Minerva were looking at Harry in awe. Albus made to move and Harry lifted his hand and froze the old wizard in his place. Narcissa went to move and Harry shot her a look that made her think twice about her actions. Molly was about to start screaming at Harry when he silenced her with a wave of his hand.

"Harry please," said Hermione softly. "You will hurt someone if you keep going like this. We can work this out as a group. Please let us help you. You have to calm down. The Ministry, goblins, and we are all with you on this. Justice will be served. I promise you Harry."

Emma didn't know what to do. She and Dan were the only two non magical people in the room. Without thinking of what harm may happen to her, she approached Harry and wrapped him in a loving hug. The effect was instantaneous. Harry calmed down and the magic in the room returned to a normal level. The only exception was Dumbledore who was still frozen on the spot and Molly who was still silenced.

"Thank you Mrs. Granger," said Harry shakily. "I appreciate that."

"Please call me Emma," she replied. "I just did what I thought was necessary. Even someone like you needs someone to help. From what I am hearing, you have been mistreated your whole life. I speak for my husband and daughter when I say, that you can count on the Grangers if you ever need us for ANYTHING."

Harry took a steadying breath before he turned to look at the Weasleys. Fred and George were standing behind him with their hands up in surrender.

"We didn't know anything about it Harry," said Fred. "We have no reason to lie to you. We love you like a little brother."

Harry turned to Mr. Weasley. The man looked embarrassed. It was obvious to everyone around that Molly knew what was going on, but he didn't.

"I always wondered how Molly was able to maintain everything we needed for the family on my small salary," said Arthur. "Lord Potter, I swear that I had no idea that this was going on."

"Where is all the money now and what was it used for?" asked Harry looking at Molly and releasing the spell. "Tell me the truth. I deserve that much."

"We used it to pay the tuition of my children," said Molly unashamed. "You had so much money that we didn't think it would be a problem for us to have some of it."

"We didn't even know him until he turned eleven," said an outraged George. "You have been getting all of that money since his parents died. How is that fair to Harry?"

"What kind of woman are you?" asked Fred in contempt. "To allow the money to be stolen from a child that didn't even know about our world until he was eleven. Even worse, was to keep stealing it from him, even after he was so generous to us since he has known us."

"I don't think I know you anymore," said Arthur to his wife. "We would have found a way to make things work for our household. I abhor the fact that you have been stealing from Harry. To also hear that you and my daughter and youngest son are planning on using illegal love potions on Harry and Hermione to get even more money is appalling. Let's not forget that you were also planning on causing him to have an accident that would cost him his life."

"I did what I did for our family," spat Molly. "It is what has kept us going all these years. It isn't like you had any backbone at the Ministry to earn money for your family yourself."

"So it was a set up then," said Harry suddenly. "The day that you first met me, was all an elaborate set up."

"What do you mean Lord Potter?" asked Amelia. "What was a set up?"

"The day I was trying to get onto platform 9 ¾," said Harry. "Hagrid forgot to tell me how to get on the platform. I was going to sit and wait for someone to come and get me. Then I hear Molly yelling about the station being packed with muggles and that she couldn't remember what number the platform was. How could you forget when you went to the same platform yourself for seven years and have had children going to school for quite some time? This was an elaborate setup to make me befriend Ron who has been nothing but a jealous and spiteful git since first year."

"Watch it Potter," snapped Ron angrily. "I don't care how much money you have, you will not talk to me in that manner."

"Shut up Weasel," said Draco sharply, coming to Harry's defense. "He actually has a point. I am disgusted to say, that you, as a pureblood, can sink no lower. I may have had my problems with Lord Potter, but even my family wouldn't stoop so low as to steal money from a child. That is a despicable action to take against someone who had no idea that it was happening. Just because he has plenty doesn't give you the right to help yourself to it."

"My son speaks the truth," said Narcissa sighing softly. "We may have different views on life, but we don't stoop so low as to steal from a child. I find that absolutely appalling and severely blemishing to the pureblood society."

"I would like to speak with Narcissa and Draco in private when this is all done," said Harry suddenly. "That is if they are willing to speak with me."

"I am sure something can be arranged," said Narcissa smiling softly. "I am sure that you have many questions and concerns that are going to be directed to both me and Draco."

"So what are we going to do about Molly, Ron, and Ginny?" asked Hermione. "They can't be allowed to get away with what they have done."

"The money can be kept by the Weasley family," said Harry. "It did help put the Weasleys through school. However, it is no longer going to come from my vaults. Ron and Ginny are the last two. Everyone else has left school and has good paying jobs. Mr. Weasley, I don't hold you responsible. I will ask for your oath to keep your wife and youngest two children away from me and what is mine at all costs."

"I swear upon my magic that you will have no further trouble from anyone with the name Weasley," vowed Arthur holding his wand.

"I trust YOU, Mr. Weasley," said Harry firmly. "I am sorry to say, that I don't hold the same faith in your wife and youngest two children."

"I am sorry to say, that I have to agree with you," said Arthur sadly. "If I have to, I will press charges against my own family if it will stop the theft and abuse."

"Arthur Weasley," screamed Molly. "How dare you even suggest something like that? How could you side with him over your own family?"

"It is my right as Head of this family," snapped Arthur in retaliation. "Now shut up before we have further problems. I am not happy with you three at the moment, and we will discuss this further when we get home."

"I am sorry Arthur," said Amelia apologetically. "There will be no further discussion. Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra will be taken into custody just as soon as this meeting is over with. We have the evidence we need to press charges against Molly, and your youngest two children will be expelled from Hogwarts."

"You do not have the authority to expel students from Hogwarts," snapped Albus. "That job is solely with the Headmaster of the school. Besides, they were talking about using the potions. There is nothing that proves they have actually done so."

"Unfortunately," said Harry. "He does have a point. As a Lord of two houses, do I have two seats on the Wizengamot? Wait a moment. It was said that they were going to cause an accident for me. Isn't that premeditated murder or something?"

"That is something that we CAN expel them for," said Kingsley nodding at Harry. "At the moment, they will be placed in the care of their father until we can get to the bottom of it all."

"Yes," said Amelia quickly answering his first question. "That means you have two votes. The Potters were also on the Board of Governors of Hogwarts. There are twelve governors total. The Bones', Longbottoms, and Malfoys are also on the Board. Now that Lucius is in prison with proof of being a Death Eater and for breaking and entering into the Ministry of Magic he will no longer be allowed to act as Head of House for the Malfoy name. That means that Draco will inherit and Narcissa will act as proxy until he turns seventeen."

"Send word to the other governors that as Lord Potter, I am taking my place on the Board and of course on the Wizengamot," said Harry. "I want Albus Dumbledore fired from his post as Headmaster and I want him buried in Azkaban for what he has done to me. This will include theft, and fourteen years of abuse, that I have suffered at the hands of the Dursleys. That will include returning everything that he has stolen from me with interest. While I don't want Mr. Weasley to replace the money that the Weasleys got from my vaults, I want Dumbledore to do it instead."

"You can't do that," said Albus. "You will do what I tell you or I will make you sorry you were ever born."

With that Albus left the room in a swish of robes before anyone could stop him. Kingsley left to inform the Aurors that arrest warrants were to be placed on Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. Amelia took her leave as well. She had many things that she had to get covered. Arthur was standing there looking at Ron and Ginny. He had a disgusted look on his face. Harry waved his hand and smiled at Arthur who nodded and grabbed each child by their arms and dragged them from the room.

Tonks left as well to assist the Aurors with their investigation as well as get to work with the team to bring Molly in. She placed the cuffs around the Weasley matriarch's wrists and then left with her. Andromeda sat back and waited for Harry to get his mind fully going. Ragnok and Griphook were already taking notes and were filling in the proper contracts.

"I want to make sure I have this right," said Harry to what was left of the group. "As Head of the Black family I can dissolve marriages and things like that correct?"

"That is correct," said Narcissa nodding her elegant head. "It is your decision as to who is in the family and who isn't. You may also do the same with the Potter family as well. Those that you want to add to the family will be added and those that you want to dismiss from the family lies within your rights as well."

Amelia came back into the room followed by Cornelius Fudge. Harry nodded to both and the group got to work.

"I would like input from everyone," said Harry. "I am new to all of this and I want to make sure I do it properly."

"Whatever we can do to help," said Hermione speaking for everyone. "We are all here for you. All you have to do is ask. If it is within our power, we will do what is needed."

Harry look curiously at Cornelius who nodded his head in agreement. At a quick glance, everyone else was nodding at Hermione's words as well. Harry smiled at everyone before he began.

"I would like to formally press charges against Dolores Umbridge," said Harry. "Andromeda Black Tonks will be my lawyer. I am doing it for the torture she put me through during the school year. I will provide memories for you all to view of me having to write lines in my own blood as punishment for her preconceived misdeeds."

"Are you telling me she had you use a Blood Quill as a form of detention?" asked a very angry Amelia. "That is against the law as that is a dark object."

"Yes," said Harry showing her his hand. "She did it to me more than once during the course of the school year."

"Think of the memory Lord Potter," said Severus formerly pulling his wand. "I will extract it from your head for you."

Harry played the memories in his head and Severus pulled them out and placed them in vials. Once he had them, he handed them over to the Head of the DMLE.

"Minister Fudge," said Harry pinning the man with a glaze. "How would you like to hold onto your spot as Minister for a long time?"

"What do you mean?" asked Cornelius with a guilty look. "What are you thinking?"

"I can help you keep your spot as Minister for a long time if you listen to what I have to say and help me," said Harry. "It is important that you all listen to what I have to say as between Dumbledore and Voldemort, they are tearing our world apart. If you do that, I can assure that the country will bounce back from all of this and you will be a well remembered Minister instead of someone that turned their back on the country and let Dumbledore and Voldemort bring it to ruins."

"I am listening to what you have to say," said Cornelius. "My actions in the past were abysmal and I should have known better. Please tell us what we need to do to better our world. You have the full might of the Ministry to assist you in any way that we can."

"First things first," said Harry looking to Narcissa and Draco. "I, Lord Harry James Potter-Black, hereby reinstate Narcissa and Draco to the Black family tree. I hereby annul the marriage between Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy. As Head of the Black family, I hereby place Draco Malfoy in charge of the Malfoy family vaults. Also as Head of the Black family, I ask Narcissa Black to act as my voice on the Wizengamot for the Black family seat."

"You would do that for me?" asked a shocked Narcissa. "I have taken the Dark Mark. I will admit that I did it against my will, but I did it to protect my son."

Harry walked calmly over to Narcissa and gently took her arm. He lifted the sleeve of her robes and hissed in Parseltongue "dispel this curse". He had the satisfaction of seeing the Dark Mark disappear from her arm.

"There," he said. "You no longer carry the Dark Mark. You are free once again."

Narcissa forgot all about the pureblood ways as she wept in front of everyone. Andromeda walked over to console her sister.

"I haven't taken the Dark Mark," said Draco showing his arm. "I was supposed to soon, but now that I have your protection, I won't have to."

"As the Head of the Black family, I hereby dissolve the marriage of Bellatrix Black Lestrange from Rudolphus Lestrange," said Harry going into his stride again. "All monies that were part of her dowry are to be returned to the Black family vaults."

Griphook and Ragnok both had malicious smiles on their faces. This was what they were waiting for. The more Harry spoke the more powerful he became. Both goblins could see his magic destroying all blocks and inhibiters on him. Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher were all nodding at the power that was emanating from their Master. Harry glanced at the two goblins who nodded that they were ready for him to continue.

"I hereby dismiss Bellatrix from the Black family tree," said Harry once more. "Narcissa was redeemable, but Bella will never leave the side of Tom Riddle."

The magic was flaring left and right in the room. Even Dan and Emma Granger could feel it pouring off of Harry in waves. Draco sat back and watched all of this with glee in his eyes.

"All books that are in each of my properties are to be sent to Gringotts so that they may be looked at, sorted, and stored," said Harry. "As bad as this may sound, I don't want any to be destroyed. I know that some of them from the Black family properties will be dark, but they are valuable texts and we can learn how to oppose the Dark Arts with these books."

Cornelius and Amelia both nodded their heads in agreement of this statement. Harry was not as dim as people thought. Severus and Minerva were watching the young man with pride. Hermione was glowing with happiness.

"Malfoy Manor is to be GIVEN to Draco Malfoy AFTER, and only after, all dark objects and books are removed," said Harry. "No offense Draco, but I don't want you to back slide. One Dark Lord trying to kill me is enough."

"None taken," said Draco. "You may want to check under the drawing room floor as that is where father keeps his hidden stash. What are we going to do about my betrothal contract to Pansy Parkinson? I do not wish to marry her."

"As Head of your House, I hereby annul all marriage contracts for you Draco," said Harry smiling. "You are now free to marry whomever you wish."

"Thank you," whispered Draco. "I will not betray you or let you down again."

"Professor Snape," said Harry turning to the man. "Would you like for me to remove your Dark Mark?"

Severus didn't bat an eyelid as he walked over and held out his arm to Harry. Harry quickly removed the mark and was thanked profusely for his actions.

"I would like for Professor Snape to act as my proxy on the Wizengamot for House Potter," said Harry to the astonishment of the room. "We may have a rocky past, but he has always looked out for what was right when it came to my well being."

"Are you sure?" asked a very shocked Severus. "I was not exactly the nicest person towards you. I have said and done things in the past that are not exactly the nicest or in the best interest of your person."

"Were you not my mother's childhood friend?" asked Harry and saw the man nod. "Well then my way is clear. I would be honored for you to do so. Who is the new Chief Warlock?"

"Well technically that would go to you," said Amelia. "With criminal charges being pressed on Dumbledore it automatically takes away his position. You have the most power and the most influence. As a holder of two seats, you have the most power to hold the position. However, there is no reason why you can't put someone of your choosing in the post. So basically, it depends on what you want and what the Wizengamot as a whole agrees to."

"Something tells me that Lord Potter has more than that," said Griphook ominously. "We still haven't done a heritage check on him. What we find may very well surprise us all."

"Does the Wizengamot have to convene for all of this to take place?" asked Harry. "I don't want to step on anyone's toes in the process of trying to make my status in the Wizarding World known."

"I am afraid so," said Cornelius as Amelia nodded her head. "We can deal with this another day if you like. You don't have to do this all at once."

"Thank you," said Harry. "I have other things that I need to do here in Gringotts before we deal with that. My mind is going so fat right now that I feel like it will fall out of my skull."

"Let's get your heritage test done," suggested Ragnok. "This way we know exactly what we are dealing with."

Harry quickly agreed and the equipment was quickly set up. Ragnok pulled out a gold pin and pricked his finger letting the blood flow to the charmed parchment on the desk. When three drops hit, they sat back and waited. The names and information started to appear on the parchment.

Harry James Potter

Head of Black Family by inheritance

Head of Potter Family by birthright

Head of Slytherin Family by conquest

Head of Gryffindor by birthright (Patriarchal)

Head of Ravenclaw by birthright (Matriarchal)

Head of Peverell family by birthright (Patriarchal)

Head of Emrys family by birthright (Patriarchal and Matriarchal)

Everyone gasped at the parchment. Both goblins and all three elves bowed until their noses touched the floor. Everyone else in the room all stood and bowed low or curtsied to him. Harry sat in his chair astounded.

"What does this information mean?" he asked. "I can understand the Potter family and the Black parts, but I didn't know I was related to the founders. I thought my mum was a muggleborn."

"Apparently she wasn't," said Griphook passively. "Please give us a few moments Lord Emrys. We have a few things that we have to attend before this meeting can continue. We will bring lunch for everyone."

With that, both goblins left the room swiftly. A couple of moments later, a couple of goblins brought refreshments for all in attendance. Not many were speaking as they were digesting what was going on. It was not long before Griphook and Ragnok returned with a buggy that had items in it. They handed Fred and George a shrunken trunk as well as one to Amelia and another to Minerva. Ragnok placed six ring boxes on the desk in front of Harry. Everyone watched as he quietly opened each box and placed each ring on his fingers.

"You are now the owner of Hogwarts," said Hermione. "You are head of three of the founder's houses and therefore, you don't need the Board of Governors to dismiss Dumbledore. You have the authority to do that all on your own."

"This also means that you have unmatched authority in the Wizengamot," said Amelia. "You will have to come before the Wizengamot and inform them of what you want done. You have the most seats and the most power. No one will be able to dispute you."

"I have all of this power and I don't want it," said Harry sadly looking at all the rings adorning his fingers. "I will go before the Wizengamot and tell them what I would like to happen. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, will you both go with me? Hermione, Draco, Narcissa and Andromeda I would like you there as well."

"We will be," said Hermione speaking for everyone. "We are going to help you through all of this. Each of us in this room has your best interest at heart. We will be there for you until the very end."

"I think that it best we get the rest of Gringotts business out of the way and then let Lord Emrys get some rest," suggested Griphook.

"I don't want any of this to get to the papers," said Harry looking at Cornelius and Amelia. "My heritage needs to stay quiet. What I will inform the Wizengamot will be hard enough, but I want to keep it out of the public. I want to have a normal life for once and I intend to get it. If push comes to shove, I will buy the Daily Prophet to make sure that my wishes are seen to. Do I have any properties in the United States?"

"You own the Charles Xavier School for the gifted and the property that it is on in New York," said Griphook looking down the list. "You also own property in Colorado, Louisiana, Tennessee, and Hawaii."

"Are you leaving us Harry?" asked Hermione. "Are you leaving England?"

"I want it all to end," said Harry with tears in his eyes. "I took my OWLS. I can very easily attend another school and learn there as well. I am a legal adult here and I would like some peace for once in my life."

"What about the Dark Lord?" Cornelius asked. "The prophecy states that you are the one that has to kill him. You can't very well forget about all of that."

"The Prophecy is a fake," said Ragnok. "The only reason that Lord Emrys is designed to kill him is due to something that I think he wishes to impart to you all tomorrow. If I am not mistaken, I think he has one more thing he wants us to do before we close it for today."

"Is there a magical community in New York?" asked Harry.

"Just about every state in the United States has a small magical community in it," said Ragnok smiling at the young Lord. "All branches of Gringotts are interconnected magically, so you can use each one and still access your vaults. They are vaults one, ten, fifteen, sixteen, and seventeen as well as one hundred twelve and two hundred three. Your trust vault has been moved to your family vaults."

"I want Griphook to personally oversee all of my accounts," said Harry decisively. "Narcissa and Draco already have Malfoy Manor. Fred and George can have Grimmauld Place once it is cleaned out. Have another five hundred thousand galleons placed in their vault. I will be a silent partner. That should be enough to make sure that they don't need supplies anytime soon. Number Four Privet is to be given to Hermione when she turns of age. She can do with it what she wants. All of my other properties in Europe are to be sold with the exception of Potter Castle. The rest is something that can be dealt with tomorrow during the meeting with the Wizengamot. Is it possible for Ragnok and Griphook to come with us to the meeting?"

"There is no problem with that provided they are free at the time," said Cornelius looking at Amelia. "We have never had a goblin there, but there is no law saying they aren't allowed. It just hasn't been done before."

"Well then," said Harry looking to the two goblins who nodded in acceptance. "I shall see everyone tomorrow morning. Can we convene at ten in the morning?"

"That sounds good," said Amelia. "I will have everything ready for you by then."

"We shall set up a place for you here," said Ragnok. "This way you don't have any unexpected surprises waiting for you when you leave. We shall have an armed escort of goblins to assist you in arriving safely to the Ministry. I assume that your elves are going to be with you."

"Yes," said Harry. "Kreacher do you want to stay with me or would you rather have Fred and George as your Master?"

"Kreacher is staying with the Lord Black," said the elf bowing. "Kreacher will miss his Mistress, but Kreacher is bound to the Lord of the house."

"Then you will have to wear a uniform like Dobby and Winky," said Harry. "We are going to be moving to the United States. I need someone to contact the Headmaster of the school in New York."

"We will take care of it all for you," assured Griphook. "By the time we are done, you will have the contacts, all documents needing to be signed, all passports and documents that you will need as well as all contracts that will await your signature. There is one last thing that we need you to do. In this last trunk, there are some beings that need you to touch them so that they may hatch."

"What are they?" asked Harry curiously opening the trunk and spying two eggs in it.

"This one is a phoenix's egg," said Severus pointing to the reddish egg. "If I am not mistaken this one is a Gryphon's egg. Where did they come from?"

"They were in the Emrys vault," said Griphook as Harry touched each egg and watched as they hatched. "They were waiting for the heir of Emrys to come for them before they hatched. They will be very loyal and they will be there for you."

"Hermione," said Harry. "Take some money from my account and get books on both so that I know how to take care of them until they can do it themselves."

"That won't be necessary," said Griphook. "These two will instinctively know what to do to provide for them selves. Both are raptorial and will be able to provide their own food once they grow a bit. For now, you just have to feed them meat and of course fruits and vegetables for the phoenix. They are rather independent creatures once they are out of the infantry stages."

Harry was already bonding with the two creatures. Both bit him and tasted his blood. Harry waited patiently as the magic bonded them together. When it was done, Severus healed Harry's cuts for him. From there, the group all split up and left. Harry was taken to some sumptuous rooms by Griphook.

"I would like to go shopping in the alley today," said Harry. "Is it possible to get a small guard to follow me discretely while I make some purchases?"

"I shall have them assembled in ten minutes," assured Ragnok. "I will ask that you take your elves with you. They will be able to assist in your protection."

Harry nodded in acceptance and took the debit card that was handed to him. He knew that it was linked to all of his vaults. True to the goblins word, there was a group of ten goblin warriors assigned to Harry. They followed him into the alley.

The first stop Harry made was to the luggage store. Once inside he explained to the proprietor what he was looking for. It was not long before Harry had a trunk that was self expanding to fit anything that Harry wanted in it. From there, he went to Flourish and Blotts and started browsing around. It was not long before he had a stack of books that he wanted piled high on the counter in front of the clerk. Dobby and Winky made sure that he was not buying something that he already owned, while Kreacher was assisting with the organization of the books. From there, Harry went to the apothecary store and stocked up on all of his potions ingredients that he would need. Dobby handled the vials carefully and made sure that each and every one was safely stored away for later use. From there, Harry went to the pet store where he bought a new perch for Hedwig and a second one for his new phoenix that he fondly named Fyre. Harry chuckled at the difference in the spelling of the word fire. He had named the gryphon Dusty.

What Harry did not know was that secretly the goblins were able to stop two separate attacks on Harry. Neither party was aiming to kill him, but they wanted him captured and brought to a holding cell so that he could be Obliviated and then brought under that person's control. When it was all said and done, Harry had new robes, regular clothes, a wand holster, and many other supplies that he needed. He and his party headed back to Gringotts where he and his three elves settled down for the evening.


	3. What Lord Emrys Wants

Chapter 3 - What Lord Emrys Wants

The next morning, Harry was greeted by Griphook and Ragnok. Both goblins had warm smiles on their faces.

"We have your entire travel arrangements ready," said Griphook handing him a packet. "As soon as our business is dealt with regarding the Wizengamot, you can leave at your leisure."

"I have personally contacted the head of the Gringotts branch in New York," said Ragnok. "From there, he contacted the President for Magic and they are expecting you sometime tomorrow. From there, you can live in any of your properties that you desire."

"You have no idea of how appreciative I am of you all," said Harry with a soft smile. "You two have done more for me than any wizard alive today. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I need you to send a donation of tem million American dollars to the school that I am headed to. I want to make sure they don't need anything."

"You are a part of the goblin nation now," said Ragnok looking very pleased by Harry's words. "You will always be family to us. We will have the counter check drawn up for the school in America to send with your elves. They will be going ahead of you to make sure that your accommodations are ready for you when you arrive."

A few moments later, Severus, Minerva, Hermione, Fred, George, Andromeda, Draco, Narcissa, and Remus joined them in the bank lobby. A phalanx of goblin guards escorted them to the Ministry of Magic where they were met by Cornelius, Kingsley, and Amelia. Together the group all headed down to the meeting chambers. Harry and his party were set up on one side of the room while Amelia and Cornelius took their respective spots.

"We are here today by the request of one Lord Harry James Potter-Black," began Cornelius. "Madam Bones and I were at his inheritance test yesterday and some very startling evidence has been uncovered. It was discovered that Lord Potter is not only the Lord of those two Noble Houses, but he is also the Lord of the Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Peverell, and Emrys Houses. Before you all leave here today, you will all be asked to give an Unbreakable Vow to not repeat what you are going to learn about Lord Emrys today."

"That would mean that he is the new Chief Warlock," said Augusta Longbottom looking over the sheet of parchment. "By all rights, Harry Potter is now the leader of the Wizarding World of Britain. His blood lines are better than anyone else present."

"By the laws set by the founders of our world, that would be correct," said Cornelius. "He has the power, family backing, and influence to take any spot he wants in our community, including Minister for Magic."

"With that being said, I think we should hear what he has to say," said Amelia kindly. "We already know he owns Hogwarts and has the final say on what is to happen with the school. We know he has a few wishes that he would like made known. So please, step forward Lord Emrys, and let us know what you desire."

"First and foremost I would like to keep Cornelius Fudge as Minister for Magic," said Harry. "With the backing of the Wizengamot he is doing a good job. My advice is to listen when people tell you something Sir. I was right all along about Voldemort and if you had listened, my godfather would still be alive. Those that were dangling gold to get what they wanted were doing nothing but hurting us. It is time to make it known that the Ministry can't be bribed."

"Your words are noted Lord Potter," said Cornelius bowing low to Harry. "I shall not fail again. Anyone caught trying to pass a bribe to the Ministry will be arrested on charges of espionage and treason. No longer will certain families hold sway just because they have money."

"I would like all files reviewed regarding the prisoners in Azkaban," said Harry when Cornelius was done. "Sirius never got a trial and he was sentenced to twelve years for something that he didn't do. Madam Bones has the vials that contain my memories. I think it would be fair to make sure we have no other innocents in Azkaban."

"I will see to it personally," said Amelia smiling at Harry. "It is time for harsher punishments for those that are guilty of certain crimes. I look forward to being able to lead that party forward on that mission."

"I would like the following people arrested for crimes against me," said Harry firmly. "These will include Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, whom you already have in custody, Bellatrix Lestrange for the murder of Sirius, Dolores Umbridge for the use of an illegal dark item on students of Hogwarts, and last but not least, Peter Pettigrew, who is very much still alive. Justice needs to be served and it needs to be served fairly. What you decide to do with the youngest of the Weasley family is entirely up to you."

"The orders are being written as we speak," said Amelia nodding her head towards Percy Weasley who was writing as fast as he could. "As soon as those said people are found, we will have them arrested and their punishments will be harsh."

Harry looked over at the red head and shot him an annoyed glance. He did not forget the way that Percy treated him and his own family recently. He also didn't trust the red head to not do something to further his own gains.

"I think that there needs to be something done about the fact that pureblood students, are able to sneak and use their magic outside of school, but some half bloods and muggleborn are not," said Harry going on to his next topic. "We can not practice what we learn if we aren't allowed to do magic away from school. It is only fair that if some of the students can get away with it, then everyone should be able to."

"What are you talking about?" asked Amelia. "No student is allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts. It is against the rules."

"That is true," said Harry. "However, we both know that pureblood homes and even some half blood homes have wards that block the knowledge of when magic is used. Muggleborns are not that lucky. They are monitored closer than purebloods. Equality is the key. Muggleborns are just as important to our race if we are to survive as purebloods are."

"What if we just remove the trace all together?" suggested Augusta. "I happen to agree with Lord Emrys. Our children need to be able to practice their studies at home as well as at school. We are in a war with a Dark Lord and his minions. We can't have favor with just pureblood children. We all know that most pureblood children use magic all the time away from school and we have no way of proving it. It is time that all magical children have the same benefits as some. Of course limits have to be put in place to ensure safety and such."

"We shall put it to a vote," said Cornelius. "All in favor please light your wands."

Just about every wand tip lit in the panel of Wizards. Harry stood there with a soft smile on his face. That was one hurdle that he thought would be hard to pass. Apparently if someone got the right people on board, you could get things done easier.

"The motion is passed," said Cornelius. "All students will be allowed to use magic outside of school in defense of their person or property. We will still monitor due to the infractions that some will have. It is a safety precaution to ensure we don't have children using magic to harm others or exposing our world to non magical people. Other than that, they will be allowed to use magic away from school. Should a child be caught abusing the privilege, they will be banned from using magic away from school and their wands will be held at the school until their return."

"I like that as well," said Harry. "Next, I would like to deal with some other issues. As you all know, I have a link with Voldemort. He has been using this link to send me visions all year. Professor Snape tried to teach me Occlumency, but let's face it; I can't get my emotions under control enough to successfully do so at this time. While he is able to send me visions, I have also been able to learn a few things as well. He has made a total of seven Horcruxes. Two of which, have been destroyed already."

The members of the panel were about to start with their outbursts, but Harry raised his hands to silence them before they got a chance to get started.

"This is serious information," said Amelia. "The creation of even one Horcrux is a serious offense, but to make seven has never been heard of nor done before. Do you know what and where these items are?"

"We have two of them in our possession," said Ragnok speaking for the first time. "The cup of Helga Hufflepuff was found in the vaults of Bellatrix Lestrange. The Lestrange vaults have been seized and they are going to be turned over to the Ministry as soon as we ascertain that there are no more dark items inside the vaults. A portion of the vaults will be turned over to Lord Emrys for giving us the notification that this has occurred. Give us a few more days, and we will send the file to the Minister. It will give a detailed list of what we found and destroyed as well as what is being sent to Lord Emrys and what is being turned over to the Ministry. Of course, we get a small fee for the work being done, but that is par for course."

"Thank you Lord Ragnok," said Cornelius bowing slightly to the goblin. "We appreciate your timely actions in this matter. Your race has been a huge help in this endeavor. We look forward to being able to work with you again in the future."

"We also have the Locket of Salazar Slytherin," said Ragnok getting back on subject. "It was found in a property that was owned by the late Sirius Black. We know that he had nothing to do with it. Both items will be destroyed. We goblins have our own way of dealing with objects such as this."

"So are these the two items that Lord Emrys was speaking of?" asked Tiberius Ogden. "Are these the two that have been destroyed so far? If that is the case, then we can breathe a little easier as that is two parts of the Dark Lord already destroyed."

"No," said Harry with a sad sigh. "One of them was a diary. I was able to destroy that in my second year using the fang of a basilisk to destroy it. The other was destroyed yesterday in the office of Griphook. My magic destroyed the one that was in my scar. The goblins took a look last night and confirmed that it is indeed destroyed. As you all can see, my scar has faded to the point that you can barely see it."

Harry stepped closer to the panel and handed them a scroll from the goblin healers as well as lifting his bangs to show his scar. A few members of the panel were able to see it and smiled in relief.

"I think it might also have had something to do with me claiming my birthrights," said Harry. "As you all know, Merlin was one of the most pure light wizards in history. As his heir, nothing can darken me. That includes something as dark as a Horcrux. Now that I am the new Lord Emrys, the light magic destroyed the Horcrux that was being housed in my scar."

"So what are the other three items?" asked Amelia. "The sooner we find them, the sooner we can destroy them. Once that is done, the anchor that keeps him alive will be destroyed and we can finally be rid of him once and for all."

"One of them is in Little Whining," said Harry quickly. "It is in an old shack that was owned by members of the Slytherin line. The Riddle Manor is still near there. There are many wards and such guarding the Ring. So it would be best if you sent a team of Unspeakables to team with some goblins to not only get the ring, but to destroy the Horcrux. This is one Horcrux that I want after you break the curses on it and destroy the Horcrux. It is from the Peverell family and I would like the heirloom."

"I will see to it personally," said Amelia. "Kingsley will be in charge of getting a team together and meeting with Lord Ragnok at the bank. Together I am sure we can see to your wishes as well as break all the curses. The goblins are the best at that, after all."

"So what are the last two?" asked Cornelius. "Also where are they?"

"One of them is Nagini," said Harry. "She is Voldemort's familiar. The other one is in Hogwarts. It is the lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. It is in the Room of Requirement. My suggestion is that Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, along with Hermione and Luna, go in search of the Horcrux and turn it over to Lord Ragnok for destruction."

"I will see to it as soon as we get back to the castle," assured Minerva. "I do not want that dark thing in the school any longer than necessary. The protection of the students is far superior to an ancient artifact."

"Once you destroy all of these Horcruxes," said Harry with a smirk. "Then Voldemort can be killed just like everyone else. My suggestion is that we take those that have been killing people for years and send them through the veil. People like Voldemort who kill children and others just for sport do not deserve to live in a place where they can eventually be rescued. We are being too lenient on the prisoners. Many are being rescued and are joining Voldemort faster than we can do anything about it. The Dementors have joined him and there is nothing that we can do about it. They are sending envoys to the giants. We need our own envoys as well as others to stop the Death Eaters that are going to go and approach them. In this way, if we can't have them on our side in this war, then they won't either."

"That is very good thinking," said Cornelius looking at Harry in awe. "We will get right on that. For far to long prisoners have been rescued by the Dark Lord and are returning to his service. It is time to end the murders."

"I would like to make a few decisions regarding my spots on the Wizengamot," said Harry. "First, I would like for Narcissa Black to sit as the voice for the Black Family seat."

"Very well," said Cornelius waving his hand to Narcissa for her to join them on the panel.

"I would like to appoint Severus Snape as the voice for the Potter Family seat." said Harry. "I would like Minerva McGonagall to sit as the voice for Gryffindor. I would like Andromeda Tonks to sit as the voice for Ravenclaw. I would like for Griphook to sit for Slytherin and for Ragnok to sit for Peverell. The Emrys spot will still be mine, and when I am in Britain I will be glad to sit on the spot to assist where and when needed."

"I believe that we can accept those conditions Lord Emrys," stated Cornelius with a smile. "Your requests are not only reasonable, but they are easily tended to. What of the Chief Warlock spot? What would you like for us to do about it?"

"I suggest that we give it to Madam Bones," said Harry. "She is fair and just and it won't take up that much of your Ministerial duties. In this way, we have the two of you working in concert with one another in bringing down Dumbledore and Riddle, unless you have something better in mind to recommend of course?"

"That sounds very reasonable," said Cornelius. "Your suggestions will be put forth immediately Lord Emrys. What are we to do about Hogwarts? The castle does belong to you after all."

Harry turned towards Minerva and spoke openly.

"I suggest that the Ministry provides an Auror that is open minded and without prejudice of house emblem to teach DADA," said Harry ticking things off his fingers. "Muggle Studies needs to be updated. I have looked at Hermione's book and it is about one hundred years behind the times. I also recommend getting rid of Professor Binns. Hermione is the only student that is able to resist falling asleep in his class."

"Many of us had the same trouble when we were in school," chuckled Augusta. "I know that I was one of them and so was Minerva."

"Augusta," chided Minerva with a smile. "Don't tell them that. I have a reputation to uphold you know."

"What about the Head spot?" Cornelius asked. "Who would you like as the Head of the school?"

"Well that should automatically go to Professor McGonagall," said Harry nodding towards his favorite teacher. "I also think she should be allowed to choose her own deputy so that the two can get the school running better. I have no doubt that Professor Dumbledore was a good teacher. We have discovered recently that he is a pedophile. Would it be alright if Remus goes back and teaches?"

"Remus will be a very good History professor," said Minerva happily. "If I remember, he got an Outstanding in the subject on his NEWTS. Once we clean up the subject to talk about things other than just the goblin wars, he will make an admirable teacher of the subject."

"I see no reason why not," said Augusta nodding. "He is a qualified teacher and Severus Snape makes sure he has his Wolfsbane Potion each month. He is not a danger to the students. Plus the general consensus from the students was that he was a favorite amongst them."

"By the way," said Harry. "Even though I own the school and stuff, I am still going to have the Board of Governors. The school does need more money for things like brooms and such. I will donate if I have to, but things to need to get better for the school."

"Are you really leaving us?" asked Tiberius Ogden. "Is all of this being set up so you can leave us?"

"Yes," said Harry simply. "The prophecy is a fake. Dumbledore and Riddle have made my life a living hell since the night my parents died. I want out. Anyone can defeat either man. It is time that I live my life for a change. It is time that I have some happiness. This war should never have been put on the shoulders of a child. I am only fifteen. Many of you have more skill than I do. It should not be placed on me that should to be the one to kill the Dark Lord. I do not want to taint my soul like that. It is bad enough that Quirrel died due to the touching of my flesh. I will not have another murder on my conscience."

"Nor should you have to," said Narcissa firmly. "I vote to let Lord Potter go and enjoy his life. He has already done much for us. Let him have a chance to do something for himself for a change. So far from my count, he has beaten the Dark Lord five times. Let someone else pick up and take on the fight and end it for good."

Every single wand lit in agreement with her statement. Harry glanced around and looked at his friends. He had tears in his eyes and people like Minerva and Severus stood near him and supported him. Hermione was beaming at him in happiness that was only for him.

"I will of course leave contact information for you all," said Harry when he relaxed. "It will be very easy to contact me. Gringotts will be able to assist me in that aspect. I do want my privacy and such respected, but there is no reason why we can converse and pass information back and forth."

"When will you leave Harry?" asked Remus. "We will be saddened by you going, but we know that you deserve this."

"Tonight," said Harry. "I am going to leave tonight and I am going to my property in New York. Griphook and Ragnok have already made the arrangements and I have some American money and stuff that I need."

"We will have you escorted to the airport then," said Amelia. "Tonks and Kingsley will also be joining you on that flight in case of an emergency. We also have your OWL results if you would like them."

Harry reached out and took the envelope from her hand. He opened it and read the contents before cracking a brilliant smile.

"I got an O in Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions, and COMC," he said with a smile. "I got an EE in Astronomy and Herbology. I failed divination. I got an Acceptable in history. That is probably due to me having that vision during the test. As far as Divination goes, I agree with Professor McGonagall. It is a poor subject and I suggest that you consider dropping it from the curriculum. Most of it is guess work and Trelawney is nothing but a fraud. I got tired of hearing her predict my death every class. It is rather annoying."

"Congratulations Lord Emrys," said Minerva proudly fighting not to laugh at his statement about Sybil. "Those are some excellent marks. You even got an O in potions."

"I would have done better in potions if Professor Snape had given me room to breath and certain Slytherins we won't name would have stopped sabotaging my potions," said Harry with a grin. "When left to my own devices, I wasn't bad in the subject."

Draco and Severus both had the good grace to blush at this light chiding.

"I am going to miss you all," said Harry looking around. "I will write to you all often. I will never forget any of you."

"It is time for you to go," said Griphook softly. "Your plane leaves in an hour and we need to get you to the airport. Your bags, familiars, and elves have already been transported to the American Ministry and someone will be waiting for you to take you to the Xavier School for the Gifted."

With that, Kingsley and Tonks stood beside Harry and the group left the room. Harry took one more look over his shoulder at the smiling and waving people before his vision of them was gone.

"That is one hurt but brave young man," said Augusta after he left. "I for one wish him all of the luck in the world as well as the happiness that he seeks."

"I will be sending in the requests for when we are going to hold the trials for Dumbledore and Molly Weasley," said Andromeda. "Due to the evidence that the goblins have provided us, he doesn't have to be here for the trials. Plus, Lily and James, as well as Sirius, have all left memories. I don't want to have to disturb Harry any more than necessary."

"We will get to that as soon as possible," said Cornelius. "I think that it is time that we take our Wizarding World back and make it a better place for ALL witches and wizards. That young man has given us lots to work with and many things we can improve upon."

\- In America -

Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher all left the British Isles with a pop using the assistance of the goblins. Each elf had shrunken down and transported Harry's belongings with them. All three appeared in the office of Charles Xavier. All of the people in the office were shocked to their core by the appearance of the three small beings.

"Who are you?" Charles asked recovering from his shock first. "What are you doing here and how may I help you?"

"The better question is what you are?" stated Scott. "I have never seen a mutant that looks like that before."

"We is not mutants," said Dobby bowing low. "We is house elves. Master Harry is coming and we is needing to get his rooms and stuffs ready."

"Master Harry?" asked Charles. "Who is Master Harry?"

"Lord Harry Potter-Black," said Winky. "We is being told that the Potter family owns this school and the land."

"Ah yes," said Charles suddenly in understanding. "So the new Head of House has finally reached his majority?"

"No," said Winky. "Lord and Lady Potter is being killed by the Dark Lord when Master Harry is a baby. Professor Dumbledore is hurting Master Harry. He is sending Master Harry to his mother's sister who is hurting him. Lord Black is dying and Master Harry is coming into the Lordship of his ancestry."

"How old is the new Lord Potter?" asked Jean. "You make him sound very young."

"Master Harry is turning sixteen on July 31st," said Dobby bowing to her. "We is having two envelopes to give to Professor Charles Xavier. One is being Master Harry's information. Master Harry is asking that he be learning how to be a better muggle. He is wanting to learn school away from the magical world."

"I am sure that we can do something for him," said Storm. "Can you tell us anything more about him?"

"Master Harry comes from a bad house," said Dobby sadly. "Master Harry is being hurt lots and is wanting to find a family and being happy. He is wanting to be loved by someone."

"Are you telling me that he was abused growing up?" asked Jean in fury.

"Yes Mistress," said Kreacher speaking for the first time. "Master Harry is having a very hard life, but Master Harry is always nice to people. Kreacher is not wanting to be away from Master Harry for long."

"Who are you three?" asked Scott standing in front of the elves.

"I is Dobby," said Dobby pointing to himself. "She is Winky, and he is Kreacher. We is bonded to the Potter-Black family. We is going to help cook and clean around here."

"Well," said Jean. "We are trying to teach the teens how to clean up after themselves. So we may have to work out something in that aspect."

"We is understanding," said Winky. "We is mostly wanting to make sure that Master Harry is safe and that he is not needing anything. He is also wanting to make sure that his three pets is being allowed to be around here."

"What kind of pets?" Logan asked speaking for the first time. "he is the owner of the place, so I don't see why they wouldn't be allowed, but I am curious as to what they are."

"Master Harry has an owl named Hedwig," said Winky snapping her fingers allowing the snowy owl to come into view.

"Master Harry is also having a phoenix," said Dobby snapping his fingers and allowing the bird to come into view.

"Not much by way of a bird," remarked Scott. "It doesn't have any feathers yet."

"Fyre is still a baby," explained Winky. "When fully grown, Fyre will be a phoenix that can flash anywhere in the world."

"This is truly amazing," said Storm looking at the animals in interest. "What is the third animal?"

"This being Dusty," said Kreacher snapping his fingers and producing the final pet. "Dusty is being a gryphon cub."

"These are creatures right out of mythology," said Jean picking up the Gryphon cub and examining it. "I am simply amazed. They are very beautiful. I wonder if Lord Potter will let me examine them."

"I am sure that we can find somewhere safe to put them," said Scott. "How about we put them in the suite on the top floor? That way when Harry gets here, he can have his rooms already set up."

"That is an excellent idea Scott," said Charles. "Storm would you be so kind as to show the elves where they can get Lord Potter set up?"

Storm nodded and led the elves out of the room. When they got to the third floor, she showed them the suite that was for Harry. The three elves got to work and immediately had his entire luggage unshrunk and put away.

"Master Harry is going to be needing some more clothes," said Winky to Storm. "He is not used to having good clothes and what he is already having will not be good enough for the new area."

"I am sure that we can arrange something for him," assured Storm. "I hope that he likes it here."

"If anyone is trying to hurt Master Harry they is going to be sorry," said Dobby staring up at her. "We is going to use our own brand of magic to protect Master Harry."

"I doubt that anyone here will attempt to hurt him," assured Storm. "The worst that he will get for awhile will be some stares and whispers. We will make sure that those are kept to a minimum. Now that we know he was abused, we will make sure that he gets help in dealing with his past as well as studies and such."

"Thank you Mistress," said Dobby bowing low. "Dobby is happy to hear that you is going to help Master Harry."

From there, Storm showed the elves around the rest of the manor. The teens were all curious about the elves, but after a warning shake of the head from their professor, they left them well enough alone. When they were done touring the place, they headed back to the office of the Head Master.

"We is forgetting to give you the other envelope," said Dobby bowing and handing he envelope to Charles. "Master Harry is being told that this school is being funded by donations. Master Harry is a great and kind wizard. He is donating to the school."

Charles accepted the envelope and opened it. He let out a gasp and promptly dropped it. Jean and Scott turned to him in concern.

"He donated ten million dollars to the school," said Charles when he recovered himself. "That is the biggest donation that we have ever gotten from anyone. His letter states, that if we need more to ask. He says that he has more money than he knows what to do with and that as he will be staying here and learning that he should contribute to the school."

"I wonder if he even knows what a mutant is," mused Scott softly. "I hope that he isn't too freaked out about all of this."

"Master Harry is not being like that," assured Winky. "He is the greatest and most kind wizard. We is needing to warn you that Master Harry has not come into his magical majority yet. We is knowing that he is powerful and that he is needing someone he can depend on to be there for him. We is going to help as much as we is being able to, but he is be needing someone that can help him."

"We will do what we can to help," said Scott. "You can count on us to be there to help him. When will he come into his magical majority?"

"Midnight on the thirty first of July," said Kreacher. "We is going to shield as best as we can. We is just not knowing how powerful he is being during and after."

"We will do what we can for him," said Storm. "We have some of the students here that we have helped when their X gene kicked in. So we have some skill when it comes to dealing with new powers awakening. How is Harry getting here?"

"Someone from the American Wizarding World will be bringing him tomorrow when his plane lands," said Charles reading the first letter. "He will be tired for a couple of days, but he should be fine."

"The elves said that he will need a new wardrobe," commented Storm. "Someone will have to take him clothes shopping."

"I will take him," said Scott suddenly to the delight of the others. "It will give me time to talk with him and explain things to him. We don't want to overburden him with to much all at once and with to many."

"That is very kind of you Scott," said Charles smiling at the man. "I will leave it to you to make the necessary arrangements when he arrives. We want our new student to be as comfortable as possible."

With that the professors all went about their different tasks around the school. The elves went about decorating Harry's rooms and started getting things set up for him.


	4. Coming To America

Chapter 4 - Coming To America

The following morning, a very tired but whole Harry Potter arrived in New York. He was met by the American Wizards and quickly transported to the Xavier School. They gave him a quick outline of where the nearest magical community was before they departed. Upon arriving at the school, Storm, Jean, Scott, Logan, and Charles met him at the door.

"Welcome to the Xavier School for the gifted," said Charles extending his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Potter."

"Could whichever one of you that is trying to read my mind desist please?" asked a tired Harry politely holding his head. "It gives me a headache. Please call me Harry. I am not one that likes to be reminded that he has so many titles."

"My apologies," said Charles. "Being a telepath, I forget that sometimes I do that without thinking. Would you like to come inside? I am impressed that you actually could feel me in there. That is some gift that you have to be able to block me."

"Coming in would be nice," said Harry shaking the man's hand. "I am very tired, but I am eager to begin my new life. From what I have seen of this area, it is quite beautiful here. The ability that I use to block both you and this lady here is called Occlumency. It is the ability to shield the mind from unwelcomed or unwanted invasions. Unfortunately, I have not mastered it yet and thus get severe headaches trying to keep people out."

The group all made it to the office of the Headmaster. From there, they all sat down. Dobby popped in with refreshments for the group. He hugged Harry quickly before popping away again. The others started at first until they realized what was going on.

"We are still getting used to having them popping around the Manor," said Charles with a smile. "This place has never been cleaner and it is getting better with each passing hour. Allow me to introduce some of my staff. The woman with the red hair is Doctor Jean Grey. She is a telepath and a telekinetic. She is partnered with Logan. Scott Summers is a professor here. He also goes by the name Cyclops. Ororo Munroe is another professor here. She also goes by the name Storm as she can control the weather. Finally, the man with the cigar is the aforementioned Logan. He is also known as Wolverine. We are all here to help mutants learn how to control their powers."

"So the students here all have some kind of power that they can use?" asked Harry not at all surprised by the thought. "I am going to need help with normal studies. I have my magical abilities under control and books to help me learn how to use and further them. As far as powers go, I don't think I need help with that at this time."

"There is a difference between those such as yourself that can use magic and those that have what we call the X gene," stated Jean. "If you think about it, it is kind of like having a super power. Some of our students can control certain elements such as fire and ice. Others can walk through walls or walk on water. We have those with super speed and others with mind abilities. You get the general idea."

"Unfortunately, we do not have anyone that has Wizard blood in them to be able to help you with your abilities," said Charles apologetically. "We may have to speak to one of the people that brought you here so that you can get help with that aspect of your life. We will be able to help you with non magical studies such as different forms of math and science and such. When you get settled in, we will test you to see where you are and what we will need to do to get you caught up."

"We are also going to take you shopping for clothes that are better suited to the climate here," said Scott politely. "The clothes you have are not all that suited for everyday life here."

Harry nodded in agreement. He was staring at Scott with an interested look. Something about the man was calling out to him and his magic, and he didn't know what it was. He pulled his thoughts back to the other people in front of him and concentrated on their words.

"Tomorrow I would like to run a few tests on you to make sure that you are physically fit," said Jean. "I am sure that there are different ways of doing things in the magical world, but I want to make sure that you are healthy and that you don't need any special diet and such. From what I see so far, you appear to be shorter than normal not to mention that you are not that big weight wise. We may have to increase your carbohydrates and such so that you can pick up a little weight."

Harry grinned at her. This floored the rest of them as Harry's smile totally altered the way he looked.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Scott with interest. "Did she say something amusing?"

"Madam Pomfrey is the same way at Hogwarts as Dr. Grey," admitted Harry. "She was famous for wanting to add weight to me all the time."

"You should smile more often," commented Storm with a smile of her own. "You have a beautiful smile and it does wonders for you."

Harry blushed a bit at those kind words and nodded his head in acceptance of the praise. Scott was eyeing the young man with keen interest. When Harry smiled it almost stopped his heart.

"I am sure that you are curious about the grounds and such," said Charles with a smile. "How about we let Scott show you around and then we let you get settled in."

"I would like that," admitted Harry. "I have been curious about this place since I got here."

"The students are all happily playing with your pets by the way," said Scott as he led Harry out of the room. "Your owl is a very beautiful bird and the phoenix is starting to acquire some scarlet plumage. However, it is your gryphon that is drawing the most attention as he is so friendly and likes to run and play."

"All of my animals each mean something special to me," said Harry as he was led out the front door. "I just recently acquired Fyre and Dusty. Apparently, they needed the heir of Merlin to hatch and have been waiting for me for centuries."

"So Merlin was a real person?" asked Scott with interest. "It is like myth coming to life all of a sudden. This is really intriguing."

"Very much so," explained Harry smiling at the older man. "Merlin is the equivalent of the father of magic. He is the first known wizard around and I am his many times great grandson. We do things with a wand. However, I recently discovered that I can do magic both wandless as well as non verbal."

"Can't all wizards do magic like that?" asked Scott intrigued by the explanation.

"Females are called witches," explained Harry as they walked around the pond. "As for your question, the answer is no. Many witches and wizards could if they put their minds to it. Many can do one or the other if they so choose to do so. However, it takes someone with immense power to be able to do both at the same time. I am one of the few that can do more than a few minor spells both wandless and nonverbal. We are taught in sixth year how to do our spells non verbal. Professor McGonagall told me that the evening before last. It seems that I am a natural at it. Many witches and wizards CAN do nonverbal. Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and a few others can do wandless, but their power is limited. Apparently I am a magical prodigy."

"This is all very fascinating," admitted Scott as they made their way back to the Manor. "You and I will have many more conversations I hope. I would love to learn more about your world and I hope that I can teach you as much as I can about mine."

"I would like that very much," said Harry blushing slightly. "All I want is to have a normal life. For my entire life, there have been people who have dictated to me what I am allowed and not allowed to do. I have been a pawn in the war that is going on in the magical world. All I want is to be a normal teenager and have normal teenage things happen to. I want to be able to do things like go shopping without having to look over my shoulder all the time. I would love to do things like go to the movies or to a restaurant and have fun instead of being cooped up in the castle being watched every second of the day."

"I promise you that we will give you that to the best of our abilities," assured Scott sincerely. "We have been told by your elves a little about your early childhood and such. I want you to know that you can talk to any of us at any time about anything. We are here for you just like we are here for every mutant teenager that graces the halls of this school. Many of the children here have had similar lives. The last thing we want is for you to close yourself away from us. Each of us has been in your spot at one point in our lives. The X gene makes us different from others and we have learned to accept that and move on. Please promise me that you will talk to someone if you have problems."

"I promise that I will talk to someone when and if I need to," assured Harry with a smile on his face. "Right now I would like to take a nap if that is ok."

"Of course it is," said Scott laughing. "Jean and Storm will have my hide if I don't let you get some rest. I will show you to your rooms where I am sure that your elves have already turned down your bed for you."

"I hope that I can convince them that I can do things for myself," said Harry with a laugh of his own. "They are not good at taking no for an answer. If you would, could you please pass it on to the professors that if the elves feel that they have upset one of you that they will punish themselves? They are known to many wizards and witches as slaves. These three are not. They are part of my family. However, they are brought up to feel as if they must punish themselves if they feel they have upset you or done something wrong. I don't want them to punish themselves for a mistake."

"I will take care of it," assured Scott patting him on the arm. "Let's head up to your rooms. I can already tell that you and I are going to get along great. I like the way that you think. You are very intelligent. I can tell that just from the way you carry yourself and from our conversation. It will be fun to see what you make of things around here."

Smiling, Harry allowed Scott to lead him into the Manor and up to his suite of rooms. When Harry stepped into his rooms, he and Scott gasped at the beauty of it. The three elves teamed together and decorated it to his tastes. Apparently Dobby told the other two his favorite colors and what not. The walls were a deep green with highlights of pale wood in it. The curtains were a pale green with beige sheers. The bed was a king sized bed with hunter green curtains hanging on it with a black comforter and pillows decorating it. Pictures of his parents and Sirius were already up on the walls. All of his books were already on the shelves. Fyre and Hedwig's perches were near the open window. The door to his bathroom was slightly open and when Harry stepped into this room, he smiled. This room was done in shades of blue which delighted the young man. On the walls of the bedroom his house crests were strategically placed. Bold Gryffindor was next to Slytherin while Peverell was next to Ravenclaw. Potter and Black were on the other wall and Emrys was over his bed. All in all, Harry's rooms looked like royalty exploded in it.

Harry quickly changed into some comfortable clothes while Scott headed back down the stairs. Being in the presence of the wonderful young man caused his heart beat twice the normal pace. He couldn't help but smile when he pictured the beautiful green eyed teen.

"Well?" asked Charles when Scott returned to the rest of the staff. "How is he doing?"

"The young man is VERY intelligent," mused Scott. "He is very passionate about life and he is adamant about being normal. Apparently he is so used to doing what others tell him to do that it is kind of stuck into his mind that he is a pawn. We are going to have to work hard with him on that aspect of things. We need him to understand that he is not a pawn and that he is a person that can be happy in life. From the conversation that we have had, he has always wanted a family more than all of his wealth and fame. I can tell you, that from the conversation we had, he absolutely hates his fame. He mentioned that he wants to do things like go to the movies or go shopping. That is how bad he wants to be a normal person for a change."

"We will work on that once he is ready to begin his new life," assured Charles. "We may end up having to get one of his friends from England to come here and work with him as well."

"It will have to be someone he trusts explicitly," said Jean. "If what we heard is accurate, then he is hard pressed to trust anyone, especially if that someone is an adult. Most of the adults in his life have done nothing but hurt and use him."

"We can always contact that American Magical Society or whatever it is called," suggested Storm. "The elves told me that they use something called owl post. Apparently the owls that are used by Harry's kind are intelligent and carry letters to people. We can always ask to use Hedwig."

"We shall take all of this into consideration," said Charles with a smile. "We want the young man to fell at home here. If what his elves said is even partially true, I suspect that he was abused as a child and used for his money and fame as a teen. We need him to feel like he can trust us and talk to us."

"I would like to mentor him," said Scott to the astonishment of the room. "There is something about the young man that has sparked my interest for some reason and I would like to help by being his sponsor here at the school."

"That is very generous of you Scott," said Jean surveying him with pride. "I am sure that you will do a magnificent job of assisting him with fitting in and being more trusting of others."

"Charles if you write a letter to the American Wizards, I will send it off with Hedwig," said Scott. "The sooner that they know we will need assistance with him as far as his magical training and testing goes the better."

"I will get right on it," replied Charles. "I am sure that we can do something for Harry. When did you plan on taking him clothes shopping?"

"I was thinking in a couple of days we could take him to the mall and get him a new wardrobe," answered Scott. "The clothes that he does have will serve him for the time being, but it is best to let him rest and get settled before we expose him to too much."

"That is true," said Storm. "We need to let him get comfortable with us and meet some of the other students before we subject him to so many different scenarios. We don't want to over burden or over load him."

Dobby popped into the room and looked at the assembled professors.

"Master Harry is sleeping now," he informed them. "Dobby is wondering if Professor Chair would like for Dobby and Winky to prepare a welcome feast for Master Harry."

The others were all hiding laughter behind their hands at the title that the elf called Charles. Even Charles himself was fighting to not laugh at the little being.

"I like this little guy," said Logan from his spot behind Jean. "He has a sense of humor."

Storm was so full of laughter that she had to leave the room to get a grip on her humor. When she was able to do so, she returned to the room.

"I think that would be nice to be able to welcome Harry in this fashion," said Charles when he was sure that he wouldn't break out in laughter. "Please fix all of his favorites and such. Do you need us to go to the store for you?"

"No Sir Professor Chair," said Dobby bowing. "We is already going to the market in the magical community and buying what we is needing for the feast. What time is Professor Chair wanting dinner to begin?"

Scott and Logan could no longer contain themselves. Both men burst out laughing. Charles looked at each in amusement before turning back to the elf that was looking at the two as if they were crazy.

"Mistress Cloud lady is they being ok?" asked Dobby pointing at the two men. "Master red glasses is looking like he is having a fit and Master hair man is not looking like he is breathing to well."

Jean and Charles lost it. This little creature just made their day. Everyone in the room was rolling around with tears in their eyes at the antics of the little elf.

"Is Dobby doing something wrong?" asked the elf wringing his ears. "Dobby will punish himself if he is doing something wrong."

"No," exclaimed Scott sobering up immediately. "You have done nothing wrong and you are not to punish yourself. You are not a slave anymore. You are part of Harry's family and as such he has asked us to inform you that you will talk to one of us if you feel you have done something wrong rather than punishing yourself. We don't want you getting hurt. We know how fond of you Harry is. We are laughing because of the names that you have given us. We are not upset. Dinner at six this evening should be fine."

Dobby bowed to the group before he popped away. The group all chuckled a few minutes more before they all got a grasp of their laughter.

"I have not laughed that hard in a long time," said Jean as she leaned into Logan. "That was the funniest thing I have ever heard. I mean I know that Logan calls you wheels, but Professor Chair? That was just hilarious."

"Sometimes they just call you what is easier for them to remember," said Harry from the doorway. "Dobby used to call my ex best friend Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter's Weezy. Hermione Granger was known as Missy Grangy and Dumbledore was called Professor Dumbles. So it is what they can relate to as to what they call you. Elves see things differently than most people."

"We were wondering if we could borrow Hedwig?" said Charles holding up a letter. "We would like to have correspondence with the American Wizarding World with regards to your training and safety and such. As we are mutants and not wizards, we can only help you with mundane things."

"Hedwig would be delighted for the work," said Harry. "I think in this envelope, that I was asked to give you and forgot, there might be an address or someplace to tell Hedwig to go to if help is needed."

"Harry," said Storm as Hedwig entered the room. "Your elves told us that on your birthday you will come into your magical inheritance. We don't know what type of help that we can give you so we think it would be good to have a couple of Wizards and such here in case something goes wrong."

"That might not be a bad idea," said Harry. "From what I have read up on the subject, the tests vary from person to person. As I am the first known heir of Merlin to claim the title, we might just need someone here that can not only shield the place, but a healer that can help me through it as well."

"We still have six weeks before that happens," said Charles. "If I may, I would like to borrow that book so that I can read up on what is said about wizards and witches that come into their magical inheritances so that we may get an idea as to what to expect."

"Accio magical inheritance book," said Harry pointing his finger to the ceiling.

Within moments a book soared through the open door and into his hand. He smiled as he handed the book to Charles.

"This book will give you information on it," said Harry. "It isn't a whole lot as it varies like I said, but it will give you a basic outline as to what is going to happen."

At that moment Fawkes flashed in with a letter in his beak. Harry took the letter and stroked the head of the bird as a thank you. When he was done, Fawkes flashed away again.

"What was that?" asked Scott.

"That was Fawkes," said Harry as he opened the letter from Minerva. "He is a phoenix. Fyre will be the same when she is fully grown. Phoenix tears have healing qualities in them that are great if you are really hurt. I found that out in my second year when I had the fang of a basilisk pierce my arm and poison me."

"Dare I ask what a basilisk is?" ventured Scott.

"I have a book of magical creatures upstairs in my room," said Harry as he read the letter. "You can borrow it whenever you like. Just ask one of the elves."

The professors all watched as Harry paled a bit. Scott rushed to his side as did Jean.

"Harry?" asked Scott reaching out for him. "Are you ok?"

"Voldemort just killed some of the Weasley family," said Harry. "Also Dumbledore has managed to escape his trial, and the Ministry of Magic is still looking for him. Professor McGonagall said that the last word that they got was that he was doing his best to find me."

"Does he know that you have come here?" asked Charles nervously. "We don't want any trouble here."

"No one knows where I am except Madam Bones, Minister Fudge, Professors Snape and McGonagall and my closest supporters," said Harry ticking them off his fingers. "It might be a good idea to get Remus over here and let him live nearby in case I need some help. Mr. and Mrs. Granger will probably want to relocate Hermione here as well to help. Is there some place near here that we can build like a cottage for the four of them?"

"There is a house for sale not more than ten miles from the school," said Jean. "We could always buy it for them and they can live there."

"We are going to have to get the Ministry here to ward it carefully as Remus turns into a werewolf on the full moon," said Harry letting his mind go into work mode. "This way we can have the tutor we need as well as my closest supporters. Not to mention a pair of great dentists that could probably help with the teeth of the students here in the school."

"Then let's get it set up," said Scott standing at Harry's side. "Why don't you write to the Grangers and see if they can come. If they can, we can go and get them in the jet. It shouldn't take more than a day to get there and back."

"I will go and write to Gringotts as well as Madam Bones and Professor McGonagall and see what they suggest," offered Harry. "That way we can make further plans from there. I am sure the American Ministry can test us just as easy as the British Ministry when we are ready to sit our NEWTS. Hermione will lap up the thought of studying physics and stuff here in the school."

"Very well," said Charles. "Why don't you go and write to your friends and get some answers and we will get on things on this side. That way we can have everything set up."

With that, Harry left to go and write the letters that needed to be sent to England. When he was done, he sent them off with Kreacher. From there, he sent a letter off to the American embassy about opening a floo channel between his room and Hogwarts. When he was done with that, he headed downstairs to see what was going on. He heard a conversation between Scott, Jean, and Charles.

"I do not know what it is about Harry," said Scott. "His very presence just calls out to me. It is very similar to what I felt when I first met Jean. I have never felt like this about anyone else. I don't know what to say or do about it."

"It is like you are in love with him," remarked Jean with happiness tingeing her voice. "I have not seen you this happy in years. All I ask is that you wait until he is of age before you do anything with him. While he may be emancipated and a legal adult in the eyes of the world, he is still underage to those same people."

"I will behave in that aspect," assured Scott. "He is such a wonderful person. I could just sit with him all day and listen to him talk."

"He does seem very comfortable in your presence as well," said Charles. "You may be able to get him to open up and talk about his life. If he trusts you enough, he may even tell you what we need to know so that we can help him."

"You don't expect me to betray his trust do you?" asked Scott scandalized. "I can tell you Charles that I will not do that."

"I am not suggesting that in the slightest," assured Charles. "I merely meant that if he has a problem that we CAN help him with that he would trust you more than the rest of us to let us know so that we can help him. I will NEVER ask you to betray his trust any more than I would any other teen that graces the halls of this manor."

"I apologize," said Scott. "For some reason I am very protective of Harry. I would give anything that I have to make sure that he is happy and well taken care of."

"So what type of training exercises do you think we can arrange to see if his magic is compatible with our mutant abilities?" asked Jean. "It would be great if we can combine what he does with what we do."

"We will work that out as well," said Charles. "We want him to have time to be a teen as well. Between studying the magic, and what we are going to teach him, we need to make sure he has free time to be able to have fun and enjoy life."

Harry smiled as he crept away from the door. He somehow knew that his best interest were being well looked after. He was especially pleased with the way Scott stood up for him. Harry was delighted to hear what he did. To be able to have a life and do things with it was what he wanted.

That evening the elves made a feast for the residents of the Manor. The teens were all curious about the little guys popping all over the place, but they had the manners to not be rude about it. When Harry entered the dining room accompanied by Scott, all conversations ceased as they all turned to look at him. Harry shyly stepped behind Scott. Marie, John, and Bobby all stood up and walked over to him. Each one identified themselves with both their real name and their mutant name before they welcomed him.

"Thank you for being so nice," said Harry. "I apologize for being so shy but I have not had much success in making new friends that didn't want something from me."

"You don't have to worry about that here," said Marie taking him off Scott's hands and leading him to their table. "We are all in the same boat here. No one is better than anyone else here."

"That is a relief," said Harry. "In my old school we were separated into four different houses and there were rivalries between the houses. There were also rivalries away from that as well. It depended on how pure your blood was."

"What do you mean?" asked Scott who was sitting near him. "Would you explain that to us?"

"Well there are three types of blood statuses in the wizarding world," explained Harry smiling at the man. "The first is pureblood. This means that you have so many generations of witches and wizards in your family tree. The second is called a half blood. This means that a witch or wizard is the by product of a pureblood wizard and either a muggle or muggleborn. A muggle is what we call non magical people. The third is called a muggleborn. It is when non magical parents produce a witch or wizard. Purebloods usually dislike muggle borns. That is where a lot of the problems start. They feel that they are better because they claim that their blood is purer and that somehow the muggleborns stole their magic somehow."

"So what are you?" asked Bobby curiously. "Which category do you fall into?"

"Until recently I thought I was a half blood," said Harry. "I had always been told that my mother was muggle born. My dad was from a very old and prominent pure blood family. It seems that my mother's side produced squibs and the magic finally came back to life with her and me."

"What is a squib?" asked Marie. "That sounds like an animal of some sort."

"You know how I said that a witch or wizard born to non magical parents was called a muggleborn?" asked Harry as he ate his food to the approval of Jean who was listening nearby with the other professors. "Well a squib is the exact opposite."

"So you mean a person born to magical parents that have no magic themselves," said Scott summing it up for the group. "The wizarding world sure has funny words and labels for people."

"Old habits will die hard with me," said Harry. "I spent the last five years being told this, that, and the other. So it will take some time to revert back to how I was before I found out about the wizarding world. I didn't even know anything about my heritage of being a wizard until I turned eleven. I only found out the specifics recently. I mean, that I found out about my ancestors and my titles and such."

"Don't worry about it Harry," said Marie patting him on the arm. "We will help you adjust to life around here. It is pretty cool actually. The teachers are all very nice and friendly and we are well looked after."

"Thanks," said Harry blushing slightly. "I will keep that in mind. I am glad that someone will be caring for me for a change instead of the other way around. It gets burdensome to always be the one to protect and save everyone else."

The next day, Scott, Harry, and a few of the other teens all made their way to the shopping mall. Scott led Harry to the clothing department and helped him get a new wardrobe. When it was all said and done, Harry got about thirty pairs of jeans and slacks in different colors and styles as well as shirts, under garments, shoes, boots, hats, jackets, and coats. Harry had a blast being able to decide what colors and styles he wanted.

Scott melted every time that Harry smiled at him. He watched as Harry and Bobby chose different things for him. He smiled as Harry listened with attention about the latest fashions and such. Scott insisted that Harry get a few shirts of different styles in the color of emerald green.

"They make your eyes stand out more," he explained to the blushing teen. "You have beautiful eyes and it is time to be able to see them. We need to make an appointment to get your eyes check and get you some better glasses than what you have."

Harry agreed with his statement and the group continued to enjoy their day. When they got back to the manor, Harry's elves were happy to see that there was a flush on Harry's face. To them it meant that Harry enjoyed himself. They were also delighted to see that same flush on Scott's face. Things looked like they would get better for their Master and friend.


	5. Learning to Cope

Chapter 5 – Learning to Cope

It was a very busy time for Harry for the next few days. The letters from Hermione and her parents came back quickly enough. They asked for some time to close up their business and they would send word when they were ready. Remus also asked for some time as he wanted to make sure that Minerva could find a replacement for him for the History of Magic classes.

The American Ministry sent word that they would send over people that would sit with and help Harry through his magical inheritance. A healer and an American Auror would be among two of the four being sent.

Meanwhile, back in Europe, Minerva and Amelia were busy putting a case together against Dumbledore that would put him away for life once he was caught.

"We have to find him," said Amelia. "We need those that were in the Order of the Phoenix to come forth and tell us what we need to ensure that Albus can't hurt anyone else with his twisted ways."

"To think that he has been pilfering money from Harry's accounts since Lily and James died is very heart breaking," said Minerva sadly. "I can't believe what I saw in some of those memories."

"Harry has asked that the Grangers and Remus join him in America to assist him with both protection as well as continuing his magical studies," said Severus. "I am pleased that Harry is going to continue with his magical education. I would go myself if it weren't for the fact that I am needed here so badly."

"You would be perfect," said Narcissa suddenly in excitement. "Think about it for a moment please. You are skilled in all of the subjects taught here at Hogwarts. Remus is needed here more than you are due to his being a werewolf. However, you can go as Harry, Miss Granger, and Draco, all trust you."

"You are absolutely right," said Minerva agreeing with her immediately. "Harry and Hermione do trust you Severus. However, I don't understand what that has to do with Draco."

"Don't you Minerva?" asked Amelia with a smirk on her face. "Narcissa is asking that we protect Draco. Is that a correct assumption Lady Black?"

"Yes," admitted Narcissa blushing slightly. "That is part of the reason why I have asked. The other reason is because Harry needs someone who understands what he has gone through and doesn't have any lingering loyalties to Dumbledore. Remus may be loyal to Harry, but he has always been loyal to Dumbledore as well. In this way, Severus can be there for Harry for his studies as well as be on the lookout for something that Dumbledore would do because he doesn't fully trust the man."

"The decision is totally up to you Severus," said Minerva. "I will not hold you here if you want to go. You have gone above and beyond the call of duty here at Hogwarts."

Suddenly the fire came to life and Harry's voice was calling through. Minerva, Severus, and Amelia were there in a flash to see Harry's head floating in the flames. Narcissa followed along more sedately.

"Hello Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall," said Harry with a smile. "Hello Narcissa and Madam Bones. How are all of you doing?"

"We are fine Lord Potter," said Severus. "We were just talking about you."

"Were you?" asked Harry with a grin. "Well I am happy to know that you all still think of me."

"Cheeky brat," said Severus with a small smile. "To what do we owe the pleasure of you popping into the fire?"

"Hermione's parents are selling their business and they are moving to America," Harry informed them. "Griphook and Ragnok are already making sure they have all of the important documents. I wanted to tell you about the school here."

"Is there something wrong with it?" asked Amelia. "Should we be worried about you?"

"I doubt it," said Harry with a laugh. "This is a school for mutants."

"What is a mutant?" asked Minerva suspiciously. "I hope that you are not insulting anyone. I would hate to have to come to America and give you a detention or an earful."

"You know me better than that Professor," laughed Harry happily. "A mutant is a slang term for a person who has the X-Gene in their genetic makeup. Each person who is a mutant has some sort of special super power as it were. Some can fly, while others can walk through walls and things like that. Professor Xavier is a telepath. Scott can shoot laser beams out of his eyes and Storm can control the weather. It is awesome here. They are so nice to me here. I really feel safe."

"That is interesting Harry," said Severus. "What else is going on that we might want to know?"

"I bought a house not to far from the school for Hermione and her parents," he said. "I have not been able to get a hold of Remus. I wanted him to come to America to help me with my magical schooling while Professor Xavier helps me with the mundane schooling. I was hoping you guys have heard from him. I have not heard from him since the original letter."

"Harry," said Severus tentatively. "How would you feel if I came instead of Remus?"

"Why would you want to do that?" asked a confused Harry. "I didn't think you liked me and Hermione that well."

"I don't like most students," said Severus with a mischievous smirk. "However, the two of you have potential like I have never seen, and it would be good for my nerves to teach three students instead of dozens."

"Three?" asked Harry suddenly not missing the line. "Who would be the third student?"

"We were hoping that you would accept me and Draco instead of Remus," explained Severus. "The reason for this is that Draco nor I trusts Dumbledore, and we have no faithful ties to the man as it were."

"We are not saying that Remus would betray you," said Amelia quickly seeing the look on Harry's face. "But Dumbledore will have a bit more loyalty out of Remus than he will with Severus or even one of us that are present due to the fact that in the past, Albus has helped Remus by allowing him to come to school at Hogwarts and has been providing him the potion every month free of charge. Also, Severus has a Masters in a few subjects and Remus doesn't due to his condition."

"Hmmm," said Harry with a thoughtful look on his face. "You do have a few valid points. I tell you what. If you decide that this is what you want to do then we will do it. However, you guys have to explain it to Remus as to why Severus is coming and he isn't. Something tells me that his feelings will be hurt."

"Why were you never this logical in classes?" asked Minerva. "Don't get me wrong, you did brilliantly when you were pressed to, but why didn't you excel like I know that you can?"

"I guess because of what the Dursleys always did to me," said Harry slowly. "I always got into trouble if I did better than Dudley in class and it just transferred with me to Hogwarts in my mind. Plus, I didn't want to get accused of cheating or something like that. I stand out enough as it is. So I figured that if I played down in class I would fit in better. Look at what happened to Hermione for being so brilliant. She was always in the spotlight with most professors for her abilities. She was always made fun of by the other students for it. I didn't want that. Therefore, I played down my strengths and intelligence so that I could blend in better."

"He has got you both there," remarked Narcissa with a gentle laugh. "With his history and all that has happened to him, I would have done the same had it been me in his situation."

"Ok, how soon should I be ready to leave and be in America?" asked Severus. "I need to know what to do and where I am going."

"You are in luck," said Harry with a gleam in his eyes. "Scott, Jean, Storm and I are coming to Hogsmeade to get Hermione and her parents in two weeks. You can meet us there. We will be coming with a bit of power. We don't want anyone to know that, I'm going to be in the country. Nor do we want any surprises if you catch my meaning. So it would probably be a good idea if no one finds out that you are leaving. We will quietly come in and pick you all up and quietly leave before anyone negative finds out what is going on."

"How are you getting here?" asked Amelia. "I hope that it is legal. It is not that I distrust you, but we do have safety laws to adhere to."

"The school here owns a private jet," assured Harry. "We are only coming in long enough to pick up the passengers and then we are coming right back here. No one will see us. Professor Snape can actually teach chemistry here if he wants. I am sure they could use another staff member here. There are far less students here than there are at Hogwarts."

"Does anyone from the Ministry know that you are coming?" asked Amelia.

"Percy told me that you were here," said Harry quickly. "I was looking for you to give you a heads up. I didn't tell him what I wanted with you, just that I needed to speak to you. I didn't think that any of you would mind if I came back for an afternoon to pick up some friends. However, I thought it polite to at least inform you that I was coming into the country. As I said, I don't want any surprises, so only those of you before me now and Hermione and her parents are in the loop as to what is going on."

"That is very generous of you Harry," said Amelia with a smile. "I have no problems with you coming into the country. You are after all, still a citizen. You are a very prominent one at that. We will have everything set up for you when you arrive. Your safety and that of those that is escorting you will be assured and arranged."

"Ok," said Harry with a smile. "I will talk to you all later. I have to let Professor Xavier know that there is a slight change of plans, and that there will be three students here instead of two. I also have to let Scott know as he is the Deputy Head as it were. I hope that Draco can keep up with the muggle schooling as well as he does with his magical schooling. It is a totally different field of learning."

"I am sure that you can assist him along with Miss Granger," said Severus. "I am proficient in some of the studies among the muggle courses, so I can always tutor him as well. Draco is an intelligent young man when he wants to be. I am sure that he will be fine."

"The activation code for my fire is X-Gene in case you wish to relay a message to me," said Harry. "Hopefully Dumbledore doesn't find out that I am in America any time soon. I don't want this school to be in any danger. I would hate to have to do something I don't want, for them attempting to harm my new family and way of life."

"It is very limited and classified information," assured Amelia. "Not many of the Wizengamot members are willing to go against Lord Emrys. Therefore, your secret is safe. We even went so far as for those of us that were present have taken a Vow of Silence on the issue to anyone that was not present on the date you met us there. Have you figured out what you are going to do yet about your magical inheritance?"

"Yes," said Harry quickly. "Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher are going to shield the area as best as they can. There is going to be four American witches and wizards here to assist as we don't know just how powerful it is going to be. Among them will be a healer. With the assistance of Professor Snape, Hermione, and now Draco, I should be ok. At least someone that is familiar with how I act and react to certain things will be able to work with me while I enter this."

"We could always use Legilimency," suggested Severus cautiously. "That way I can work with you while still in your mind. It may make things easier for you and for us."

"I don't think that is going to be possible," said Harry quickly. "Since I came into my familial inheritances, I have a natural Occlumency wall. Professor Xavier was down and out for the day yesterday when he attempted to enter my head using telepathy. I felt so bad, but there was nothing I could do. I still need to work on controlling the walls. It took Scott a few hours to get me to calm down and not feel so guilty about it. Professor Xavier had a head ache for hours after he finally woke up. You are going to have your hands full working with me to control the power behind them now."

"Ok brat," said Severus trying to lighten the darkening mood. "Go and deal with things on your end and we will get everything set up here. For the time being I would advise you to tell the Headmaster that he shouldn't attempt telepathy on you anymore until I help you get it under control."

"You got it Chief," said Harry with a grin. "Good luck to all of you, and I will see you in two weeks."

Harry saluted them and disappeared from the fire. The Hogwarts crew was all laughing at Harry's antics. It was good to see the young man relaxed and enjoying himself.

"It is wonderful what a few days of worry free life can do for a person," said Severus. "I have never seen him so relaxed before. I wonder if there is something going on behind the scenes that we don't know about."

"Such as?" inquired Amelia. "What could possibly be going on in such a small period of time? It has only been a week now since he left. I am delighted to see him so relaxed and happy though. It is a positive change from the moody and brooding teen we saw before he left."

"It is possible that someone has caught Lord Emrys' eye," said Severus with a smirk. "He could possibly have found his soul mate and not even realize it. This could very well explain the more relaxed attitude and the smiles and joking."

"Maybe he does realize it," said Narcissa. "It is quite possible that he does know and he is using his time wisely. He is only fifteen after all. Add in that when a soul bonded pair meet, they do have positive effects on the opposite. If what you are saying is true, then we can see a very happy and hopefully more content, Lord Potter. I think that he deserves this despite his age. Hopefully the person that has caught his eye is near him in age. He brought up Scott a few times. He mentioned that Scott was the Deputy Head and yet he doesn't call him professor or use an honorific with him. Maybe that is the person that has caught his eye and such."

"Narcissa, I seem to remember that you got an O on your potions NEWT," said Minerva changing the subject. "How would you like to take over for Severus as the Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House?"

"I think that is a great idea," said Narcissa happily. "I would be honored to come and teach in the school. I also promise to be fair and just in making decisions in regards to point earning and deductions. I will not look at house insignia as that wouldn't be fair."

"Kingsley has agreed to come and teach here at the school for DADA," said Amelia smiling. "With Remus being the History professor, that still leaves you short of a Transfiguration Professor."

"What about Andromeda?" Narcissa asked. "She may be a lawyer, but she is very skilled in Transfiguration. That way we can have her still working on Harry's case while teaching the subject. I am sure she will love the extra work. If not her, I am sure that Ted or Nymphadora will do it. Both got the grades for it."

The four that were in the Head Mistresses' office continued with their conversation long into the afternoon. Later that evening, Minerva and Severus got a hold of Remus and explained the situation to him. Remus was a little hurt at first, but in the end he understood the necessity of what they were talking about and decided that it was the best course of action. In the end, Severus and Draco would join the Grangers in America to assist Harry and the life that he so desperately wanted.

Two weeks later the group from New York landed in Hogsmeade. Harry had spelled them to be able to see the area. Jean, Storm, Logan, and Scott were all looking around with interest. Harry went on to explain the different shops and what they sold and so forth. He led the group to the Three Broomsticks and was met by an anxious Hermione and Emma Granger.

"Harry," Hermione shrieked lunging at the young man. "I am so glad to see you again."

"Hermione," said Harry hugging her close. "It has only been just over three weeks, but I am happy to see you as well. How are you enjoying the inheritance that Sirius left you?"

"She has already read them and then some," said Emma with a smile. "Hello Mr. Potter. It is nice to see you again."

"Please call me Harry," he replied. "I am your daughter's best friend and I love her like a sister. Hello Professor Snape. How are you doing?"

"Things couldn't be better Harry," replied the stern professor. "I thank you for asking. It seems that life has been treating you well since we last saw you."

"Very much so," said Harry with a grin. "We have tested me to see where I am in the muggle lessons. It would appear that I am at a tenth grade learning level. Chemistry and botany are easy subjects for me as is most forms of math."

"What subjects are you taking?" asked Severus.

"I am taking algebra, English Lit, Chemistry, Biology, Botany, Calculus, and History," he replied ticking them off his fingers. "History is a little rough as it is American History instead of British History. But the lessons are interesting to say the least. Chemistry and potions are very similar. I like my classes."

"Have you been keeping up with your magical studies as well?" asked Severus. "We don't want you falling behind."

"I am doing the four core subjects needed for an Auror," said Harry. "It is hard to do Herbology when you have no magical garden to work with. I have been keeping up with Potions, Transfiguration, DADA, and Charms. I am able to do most of the spells that are in the books."

"Are you doing them verbally or non-verbally?" asked Remus. "Sixth year students learn how to do spells non-verbally."

"Wandless and non verbal," said Scott answering for him with a proud smile. "It is impressive to watch him do the work. Every now and then we have him join us in our simulation exercises and so far his abilities work very well with out training exercises."

"You are doing wandless and non verbal?" asked a surprised Severus. "That is impressive magic. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised with your magical heritage."

"Thanks Professor," said Harry blushing slightly. "I am working hard to make sure that I stay focused. Things come easier to me now magically."

"Something tells me that once you reach your magical majority that you won't ever have trouble casting a spell," said Severus thoughtfully. "Well, time will tell."

"I don't mean to rush," said Jean interrupting softly. "But we have to go. We have a school to run and students to protect."

"My apologies," said Severus. "Introductions can be made while we are in flight."

"Take care of yourself, cub," said Remus. "If you need me, I am a phoenix flash away. Do not hesitate to write to me."

"Thanks Moony," said Harry. "I am in capable hands now. Come on Hermione and Draco. Let's get you strapped in so that we can go. You guys are going to love the school. We have begun to build a second house on the grounds so that we can have all of us living together. It will be great."

The adults laughed at Harry's exuberance. The fact that he was actually relaxed and able to laugh made Remus and Severus sigh in relief. Hermione and Draco were watching the interaction between Scott and Harry. When one would look at the other, they would blush.

"They have been doing that for about two weeks now," whispered Storm to them. "We don't call attention to it as we don't want to embarrass them further. We think that it is cute. It is like both are meant for the other and we are trying to encourage it as much as possible. Both are very relaxed around the other and Harry has opened up to Scott about much of his abysmal childhood. Scott seems to be the one to make him smile and laugh the most. They make a striking couple when they are together. We couldn't be happier for them."

"As long as Harry is happy is all that matters to us," said Hermione quietly. "I am sure that Professor Snape will want to speak with Scott at some point."

The jet took off and Harry made all of the introductions including who taught what and why. Draco and Hermione giggled when Harry stumbled over Scott's name and blushed. Severus also looked on in amusement.

"Are we missing something?" asked Dan to Severus. "Why are my daughter and the blonde teen laughing at Harry?"

Severus had gone over to the Granger's household and along with Hermione had the whole house packed and ready to go in a matter of minutes. From there they all went to the Three Broom Sticks to wait on Harry and his party.

"It would appear that Mr. Potter and Mr. Summers are interested in one another, but due to the age that Harry is, they are unable to act upon those feelings at this time," explained Severus. "It would appear that a soul bond is forming. Those that are familiar with them are encouraging the matter as best that they can without them actually breaking the law due to Harry's age."

"I thought that Harry was a legal adult," said Dan as they watched the interactions. "It should be legal now for him isn't it?"

"Things work differently in the magical and non magical world," explained Severus choosing his words carefully. "Yes Harry is an adult in all aspects of the word by law, but he is still under a certain age. This could be construed as statutory rape in the eyes of the public should they take their relationship beyond what it is now. We, of course, will shield them from that should they decide to act upon those feelings. However, from what I see, they are trying to keep it contained to a certain level. This is very mature of both of them as neither wants the older to get into trouble."

"That explains much," said Dan sitting back. "What are we going to do when we get to America?"

"That is easy," said Harry hearing his question. "You and Mrs. Granger will open a new dentistry. Draco, Hermione, and I will continue with our magical and non magical training. Professor Snape will take over Chemistry and free up one of the other professors from their spot so they can concentrate on one subject instead of two."

"Are you sure that you want me to do that?" asked Severus. "After all I am going to be teaching the three of you your magical classes as well. Will I have time to teach Chemistry?"

"The decision is totally up to you, but you should know that there are only about fifty students total in the school," said Scott smiling at him. "Only about ten are actually taking chemistry. So there will be plenty of time for you to teach one class a day of chemistry and then what magical aspects that you are going to teach these three."

"I think I can handle that," said Severus. "It would seem that things are going to be a lot easier there than at Hogwarts where some of the classes alone are twenty to fifty students each. Also, said classes can range from one to seven and some of them are double periods. I am sure we can set something up. I do enjoy staying busy."

"Some of the potions that Harry has been brewing have been helping us in healing the students when arguments break out," said Storm proudly. "He says that some of the potions are your invention and he has been making them with success for the students. Even Jean, who is a doctor, is happy to be able to repair damage and stuff with a vial of potion rather than weeks of work."

"Very impressive Harry," said Severus turning to the young man. "I am pleased to note that you are doing so well in Potions. What grade level are you studying at the moment? You have only been here in America for a few weeks."

"Uh," said Harry turning red in the face at the praise and attention that he was being given. "I have made each and every potion clean through seventh year already. They all look exactly like the books say they should. I have even sent some of the more potent potions off to be tested by the American Potions Master at Salem Academy in Massachusetts. He says that my potions are perfect and has hired me to help make potions for their infirmary at their school. Dragon Moon Academy in New Orleans is also buying my potions as well."

"Harry," exclaimed Hermione happily. "That is wonderful news. I am happy to see that you are taking your subjects so seriously now. How are you doing in DADA?"

"I am training at third year Auror level," said Harry quietly looking down in discomfort. "I found my dad's Auror training books and I have successfully cast every spell in the books with ease."

Severus, Draco, and Hermione were floored by this information. Severus went to speak, but didn't have anything to say.

"Someone from the American Ministry wants to come and test him in DADA," said Jean proudly. "They should be there sometime after his magical inheritance if not sooner. If he gets his Mastery, then he can teach the other two that subject and free you of one of the classes."

"Harry did teach me in the DA last year," said Hermione. "I would love to see what he can teach me now. How are you doing in Charms and Transfiguration?"

"I am just starting the seventh year books," admitted Harry blushing. "I have been working hard to learn all I can. Now that some of the magical blocks that were on me are gone, I find magic easier to do. It is like a veil has been lifted off of my brain and I can concentrate and learn things easier. Plus, without having to worry about the Dursleys anymore, I don't have to worry about being hurt for doing well in my classes."

"So let me get this straight," said Severus. "In close to three weeks, you have gone from fifth year to seventh year in Charms and Transfiguration. You went from fifth year to almost Senior Auror level in DADA, and you are sending potions to the schools here in the United States that range from first year to Mastery level. Does that about sum it up?"

"Yes Sir," said Harry shamed faced looking down. "I am sorry I didn't know I should not have done that."

"HARRY!" exclaimed Severus. "I am in no way calling down on you for this. What kind of grades are you getting in your muggle studies?"

"Our grading system is different here in the United States," said Jean. "He is getting top scores in Chemistry, English Literature, Biology, Math and the rest. He is not doing that well in History, but we figured it would be awhile before he started doing better as the History is very different than he is used to. However, he is still passing the course, but not as well as the others. If we had to compare grades, he would be getting an O in all of his subjects minus History. He would be getting between a high A and a low EE in that subject. We told him that he didn't have to learn so much as it is summer break, but he is just flying through the lessons we set for him."

"He just seems to soak everything up like a sponge," said Scott smiling warmly at Harry. "We are very proud of him. He is doing better than we expected of him."

"These two will do just as well," said Severus pointing to Hermione and Draco. "Both are very intelligent. I should warn you that Miss Granger likes to be the one to answer all the questions in class. So be warned that she is a stubborn know it all."

"Severus," said Harry laughing. "That was not nice. Hermione can't help it if she is a walking encyclopedia."

"You just wait until I get off this jet," said Hermione pointing her finger at Harry. "I am going to make you regret that statement."

The others laughed at the banter between the two teens. As they flew back to the United States, they talked more until one by one, they fell asleep. Things would get better for Harry now that more people were in his corner to help him understand that life can be better for you. Scott smiled as he watched Harry sleep. A small smile played on the younger man's lips as he dreamed. Scott eventually drifted off to sleep himself envisioning the beautiful green eyes of the one person he was falling head over heels in love with.


	6. Trials and Classes

Chapter 6 – Trials and Classes

It wasn't long before a routine was set up for the new comers. Harry had spent time to get the new dentistry set up for the Grangers. Before long, all of the teens, and even a few of the professors, were set up for appointments to have their teeth checked, cleaned, and otherwise seen to. If the Grangers thought it odd for some of their new clients to have pointed teeth or forked tongues, they didn't let it show. It was a mark of faith to Harry and their daughter that they didn't let their shock show when they were working on some of the mutants. The Granger parents looked beyond blue skin or green hair and treated each person as if they were special and unique.

Severus quickly fell into his own pattern of life at the school. He was very skilled in chemistry. Therefore, he could teach the students what to do. He was satisfied with the one class a day for mundane teachings and then he took a few hours in the evenings to work with Harry, Hermione, and Draco on the magical aspects of their lives.

A week after they had started, a man from the Ministry of Magic of the United States arrived and tested Harry.

"We are here today for two different reasons, Lord Potter," stated the man. "We are going to test you on DADA, and we are going to test you in Potions. Should you pass your tests, you will not only get your NEWT, but we will give you your Masters as well."

"When would you like to begin?" asked Harry nervously. "I can have both of them done today if you want me to."

"This is why we chose a weekend to do this," stated the man who identified himself as Robert Andrews. "We are going to have you sit your written exams this morning, and then have your practicals this afternoon. Are you ready to begin? Headmaster Xavier has allowed us the use of one of his classrooms for you to take the written portions of your tests."

"Sure," said Harry watching as Scott smiled at him in encouragement. "I am ready when you are."

With that, the examiner handed Harry the DADA written exam and told him to begin. An hour later, Harry was done with the exam and was handed the one for Advanced DADA. He got started on that one as well. Two hours later, he stood and handed the finished exam to the examiner who looked at Harry in shock.

"Lord Potter," he exclaimed. "We have never had anyone finish that quickly before. Are you sure that you don't want to sit and go over the test again. You have another hour before the time limit expires."

"No," said Harry with a confused look on his face. "I have answered each question. I am sure that I did it correct. Would you like me to start on my Potions exam now?"

The floored man just handed Harry the test and didn't comment further. Harry sat down and began filling in the answers to the questions. Two hours later, he handed the paper to the man.

"We can start on your potions practical first," said the man. "That way we can give you the specially set up DADA test that we have for you. Before we begin that, have you been studying your books for Herbology, Transfiguration, and Charms?"

"I have," said Harry. "However, I can't do the practical part of the lessons for Herbology as there are no magical greenhouses near me."

"We will have to work on that," said Robert tapping his chin in thought. "We may be able to bring you to the testing site once or twice a week to let you do practical work while you are studying your books. Professor Snape tells me that you are advanced in Charms and Transfiguration. So we should be able to test you in those subjects before long as well if you so desire."

"Let's just leave that for now," stated Harry emphatically. "I don't want to over burden my brain with all of it just yet. I am still taking my muggle courses as well and I don't want to fall behind on my lessons there. Even though it is summer break, I haven't had a muggle course in five years. Thus I am studying and training this summer to get caught up so that when classes do start in September, I can sit with my classmates."

"Very well," said Raymond as Severus entered the room. "Professor Snape and I have decided on five potions we want you to brew. You may begin if you are ready. We may have to wait until tomorrow for your DADA practical. Time may get the better of you with these potions. We know that you have already brewed them, but we want to ensure this by watching how you do so and how you handle the situation."

Harry nodded his head and looked at the sheet of paper Severus handed him. Without making a comment, he got his ingredients and began. It was not longer than a couple of hours before he had five cauldrons all simmering with the different potions. Hermione was watching with glee as the two examiners as well as Severus all went to the cauldrons to look at the potions.

"Professor Snape," said Robert. "What is your opinion of these potions? You are a Master after all."

"My professional opinion is that they are perfect in every way for this stage of the brewing process. I would say that Lord Potter is extremely proficient in what he is doing. Were we to allow these potions to go to completion, I have no doubt that they would be perfect. As it is, we don't have a month to finish some of them so that he can get his grade. These are all Mastery Level Potions and they are the perfect color and texture."

"Can we just let them finish?" asked Harry hesitantly. "I am sure that we can use these potions somewhere when they are done. I would rather not waste the ingredients. Some of them were hard to get and expensive to boot."

"How about we do this?" Severus asked eyeing him thoughtfully. "You can explain to Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy what they are to do with these potions to be able to carry on from here. We will observe you in this capacity. Is that agreeable to you Mr. Andrews and Mr. Robinson?"

"We can call it another portion of the test," said Robinson thoughtfully. "I am curious as to how he will work with this. I say let him continue with it."

"Very well," said Robert. "Lord Potter, you will need to give these two students their instructions."

"Draco," said Harry waving him over. "This potion is Felix Felicis. It will need to be stirred every hour on the hour for the next five hours. From there, I would like for you to work with both me and Hermione in taking turns as it needs to be stirred counter clockwise every six hours for one week. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes I can," said Draco quickly and happily at being included. "I will make sure that we get it done."

"Hermione we need to make sure that the final ingredient is ready for the Polyjuice Potion," instructed Harry going into mode. "We want to make sure it is done right. Are you willing to come in at midnight to add the salamander blood as well as stir it twenty times?"

"Yes I can do that," said Hermione. "That is easy enough. I will set an alarm. As we have brewed this potion together before, I know what ingredients are needed when. I can also stir the other potion at the same time as it needs to be done at that time as well."

"The Veritaserum needs to be stirred at eight, ten, and again at twelve," stated Harry pointing to the next cauldron. "I will take the ten pm stir if Draco wants to take eight. Hermione can stir this one also at midnight."

"The other two I will handle myself at ten as that is when it can be bottled up and sent for use to the hospital," said Harry after a moment of thought. "I will need one of you to just keep an eye out to make sure that no one messes around in this room, and accidentally sets the place on fire. I will set up a shield around them to ensure that no one adds anything should someone come in here to play around. While none of the students in here would do something like that, it doesn't hurt to be cautious. I will make sure that you two, along with Professor Snape, are keyed into the shields."

Severus smiled in relief at that proclamation. It was always a good idea to shield the potions from outside influences. Severus looked over at the other two examiners and nodded his head. The two men understood his meaning and smiled.

"Well Lord Potter," said Robert. "I don't know about your written portion of your potions exams, but I can tell you that you have passed your practical portion. All five of these potions are perfect and the way you have handled the continued care of them is perfect as well. Let's not forget that you have been brewing potions and sending them to us for a while now already and they have been perfect in every way. We will have the results of your written exams in two days. Why don't you get a little rest and some dinner and we will be back tomorrow to test you in DADA. This way you can get a healthy meal and a good night's rest before we test you on the most physical aspect of any of your exams."

"I shall take over the potions for you," said Severus proudly. "We just wanted to see how you would do with them. It is not that we distrust Mr. Malfoy or Miss Granger, but we also know that they have homework and muggle classes that must not be forgotten for the magical ones."

"Are you sure Professor?" asked Hermione timidly. "I don't mind getting up and doing them."

"I am quite sure," said Severus with a small smile. "I am used to being up late in the evenings anyway. So this will not be out of the ordinary for me. You however, need to study as you have other tests coming up Monday."

The three teens smiled as the examiners left with a promise to return on the morrow. Harry led his friends to the dining hall where they were met up by Marie, Bobby, and John. The six teens had developed a friendship over the past week and it was blossoming more each day. Draco took Harry under his wing and taught him the different etiquette that went with being the Head of a prominent family. Hermione sat with them on these lessons and listened. What surprised Severus the most was the fact that, Draco didn't harp on pureblood supremacy. He gave the facts as they were meant to be told and then let Harry and Hermione both draw their own conclusions. The three mutant teens were in awe of the explanations as to how things were done in the wizarding world.

Never to be the one out of the loop for learning all he could about Harry, Scott sought out Severus.

"Excuse me Severus," said Scott one night. "Can I talk with you about Harry?"

"I was wondering when we would have this conversation," said Severus gesturing to the chair and closing the door while putting up a Silencing Charm. "Let me first and foremost tell you that I will not tell you anything that I consider something that Harry would want to tell you himself. I will not betray his confidence in that manner."

"Nor would I want you to," assured Scott. "I just want to know more about how that brilliant young man works and thinks. He is such a delight, that all of the students here have taken to him like bees to honey. He is so polite and soft spoken. All of the other teachers love him. He is polite with manners that we all wish the others had half of. What was he like at the magic school?"

"Pretty much the same," said Severus. "I had a job to do so I was harder on him than he deserved, but it was what was needed and I did my job to the best of my ability. The other professors all enjoyed having him in class as well. He was studious without flaunting his knowledge to the others. He was soft spoken then, as he is now. The biggest difference is that now he has a happy smile on his face rather than being ashamed of himself just for being alive. From what I am to understand, and from what I have observed since I have arrived, we have you to thank for that. I have never seen him smile so much and be so happy and relaxed."

"I respect him for him and not for his money, fame, or tragedy," said Scott solemnly. "When he smiles at me, my whole person just melts into his green eyes. I am very protective of him and will not hesitate to do what I have to do just to continue seeing that smile. Something tells me that he would do the same for me. He doesn't seem to have a vindictive or mean bone in his body."

"His mother was much the same way with me and a few others when we were that age," said Severus smiling at the memory. "His mother had the exact same eyes and she could make an iceberg melt when she floored you with her ways. She had a temper to match that fiery red hair of hers and she was extremely wicked with her wand when she was angry. Many a time, I witnessed her making someone miserable for crossing her by hurting me or any of her other friends. She was dangerous when she was mad and Harry seems to have inherited her protective streak and ability to extract revenge."

"Harry told me that you and his father didn't see eye to eye," said Scott. "He didn't tell me the details, but when Harry speaks of it, I can sense that he is somewhat ashamed of his father for his actions. From what I have been able to gather, his father was a bully and Harry despises bullies."

"That is surprising in of itself," stated Severus with a raised eyebrow. "James Potter and his three friends called themselves the Marauders. They were the biggest bunch of pranksters that the school knew until the fabled Weasley twins entered the building. One night they pulled a prank that almost cost me my life. One could say that I was saved by Harry's father. After everything that they did to me, I could not forgive him for that or everything else. Unfortunately I took it out on his son while forgetting that Harry was Lily's son as well."

Severus and Scott talked late into the night. By the next morning, Scott had a very good understanding of why Harry acted and reacted the way that he did. Scott assured Severus that he had Harry's best interest at heart and only when the time was right would he then take the next step in the budding romance between the not quite sixteen year old and the twenty one year old man.

The next day arrived for those that were anxiously waiting to see how Harry would do during his practical for DADA. The examiners arrived with a few other people to test Harry.

"We are going to do something that is similar to a simulation," said Robert. "These three men are Aurors here in the States. After an initial testing to make sure you can properly cast the spells, we will set up a second one for you."

"What will the second test entail?" asked a curious Severus. "It's not common for there to be two practical tests in a subject. So, I think a small explanation about the second test would be appropriate."

"Basically, we are going to attack him and see how he does with defending himself against us," said Robert shrugging. "We want to see how he does in a mock battle. None of us are going to hurt him. Madam Green is a healer in case an accident does occur. We want to see how he does in defending himself. It is more for the Auror training than anything else."

"If anything happens to him during this that causes serious injury, someone will pay," stated Severus sternly. "This is highly unusual and I will not have this young man hurt. He has had enough of that to last him a lifetime."

"Rest easy," said Robert waving his hands in surrender. "As I stated, it is merely a simulation to see how he handles himself in a battle scenario. We will not be using anything harmful or damaging to him. However, during these exercises, accidents do happen from time to time."

"I think I will be ok," said Harry softly to Severus. "I have fought the Dark Lord four times since I entered Hogwarts. These guys are just trying to help. I do appreciate that you are concerned, but I think I can handle this. I would have to go through this anyway if I wanted to be an Auror."

Severus nodded his head in agreement and stepped aside. He knew that Harry would take care of himself to the best of his ability. After all, Harry had the highest GPA in Hogwarts in history, in the subject of DADA. There were only three people who could match him, and that was Dumbledore, James, and himself. No one else could hold a wand like Harry could. He was a prodigy in that subject.

The examiners began by instructing Harry to start with his spells. They started at first year and went all the way to seventh year. Harry performed all of them nonverbally and wandless just to prove to the testers that he was proficient in his studies. They even tested him on Auror level spells and such. Harry floored all of the examiners by doing each and every spell flawlessly, without so much as, speaking a word or raising a wand.

"I guess when you are the descendant of Merlin you can do things better and easier," stated one of the Aurors with a sneer in his voice that Harry didn't like. "Let's see how you do in a real fight like situation rather than showing off to all of your friends."

"I don't like your attitude," said Harry undeterred by the man. "If you think, that you can do anything to me, then do so. I have faced Voldemort five times and won. I don't think a petty man like you can do anything to me."

"Put your wand where you mouth is little boy," sneered the man hoping to get a rise out of Harry.

Severus made to interject, but Harry waved him away. Soon an all out battle ensured. Harry effortlessly parried and spun while he was countering the spells from the men. The one that didn't seem to like Harry so much, went out of his way to try do damage to him. Harry was able to block and get around him at every chance. Severus was getting angry, as was Scott. The more Harry would defeat the guy, the worse he became. Soon the spells that were flying were not so simple and Harry was starting to get concerned that the man was actually trying to hurt him. Soon it was an all out battle between the two. The spells from the Auror were starting to get Dark when Harry decided that he had enough and send the man flying through a wall. Before the man could get up, Harry had him disarmed and spinning slowing in the air by his ankle.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" a furious Harry asked. "Have you lost your damn mind? You are supposed to be testing me, not trying to kill me."

"He is actually trying to kill you," said Charles rolling into the room. "He has instructions to take you out of the picture at all costs. He is in league with someone named Lucius Malfoy. These are direct orders from Voldemort. This means that inadvertently, these testers have brought dangerous people into my school and have threatened the Lord of this land."

Severus and Scott were furious. Draco stood there with a stunned look on his face. Hermione was trying to wrap her mind around the situation. The other examiners were staring at their comrade in shock and displeasure.

"I assure you Professor Xavier that we didn't know that he had ulterior motives for asking to come here to assist with the testing of Lord Potter," stated Robert. "We didn't think that he would do something like this to someone so young."

"I don't understand how my father got through to anyone," said Draco. "He is supposed to be in Azkaban. How did he get messages from the Dark Lord and pass it on to this arse?"

"Your father is no longer in Azkaban," said Charles reading the guy's mind. "He has been broken out and he is also looking for you to seek revenge on you and your mother for turning your backs on him and the Dark Lord. I am afraid that you are in danger. This will put my students in danger as well."

"Not necessarily," said Harry after a moment of thought. "If we Obliviate this man and replace his memories with some that state that he succeeded in not only killing me, but also Draco, they will have no reason to send out further attacks on us. Also we can make him forget that he ever saw us."

"Or we could just make it so that he doesn't even know we are here," said Hermione thoughtfully. "If you are going to Obliviate him, you can keep enough of his memory to know that he was supposed to kill Harry. He can also be sent to prison for attempting to kill someone. However, we can plant it in this mind that Harry isn't here and that he heard that Harry is still hiding in the British Isles. It wouldn't be that hard to make him forget where the location of this school is as well."

"This means that there is a leak somewhere in the Ministry of Magic," said Harry angrily. "No one but someone on the Wizengamot is supposed to know that I am in the United States at all. If the leak isn't there, then it is in Gringotts. We need to talk with Ragnok and Griphook at the bank and let them know that they need to check. We can also talk with Amelia Bones and Cornelius Fudge about this. If anyone on the Wizengamot is unable to perform magic, then we know it came from that person. However, if all members that were present that day can use magic that means our leak came from Gringotts."

"Excellent thinking Lord Potter," said the examiner. "We will work on it for you. The last bit that we want to discuss with you is your magical inheritance that is due to take place in three weeks. We know that it will be stronger than most due to some of your blood lineage. We will arrive around eight in the evening and we will stay with you until morning. Most magical inheritances are usually not that bad. However, we are not taking any chances with you as the British Ministry has specifically asked us to keep a close eye on you until you come into your full majority."

"Thank you," said Harry. "I hope that you can deal with this nonsense and work out why he turned to the dark. I can always send a letter with either one of my house elves or with Fyre. She can get to Madam Bones quicker than an owl can. Also, thanks to the American Ministry, I have floo access to Hogwarts. We can get to the bottom of this quickly and quietly."

"Try using the floo first," suggested Severus. "Let Minerva know what is going on. Narcissa is in the castle after all, and that puts the students in danger due to Lucius wanting revenge on his former wife. We need to let everyone that is anyone, know of the dangers involved."

Harry nodded his head as he and Scott led the party to his room where the fireplace was set up for the floo call. It didn't take long before Minerva and Filius were there talking with Harry.

"Hello Professor McGonagall," said Harry. "Hi, Professor Flitwick. We come bearing bad news I am afraid. One of the testers here in the United States got a mission from Lucius via the Dark Lord. He was sent to kill me and if he could manage it, he was to kill Draco also. Thanks to Professor Xavier, we were able to get all of the information."

"What have you all done with him?" asked Minerva with a frown. "We will need to inform the Ministry as quickly as possible."

"That is why we are here," stated Harry. "We know that Lucius has put a hit out on both Draco and Narcissa. We need her to be protected from her former husband. We also know that there is some kind of leak either at the Ministry, or Gringotts. Someone let it slip that I was in the United States and we need to figure out how to deal with it."

"Have there been any suggestions made so far?" asked Minerva. "We will do what we have to do to protect Narcissa. As you know the castle is impenetrable now. We made sure that there were no longer any secret tunnels into or out of the castle."

"We suggest that a session of the Wizengamot be called and have each person tested," said Harry. "As you are aware, they were all asked to take an Unbreakable Vow to keep my location secret. It may be a good idea to test Percy Weasley also as he was there the day I met with the group. If he checks out and everyone on the panel has their magic, then our leak is at Gringotts and that will be a problem as they have classified me as family."

"I will take care of it immediately," said Minerva. "I will send Fawkes with an answer as soon as we have one. I want you to make sure that you, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Granger start warding the school that you are in now so that no one can sneak up on you there. We need to make sure that you are as protected as possible."

"I think that the American Ministry as well as the branch of Gringotts that is here will agree to those terms," assured Harry. "I am more worried about you than I am of myself. I don't want any of you hurt due to the fact that you have stood up for me. Has there been any more word on the capture of Dumbledore?"

"The Ministry and the ICW have bulletins out on him," said Minerva. "We have Ministries around the globe looking for both him and the Dark Lord. I don't want you to worry too much about that. For the moment, you are the treasure of the wizarding world around the globe."

"Thanks Professor," said Harry smiling at her. "I will keep you up to date as to what is going on over here as well. I have taken my exams for both Potions and DADA today and yesterday. I have passed both practicals. We are just waiting to see if I passed the written exams as well. I will send word to you when we find out. They also tested me for Mastery in both subjects. So I should know whether I am a Master soon or not."

"Just let us know when you get your results," said Minerva smiling. "For now I have to talk to Amelia and let her know what is going on. We will get back to you when we know more. We love you Harry."

"I love you all too," said Harry happily. "You will hear from me again soon."

With that, Harry pulled his head out of the fire and turned to face the others. They all nodded in understanding. Those that had to leave did so and the rest went about their activities for the day.

"Are you sure that he is no longer in the British Isles?" asked Dumbledore. "I may not be happy with him at the moment, but it is imperative that we keep him safe from the Dark Lord. If Voldemort finds him, then he will leave this area and head out to get him. At least as long as he is here, I can keep an eye on him and step in where I am needed."

"I have told you already that he is no longer in the country," snapped his visitor. "The goblins will never tell you what information they have on Harry Potter. Our leak in the Ministry will have more proof soon enough. We have a couple of people working on it as we speak. I know for a fact that Lucius Malfoy sent out a hit on his son and wife."

"We have to stop it," said Albus. "We can't let the Death Eaters know where they are. I will be the one to bring Potter to his knees. I need his money and his power. When I have it, you will be handsomely rewarded for your services to me. Now leave me. I have plans to make and things to do."

"As you wish," the spy sneered and then left the room.

What neither man noticed was the beetle that flew away from them in the area. Rita Skeeter had been doing her best to find Albus Dumbledore so that she could claim the reward to bring him in. She knew a few of his plans that were already in motion. She also knew that if those plans came to pass that the world was in for a fight that it could not survive. With her knowledge, she left and headed to the one person that would always stand up for Harry Potter. She knew she had to get to Amelia Bones.


	7. News and Inheritance

Chapter 7 – News and Inheritance

It had been a long two days for Harry. He was waiting for the owl that would send him the results of his written tests in DADA and Potions. He hoped he passed that aspect of the tests as well as he did on the practical part of it. Harry was sitting in his room when the fireplace jingled to let him know that he had a floo call coming through. He went over and waited. Soon enough, the head of Amelia Bones was in his fire.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of you popping into my fire?" asked Harry with a grin on his face. "If you are here for my results, they have not arrived yet. Aunt Minerva has been fire calling every hour on the hour."

"That is part of the reason I am calling, but not the real reason," said Amelia hesitantly. "I have a bit of news to impart to you. Is there someone there with you that can be by your side? The news that I have is not pleasant."

"Scott is down the hall," said Harry growing concerned. "Give me a moment to get him. I'll be right back."

Harry stepped away for a moment to open the door and call for Scott. He was not overly surprised to see Hermione with him. The trio walked back to the fireplace and waited for Amelia to tell Harry her news.

"Rita Skeeter has come to see me," she intoned. "It appears that Dumbledore still wants to protect you from the Dark Lord, but the information is that he is only doing so because he wants to destroy you himself. I am not sure how she does it, but she was able to be there when the spy visited and talked to Dumbledore. I am sorry to say that the spy is here within the Ministry of Magic. We are working hard to eliminate who it was. We have spoken with most of the members of the Wizengamot. So far everyone still has their magic so we know it wasn't them."

"Do you have any suspects?" asked Harry. "There has to be someone we can check out and see. Was there anyone present in the session that was absent when the Vow was given by anyone?"

"We suspect Percy Weasley," admitted Amelia. "He was not present to give his Vow like everyone else as he had left to start filing the documents of the session. So far as we have no proof that it was him, we can't really do anything to him."

"I think you can," said Hermione thoughtfully. "Everyone that was present that day HAD to give a vow. If he wasn't present and didn't give the vow then he is actually guilty until proven innocent. He managed to leave the room before he had to give his vow. As the Head of the DMLE and Chief Witch of the Wizengamot, it was your duty to make sure he took the vow as the wishes of Lord Emrys were to be seen to by everyone. Therefore, you have the right to question him using Veritaserum and see if it was him that gave up the information. If it wasn't him, then you have the right to force him to make the vow as that was the motion passed when the session convened. If it was in fact him, you have the right to arrest him for treason and endangering the life of a prominent member of the Wizarding World."

"You really are an intelligent young woman," said Amelia. "We will get right on that. You are absolutely correct. We will work on that as soon as we are done. However, I have more bad news for you all."

"We are tough," said Harry holding on to Scott's hand. "We can handle whatever it is that you have to say."

"Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley have both been found dead at home," said Amelia to the astonishment of the others. "The Dark Mark was seen over the Burrow. We are not sure how the Dark Lord got around the wards or even knew where to find the home of the Weasleys. Arthur Weasley was found later severely injured. He will be alright in time, but his wounds were severe."

"Someone from the inside must have given them away," said Harry. "I already knew about the attack. I can not say honestly, that I am sorry about Ron and Ginny, but Mr. Weasley is a good man with a kind heart. However, I didn't want to see either of them dead. So please don't think I am being cold hearted. My condolences are for the rest of the Weasleys that are saddened by the loss of two children and the attack and almost loss of a good man and father. Please relay our condolences to the rest of the Weasley family."

"I certainly can relay your condolences to the rest of the family," assured Amelia. "For the record, I don't think you are cold hearted. I know you have reason to dislike and be severely disappointed with Ronald and Ginevra. I would be too if they were plotting to kill me."

"Could it be possible that it wasn't the Dark Lord who did this?" Harry asked after a moment. "Is it possible that Dumbledore had a hand in this? After all, he DOES know where the Burrow is located and the Dark Lord doesn't. He would have every reason to take his frustrations out on the Weasley family as they both turned away from him and failed him."

"Harry," said Scott suddenly. "There is an owl headed this direction. I think your test scores have finally arrived."

Harry stood up and waited as the owl entered his room and landed on the perch. It held out its leg and Harry accepted the envelope. He gave it some treats and sat near the fire to open his letter. He scanned it quickly and read the contents out loud to all present.

Dear Lord Potter,

We at the American Ministry of Magic would like to formally congratulate you on your test scores. These were not ordinary NEWT level exams. The level of these exams was both at a University level that is recognized around the world.

In Potions, you have scored an O on your written exam and an O+ on your practical. We are hereby giving you the title of Potions Master. Congratulations on your achievement. Not many your age could have accomplished something of this level and caliber. You are the youngest to ever receive the title of Master in one or more subjects.

In DADA, you have scored the highest we have seen in a long time. In fact we have never seen scores like yours before. Not only are you not quite sixteen, but you have passed your tests with higher scores than many that are far older and more experienced than you.

On your written tests, you have scored an O+ and on your practicals you have scored a perfect score. We didn't find one single mistake on your written tests and you easily defeated us in the simulations we set up. Therefore, we are giving you the title of Master of DADA. That is the highest award we can give to someone. We are also offering you the title of Auror. Whether you decide to actually be an Auror is your choice, but you have the qualifications for the prestigious post.

We look forward to testing you in Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology. We shall set something up for you so that you may get hands on training in the subject of Herbology. We already know from reports from, Potions Master Severus Snape, you are well ahead of your year in all subjects.

Once more Congratulations on your success.

Raymond Smith – Examiner

Robert Andrews – Examiner

"Way to go Lord Emrys," said Amelia. "If you make a copy of it and pass it through the fire, I can file it with the Ministry of Magic here in England as well. Those are some impressive scores. I am very proud of you. We can make sure that your scores are filed for when and if you ever come back to this country. From I am to understand, you are the equivalent of a Master Auror. That is a prestigious rank. I can always contact the American Ministry and get the tests so that we can have a copy for our files."

Harry quickly cast the Gemino spell and sent a copy of the results to Amelia through the fire. He sat with a pensive look on his face. He knew that he had a few enemies to take out the picture. He just wasn't sure as to how to do it.

"We need to sit and make a list of things that have to happen," said Harry with a thoughtful look still playing across his face. "Madam Bones let me call you tomorrow please. I have some work to do both school wise and other. I will have a list, of what I think is a good one, of things that we need to take care of."

"As you wish Lord Emrys," said Amelia. "I will look forward to hearing what you have thought of."

With that, Amelia left the fire. Harry sat there for a few more moments thinking about everything. Scott sat with him with his arms wrapped around him as he watched Harry come to a decision.

"We need to sit with Severus and Draco and a few of the X-men and make some decisions," stated Harry seriously. "It is time to lay out all cards on the table and make some decisions as to what we are going to do and not do. We have other things in the works that we can get done as well. Between the two we can make sure that we know everything that we are up against as well as decide how we are going to handle each and every one of them."

"I will get the teachers of this school together," said Scott. "Let's meet in Professor Xavier's office in one hour. That way we have time to gather everyone together."

Harry and Hermione nodded and were off. Scott headed to all of the teachers and asked them to meet in one hour in the Head office. Hermione and Harry split off to find both Severus and Draco. When they relayed the message, both agreed to meet them in one hour.

An hour later, all parties met up in the Headmaster's office.

"We need to make a list of all that we have to face," said Harry to the group at large. "We have so many different factions, that it is hard to decide what projects that we want to work on first. I think we need to see what we are up against and what we can and are willing to do about them."

"I will take notes," said Hermione getting out pen and paper. "This way we can make sure we get it all down."

"First and foremost, we have to get past my magical inheritance," said Harry. "We still don't know how powerful that is going to be. That is in about two weeks. From there, we will need to see which factions are with us and who are against us. Shall we start with what is going on here in America?"

"We are dealing with Magneto and the Brotherhood of Mutants," said Charles. "He is our biggest concern at the moment. His band of mutants are causing havoc wherever they go and we have our hands full trying to negate their ill intentions. It is not easy to stop him. He is definitely determined to cause trouble by telling what you call muggles that we are better than they are. This can not continue. We have to deal with him as well as his band. On top of all of that, we are working with the public as much as we can to eliminate any and all fears that mutants are power hungry individuals that are after the enslavement of the world."

"That is something we can work out as we go along," assured Severus. "We need to make sure that Dumbledore or the Dark Lord doesn't team up with him. Should that happen, then we will have all sorts of troubles."

"Who do we have on our side here in the United States?" asked Draco. "Who are the allies of the X-men?"

"Unfortunately, we don't have many," said Storm. "Mostly it's just the mutants that are in agreement with our views rather than those of Magneto. He is most persuasive when he wants to be. We have a hard enough time undoing half of his shenanigans. Some of the politicians are working with us thanks to Hank McCoy, but for the most part due to Magneto and his band, we are still distrusted and are prey to false accusations and rumors."

"I think that if we speak with the American Ministry of Magic, that they may offer some assistance," stated Harry thoughtfully. "After all I am the descendant of the father of magic. As much as I hate my fame, it may be in our best interest for me to use it. I will feel guilty about it, but it is a necessary evil and one that I am willing to do to ensure the safety of all innocent people."

"What about what is happening in England?" Jean asked. "Who and what are allies and enemies there?"

"Molly Weasley is in Azkaban," said Harry. "We received word today, that Arthur Weasley was seriously injured, along with the information that Ronald and Ginny have been murdered. We are not sure what faction of that war is the cause. The report is that the Dark Mark was seen over the Burrow, but I doubt that Voldemort was actually behind it. After all, the Weasleys failed Dumbledore in more ways than one. First, they failed to marry me. Ron, Ginny, and Molly failed in their plot to kill me. Second, Arthur Weasley turned his back on Dumbledore when it came out that Dumbledore was stealing from me."

"Then you have the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters," said Hermione. "He still wants to rule England with an iron thumb. If he were to win this war, he will turn his eyes to other countries trying to expand his realm. He must be stopped at all costs and his Death Eaters must be stopped as well. Lucius Malfoy has escaped and we know he is working with the Dark Lord as his top Lieutenant."

"Then you have Dumbledore," said Scott. "We received word that someone from within the Ministry of Magic has leaked out to Dumbledore what is going on. Madam Bones stated that they think Percy Weasley is behind it, but as of yet, they have no proof."

"We can't forget about the Order of the Phoenix," said Harry. "They are loyal to Dumbledore to the point of utter devotion. I suspect that many were charmed or otherwise spelled to follow all of his orders without question. We will have to deal with that situation as well."

"So who are the allies against those forces?" asked Logan. "We have stated all of the bad guys, but who are the good guys?"

"The Ministry of Magic is on our side," said Harry immediately. "Also, the Goblins of Gringotts are on our side. They have no love for the Dark Lord or his minions. I received a letter from Griphook the other day stating that they are working with the Ministry. They are sealing the vaults of known Death Eaters and the vaults in question are being used to fund the campaign against both Dumbledore and Voldemort. They have been very successful in that aspect. Many of the known Death Eaters have been caught. There are still some serious ones out there that need to be rounded up, but for the most part, they have that well in hand."

"So what should we do?" asked Hermione. "We have the staff of Hogwarts that are determined to help out at all costs. We also have the Ministry and the Auror department that will help as they are loyal to you."

"What of the other people you pressed charges on?" Draco asked. "Have they arrested Dolores Umbridge?"

"I honestly don't know," said Harry. "I have had so much going on lately that I haven't had the time to really think about it. I have been so busy with my tests and classes that it slipped my mind."

"I will write a letter to Madam Bones and get that information for you," assured Severus. "I will send the word with Fyre and let her wait for the reply if that is ok with you."

"Of course," said Harry with a furrowed brow. "You know that you are more than welcome to use her at any time you wish. You all do know that I have a castle other than Hogwarts in Europe right?"

"I think you mentioned it before," said Scott surprised at the change of pace. "Why do you ask that?"

"Well," said Harry with a thoughtful and excited look on his face. "We have two bastions of power in Europe. We can let Potter castle turn into another Xavier School. This way we can get the help with the European mutants as well. I own Hogwarts and of course Potter Castle. We have more allies than we give credit for if we just utilize the situation."

"Harry," said Hermione with a laugh. "You are starting to repeat yourself. Calm down and we will work on all of this. We can get people that can get Potter Castle ready for inhabitants as well as get all of the equipment that is needed to secure the castle."

"We do have those mutant teens here that do not have any family except us," stated Jean. "Those that are graduating this year can always go to England to Harry's castle and still learn there. We can even send one of the teachers there to head that branch of this Mutant Academy."

"I have never been there before," said Harry. "However, if it is even close to the size of Hogwarts, then we will have enough room for many students to learn there and such."

"I do have some contacts in Europe that would be able to assist in this," said Charles. "We might be able to get you guys back to England so that you can deal with this matter and still leave us to deal with Eric and his group."

"It may be better if I DO go back to England," said Harry thoughtfully. "This way, we can deal with Dumbledore and his group while doing what we can to stop Voldemort and his group."

"I thought the whole purpose behind you coming here was to have a normal life," said Severus. "Why would you go back to the war when you adamantly stated that you didn't want any part of it?"

"I don't want it to hurt anything here," said Harry. "I didn't want the war to follow me here and as long as Dumbledore and Voldemort are out and about, we will always look over our shoulders and wonder if they are coming here. The life in this school is too peaceful to have it disturbed by two power hungry wizards that don't really have a clue."

"If you are going back to England, then I am going with you," said Scott seriously. "I have just got you in my life and I am not about ready to send you back there without me."

"I think that would be a good idea," said Charles eyeing Scott speculatively. "I think that the two of you have a good thing forming and I for one would hate to see it end. Do you know how to get to your castle Harry?"

"I am sure that Ragnok and Griphook will be able to show me," admitted Harry sheepishly. "It was the only property that I didn't want sold. So therefore, I am sure that we can get there eventually. The goblins have stated that I am a family member of the Goblin Nation."

"Well then," said Jean laughing lightly at Harry. "I suggest that we wait until you have come into your magical inheritance. In the next two weeks, you can sit and take your NEWTS in Transfiguration as well as Charms and get those out of the way. You can always work on Herbology and any other subject you want to get a NEWT in later. We really want to make sure that you know you are loved and wanted here however."

"I know that," said Harry brightly. "I will miss each and every one of you as well. There will always be an open invitation to both Hogwarts and Potter Castle for you all. We need to send a letter to Ragnok and Griphook about getting Potter Castle cleaned and ready for habitation. Professor Xavier can get in touch with his European friends and let them know that we have a strong hideout that will be coming available to them soon."

Everyone agreed on their part and then they split ways to get the wheels in motion.

The days flew by and before they were really ready for it, the day of Harry's magical inheritance was upon them. The American Wizards were present for the outburst of magic that all were expecting.

"OK what will happen is that we need for Lord Potter to stay as relaxed and calm as he possibly can," stated Dana Reeves. "The less you fight it, the easier it will be on your body and system. Our job is to make sure that your magic doesn't hurt anyone. Professor Snape is going to assist us along with Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. The only two people allowed in the room other than the seven of us will be Mr. Summers and Mr. Howlett. Mr. Summers is allowed due to the fact that your magic is forming a soul bond with him and he will be safest. Mr. Howlett has the ability to heal instantly and he may be needed incase we have to hold you down and such."

"Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher have stated that they have begun the shielding process," said Harry. "I think that Doctor Grey needs to be with them in case something happens with them as well."

Just then, Harry's fireplace chimed to let him know someone was calling through.

"Harry," said Poppy with her face in the fire. "Please allow me to step through. I am going to be with you during your inheritance. This will give us someone you are familiar with there as well as Severus to assist you through this. I have special permission from the British and American Ministries to be there."

Harry nodded his head and stepped away to allow the Medi Witch to step through. When she entered the room, Harry and Severus steadied her as she got her bearings due to the International floo. When she was steady on her feet, she took charge of the situation. The others all smirked behind their hands and such and let her proceed.

"You will get into bed right now," she said pointing at Harry. "It will not be long before this all begins and you will need some sleep. Where is your mate?"

"I am right here," said Scott turning red in the face much to the amusement of everyone. "I would not exactly call us mates yet."

"You are his intended, are you not?" she asked in a businesslike tone that brooked no argument.

"Well yes," stuttered Scott.

"Then the correct term is mate," Poppy said, cutting him off. "I want you in bed with him so that his body can know that you are there. Once this begins, there is no stopping it until it is complete."

"She is correct," said Healer Waters. "This is a good course of action. We can give you a Dreamless Sleep Potion to help you relax and get your body as calm as possible. A Calming Potion probably wouldn't hurt either."

"A partial dose of Dreamless would be better," said Poppy thoughtfully. "That way, if he has to wake for whatever reason, he won't have to fight so hard."

"Good thinking," admitted her American counterpart. "Ok Lord Potter. Please get into bed. Mr. Summers you are to join him."

The two men shrugged their shoulders, changed, and got into the bed. The others were already sitting around the room looking on in appreciation as the Hogwarts matron took over and gave instructions. Dobby entered the room long enough to tell them that they were ready and the shields were set before he bowed out and sat outside the door.

"Mr. Malfoy," Poppy stated looking at him. "Make sure you have a stock of Pepper Up Potions on you and sit with the elves. When they start to get tired, make sure that they drink one. Due to their bond with Harry, they will need to stay alert as the brunt of the shielding will fall on them."

"Yes Ma'am," said Draco heading out to get the supplies. "Please give me five minutes. Harry and Severus have made sure we have plenty of those while we train and learn."

"Severus, please dose Harry with the potions that we need him to take," instructed Poppy as she moved people about the room. "Miss Granger, you will need to help these people fix the damage that his magical spikes will cause. We will need you to go about this building to help repair all damages and such."

"Yes ma'am," said Hermione before she hugged Harry and then Scott and left the room to patrol the Manor.

"I just found out some interesting information," said Jean coming into the room. "I ran some tests on Harry's blood. He and Charles are related. They are distantly related, but they are related none the less. I am surprised that it didn't show up when he did the tests with the goblins."

"If that is the case," said Scott. "Then he may end up opening his X-gene at the same time. You might want to get Charles in here so that he can help monitor the situation. He is a stronger telepath than you are Jean."

She nodded and headed out to get him. While she was gone, the others got set up with their tasks.

"It is quite possible that Charles is a distant relative of the Potter family," said Severus.

"Well that would explain how it is that Professor Xavier had the school and such built on the land and how it is that my family owns it," remarked Harry accepting the vials from Severus. "With him being a relative, my ancestors gave him permission to build this school here and such and as it is in the family, I inherited it as my claim is wizarding and his isn't."

"That is a very logical conclusion," said Severus thoughtfully as Harry drank the potions. "Something tells me that you are probably one hundred percent accurate in that statement. However, it would be great if you have the mind gifts that Charles does."

Harry's eyes drooped and he fell asleep. The others waited around for a few moments to see if he would need anything. Scott wrapped his arms around Harry protectively while they waited for it all to begin.

As the clock stuck midnight, Harry started gasping. Scott was wide awake in a moment and there with him while the magic took effect. Harry rose slightly off the bed as he began with the first spikes of raw magic. Not much damage occurred. The little that did was easily fixed by those in attendance. Soon Harry started to cry out in his sleep as the magic started to expand his core. Charles was sitting there while this was going on.

"His mind is open to me," explained Charles. "He is trying to adjust to fit the core expansion. Do you have any instructions that you want me to give him?"

"Tell him to not do anything," said Poppy at once. "Tell him to let the magic do what it needs to do. If he interferes with anything, it could put him in pain or worse."

Charles relayed her instructions directly into Harry's mind. The spikes of magic started to get a little stronger. However, as Harry let things happen as they were meant to, he was not in any pain. Everyone that was magical could in fact feel the effects of the inheritance as the magic swirled around the room. Even the mutants knew that something was there. It was like a breath of air on their skin.

"He is asking if anyone is hurt by any of this," stated Charles. "I have been soothing that fear by telling him that nothing has happened to anyone yet."

"Tell him that things are going far more smoothly than we thought they would," Poppy said, running a diagnostic on him. "Tell him to continue to allow what ever needs to happen to happen. Assure him that he is doing a wonderful job and that we are all proud of him."

Charles relayed the information as a spike of magic broke the windows. Raymond and Severus immediately fixed the damage.

"He is more aware than you know," said Charles. "He wants to know what just broke. I have told him that a spike of his magic broke the windows, but it was easily fixed. He is worried about the safety of everyone."

"We are here for a reason," said Severus standing next to Harry and speaking loud enough for the teen to hear. "In case he can't hear me, just tell him to let us worry about us and he just needs to stay calm and relaxed. The less he fights it and doesn't worry, the easier this will be and the sooner it will come to completion."

Scott, meanwhile, was busy whispering soothing words to Harry. Poppy nodded her head to him to continue. Scott nodded in understanding as he grabbed Harry's hand to offer the younger man more comfort.

Charles relayed their instructions. As the time passed, more spikes of magic flared up and broke small things. An hour into the inheritance, the foundation of the house started to shake.

"His core is starting to stabilize," said Poppy. "Tell him that it shouldn't be much longer now. Make sure he understands that he is doing a brilliant job."

"I am telling him everything," said Charles. "Unfortunately for us, his X-gene is awakening now and it is starting to play havoc with his emotional system."

"What are his mutant abilities?" asked Logan holding Harry down on the bed with the assistance of Scott. "Are you able to tell?"

"He will have the ability to work with the elements," said Charles working in Harry's mind to keep him relaxed. "He will also be a telepath and telekinetic. Those are gifts that we have others that can work with him on. He and Jean will be the only two above level five with their mutant gifts. There are other gifts there, but those will be the most prominent and with his wizarding inheritance going on, I can only sense so much."

As he said this, Harry cried out in pain and all of the windows of the school blew out. He started to glow a bright white. Healer Waters and the American Aurors were amazed by this.

"He will be the most powerful light wizard on the planet," she stated. "Add in the fact that he will be pretty much unrivaled in mutant power, and you have a VERY powerful being here."

"That is not all that surprising," said Poppy without thinking. "He is a descendant and heir of Merlin after all."

"POPPY," admonished Severus. "That was more information that was not needed to be given out."

"Wait," said Healer Waters. "Are you telling me that this is Lord Emrys? He is the heir or Merlin?"

"Yes and when this is all said and done, you will give your Vow to not repeat this to anyone," said Severus. "He has too much to worry about already without someone spreading it around that the heir of Merlin is walking the planet again and has mutant powers on top of strong magical ones."

"It is starting to end," said Charles. "I can sense in him peace. I am already working with him to keep his mutant gifts under some control until we are able to train him."

"He will have a few more mild spikes, but other than that, he will be fine in a few minutes," Poppy said looking up from her work. "As the shaking of the building has stopped, I am sure that he is just about over with this."

"He is ready for sleep," said Charles with a smile. "He also says thanks to everyone that is here for their help. I have already told him that I will have someone work with him on his mutant abilities. I have no doubt that someone will work with him on the other courses that he wanted to take for NEWTS."

"Well if he wants to, he can always go back to Hogwarts and study for his NEWTS in the subjects he wants," said Severus. "It isn't like he won't have time with having passed two of his exams already. He will find that he has lots of time to sit his last three or four. I know he scored high in everything expect Divination and History of Magic. He probably would have passed that course with a higher score had the teacher been worth anything."

After a while longer, Harry settled into the bed. He moved to a more comfortable position against Scott and fell into a natural sleep. The others all smiled at this and then began to exit the room. Hermione and Jean peeked in to see Scott starting to drift off with Harry still tightly wrapped in his arms. Jean used her gift to make him more comfortable before she closed the door. She turned to all three elves.

"You three are to take the day off tomorrow and get some rest," she said pointing a finger at them in warning that brooked no arguement. "Harry would be upset if you didn't. We can handle the cooking and such for one day. I don't want to hear any arguments from any of you on the subject."

Dobby gave her a tired grin and then he and the other two elves popped away to their room to get some sleep.

Meanwhile, Severus was extracting the Vow from the Americans with regards to the secrecy of Harry's heritage. When they gave the Vow, all of them bowed their heads to him, assisted in the repairs of the Manor, and apparated away. Poppy was shown to her room and she went to bed. The others all turned in as well. This was one hurdle that was passed and they were grateful that the damage was minimal. Storm and the rest of the Professors got the students settled for the night after the fright that went on and made sure that they all knew what had happened. Before long, everyone was sleeping peacefully for the night. None were more peaceful than Harry wrapped tightly in the arms of the man he was falling head over heels in love with.


	8. Dark Prospective

Chapter 8 – Dark Perspectives

The days followed and at any given time, you could see Harry with his nose pressed to the books or training with one or more of the professors working with him on his new gifts. Marie was on standby as sometimes she had to take his power for a bit to control an accident. As time moved on, the accidents were becoming far fewer and far in between bouts. Many in the school got a kick out of Harry fighting with inanimate objects that his telekinesis inadvertently summoned.

Jean stepped in shortly after when Harry got fed up with an end table following him around and blew it up with a wave of his hand.

"Harry, you just need to be patient," she encouraged. "It will all fall into place soon enough. Things like this will not always occur. Once you get your power fully under control it will not fight you. I think you are just trying too hard and trying to fast."

"You are probably right," said Harry watching as Hermione repaired the broken table. "It just gets aggravating for me to wait. Do you know, that yesterday, the dresser knocked me down a flight of stairs? Thank Merlin that Dobby was able to prevent me from falling to far before he stepped in and rescued me. Thank goodness that Severus was able to patch me up of all the bruises that I got from the fall."

"It was rather funny in a horrific way," said Hermione in awe of the memory. "Once I knew that Harry was ok, I couldn't help but laugh at him. It is like the furniture is following him around like a lost puppy."

"Harry working with his Occlumency will definantly help with that problem," stated Charles as he and Severus entered the foyer. "Once he gets his mind organized with all the new abilities, he will not have this problem as much. I can report that he already has his telepathy down. He can close off or send thoughts with ease now."

"How did he learn that so fast?" asked Draco coming in. "I thought that would drive him batty for a few days. That sounds like the hardest one to get under control and it sounds like Harry made it the easiest one to deal with."

"It almost did drive me nuts," admitted Harry with a grin. "Professor Xavier actually went into my mind with Severus and taught me how to close it off when I don't want to use it. As I am so comfortable and trusting with both of them, it is easier for them to get into my mind and work with me without it causing harm to either. I would imagine that the same principles will work with the telekinesis once I get more practice with calming my mind."

"It will not be long now," assured Severus. "You are making great progress with your shielding and such. I imagine within the next week you should have all of this under your belt. You are already working well with your elemental abilities."

"We really should be heading to Britain soon," said Harry as he ducked another book that flew from the shelf at his head. "The sooner that we get back, the better I will feel that the students of this school will not be in danger even more because I am here."

"I think that we should leave next week," said Severus. "We want you here for as long as possible due to the assistance that Charles and Jean can give you. Ororo has already stated that there isn't anything else she can teach you. She says that you adapted a lot quicker to your abilities than she did."

"In not quite one month everything has been done," said Harry. "It is amazing that I have accomplished so much in such a short period of time."

"Let's not forget that you have also taken your NEWTS for Charms and Transfiguration and passed both with an Outstanding with ease," said Severus. "That will only leave COMC, Arithmancy, Runes, and Herbology. You have passed Miss Granger in all of your courses. You are doing well in Herbology thanks to going and visiting the American greenhouses and such. Pomona will be delighted to have you back in the school."

"I will definantly want to sit my OWLS and then NEWTS in Arithmancy and Runes," said Harry. "Getting back on subject though, maybe we can leak it out in the Daily Profit that I am returning to England. That way, the wizarding dumb asses can leave this school in peace, knowing that I am back where they think they have a chance to get to me. To bad for them I am coming with more power than they will expect or can handle."

"I was hoping that you would say that," said Severus handing him a copy of the newspaper. "We have already taken into account that you would do something like this and have already posted an ad."

Harry took the newspaper and read.

Lord Potter to Return to Hogwarts

It has been brought to our attention that Lord Potter has stepped away from Britain due to the conflict between the Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore. Both wizards have a personal vendetta against Lord Potter for different reasons.

The Dark Lord is after him due to the prophecy. It was stated that Lord Potter was the only one with the power to defeat him thus marking him as the number one enemy of the Dark Lord.

Albus Dumbledore wants Lord Potter back here so that he can control him and try to use him as a tool against the Dark Lord. If Dumbledore can get him back under his thumb, he can also once more try and access the Potter family fortune. It is even rumored that Dumbledore is hoping that Harry Potter dies in the attempt to stop the Dark Lord.

Representative and magical caretaker Severus Snape had this to say.

"The Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore do not know what is going on," he tells us. "I have been in constant contact with the Goblins of Gringotts since Lord Potter has left. We have discovered that the prophecy is a fake. Albus Dumbledore planted that prophecy in the Hall of Prophecies to ensure that a war would happen. Since the defeat of Grindelwald in 1945, Dumbledore has grown accustomed to fame and glory. He created the prophecy so that the Potter family would not supersede him in power and prestige. Now we know that Lord Potter is more influential than Dumbledore and more powerful as well."

When asked if he had anything else to say, he replied with his signature sneer.

"If the Dark Lord wants to know what the prophecy says, it would be in his best interest to wait until Lord Potter returns. I have no doubt that Lord Potter will give him all of the information that he requires. Albus Dumbledore would do better to turn himself in as when Lord Potter finally reaches his home land from his travels, there will be hell to pay. Dumbledore is a criminal of the worst kind and he needs to be brought to justice. I hardly think that the supposed Leader of the Light is as light as he claims to be."

We will keep you posted as to the happenings regarding the three most powerful wizards on the planet today.

Rita Skeeter

Reporter

"Is everything she has printed the truth?" asked Harry looking at Severus in awe. "Did she actually print the truth instead of embellishing it to make herself look good?"

"Right down to the last letter," stated Severus with a smirk. "She has spoken nothing but the truth out of fear of what you will do to her if she tells one more lie about you."

"So who is coming back with me to Europe?" asked Harry.

"Hermione, Scott, Draco, and I will be returning with you," said Severus. "Emma and Dan are staying here. They like working with the kids and enjoy the area. Plus they are safer here out of the line of fire by either the Dark Lord or Dumbledore."

"I think that if Professor Xavier can clear it with the parents, that Marie and Bobby should come with us to England as well," stated Harry. "With Marie's special ability, it may come in handy when going up against someone as stupid as Albus Dumbledore. Add in the fact that I trust Bobby and you have two up and coming X-Men that I would be honored to have at my back in a fight. I can have the goblins get their paperwork done in a matter of moments."

"I will send word to their parents asking permission," said Charles nodding his head. "Those are some excellent choices. They will make a fine addition to the team heading to England."

Harry and the group all headed out to attend their duties from there. They knew that if they were leaving in a week that they had to get their stuff ready and organized.

Back in England, the Order of the Phoenix was in a meeting. From the sounds of things, certain members were not very happy with the leader at the moment.

"Now that we know Potter is coming back, we must find a way to capture him, and put him back under our control," said Dumbledore to the assembled people. "With some Compulsion Charms, Obedience Charms, and maybe binding his magic slightly we can get him back in our grasp. We want him to fight Voldemort. If he wins, we can have him branded a murder, new Dark Lord, or killed. However, I highly doubt that Potter will stand a chance against the power of Lord Voldemort."

"What makes you so certain that you will be able to get your hands on him in the first place?" asked Moody. "Provided that we actually agree to all of this, my sources tell me that you have nothing left to work with. You have lost most of your vaults to pay back the money that you stole from him. Also we are to understand that you are now classified as nothing more than a common criminal. There is a reward out for your capture. From what I have been told, it is a large one."

"That was all a vicious lie," thundered Albus. "I will see that boy in ruins due to his slanderous ways. I am the Leader of the Light and he will bow before me. He is nothing but a Dark Wizard in the making. Severus Snape will be punished for his actions as will young Mr. Malfoy. All of them will be in Azkaban before I am done. That is only if they somehow manage to not get killed in the process."

"Do not attempt to scan my mind again my old friend," said Moody irritably. "I for one do not believe a word you just said. You have been working for years to hurt that boy and now that he is no longer under your thumb and allowing you to pull the strings, you are determined to get him killed or do the deed yourself. You are fighting a losing battle."

Moody took a deep breath as the others of the meeting were nodding in agreement.

"My recommendation is to do what we were brought to this organization to do," said Moody. "We are here to figure out how to fight Voldemort. Harry Potter is not a part of this. MY contacts in the Ministry are telling me that all of the Horcruxes are now destroyed. Harry Potter has given enough information to ensure that they were all dealt with. We lost three of our members going after the snake."

"You will do as you are told Alastor or I will put you in the same category as Potter," snapped Albus. "I am in charge here and what I say goes. If any of you don't like that, then you are free to leave. I have no time for traitors."

"That is fine with me," snapped Moody right back. "I am not going to support your idiotic views. You have finally lost the sight you were once given. You are more than willing to get us all killed to prove that you are the best. I am not fodder for anyone."

Moody was glaring at Dumbledore with evident fury on his face as were others of the group. Each person was in agreement with Alastor. Dumbledore was finally losing his mind.

"I am going to say once more, that you need to leave that young man alone," snapped Moody. "He has never done anything to hurt you and I will stand by HIS side to make sure that you are brought to justice. I am faithful to the Ministry and the side of the Light. I will no longer support you or your twisted ideas. The next time we meet, it will be during the time that I am bringing you in. I QUIT!"

"I quit as well," Hestia proclaimed before she got up to leave the room. "Remus has quit. Tonks and Kingsley have quit and are with the Ministry and not you. Dedalus and Sturgis are dead thanks to you. Mundungus has gone around the twist. Minerva and the other members of Hogwarts are firmly ensconced in Harry's corner."

She was really itching to give Dumbledore an earful. She had been waiting for some time to give it to him.

"When will all of this end?" she asked incensed. "I value my life to much to continue to follow you just because you say that things are a certain way because that is what you believe. You never give us all of the information we need and yet you insist that we do what you tell us because it is for the Greater Good. I am so sick of that damn proclamation. Nothing will ever be good enough for you Albus Dumbledore. I quit as well. Like Moody, the next time we meet is when I am working with the Ministry to bring you in. Consider this your only warning."

One by one, the Order members all walked out after giving Dumbledore a dressing down. Albus was sitting there in complete disbelief that none of his pawns were willing to follow his rules any longer. He was unable to get into the bank. The goblins had made it clear that he was unwelcome there anymore. The last time he went there, they showed him to the door with no less than fifty swords pointed at him and slammed said door in his face. He was at a quandary as to what to do. The Ministry had a bounty on his head and it was a steep one.

His only solace was in the knowledge that none of the people that had just left were interested in turning him in at the moment. He was not stupid enough to think that they wouldn't from this point. It appeared that all of his spells and charms that he placed on all of them had broken. He could no longer get into Number Twelve Grimmauld Place as the Weasley twins had the wards changed with the assistance of Harry and the goblins. Things were not going as Albus had envisioned. He didn't know how his plans started to fall apart. He had devised so many safety precautions to ensure he would succeed. One by one they all unraveled and slapped him in the face.

Now he was a fugitive of the law himself and he lost everything he had. He was unable to get onto the grounds of Hogwarts. His assets that he had were all seized and given over to Potter. The more he thought about it all the angrier he got.

"So be it," he growled to the empty room. "They are all traitors. I will exact my revenge when I have the wizarding world under my thumb. They will regret turning their backs on me. I will punish them for this atrocity. When I have the ultimate power, I will ensure that all who are against me are either killed or in prison for the rest of their lives. I will have their power. I will rank supreme."

In another part of the country, a different, but like conversation was going on.

"My Lord," breathed Bellatrix. "What are we going to do? We are losing our members left and right to the Ministry and the Order. Now it is being said that Severus and Potter are coming back to Britain. We should send out a party and kill him before he can make to much trouble for us."

"I don't think so," said Voldemort to the astonishment of the room. "I think that we should really focus on the matter for a moment."

"But my Lord," began Bella only for him to shoot her with a glare that promised retribution if she interrupted him again.

"Potter left Britain for a reason," said Voldemort. "He left because he didn't want any part in this war. My sources tell me that he is aggravated with the old fool. He never wanted to be a part of the fight. I want to know what that prophecy says. According to the Unspeakables that work in the Hall of Prophecies, it is a fake and was planted by Dumbledore."

The Death Eaters in attendance were in awe by all of this. This was all new information to them. No one spoke for fear that their Lord would not continue with his thoughts.

"What I want to know is, why the old fool is setting us all up and what part in all of this does Harry Potter play?" the Dark Lord mused. "Rumor has it that Dumbledore has been stealing from the boy since the night I killed his parents. What is he after and why does he want that boy dead so badly that he is making sure that the two of us are always in each other's way."

"Would you please tell us more?" asked Bellatrix with an unusual look of sanity and intelligence on her face. "Please tell us more about your theory and what we can do to help."

"Very well," said Voldemort after a moment. "I have always suspected that something was wrong the night that I went to the Potter's house. It was too easy. Why would James Potter, who as you know, was an outstanding Auror, answer the door with no wand? Why would a man that was one of the top in that elite field find it necessary to stand against me without a wand in his hand?"

This statement took many aback. These were very interesting questions that had no answers.

"He would have lost to me still, but he didn't have a wand, nor did I find one after I killed him," continued Voldemort. "His love for his son was the only thing that made him come after me without any type of weapon. There is no reason to believe that something didn't happen before hand to make sure that it was easy for me to eliminate the threat. I heard him say that is was me to his wife. He knew it was me and yet he was still unarmed."

"That is something that we will have to work together and figure out," said McNair thoughtfully. "I stand with you my Lord, in saying that a top Auror doesn't go into battle without a wand. What about the mudblood mother?"

"She was armed," said Voldemort. "She knew that she was the only thing standing between me and her son. Now that I think back on it, she must have already cast a spell on Harry Potter. She was frantically trying to block me rather than just escaping. She didn't run. It was as if she couldn't."

"So in summary, she must have done what she could to protect her son because she knew there was no escape for the two of them," said Rudolphus. "I would have loved to see the fear in her eyes as she realized that you were going to kill her."

"There wasn't any," said Voldemort to everyone's astonishment. "There was no fear for herself in her eyes. It was all for her son. He meant more to her than her own life. If I had to wager an emotion that she was emitting, I would say that she was showing acceptance. It was as if she knew that she could not leave or was prevented from leaving."

"That still doesn't explain how the child beat you," said Rabastan out loud to the astonishment of the rest at his boldness. "How did a mere baby cause the spell to backfire and hit you?"

"That is a mystery," said Voldemort reluctantly. "It would not surprise me to learn that the old fool had something to do with that."

"So what are you orders?" asked Bellatrix. "What do you want us to do and who do you want us to watch and so forth? He has already annulled my marriage to Rudolphus. The Lestrange vaults are now his and the Ministry's. We have no more property as it has all been seized."

"You are to leave Harry Potter alone," he informed them. "For now, the boy is not our target. He may just leave us alone if we leave him alone. I for one am more interested in taking down the old fool. It is quite possible that after Potter deals with Dumbledore that he may leave the country again. I for one would not blame him. I killed his parents, but Dumbledore has made his life hell in every other way."

Everyone nodded in understanding. This was the rule set by their Master and they would live by it.

"Do we have any information regarding the Order of the Phoenix?" he asked his minions. "Also do we know who Harry Potter has working with him?"

"We have some information," said Rudolphus quickly. "We know that Harry Potter is being protected by an organization known as the X-Men. They are not muggles, but they are not wizards either. They are a group of people that have a special unique power if you want to classify it as such. Their leader is a man named Charles Xavier. He is a telepath. One that is powerful enough to get around most Occlumency shields with a mere thought. There are some that can control certain elements. Others are telekinetic and so forth."

"That is interesting," remarked Voldemort. "Are there people out there like that, which we can recruit to our own forces?"

"There is a band of Mutants that are known as the Brotherhood of Mutants," said Rabastan speaking next. "They are the opposing force of the X-Men. However, they are no where near as powerful as the Light Mutants as we call them. I would wager a guess that the Brotherhood is approachable, but would not necessarily be amendable to our cause. They feel they are better than muggles as we do, but their leader is like you in the aspect that he doesn't bow to anyone. Also, while the two bands of Mutants fight, they don't necessarily hate each other. They just have different views when it comes to the muggle population. Small skirmishes are done rather than actual fights between them."

"Most of the time it is the Brotherhood causing public problems, and the X-Men go behind them to clean it all up," said Walden. "It is similar to us and the Order of the Phoenix. We do what we do and the Order tries to clean it up."

"Intriguing," said Voldemort filing all of the information away. "What about the Order? What is happening in the old fool's group of misfits?"

"They are having dissension in their ranks," Bellatrix smirked. "We have been very successful for the most part in that aspect. They are fighting with Dumbledore due to not believing his lies anymore. If I had to wager a guess, I would say that they will be disbanded before long if it hasn't begun already."

"What makes you say that?" asked Voldemort. "I want you full theory."

"As you know my Lord, we are only able to get so far into the workings of the Order before we are captured or caught," she explained. "Therefore, our information is limited. I don't think we will be able to use the thief for information anymore as his mind is starting to break from the multiple Obliviations and Imperius Curses we use on him."

"What we do know is that those that were closest to him have been released from the enchantments that were placed upon them by the old fool," said Goyle. "They have all left him, but as of yet, they have not turned him in."

"Very well," said Voldemort thinking about all he heard. "You are all dismissed for now. Keep your eyes and ears open for any more news. We have to keep ahead of the old fool as much as we can. If you hear of anything, you will bring it to me as soon as possible."

The Death Eaters all bowed and left the room. They each had work to do, and they knew it. If they were to stay alive and free, then they needed all of the information that they could get their hands on. One didn't stay ahead in the game of power by being idle.

Harry and his group were all busy as well. None of them were idle for any longer than they had to be. Trunks were being packed while they were getting as much studying as they could in the time they had left.

"Hey guys," said Harry to the group as they were meeting for the last time the night before they were due to leave. "Professor McGonagall has special quarters set up for me and Scott along with Draco and Hermione should they want it. She will reinstate Hermione and Draco as Prefects and I am to be made a Head Boy and assistant teacher as I have my Mastery in DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions. This way I can attend Herbology, Runes, Arithmancy, and COMC while still working on other things. She said that Scott was more than welcome to sit with me during meal times and she asks that he, Marie, and Bobby help patrol the corridors in between breaks."

"How is that going to make a difference?" asked Charles. "They have their own classes to attend. I will be sending their work to them via your phoenix. They may not have time."

"She is going to make them honorary prefects or in Scott's case, she will make him part of the staff," said Harry. "She also wants Severus to take the spot of DADA professor. She wants him to take over as Head of Gryffindor house as well. Term starts on September first and she has already bought our books for us and they are waiting in the castle."

"We already have our books," said Hermione with a confused look. "Why would she go and get more?"

"She is just being cautious," assured Harry with a smile. "This way, there are spares on the side if we need them."

"I never thought that I would be asked to be Head of Gryffindor House," said Severus with a frown. "I think she is trying to kill me. I dislike Gryffindors. Why would she want me as the Head of House? That just doesn't make sense to me."

"Oh lighten up Severus," said Harry with a laugh. "At least with me and Hermione in your house, you are assured that you have loads of point gain and reliable students to work with. Not that Draco is a slouch, but well you now get three instead of just him that is willing to work hard in their classes."

"That is a valid point," said Severus after a moment. "You had better help me win the house cup or I will use you for Potion's ingredients."

Everyone in the area laughed at this. The relationship that Harry and Severus had built with one another was strong in friendship. Add in Hermione and Draco, and you had a quartet of wizards that many leaders would kill to have on their side.

"I have heard back from Marie and Bobby's parents," said Charles. "Both are excited to learn that at least for this year both have been offered the spot of Exchange Student. It will make things easier to know that they believe that their children are safe. While Marie's parents know of her mutation, Bobby's parents don't know of his."

"Not all parents are as acceptable as Marie's parents," said Jean interpreting the look on Hermione's face. "It is not always easy for a parent to accept that their child has mutant abilities. From what Harry has told us, there is much the same happening in the wizarding world as well."

"That is true," said Hermione sadly. "Well, I am glad that I got the chance to be friends with all the students here. Maybe when I graduate from University, I can come back here and teach."

"With the way that you soak up everything that you learn, you should pass with no troubles," said Jean in amusement. "You are a very intelligent woman. I think I speak for all of us when I say that we hope that one day you do come back to teach here."

The next day, all of those that were heading out to England gathered together to say goodbye to those that were being left behind. When everyone was done, they boarded the jet and strapped themselves in. They knew that they had a long flight ahead of them.

The night swiftly flew for those that were asleep. For those that were awake and flying, they just conversed about different ideas and what they could do to work with those friends of Harry's. They had many ideas of how they could help the situation. They arrived in Hogsmeade and together, they made their way to the castle. When they got there, Harry lifted his hand and opened the gates to the grounds. As the heir, he could do such things. When they got to the castle proper, Minerva met them at the door.

"I would have opened the gates if you had given me a moment," she said with a laugh. "Welcome home Harry, Hermione, and Draco. It is good to see you again. Draco, your mother asked me to tell you that she is looking forward to seeing you in the morning. Severus, welcome back to Hogwarts and we shall see you in the morning. As it is still summer, we have a few days left of vacation. I suggest that the three of you Hogwarts students get caught up on your reading if you have not done so already."

"Professor McGonagall," said Harry with a blush. "I would like to introduce you properly to my mate. This is Scott Summers. He is the man that has helped me so much since I left England. He is also the one that will be working with Marie and Bobby on their lessons while we are here."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Summers," said Minerva smiling at him. "We have heard many great things about you. I hope that your time here at Hogwarts will be a pleasant one. The same goes for you Marie and Bobby."

"As long as I am near Harry, then I am sure that anywhere will be fine," said Scott smiling back at her. "Would it be possible for Jean and Storm to stay here tonight?"

"Of course," assured Minerva. "Severus, you are now going to take the quarters in the DADA apartment. Dr. Grey and Miss Munroe can sleep in the guest rooms of Harry's quarters in the Transfiguration Department. Mr. Malfoy you have the option to either go to your dorm room or you may have quarters either with Harry or your mother. Miss Granger, you can either go to Gryffindor Tower or you can also have rooms with Harry. Marie and Bobby can use Gryffindor Tower. Mr. Summers, we will have a classroom set up for you near the entranceway or Transfiguration Department for your classes with your charges."

"I think that I will room in Gryffindor," Hermione said nodding to something she thought of. "That way one of your prefects is already there and I can show Marie and Bobby around."

"I will take a spare room in Mother's quarters," said Draco with a smile. "That way she and I can work together on everything to ensure that Harry and his party succeed in this war."

"That reminds me," said Harry. "Can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get our robes and other supplies? Time is of the essence now that term starts in a couple of days."

"Well you don't really need my permission, but yes you can," said Minerva with a smile. "It is good to have you back Harry. I was pleased to hear that you got your Mastery in Transfiguration. Don't be surprised if you are asked to take over a class if one of the other Professors is ill. Of course we will make sure it doesn't interfere with your four classes that you are still taking. Please remind me what they are again."

"Arithmancy, Runes, Herbology, and COMC," said Harry. "I could probably take my tests for Herbology and COMC, but I want to make sure that I have enough information. I will let you know when I am ready to sit my NEWTS for those classes. It will be awhile before I am ready to take my OWLS in Runes and Arithmancy though. I just started studying them. As they are an elective, I can do that in my spare time if you want."

"As you wish," said Minerva. "Concentrate on the last core subject and let me know when you are ready to take your tests. The same can be done with COMC, but as it is an elective, you don't have to sit a NEWT if you don't want. Then again, we can let you take your last two subjects while you become the Transfiguration professor. We do need one now that I am Headmistress here."

"I can do that," said Harry graciously. "I am sure that Professor Sprout and Hagrid will make a little time working with me so that I can take my last two tests. I will do it for you. Thanks for thinking of me."

"I am glad that you are so decisive now," Minerva said laughing softly. "It is a relief to know that I no longer have to look for a professor. I really didn't have one and you are a blessing in disguise. Thank you for giving me the solution that I couldn't find."

With that, she led them to the rooms where they would be sleeping that night. While they were walking through the castle, Scott and the two mutant professors were in amazement at the moving pictures and the talking suits of armor as well as the ghosts in the castle. When they got to the sleeping quarters, the trio was in awe of the beauty and majesty of the common room not to mention the beauty that was the sleeping quarters of Harry and Scott.

"You have until the end of the weekend to get all of your needed supplies," said Minerva. "Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy will retain their spots as prefect. Just use discretion when you are disciplining someone please."

The two Hogwarts students and new professor all smiled and nodded their heads. Minerva gave both Hermione and Draco the passwords to their common rooms and bade them all good night. Hermione led Marie and Bobby to the Gryffindor dorm and to where they were going to sleep from now on.

"With Harry as a teacher now and Ronald being deceased, you will be comfortable here with Neville, Seamus, and Dean," Hermione told him. "They are good guys. I think that you and Neville especially will hit it off well. He is rather shy. Marie will sleep in my dorm with me. There are only three of us in our year for females in Gryffindor. So it will make things easier. Lavender and Parvati are gossips, but they are ok when they want to be."

Draco headed down to his common room and was happy that the elves were busy putting his things away. Everyone settled in for the night and each were lost in their own thoughts as sleep claimed each and every person.


	9. Trouble in Diagon Alley

Chapter 9 – Trouble in Diagon Alley

The next morning saw a flurry of activity. Harry and the group in his rooms went to the Great Hall for breakfast. The Americans were in awe of the beauty and majesty of the dining hall. They were soon met up by Draco and Narcissa. It was moments later that Hermione, Marie, and Bobby entered the hall. The Professors of Hogwarts started coming in by ones and twos.

"Harry," exclaimed Remus upon noticing him. "It is good to have you back, cub. How are you doing?"

"I am well thanks," said Harry as everyone sat together to eat. "I finally have mastered the art of getting my telekinesis to act when I want it to. Thanks to Jean, I am pretty good at it now. Storm has helped me master my elemental abilities. So now that, that is taken care of, I am looking forward to getting to teach Transfiguration."

"Yes," said Narcissa. "We just heard a few moments ago that you were going to take the post while working on Herbology and COMC on the side."

"Well, I am pretty proficient in both of those subjects anyway," said Harry blushing slightly. "I just need Professor Sprout and Hagrid to sort of fine tune things with me so that I can sit my tests and get rid of those two classes. I can just freelance studying Arithmancy and Runes. With Hermione and Draco as friends, I am sure that I can get the lessons done fairly quickly."

"Well I have taken the liberty of making sure that the class forum is set up for you," said Minerva handing him the parchments to review at his leisure. "This way you don't have to worry about trying to figure out what to teach when and where for now. I hope that you don't mind."

"Not in the least," said Harry scanning the sheet. "This will make things easier for me. I appreciate you thinking about this. It must mean that you were up fairly late last night getting this ready."

"Actually I have had it done for some time now," she admitted with a smile. "As neither Andromeda nor Nymphadora has had the time or the inclination to take the position, I was just going to do my best to teach and be Headmistress at the same time. I also took the liberty of making the class schedules for you. I felt that with time being of the essence that you would not have time to sit and learn how to set up everything. We can work on this during the school year if you wish."

"I thought that Kingsley was going to take DADA?" asked Harry changing the subject while nodding in understanding of her words. "What happened with that setup?"

"Well, with the hunt for both Albus and the Dark Lord going on, it is better that Severus take the post so that our Auror can stay where he is needed the most," Minerva informed him as the food appeared on the tables. "This way Severus is safe from attack as long as he is in the castle."

"Well I don't plan on hiding from anyone," said Harry through gritted teeth. "If either one or the other of the two fools wants to deal with me, they will do it on my terms. I refuse to be a prisoner of this castle just because those two megalomaniacs want to be difficult. I will not hesitate to slap either of them down should they mess with me or my friends."

"We just want you to use caution," said Minerva kindly. "We don't want you to feel like you are a prisoner here. We know that you are more than capable of handling yourself in any situation. So don't ever feel like you are a prisoner in this castle. You are free to come and go as you please. You do own the place after all."

"Well we are going to Diagon Alley later," said Harry with a sigh. "We will take the Knight Bus so that we can get there quickly. Hermione and Draco need to get their school supplies and I want to get some robes to teach in and a couple for Scott to work in so that he blends in better. I think the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get into a pattern of what we are going to do and such. Hermione's parents have already written a letter that states she is more than welcome to come and go at your discretion as well as mine so long as she remembers to be safe and watch her back at all times."

"We have to get back to New York today," said Jean entering the conversation. "So we will be leaving here shortly. I just want you all to promise me that if you need us that you send a message to Charles. We don't want any of you getting hurt. We love you guys and we only want what is safest for you."

"Scott and I promise to send word if we need you for anything," promised Harry before turning towards Narcissa. "Has Dolores Umbridge been caught and sent to trial yet? I want that bitch behind bars for her crimes against humanity."

"She tried to kill the Aurors that were sent to bring her in," said Narcissa carefully. "She ended up getting killed in the process. One of her nastier curses was deflected and it hit her instead of her target. So that is one less person that you have to worry about hurting you ever again. I know you didn't want to see her dead, but the situation ended with that occurring."

"What is going on with the capture of Death Eaters, the Dark Lord, and Dumbledore?" Harry asked making a mental note of things. "Who is still out there that I have to watch for?"

"Lucius, Bellatrix, Rudolphus, Walden, Augustus, and Rabastan are with the Dark Lord," said Narcissa while the rest of the professors nodded. "We have not heard much else about Dumbledore. Apparently the Order of the Phoenix has disbanded and they are actually talking about trying to claim the bounty that is on Dumbledore's head. They are not happy with him. According to Moody he wants you to either die in the fight with the Dark Lord or have you arrested as a murderer or some other trumped up charge when and if you do beat the Dark Lord."

"How is he going to manage that?" asked Marie angrily. "Isn't he a wanted criminal? There is no way he can have Harry arrested if he is a criminal is there?"

"The Ministry of Magic will not arrest Harry for something that Dumbledore claims him to be or have done," assured Minerva. "Cornelius Fudge and Madam Bones have been working around the clock to ensure that the rumors that Harry is a Dark Lord are squashed. They don't want anyone thinking that Harry is turning to the dark side. Besides, most of the populace doesn't believe it anyway. The whole situation with regards to him being the heir of Merlin pretty much ensures that Harry will never be a dark wizard. It has already leaked all over that he is the heir. Dumbledore doesn't stand a chance of having his wishes seen to."

Harry and Minerva watched as Marie got her anger under control. When they were sure that she would not blow up again, Minerva continued.

"The worse that will happen to Harry is that he will have to recount or show his memory of the situation when and if a fight ensues between him and either the Dark Lord or Dumbledore," she said. "Then again that would have to be done by anyone as proof that they were acting on behalf of the Ministry and the Wizarding World in general."

"Well that's good," said Bobby quickly. "I have only known Harry for a couple of months, but he is a good guy in my opinion. I can't see him being a Dark Lord. He is too nice and friendly for that."

"Trust us when we say that we all mirror that sentiment," said Pomona smiling. "We know that Harry would never do something like that. We have watched him since he first came to this castle, and we know he doesn't have an evil bone in his body. We are just trying to stop the gossip mongers from having field day at him again. They have done it before and caused him a lot of pain and suffering. We don't want him to have to go through all of that nonsense again."

"You all have to understand something very important," said Minerva to the Americans. "While we know that Harry is a good person, some people are of two minds. They want to believe in something so badly that they will listen to whatever is being said at the time and give it all the attention that they think it needs. All it takes if for a couple of people to start spreading rumors, and it blows up out of proportion."

She continued with her explanation as the others started to get upset with what they were hearing. She was not unaccustomed to this. Many times, Harry was blamed for something that he had no control over or was outright not his fault.

"There are still those out that there that believe that Albus Dumbledore is the leader of the light and is the only hope that we have to win the war against the dark side," she explained to them. "Many of us know that isn't the case. People just want to believe that others are willing to do what needs to be done so that they don't have to worry about it. It is the mindset, that as long as people like Harry or Dumbledore is handling the Dark Lord then, they won't have to."

"The situation between Harry and Dumbledore has many people angered," said Filius. "While the populace believes that Harry is the Chosen One, the older population still remembers what Dumbledore did during the time when Grindelwald was the Dark Lord and also for the first war with Voldemort. So they are divided as to who they want to believe the most."

"Many times Harry was hurt in this castle due to rumors and such," said Draco thoughtfully and regretfully. "He was shunned, made fun of, and in some cases attacked both verbally and physically."

Hermione snorted in agreement, but didn't say anything on the matter.

"His own house mates were against him at one point," said Draco looking at Hermione with a bit of fear and concern. "We are now in the process of wanting that to stop for good. We don't want him to have to suffer at the hands of those that are the children of the supporters of the Dark Lord or those that decide that he is just seeking attention and such. We also don't want supporters of Dumbledore getting their shots in at him either."

"Harry has told me of some of that," said Scott raising an eyebrow at the blonde who blushed in embarrassment. "He told me of some of the happenings that have occurred in this school. I can tell you right now that I will not allow that to continue. Someone or anyone wanting to hurt him will have to get through me."

"That is if we don't get to them first," said a vicious Hermione. "We won't let anything happen to our Harry."

"We need to keep an eye out on Luna," said Harry suddenly startling the others. "She gets her things stolen all the time and hidden by her dorm mates. We don't want her getting hurt again. She is too good of a person to allow the bullying to continue. I will not hesitate to step in and put a stop to said bullies if I have to. I am hoping that my position as Professor will have a positive influence on these types of situations. I suggest that we have some sort of councilor that people can go to and talk to about what is happening to them and such."

"That is an excellent idea," said Minerva with excitement. "As it was yours, you can be the one that they can talk to. If you feel that the situation requires more than what you can help them with, then you can always talk to the rest of us and we can help come to an agreeable solution to the problem."

"I can do that," said Harry with a small smile. "This way we can help all who are hurting in one fashion or another. I don't like seeing people hurt for no reason. Luna is my friend and while she is a bit different, that doesn't give people the right to bully her or steal her things."

"I will keep a closer eye on my house from now on," said Filius as the remark floored him. "I will especially keep a closer eye on Miss Lovegood to ensure that she doesn't get hurt again. Thank you for calling it to my attention. She has never made a comment regarding this, so I had no idea that this was happening. Now that I know, I can put a stop to it."

Harry smiled as the food finally disappeared from the table. When that happened, everyone stood up to say their goodbyes to Jean and Storm. Harry escorted them to the jet with those that were coming to Diagon Alley with him. From there, he spelled everyone's eyes again so they could take the bus. Harry held out his wand arm and with a bang, the bus appeared.

"Wow," was all Marie could say. The others all agreed with the sentiment that one word represented.

Harry paid for all of them and asked for them to be taken to Diagon Alley. Stan and Ernie greeted Harry warmly and moved him to the front of the line for their destination. With a bang and a tumble, the bus was off and the teens and Scott were picking themselves off of the floor. Within moments, the bus was letting them off in front of the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. After many goodbyes, Harry and his group all entered the pub.

Harry had the good graces to blush as so many people welcomed him back. Scott, Hermione, Draco, Marie, and Bobby were all ready in case any trouble started for Harry. So far it was just those that were in Harry's corner that were welcoming him back to his land of birth. Harry smiled all around and then opened the entrance to the alley.

The three Americans were delighted with the alley. It was a beautiful sight for those that had never experienced it before. Harry and the other two just took delight in their happy expressions.

"First things first," said Harry. "We need to get to my vaults at the bank so that I can get some money to pay for our supplies. We will go there so that you all can meet my extended family as it were. The carts are a lot like a roller coaster ride. I am sure that you all will enjoy them."

With that being said, Harry led the group to the bank. When he entered, he was floored momentarily as each and every goblin stopped what they were doing and bowed to the floor at his entrance.

"Please don't bow to me," said an embarrassed Harry to the amusement of Hermione and Draco. "If you care to remember, you ladies and gentlemen have made me part of your family. I am just Harry Potter and I am in need of getting to my vault. Is Griphook available to take us?"

"I am here Lord Emrys," said the aforementioned goblin hurrying forward happily. "I would be happy to take you all to your vault. May I ask who it is that is with you?"

"I am sure that you remember Lord Malfoy," said Harry pointing to a waving Draco. "I am also sure that you remember Miss Granger who is also under the protection of House Potter. The older gentleman is Scott Summers. I need him to get a duplicate key to my vaults so that if he should ever need anything, he has access. The two teens are Anna Marie Jackson and Bobby Drake. They are from America. Mr. Summers is my life partner."

"A soul bond is definitely there," said Griphook studying the two closely. "The only thing that is keeping it from fully opening is the fact that you have not procreated yet. I do recommend that you two spend as much time as possible being intimate if you are not ready for that step. It will be good to make sure that the bond has a solid foundation on which to finish its work. When it is fully activated, the two of you will be immune to most potions designed to trick or manipulate emotions and such."

"This is good to know," said Harry blushing. "I can say right now that I dare anyone to try and take him away from me. I will rip them to pieces with my bare hands if I have to, to protect him from the influences of someone interfering with my love life."

"Thanks Harry," said Scott blushing as red as his glasses. "I feel the same way about you as well."

"Shall we head down to the vault now?" asked Griphook handing Scott a gold key. "Will we need to stop at the Granger vault or Malfoy vault?"

"That won't be necessary," said Harry smiling. "We can just take it out of my vault."

"Have you lost your bank card?" asked a confused Griphook. "It will work in all wizarding stores. Also, if it is ever lost or stolen, it will return to you within four hours."

"No, I haven't lost it," said Harry smiling. "I just wanted to give the three Americans the thrill of the carts of the bank. You know how much I enjoy riding in those things."

"That I do," said Griphook with a small laugh. "You are one of the few humans that do."

Harry laughed at this remark. The goblins were busy waving to the group as they passed. To them, Harry was a remarkable young man. That he called each one that he remembered by their name, was endearing too many. That he was part of their family, made it to where he was a treasure. Harry took in all of this with grace and poise.

When they got into the interior section of the bank, Griphook called for two carts. They zoomed into view and Harry and the rest got in. With that, Griphook whistled and they were off. Harry looked back and could see Bobby and Marie yelling in delight at the speed and deftness of the carts. Scott was also smiling at the sounds issuing from the other cart. When they arrived at Harry's vaults, they all got out and waited. Harry handed his key to Griphook who opened the door. Harry watched in amusement as the others were looking on in awe at the vast amount of treasure that was in there.

"Hermione and Draco, I will be paying for your stuff so don't worry about anything," said Harry. "Let's split off and just look around. I haven't really had the time to look at some of the stuff that is in here. If something catches your eye, then grab it and bring it to the front of the vault with you. We can decide what to do from there. I am looking for something from the Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw vaults that belonged to the founders. They will have their marks on them. If you find anything like that, then bring them to the front of the vault so that I can look at them."

With that, they all split up and made their way around the vault. Harry was looking at some necklaces that were designed to fit either a male or female. There were a dozen of them total.

"These are designed to protect most people from just about any minor to moderate curse or hex," informed Griphook. "Of course they will not protect against the Unforgivables, but they should stop quite a few of the others. There are also protections from most forms of Mind Magic on them. That will include Legilimency, Compulsion Charms, and Obedience Charms. They are goblin made and therefore very powerful."

"This is good to know," said Harry putting one around Scott's neck before kissing him on the lips. "I am going to put one of these on Draco, Hermione, Bobby, and Marie. We don't want any of them to get hurt. I have natural defenses already. Therefore, I don't need to wear one of these."

"Harry," called Hermione. "I found a staff here. It has the Ravenclaw symbol on it. I thought that maybe since you are so powerful that you would rather use a staff than a wand now."

"I think I will take it with me," said Harry thoughtfully studying the artifact. "I don't think I will really need it that often. This way if I do need to use a tool to channel with, I can use this. I will have to ask Mr. Ollivander what the core, or cores, of this staff are."

"Look at this ruby," said Marie. "It is the biggest one that I have ever seen."

Harry looked around and saw that there was a chest filled with them. He looked at her and told her to keep it. She blushed as she gave her thanks and then she put it in a small bag that Griphook handed her.

"I am sure you will find chests with other gem stones in it," said Harry. "If you want, you can have one of each. Tell Bobby he can have one as well if he wants them. You never know when you will need money and these will get you a pretty penny if you need to pawn them or something."

"Harry," said Draco hurrying to him. "I found a staff for Slytherin also. Maybe you can have all of them put safely in the castle with you."

"The Gryffindor one is over there," said Griphook spying it and pointing at said artifact. "I have no doubt that Merlin has one in his vault as well."

"I, Lord Harry James Potter-Emrys, do hereby give permission for Griphook Stonehammer to access the vault of Merlin Ambrosias to assist in getting items out of the vault," said Harry raising his wand. "In this way, he can catalog all items and should I need or want anything from said vault, he can obtain the item in question for me. By my magic, I declare it to be."

"Harry," said Hermione in awe. "Do you realize the honor that you have just bestowed upon him? No wizard or witch has ever done that before. That is one of the top honors in the goblin world. No one is allowed in that vault except one of the Emrys bloodline and you have just given permission for Griphook to enter the vault."

"How do you know that?" asked Harry in a confused voice. "Wait! Let me guess. You read about that in a book. That was stupid of me to even ask."

Everyone broke out in laughter at this proclamation. Even Hermione after hitting him started to laugh. Harry told each of the assembled party to take one of each gem stone that they find for their personal use. The teens all took delight in being able to acquire treasure from the vault that obviously held so much. Even Draco was acting like a kid in a candy store.

"She is correct though," said an awed and humbled Griphook as the teens ran off. "That is a very high honor that you have given to me. I am grateful that you think so highly of me."

The four teens were returning from their scavenger hunt while Harry and Scott looked on in amusement. Each teen had a small pouch t hat had everything from rubies and diamonds to emeralds and sapphires and a multitude of other various gems. Due to the kindness bestowed upon them, the four didn't take the largest stone, but just took one of each for their collection. Draco didn't take anything but one nice emerald. He was the new holder of the Malfoy vaults and he knew that his vaults would have the same stones and such in them.

"Well," said Harry shrinking the three staffs and placing them in his pocket. "You have been taking care of me since I was born with regards to my vaults. Therefore, I trust you with my life and my possessions. You are an honorable person and I am thankful for all that you have done for me and will do for me in the future. Now, we have to go shopping. We did promise Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape that we would be back in the castle by a reasonable time. I would hate to be hexed or cursed due to us taking to long. I noticed a few things here that I will send for at a later date. I think some of these items will make great Christmas presents."

With that being said, they all got back into the carts and drove back to the top. Upon reaching the landing site, Harry pulled out four of the medallions and placed them around the necks of the teens. He explained what they were and told them that they were to never take them off.

"It will ensure that no one can hurt you when I am not there to keep an eye out on the situation," explained Harry. "Give me a few days and I will add a few more charms and protections to them. I want you guys as safe as possible during this war. No one under the protection of my houses will get hurt if I can help it."

With that they all hit the alley to do some shopping. They hit the Apothecary store and bought all of the ingredients they would need for their potions class. From there, they hit Madam Malkin's. Harry informed the matron that he wanted all of his house crests on the sleeves of his robes. He ordered a dozen different robes in various shades of blues, greens, and blacks. He also got a set of red dress robes with gold and silver trim. He ordered Scott several sets of robes as well. Harry made sure that all of his crests were on everyone's robes so that others knew that all three Americans and Hermione and Draco were under the protection of House Potter. He made sure to remind Draco to put the Malfoy crest on his lapel as well.

When they were done in that shop, they went to the pet store so that all of those with pets could get treats for their animals. Harry happily used is debit card and paid for all purchases. They went to Flourish and Blotts, where Harry let them get all the books they wanted. He had to rein in Hermione, but it was all in good fun. When they were done there, they went to the stationary store to replenish their ink, parchment, and quills and such. The last place that Harry wanted to stop was in Ollivanders. He entered the store and was immediately greeted by the proprietor of the store.

"Ah, Lord Emrys," said Ollivander. "How good it is to see you again. How is your wand holding up?"

"Very well thank you," said Harry producing said wand. "I have found a few artifacts in my vaults with the assistance of my friends and I was wondering if you could help me identify the cores."

"I would be happy to assist you," said the older wizard. "What are they and may I please see them?"

Harry nodded to Hermione who placed a Silencing Charm on the door and area. She then stood in a way that she could keep watch as well as listen to the explanation. Harry smiled his thanks and pulled out all three staffs and enlarged them to their normal size.

"I have here the staffs of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," said Harry smiling at the older man. "Can you identify the cores?"

"Gryffindor was a hard working man," stated Ollivander happily as he handled the items with care. "His staff is made up of seven highly powerful materials. Gryphon feather, dragon heart string, phoenix tail feather are the three strongest ones. There is also mandrake root which is highly unusual. There are also mermaid scales, hippogriff tail and blood. The wood is made of oak. This is a highly interesting staff and I am sure you know to keep all three safe."

"Yes sir," said Harry smiling. "I know that these three staffs are a treasure to the wizarding world and people would kill to get their hands on them. What about Rowena's staff? What are the cores of it please?"

"Another unusual combination," said Ollivander examining the artifact. "There is snow owl, hippocampus, thunder bird, eagle, and unicorn hair in this staff. It is not as powerful as Godric's, but it is still more powerful than most wands around the world today. The wood of this staff is unusual as it is made with Cherry wood. The cores normally don't sit so well with such a passive wood. However, the maker of this staff knew what they were doing."

"Thank you," said Harry kindly. "What about Salazar's? I am sure there are all sort of dark creatures that make up the cores of this staff. His legacy would leave nothing else."

"You would be correct," said Ollivander. "This staff is made of yew wood. Its cores are basilisk fang, manticore hair, acromantula venom, and thestral blood. All highly sought out components and each is highly powerful. I would hold tight to this one so that the Dark Lord doesn't learn of this artifact."

"He can't touch it anyway," said Harry shrinking each staff. "I am the Head of the Slytherin line and he can't touch what doesn't belong to him. Do you think that I could use wand holsters with these items with as much success as I do with my wand?"

"Blessed Merlin yes," said Ollivander placing two of the items on the counter. "These will hold two each. I recommend placing one on each of your forearms. In this, the magic surrounding the holsters will prevent them from being summoned from you. I am sure that you will add your own protections to the holsters in time."

"You can bet on it," said Harry with a laugh. "I will make sure that these items do not leave my person while I am awake. I thank you for your time. How much do I owe you for your services today?"

"Ten galleons for the holsters," said Ollivander. "By allowing me to handle and examine the staffs, you have given me a great gift. Therefore, I am returning the favor by giving you a discount on the holsters and I am not charging you for the information. Good luck Lord Emrys. You will need it with Dumbledore still on the loose not to mention the Dark Lord."

Harry thanked the man and left the shop with a smile. As he stepped out of the store, a spell flew by his head and hit the window. Harry immediately produced a powerful shield to protect the group.

"Hermione and Draco," said Harry beginning his instructions. "Start scanning the area for our attacker. We need to make sure that whoever is shooting the spells at us is stopped."

"What about you?" Scott asked Harry as Marie moved to stand behind the group. "What are you going to do? Bobby, please be careful with what you are doing. We don't want any accidents."

"I am going to start maneuvering us as best as I can to a safer area where we have more protection," responded Harry. "That way I can send word to Hogwarts and the Ministry that we are under attack. Marie, take your gloves off just in case I need you to touch someone that is getting too close."

The young mutant did as he requested without question. Hermione and Draco were busy scanning the area looking for their attacker. More spells were thrown at them. Hermione was starting to get frustrated.

"I don't see where they are coming from," she stated. "Whoever it is either is Disillusioned, or using an invisibility device. How are you going to contact the Ministry, Hogwarts, and hold up that shield?"

"Don't forget that I am able to use mind magic from my Mutant abilities," mumbled Harry quietly while scanning the crowd. "I have already alerted Madam Bones. She and a few Aurors are already on their way. Word is being sent to the castle as we speak. Just keep up the charade that I can only do one thing at a time. They don't need to know that I am as powerful as I am."

"Harry," stated Draco loudly, pretending to be concerned. "Hermione is right. You are eventually going to tire out from holding the shield so long. Let me take over and you can go on the defensive. You are better at DADA than we are."

"Keep going," whispered Harry. "I am now scanning the area looking for our attacker. He is up by the Apothecary store. It is Dumbledore that is there. However, Bellatrix is in the area also. She is not attacking, but she is observing this with interest."

Another spell hit Harry's shield. The spells being used were designed to incapacitate but not to kill. Harry knew that if he got hit with the spells, it would not affect him as much as it would Hermione or any of the others.

"Scott," whispered Harry. "When I say go I want you to send a small blast at the section where the shadow meets the sunlight near the apothecary store. That is where Dumbledore is standing. Bellatrix is standing near WWW. She is not here to attack. She has other motives. She is here mostly for information."

"Just say when Harry," murmured Scott grabbing his glasses lightly. "I am ready and can aim even without my visor. Can you use magic to make sure that it goes to that particular spot with minimal damage to the area?"

"When I say go, I want Draco and Hermione to throw up shields," instructed Harry quickly. "Bobby you will aim your ice power at the very edge of the shadows. I will use my magic to guide Scott's blast so that it doesn't hurt the building or a passerby."

"I have a better idea Harry," said Bobby quietly kneeling. "You just hold the shield and keep those spells away from us."

"The Ministry officials are here," said Harry. "Madam Bones is impressed with my telepathic ability, but she knows where we are and what we are attempting to do. She and her group are already moving civilians out of the area. Whatever you are planning Bobby, you had better do it now as Dumbledore is planning on using slightly stronger spells."

"He is already on it," said Marie quietly. "Just watch the area you are talking about. The ice is almost there."

"Yes I see it now," said Harry with glee. "The old man is starting to wonder what is going on. THERE! His breath can be seen from the cold. He is now trying to combat the cold. Hermione, I need you to take over the shield. I am going to attempt to stun the old bastard. With your assistance, we can keep him distracted long enough for me to get in one good shot."

Hermione waved her wand in one fluid motion and a shield appeared in front of them. Harry took aim and let loose with a volley of stunners. Dumbledore threw up a shield. Harry stepped out of the safety of Hermione's shields and stalked forward. Dumbledore figured that he could get to Harry. Harry had no trouble letting him think that he was stronger. When Dumbledore was about to cast his next Obliviation Charm, Harry lifted his wand and sent the spell flying back towards its caster. A stunner flew right behind the reflected spell.

Dumbledore, realizing that he was not going to get Harry this day so easily, quickly turned on the spot and apparated away before the two spells had a chance to hit him. He appeared a few feet on the other side.

"You will come quietly Harry Potter," called Dumbledore. "You are going to be sent to prison for becoming the next Dark Lord. People are already noticing that you are using dark spells here today."

"What are you talking about Dumbledore?" stated Amelia loudly. "I have seen him reflect a spell and use stunners and shields only. You are under arrest for the attempted kidnapping of Lord Emrys. You are also under arrest for multiple theft charges. Let's not forget that we suspect that you are responsible for the death of Ronald and Ginny Weasley, the attack on the Burrow, destruction of property, consorting with spies within the ministry, and attempted murder. If you come quietly right now, we may decide to not give you the Dementor's Kiss. If you continue to evade the law you will be marked as a more dangerous threat than the Dark Lord."

"I will not be upstaged by a Dark Lord upstart," snarled Dumbledore just as loudly. "I will be back and when I have accomplished my task, the whole world will know how dangerous Harry Potter is. You all will beg me for forgiveness. I will make sure that this Dark child is destroyed for his sins against humanity as well as his crimes against Britain."

Harry didn't bother to give a response to the accusations. He simply pointed his wand and fired a few more hexes at the old man. Dumbledore stood there in astonishment as he realized that the spells were not coming from Harry's wand, but from his hand. Harry sent a smirk at the old man. Knowing that he was beaten for the moment, Dumbledore snarled in frustration and then apparated away.

"Bellatrix," called Harry. "You might want to tell your Master that I desire to meet with him. He and I have to have a very long talk and he will not like what I have to say. When it is all said and done, I will be the one who will be victorious here. I am sure that some sort of agreement can be made between him and me. I want to be left alone. Should he do that, I will not seek him out personally. Should he mess with me, I will do to him what I just did to the old coot."

A pop could be heard as Bellatrix apparated out of the area. She knew that she was no match for Harry Potter and his group. She was also not stupid enough to even attempt it.

"Madam Bones," said Harry to the Chief Witch. "I will gladly give you an account at Hogwarts. I want to get these four students within the safety of her walls. I am sure that Headmistress McGonagall will be more than happy to let you come to the grounds and talk with us."

"Of course Lord Emrys," she answered. "Please feel free to get them to safety. We shall assist you by apparating with the four youngest while you take Mr. Summers with you to the castle."

Harry nodded as Kingsley, Tonks, Rufus, and Amelia each took the arm of a teen and within moments apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. Harry wrapped his arms around Scott and within seconds, he was standing there as well.


	10. Term Begins

Chapter 10 – Term Begins

The group all hurried into the safety of the wards of Hogwarts. They were met by a very anxious Minerva, Severus, Remus, and Narcissa. Harry led his party into the castle and Minerva led them all to the Head's office.

"What happened to you all?" asked Minerva quickly. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Not in the least," assured Harry quickly. "We were attacked by Dumbledore. I was able to hold him back while we tried to figure out where he was standing exactly. He was under an invisibility spell of some sort. With me being such a powerful telepath and such, I was able to send word to Madam Bones that we were under attack. When I knew that they were coming, I was able to concentrate on finding the old fool. I had his location found, but could not find out specifically where he was standing. Bobby was able to send his ice power to the area where I knew he was standing and when his breath gave him away, I was able to come out of my shields and challenge him head on by going on the offensive."

"I am impressed with your level of power," said Minerva breathing easier. "At least you were able to stop him before he got too carried away. What did he do after you went after him for a change instead of the other way around?"

"Oh he did the usual pointing finger routine," said Harry with a laugh. "He was going on loudly about how I was evil and he would bring me to justice and such. No on in the immediate area believed a word he said. Telepathy on the level that I have is a good thing to have."

"I must say that I am very impressed with that gift," admitted Amelia. "I was sitting at my desk working on some papers when I felt a brush against my mind. The next thing I know, Lord Emrys is telling me that he is under attack in Diagon Alley from Dumbledore and that my assistance was needed as he was also protecting Mr. Summers and the four teens with them."

"Professor Xavier taught me how to do that," said Harry blushing. "I felt that you would have been the best one to contact since you were closer to me emotionally. I knew that the Professors would have been busy getting ready for tomorrow. I also knew that you would be the least offended by the mental intrusion. I will only do that with permission or in an emergency."

"It was no problem at all," assured Amelia smiling. "I am glad that you did what you did. It makes me feel better knowing that you can contact help should you need it while still maintaining your defenses and wits about you. You handled yourself better than most of the Aurors on the force."

"By the way, Bellatrix was there as well, though she wasn't there to cause problems," said Harry blushing under all the praise. "She was there as an observer. She has been ordered to leave me alone at all costs as it is beneficial to the Dark Lord to not lose that many more followers as he doesn't have that many left in the first place."

"That is very true," said Amelia. "We have caught most of them. I would love to have gotten her though. I heard you tell her that you want to meet with him. Why would you want to do that?"

"I want him to know that all of his Horcruxes are gone," said Harry pointedly. "I also want it known that if he bothers me, this castle, or those in my care ever again, that I will hunt him down and end him once and for all. I may not want to end his life, but I can sure make it an unpleasant one for him. I am through playing games with these immature people. You would think that at their age, they would know better than to cause trouble the way they are doing. Riddle is in his seventies and Dumbledore is over one hundred and fifty. They both need to get a grip."

"Very well reasoned," said Filius listening intently to Harry. "I think that you should have someone to act as your backup just in case he does try something or has backup of his own hidden."

"Oh I will," said Harry smugly. "Scott and Marie will join me. He will not want one of his minions to lose their power if she holds on for too long. Plus one little blast from Scott's eyes and he won't know what hit them. Let's not forget that he hasn't seen me in action since I came into my full inheritance and mutant powers. He will think that the world has turned upside down and inside out when I am through with him."

"How very Slytherin of you Harry," said Severus laughing at Harry's descriptions. "I didn't know that the Gryffindor Golden Boy had it in him."

"Had things not happened the way they did and certain people had not brainwashed me or upset me, I would have let the Sorting Hat place me in Slytherin like it wanted," said Harry shrugging. "However, by the time I got here, Draco has already made sure I despised him and Ron and Hagrid had already filled me in with every misconceived notion about Slytherin house imaginable."

"Are you telling me that you were originally supposed to be in Slytherin?" asked Severus in a shocked voice. "That would have been interesting to say the least."

"Lord Potter – Emrys had the traits to fit in any of the houses," said the Sorting Hat from his shelf. "He was most difficult to place. He had very strong qualities that would have seen him thrive in any of the houses. I placed him in Gryffindor mostly due to the fact that most people would have expected him to go there due to who his parents were. I also knew that Minerva could protect him better in most aspects."

"Well we have what we came here for," said Amelia as Harry pulled the memory out of his head and placed it in a vial for her. "We will file all of this with the Ministry so that if the question comes up as to who started the fight and such, we have the proof. Good luck on your first day of teaching tomorrow Harry."

Everyone grinned at Amelia as one by one the Aurors used the floo and went back to the Ministry. From there, everyone went down to lunch and enjoyed each other's company.

The next day, Harry nervously got dressed and waited patiently in the area with the other professors. He had been reviewing with Pomona in Herbology since yesterday. She was amazed that he was so skilled in the subject. She firmly told him that he should sit his NEWT and be done with it. The reviewing was mostly to get his mind off of the fact that he was going to be teaching classes soon.

Scott and the two American teens were sitting in the Great Hall with Harry. Hermione and Marie sat at the Gryffindor table while Bobby and Draco sat at the Slytherin table. It was decided that even though Bobby would house in Gryffindor that he would sit with Slytherin. Scott and Harry were sitting at the Head table as members of the staff.

The older students came in and sat at their prospective tables. Many gave curious glances at Harry, Bobby, and Marie. They were also looking with curiosity at Scott with his Ruby glasses. Severus came in with the first years, and the sorting began. When it was all said and done, Minerva stood to make the start of term speech.

"We have a few changes in staff this year," said Minerva. "As many of you know, Professor Dumbledore is no longer allowed to work here. He has broken the law to many times to be allowed to be near the students. So I have been asked to be Headmistress."

The students all clapped politely at this sentiment. Most knew from their parents what was going on for the most part. They didn't know however, what was going on with the rest of the changes.

"As many of you know, there have been rumors that Harry Potter is the heir of Merlin," she continued. "This rumor is indeed true. We have decided last night that we will no longer hide the truth."

"That is totally amazing," said Colin Creevey. "I have read up on Merlin. He is the greatest wizard in history and now Harry Potter is his heir and descendant. That is so awesome."

"Thank you Mr. Creevey," said Minerva. "Five points to Gryffindor for the correct summarization. Now I am going to point out the staff changes. Professor Snape will be your new DADA instructor. He will no longer be head of Slytherin House."

There were cheers from the other three houses for this. Harry, Hermione, and Draco were hiding smiles behind their hands as they knew what was going on along with the three Americans.

"He is the new Head of Gryffindor House instead," stated Minerva claiming control again. "I can't be Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor. He has consented to take my spot. He is also the Deputy Headmaster here as well."

"So who is taking over Slytherin House?" asked Pansy Parkinson. "We of Slytherin are definitely saddened by the loss of Professor Snape as our Head of House."

"I shall miss you all as well," said Severus. "It would be prudent if you all were to keep quiet so that we can get through this so that we can all eat."

"Professor Narcissa Black will be taking over as Potions Mistress as well as Head of House of Slytherin," said Minerva when she had their attention again. "I do not need to remind you that you will respect her as you do any other professor or Head of House in this castle."

"Who is the man in red glasses?" asked a third year Hufflepuff student impatiently. "He is not someone I recognize. Will he be teaching Transfiguration?"

"If one more person interrupts me, I will take points from you," snapped Minerva clearly out of patience. "I can only talk about one person at a time."

"As far as me being the Head of Slytherin," said Narcissa before Minerva started again. "Just because Draco is in Slytherin and I am a former Slytherin doesn't mean that I am going to favor you all over any other house. I don't play favorites even with my own son. So each Snake can get that notion right out of their heads. I am a professor, not a fairy godmother."

"Thank you Professor Black," said Minerva smiling at her. "The man with the red glasses is NOT a professor of this school though he is a teacher. Anna Marie Jackson and Bobby Drake are transfer students from the United States. He is here to teach them. That doesn't mean that he is any less of a Professor here. He will be able to dock points and give detention as easily as any other professor for rule breaking. He has been taught what the rules are. Therefore, he will know if you are breaking them or not."

"I think we should give them a demonstration of what you can do and why you wear glasses," said Harry softly for Scott and Minerva to hear. "Give a quick blast between the two inner tables and I will make sure that no one gets hurt and the damage is fixed."

Minerva nodded her head as Scott tilted his glasses slightly and let the laser beams from his eyes hit the floor. Harry quickly waved his hand and cleared up the damage.

"This will mean," said Scott to the assembled students. "If I am not wearing my glasses or visor, then you could be in danger. Those laser beams will hurt or kill you. So anyone thinking that they can fool around or play with me in that aspect had better learn here and now, that it could cost you more than point loss or detention for my glasses or visor to come off my face. Lord Emrys is working to spell them on so that another spell can't take them off as well as devising a spell that will eliminate them all together."

"Thank you Mr. Summers," said Minerva. "You all have been warned. Now the last staff appointment will come as a shock to you all. Harry Potter has sat his NEWTS in Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and DADA and has Mastery level scores in all four. Therefore, it is with great pleasure that I announce that Lord Emrys is your new Transfiguration Professor."

"Any foolishness in my classes will result in your being thrown out and not being let back in," said Harry before the Great Hall could erupt in cheers. "I will not tolerate cheek, rudeness, or slander of another student due to house insignia or blood status. Let it be known that the use of the word mudblood will automatically get you a one week detention and a fifty point reduction. I am not playing games here. I am here to teach you. I will not play favorites."

The students were in awe of Harry's words. They had automatically figured that Harry would favor Gryffindor. To hear that he was not going to favor anyone made many shrug.

"This year we are going to offer counseling to anyone who needs to talk to someone," said Minerva. "We know that sometimes you have things happen and you need someone to talk to. Therefore, it is with great honor that we announce that Mr. Summers and Lord Emrys will be the school councilors. If you have a problem, you can talk to either gentleman and if they can they will assist. If it is something that either feels that we as the senior staff should handle, they will call it to our attention. They will not do this to break your trust or confidentiality. They would only do this for the safety of the students of this school and for the safety of the school itself."

Some of the students look delightedly at this bit of information. Many knew that Harry Potter would never betray the confidence of someone if it could be helped and would help them to the best of his ability.

"Last but not least," said Minerva. "Remus Lupin has come back to Hogwarts to be the new History of Magic Professor. Many of you could not stay awake in Professor Binns' class. Therefore, we have fixed that problem. As many of you are fond of Professor Lupin, we have brought him back to teach again. Before anyone asks, yes he will take the Wolfsbane Potion every month to keep the werewolf gene at bay and him safe to be around."

"Each professor that graces the halls of Hogwarts is more than just a teacher," said Pomona passionately. "We are also your protectors. Do not hesitate to talk to someone if you are having a problem. We can't help you if you don't speak."

"All other notices and rules are posted on your common room bulletin boards," said Severus. "It is in your best interest to read them or you may miss out on some important information such as tryouts for Quidditch, Hogsmeade visits, and things like that."

"Let it be known that I have a gryphon cub roaming the grounds of Hogwarts that may be seen in the castle from time to time," said Harry. "He is a fun animal to play with, but he will NOT hesitate to defend himself should you do something stupid. You have been warned. Cruelty to any animal is a serious offense to both the animal and the professors of this school. Injury due to being stupid will result in your treatment being as uncomfortable as Madam Pomfrey can make it."

"With that being said," remarked Minerva smiling. "Let us enjoy the welcoming feast."

With that, she lifted her hands and food appeared on the tables. The students automatically started to reach for the food to load their plates. They were once again stopped before they got very far.

"Excuse me ma'am," called Marie politely. "I have something that I need to say if I may."

"Of course Miss Jackson," said Minerva showing her complete interest while the students quieted down to hear the newcomer speak. "What is on your mind?"

"Well, I needed to tell people that it is not a good idea to touch my bare flesh," said Marie shyly. "My gift is that when people touch my bare skin that if they touch it for too long then they will lose their power for a little while or permanently if they are not careful. I will end up with your gift for a few hours to a few days depending on how long you touch me for. It is for safety reasons that I wear gloves and such all the time."

"I would advise all students to use caution," said Harry from his spot. "She is not kidding when she says that she can drain your magical core if you touch her flesh for too long. So avoid touching her bare flesh at all costs. That is no reason to treat her like a leper however. She is still a person with feelings. Should I find anyone being cruel or backbiting, I will not be happy."

"Will it kill us if they hold on for too long?" asked a Slytherin in a calculating manner. "Wouldn't that be dangerous to the rest of us?"

Harry quickly scanned the mind of the person and knew they had ulterior motives for asking. He grew angry at the thoughts projecting from the mind of the said student.

"Let me make one thing clear to you Mr. Nott," said Harry standing up and heading to the young man in general. "If you even think again about attempting that, I will see to it that you are expelled. I will have your wand snapped, and your magic bound. Marie is not a tool for you or the Dark Lord. I will say this to you once. I know what you were thinking. I am very displeased with you. I am going to take ten points from Slytherin for that. Also I am going to state that if I even hear of you going near her, I will personally sell you out to the Dark Lord for breaking the bond of temporary truce that he and I have. Do I make myself clear?"

"Who are you to talk to me like that?" asked Nott angrily. "You don't have the right to talk to me that way. My father will put you in your place when I tell him about what you are attempting to do to me."

"Go ahead and tell him," said Harry with a sneer that would make Severus proud. "I am sure that the Dementors will be gentle on you for a bit while you visit him is Azkaban. I will take another ten points for disrespecting me. You will serve one week of detention with Professor Snape for your disparaging remark to a Professor and the owner of this school."

"You will see me after dinner for your detention schedule," snapped Severus. "I am not going to tell you but once to shut up and mind your manners. Lord Emrys has every right to do what he has done. He also has the power to know if you are going to do something dangerous. I would not push your luck if I were you."

"So because Harry Potter states he wants things done a certain way, you will just jump hoops and do it?" he asked with shock. "How is that fair to the rest of us? Why does he get special privileges that the rest of us don't get? Just because he can accuse people of breaking the law, he can do whatever he wants and no one can tell him anything about it. The Board of Governors will not allow this. I am going to be pressing formal charges against him. He will not be allowed to be a teacher here. He is too young and he is underage and under qualified."

By now, the professors were all converging on the scene. Scott was gently pulling Harry back as the anger that was on the face of the younger man was evident to everyone present. The other Slytherins were edging away from the area as they didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

"Never in my fifty something years of being a professor in this castle, have I seen a student behave like this on the first night of school," said Filius angrily. "I am taking fifty points from Slytherin for your rude behavior to the staff of Hogwarts. You will serve a week's worth of detention with me when you are done with Professor Snape."

"House arrest for you will be enforced," said Narcissa. "When you are done with their detentions, you will serve a week with me as well. I am ashamed of you Theodore. Your mother raised you better than this."

"I will also take a week," said Pomona. "You are way out of line young man and I won't tolerate it. That was a very rude and inexcusable sentence and accusation."

"I was at his heritage test," said Severus through gritted teeth loud enough for all to hear. "Harry Potter is the heir of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and by Right of Conquest for defeating the Dark Lord five times, the Head and Heir of Slytherin. He is also the head of the Emrys line and Peverell line. You will write a formal apology to Professor Potter. You will also write a formal apology to each and every professor in this establishment."

"For the record Mr. Nott," said Minerva angrily. "The Board of Governors only still exists because of Harry Potter. With his heritage and prestige, he could have dismissed them. He didn't. Oh, and you will be serving a week's worth of detention with me as well. Congratulations on making your house in the negative for points on the first night of the school year."

"Remember one thing when you are all getting even with him," said Harry to the rest of Slytherin house. "Make sure that it is nothing dark. Do not use the Unforgivables on him, and make sure we can figure out how to fix him when you are done. I am going to want my week's worth of detention as well and he can't serve any of it if he is broken."

With that, the Professors glared one last time at Nott before they returned to their seats. The rest of the Slytherin dorm was already shooting murderous looks at the sixth year with the mouth problem. It was very apparent to him that he screwed up big time and no one was willing to back him. He was also aware that Pansy, Blaise, Draco, Millicent, Daphne, and a few others were going to cut him down to size, chew him up, and spit him back out.

"What is he thinking right now?" asked Severus leaning over and whispering to Harry. "Is he still plotting?"

"No," said Harry fighting not to laugh. "He knows he is in deep shit right now and he is trying to figure out how to hide from his dorm mates. Do we as professors have access to all of the dorms and such?"

"Of course you do," said Minerva. "All professors have their own passwords to get into the dorms. If you come to my office with Mr. Summers after dinner, I will give them to you both."

"Do you remember that old piece of parchment that insulted you?" asked Harry confiding in Severus.

"Yes," said Severus. "Am I going to learn what it actually is now?"

"It's a map of Hogwarts," said Harry to the assembled professors. "It tells you where everyone is at all times. It will show who someone is even if they are in their Animagus form or Polyjuiced as someone else. It never lies. I think that if we study the enchantments on the map and with the help of Remus, we can duplicate it for the staff. It will help us keep up with those out after curfew as well as trespassers on the school grounds."

"Do you have it with you?" asked Remus. "I am sure that with your help, we can make copies for everyone."

"I have it in my pocket," said Harry. "If you want to join us in the Headmistress' office, we can work on it after dinner. I had better eat. Poppy, Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher are all glaring at me as I have not touched my food yet."

The others looked around and sure enough, three elves and the medi witch were pointedly glaring at the thin young man. Harry sheepishly picked up his fork and began to eat. The others all chuckled at this, but decided to not push their own luck and began eating as well.

Later that evening saw all of the professors examining the Marauder's Map. After a few moments of explanation, they were able to duplicate it for each of the professors to have a copy for their office. They noticed that a couple of prefects were out and about doing their rounds and so forth.

"With this, we have a better chance of defending the students if we know that they are where they are supposed to be," said Harry. "I know that I plan on using it to make sure that all students are not in any danger and so forth. It would be prudent for us to enlarge it and make a copy for Professor McGonagall here in the Head office so that she can watch with ease."

Everyone chatted for awhile before they headed to their rooms for the night. Harry knew that the first of the tests would begin in the morning when he taught his first class. Hopefully he wouldn't have too much trouble. He knew that when he was a student, that he didn't cause that many problems during class and he was hoping that others would give him the same common courtesy.

The next day dawned bright and early for the occupants of the castle. Harry was rather excited to learn that the classroom right next to his was set up for Scott. This way, the two teachers could help keep an eye out on each other and not have to wonder if the other one was in some sort of danger. Currently the door between the two classrooms were open so that Scott could hear what was happening in Harry's class while teaching Bobby and Marie.

The students entered the class and sat down. Harry immediately noticed that the houses clustered together and they refused to associate with the people outside of their house. Harry quickly had them all stand up and organized them so that both houses mingled with one another in a way that they had no choice but to sit together.

"The time for house rivalries are over," said Harry. "I am tired of seeing the different houses not work together. The petty squabbles are a thing of the past. It is time to look towards a brighter future and we are not going to be able to succeed unless we all work together. With that being said, the seat you are in will be yours until the end of the year. The person you are sitting with will be the person you do your projects and such with for the rest of the year. If one person fails, so does the other."

"What if the person we are working with doesn't help out at all?" asked the second year Ravenclaw. "I will not want to do all the work by myself just to ensure that we do not get a failing grade. How is that fair to the rest of us?"

"That is a good question," conceded Harry. "Please understand that I will be keeping a close eye out on each pair. If I feel that people are not working well together, then I will arrange the students in a fashion that they will have a partner equal to the work load. I will NOT tolerate slackers in the work. If you and your partner are not working together, then I will have to work with the pair until you are. You, constantly badgering me, because you don't like your partner will not get me to swap you. I will only swap you around if I notice that one is not working as hard as he or she should. Even then, I will not pair you with someone of your own house. It will still be with someone of another house."

"We don't like that," said one Slytherin immediately. "We won't work with someone that is not in our own house. You are not a real professor so why should I listen to you?"

The rest of the class knew immediately that this was the wrong thing to say. Harry pointed to the four certificates on the wall.

"Come here Mr. Rodgers," said Harry with frost in his voice as Scott stood in the doorway to listen. "I want you to read what these four certificates on this wall say."

The boy went to read silently to himself but Harry stopped him.

"I want you to read them out loud please," said Harry in the same deadly voice. "This will benefit the rest of your class as well as yourself."

The young boy read each of the certificates out loud. Harry also had him read the special notices that were beneath each of them. When the young man finished, Harry wrote a quick note to Narcissa.

"You are going to take this to your Head of House," said Harry. "I shall know if you don't. Should you go against my wishes, you will be in double the trouble. Before you go I have one thing I am going to say and you all better listen well to my words carefully."

When Harry had all of their attention he spoke loud and clear.

"I have worked long and hard to get where I am today," he said. "I have been dealt a rather shitty hand in life and I have had to make do with it. I have been down trodden my whole life. My job is to make sure that each and every one of you has the opportunities that were denied me. If you do not like the way I run my classes, then you are more than welcome to not come back after today."

Seeing that he had their attention, he continued.

"While I was growing up, I was not allowed to do well in my classes for fear that I would get accused of cheating," he said. "I was not allowed to do better than my own cousin because that would have been bad in the eyes of my Aunt and Uncle. There were many times that I wished someone from Slytherin or Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff would have come to me when I was struggling and asked me if I needed help. It never happened. I don't want the same thing to happen to you."

The students looked at their partners with a small smile and sat a little straighter.

"You, Mr. Rodgers, will serve a night in detention with me," said Harry pointing at the offender. "I want two feet on the uses of Transfiguration. I want a further two feet on why you should behave in class and not disrespect a teacher. On top of that, I am taking twenty points from you for being rude and disrespectful to me. You are hereby dismissed from class for today. My suggestion would be to talk to your partner about the work being done today. If not, I will fail you outright while giving your partner the grade that she would deserve. Now please leave."

Harry waited for the young man to leave before he began his class. He did the same thing to his students as Minerva did when she was in charge of the class. When the class was over with, he assigned the homework and dismissed the students.

He sat back down with a guilty expression on his face until Severus came out of the shadows. Harry jumped for a moment as he didn't know Severus would be in the class.

"You were a lot more lenient on him that I or Minerva would have been on him," said Severus. "I think what you said and how you carried yourself was very appropriate and well within reason. I think that you were very good at teaching the class. You gave out the correct information in a way that would make an idiot without a brain understand what you were trying to teach them. Now if you will excuse me, I have my own class to teach."

With that, Severus gave Harry one of his rare smiles and left the room. Harry sat back and smiled as his next class entered the room.


	11. The Way It Is

Chapter 11 – The Way That It Is

The first few days of class went quickly for Harry. He was delighted in hearing from his colleagues that sat in his lessons that they were impressed with his method of teaching.

"You are a natural at teaching," exclaimed Minerva. "I like the fact that you don't look at house insignia. You are fair in your punishments as much as you are with your points awarded or deducted."

"This is a school where we need to remember that we are all here for the same reason," stated Harry emphatically. "Those of us that are teaching should remember that the students need the guidance that will see them through to the next phase of their lives when they graduate. We need to show them that equality amongst people is essential to move forward in life."

"That is very eloquently stated," nodded Filius with a smile. "You are absolutely correct in the sentiment."

"Furthermore," said Harry with a smile of his own to the diminutive little professor. "I act towards them as I would want to be treated myself. I am certain that if a person is treated the same as everyone else is treated that they will not have to go through what I went through growing up or my own first five years here at Hogwarts."

"What do you mean?" asked Severus. "I am a bit confused."

"Well it is simple really," answered Harry. "Look at Hermione for example. She is a muggle born with an intelligence that is hard pressed by many in the school who are professors to keep up with her. During my five years as a student, she was singled out due to said intelligence. Yet despite all of that, she was NOT in Ravenclaw."

"That is a good example," said Pomona nodding her head. "She always knows the answers and never has an excuse for not doing impeccable work. She always gives more for homework than what was asked for."

"Which brings me back to my original point," said Harry. "I played down in classes because I already stood out. I didn't want my fame and yet it was used on me by others. Weasley wanted to be my friend to get into the spot light. Girl Weasley wanted to marry me for the money. Mr. Creevey is Mr. Creepy sometimes as he still follows me around with that blasted camera. I had to take points from him for stalking me."

"Then you have Mr. Longbottom," said Minerva understanding at last. "He is a pureblood wizard with minimal talent until this year. This was due to none of us realizing that the wand he was using wasn't his own. He is a Hufflepuff in Gryffindor. You are right Harry. We as the staff need to make sure that the students understand that what is happening in the school is nothing compared to what will happen to you when you are away from this castle and out in the real world."

"Here, they are supposed to be teens and enjoy what is left of their childhood," said Harry emphatically. "This is not a place where the students are supposed to be worrying about the marriage contracts, taking their spot as heir apparent, or whether they will be in the camp of Voldemort, Dumbledore, the Ministry, or Harry Potter. All they are supposed to worry about is getting good grades and enjoying life. They are not supposed to be worrying about who is better due to blood status."

Silence reigned amongst the professors at the proclamation. They all wondered why they had never thought of something like this. Sure, many had similar thoughts, but none as graphic as to what Harry just laid out before them. It made perfect sense.

"So in summary," stated Harry breaking into their thoughts. "I will not treat a Gryffindor better than a Slytherin. I will not treat a Ravenclaw as one who is more intelligent and able to answer a question better than a Hufflepuff. I just won't do it that way. Even Hermione found out that she can't be the one that will answer all of the questions."

"How did she take that?" asked Severus. "I am the same way with her. I am just curious as to your method."

"She took it with good grace," stated Harry with a shrug. "I informed the class that I didn't care who they were. If they know the answer, they are to raise their hands. I have had the idea to make it into a game to see who can do the best in that particular class."

"What have you done that is different?" asked Minerva. "None of us were present in that class as we knew that between Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger that you would be perfectly alright. Add in that Mr. Summers is next door and we knew you were safe."

"Ah here is where the sudden point gain came from for all of the houses today," said Harry with a grin. "I told the class that for every question that was asked and answered, that I would give the person two points. At the end of the lesson, the house emblem that had the most points would earn an additional ten points for their house. I cast a spell in the air over their heads that showed who had the most points. When the lesson was over with, I tallied up the points and awarded the people accordingly. Hermione was not always allowed to answer due to others wanting the points and raising their hands as well. In this, I got the other students to compete with her. In this, it taught her that she can't always be the one to answer all of the questions."

"That is an ingenious idea," exclaimed Minerva happily. "I was watching the points when I noticed a fluctuation in them. That was very clever on your part. This idea would work in other classes as well to get all of the students interested in learning the material that we as the professors have to offer them."

"After class, I pulled Hermione and Draco both aside and told them why I did it," said Harry. "Both of them agreed that they enjoyed the challenge with regards to trying to make sure that they knew others would be competing against them. I gave each five points for being good sports about it. Draco and Hermione are BOTH highly intelligent."

"We always strived to have Draco be the best that he could be," admitted Narcissa. "This is the reason why we were so hard on him. We wanted him to be able to get a good job that had high influence. What we were not counting on was the Dark Lord coming back and wanting to kill us all."

"You won't have to worry about that in the near future," said Harry. "I intend to sit with him soon and make him an offer he can't refuse. By doing what I intend to do, it will also get your husband out of the picture as well. I am no longer going to act the part of the naïve Golden Boy of Gryffindor. I plan on using my Slytherin traits, Gryffindor courage, and Ravenclaw intelligence to cause a disruption in the way that both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord are working."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Scott speaking for the first time. "You had better not be putting yourself in danger. I will not allow that. I love you too much for that to happen."

"Relax," said Harry with a grin. "These people will tell you that I function best in danger and I have the luck of a saint when it comes to getting out of tight situations. This time, I can use the full power of the title of Lord Emrys to get what I want. For once I am going to use my fame and fortune to ensure that we get out of this alive and with minimal damage to us."

Harry sat there for the next hour and told the group all that he had planned. They discussed it as a whole. Sometimes they discarded parts of the plan while other times, they added to aspects of it.

By the time the weekend came, Harry was ready to put his plans in motion. He left the castle along with Scott and Severus. They used the floo in Minerva's office and went to Diagon Alley. From there, they went to the bank and discussed business with Griphook.

"We need to set up an account with one million galleons in it," said Harry. "We need to make sure that the name of the donor doesn't go with the vault. I am going to make sure that some people can't get a leg up in this world while others are going to fall for their misdeeds that they have inflicted upon others."

"What you are asking us to do is a very simple process Harry," said Griphook placing the paper in front of him to sign for the withdrawal. "You are well within your right to assist us and the Ministry however you wish. I would not want to be any more in the spotlight than you are right now with any of this. At least this way, you are helping while at the same time, staying out of it all together. You can count on me to make sure that all of this will work out."

"Five people are going to be able to claim one fifth of the vaults contents," said Harry. "I may be funding the money as I am rich, but I am not stupid enough to let it be known that I am behind this plan."

"Your secrecy is of the utmost importance," said Griphook patting him gently on the arm. "We will ensure that only those that you tell will know of the plan. I assume that you will be talking with Madam Bones and Minister Fudge about this?"

"Yes," said Harry. "The Professors at the school know that I am interested in stopping them. I will not be partial to their murder, but I can ensure that they are brought in. I still have to talk with the Dark Lord so that he understands that I am not playing games here and I will not hesitate to bring the full force of my power down upon him should he get in my way."

"At the moment, he is the lesser of the two evils," intoned Griphook with a nod. "Very well Harry. I shall have this set up within a matter of moments. Now off you go so that you can visit the Ministry so that you all can decide how you are going to deal with this situation."

Harry smiled at the goblin before he took his leave. The trio headed to the street and Harry concentrated on his form. In a matter of moments, he teleported to the Ministry of Magic. Severus appeared with Scott a moment later by apparating. Both walked over to an astonished Harry.

"Well that was different," said Harry to the two men. "I didn't think that I would be able to do something like that. It was loads easier than apparating. I think I like this method.

"Lord Emrys," greeted Amelia coming over to him. "You look slightly troubled. Is there something wrong? How are you Professor Snape and Mr. Summers?"

"I don't think so," said Harry in response to her question while Severus and Scott looked on in concern. "I have just teleported to this location from the bank."

"You mean that you apparated?" she asked in confusion. "I will see to it that you get your license, but you are entitled to apparate whenever you wish. I thought that you knew that."

"I don't think that is what happened," said Harry. "I have seen people apparate and such before. You have to turn on the spot and you go through the equivalent of a tube of pressure to get to your destination. All I did was concentrate on this place and here I am. So, I think, I teleported like some of the mutants can do. I didn't pass through a tube so to speak. I just appeared here at will. However, I do carry the X-Gene and we aren't really sure if we identified all of my abilities yet."

"Well then if you didn't apparate but can move about like you do, then be my guest," said Amelia with a laugh. "I will still get you your apparition license before you leave or have it sent to the castle for you. Now I assume that you are here to discuss something with me?"

"Very much so," said Harry smiling at the woman. "I am also here to speak with Minister Fudge if he has time to talk with us."

"Well then let's go and see," said Amelia leading him from the area. "We will just ask. However, I am sure that he will be more than willing to make time to speak with you. Things have gotten so much better now that we are dealing with the harsher criminals in a more permanent manner."

Together, the two made it to the office of Cornelius Fudge. Amelia knocked on the door and it opened. Cornelius saw Harry and her standing there with Severus and Scott and greeted all of them warmly. He told his secretary to make sure that refreshments were brought in and closed his door.

"Lord Emrys," said Cornelius shaking his hand. "It is good to see you again. The same is for you Mr. Summers. Severus you are looking well. My but the difference in you, Harry, is very noticeable. What have you been doing with yourself to have you so happy and healthy in front of me today?"

"I have found my soul mate," said Harry grinning while pointing to Scott. "I have passed most of the core subjects taught at Hogwarts with an Outstanding at a Mastery level. Now that I am me, I am happier and fuller of life and happiness. Headmistress McGonagall is happy that I have taken on the post of Transfiguration Professor. They are extremely pleased with the fact that I am determined to stamp out house rivalries. We are working on a few new programs that will ensure that the students are happier and the GPA rises."

"That is amazing," said Cornelius happily. "I am very happy to hear all of this. If anyone deserves it, it would be you."

"Oh, well expect a few reports to come through to both you and Madam Bones about some of the changes we are making," said Harry. "We want the Ministry to be involved as much as possible without disrupting the flow of things. Rumor has it that you all have made headway in bringing criminals to justice."

"Very much so," said Amelia. "The Unspeakables have created bands that are able to drain the magic out of people. So far, they work very well. We have used them with much success on known Death Eaters that have been recaptured. Of course we still have the Dark Lord and his Inner Circle to deal with, but we are hopeful that we can eventually grab Pettigrew, Lucius, and Bellatrix."

"Now there is where I think that I can help you," said Harry with a smirk. "I have taken to relaying information between Gringotts, Hogwarts, and the Ministry. Well I came up with a very ingenious idea as to how to capture some of the remaining Death Eaters and Dumbledore."

"Do tell us what devilish idea you have concocted," said Cornelius laughing at the look of mischief crossing Harry's face. "If we can help with this we will."

"Our parts in this plan are so simple that we could do it while we sleep," said Harry grinning. "I have opened an account at Gringotts. I have placed one million galleons in it. Therefore, my part in the plan is done. Your part is to tell the Daily Prophet that there is a two hundred thousand galleon bounty on Dumbledore, Greyback, Lucius, Bellatrix, and Pettigrew. Upon the capture of those five, you will write a note to Griphook telling him who they captured. They can go to Gringotts and collect the reward. From there, we have one less criminal on the streets. Those five are at the top of my list for capture."

"From there we can do the same to other people," said Amelia happily. "We can set up a fund that will capture known Death Eaters or the most wanted of criminals. We can use the vaults of the captured criminals to fund the campaign for the next one."

"Dumbledore's vaults are something that I would like if there is anything left in them," stated Harry. "He still owes me for what he has done to me. Everything that he stole from me monetary wise has been replaced. Everything he has stolen from me emotionally has not. So I would like to claim what is left of his estate when he is captured."

"That is very agreeable," said Cornelius. "That is definantly not asking too much and it is within your rights to ask for it. What are you going to do about the Dark Lord?"

"To be honest, he is not a priority right now," said Harry. "He is powerful, but not as powerful as he thinks he is. He will eventually slip up and you will have him. Right now, the five names I have given has more than upset me for different reasons. The Dark Lord does need to be brought to justice, but these five are something of a more personal level."

"Why are they more personal?" Cornelius asked. "I am not disputing you, but I am curious as to why these five people in particular are on your hot list."

"Well let's break it down one by one," said Harry. "Dumbledore is pretty obvious. He stole from me, placed me in an abusive situation, among other things including almost getting me killed each year."

"Well yes, he is the obvious one," said Amelia with interest. "What about the others? I have to admit that I didn't think that Fenrir Greyback would be on that list."

"He is the one that bit Remus," said Harry shrugging. "He is the one that bites children and makes them have to live with what they are each and every day. He has ruined the lives of so many due to liking to bite children."

"Point taken," said Cornelius nodding in understanding. "When you put it that way, I can see why you would want him on that list. It is also not that hard to understand why you want Bellatrix on that list. She tortured the Longbottoms as well as murdered your godfather."

"Lucius has put a hit out on his wife and Draco," said Harry with disgust. "For that and that alone, he is on my list. Let's not forget that he attacked me in my second year, has attacked the Weasley family just because of their pay level, and has been bribing his way out of trouble for the longest time. He is also the right hand man of Voldemort."

"Pettigrew betrayed your parents and is the reason Sirius got placed in jail," said Amelia. "That is why he is on the list. You want him brought to justice so that you can see it served on the man that betrayed his friends to the Dark Lord."

"Exactly," said Harry. "So do we have an arrangement that we are going to use?"

"I will get on it as soon as I send you back to Hogwarts," said Amelia. "I will make it my top priority work for today. I would expect to see the ad in the Daily Prophet by no later than tomorrow."

"Have you not thought to seize the Malfoy vaults?" asked Cornelius with some thought laced in his words. "You said that he has attacked you in your second year. By right, he would have to forfeit some of his fortune to you for the attack. That you have obviously survived the attack with no injury tells me that you did something to him instead."

"I freed Dobby from him," said Harry. "Lucius planted the Horcrux Diary on Ginevra Weasley. That is what caused the whole incident with the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets that year. In all reality, when Lucius went to attack me, Dobby knocked him flying down three flights of stairs. So I didn't really do much."

"He was the one that was in charge of making you retrieve the prophecy for the Dark Lord," said Amelia. "As he was the one leading the attack, you have a claim for that as well. Even though you weren't the one to actually defeat him, you have a right to claim the vaults as twice he attacked the Heir of an Ancient and Noble House."

"I don't want the Malfoy money," said Harry politely. "I don't need it. My job is to help you catch Dark Wizards and bring them to justice. If you want to do something for me, you can replace my money when you capture some of the other known criminals that are on the loose when you claim their vaults. I just got us started. The rest is up to you guys. PLUS, I didn't want to hurt Draco. He has turned out to be a good friend. Narcissa's dowry has been deducted from the Malfoy vaults and placed in a personal vault for her. Thus the Malfoy vaults have lost some of the money. However, Lucius was good at making money. I don't want Draco punished for the sins of his father."

"Very well," said Cornelius nodding in understanding. "We will no longer press you on this matter. You are very noble and very kind to not wipe out the Malfoy fortune due to these instances."

"Perfect," said Harry grinning. "Well I guess I should get back home then. I will talk to Draco about sending a care package from his vaults to the Weasleys as an apology for that episode with the Diary and Lucius. I will also be telling the Dark Lord just why that Horcrux got destroyed in the first place and who was responsible for it. Lucius will be lucky to survive that encounter."

After bidding the two a good evening, Harry concentrated on the entrance way of Hogwarts. He let his body go and was happy to discover that he teleported to the spot he wanted. Severus and Scott came up to him a few moments later.

"You really should wait for me to do things like that," admonished Scott. "I do get worried when you are away from me for to long."

"Umm hmm," said Harry in a teasing way before he kissed Scott. "You just like staring at my backside you pervert. I am thankful that you like to do that however."

"UGH," said Severus stalking away. "Stupid love sick people make me want to throw myself off of a tower. The sweetness is cloying."

"WE LOVE YOU TOO SEVERUS," called Harry to the laughter of Minerva and Scott.

"Don't make me hex you Potter," called Severus as he disappeared around the corner while mumbling loud enough for them to hear. "Stupid brat and his sentimentality will make me look soft in front of everyone."

The group all laughed at this. Harry then told Minerva that the plan was taken to like flies to honey by both Gringotts and the Ministry.

"I felt you come through the wards, but it didn't feel right," she told him. "Did you floo or something?"

"No," said Harry with a huge smile. "I teleported to the location by concentrating and letting my body just go. I found out by accident when I left Gringotts and went to the Ministry. It is an easier way of moving. I really do hate apparating, and flooing makes me dizzy."

"You are the first and only one to do something like that," said Minerva. "I am very impressed Harry. Now other than that, I have nothing going on and I wish the two of you a pleasant evening."

Harry grinned as he led Scott back to their room for some serious alone time. Harry knew that the romance between him and Scott had reached a point that it was time to make it to the next step.

The two finally gave in to their passion and spent the rest of the day lounging in their bed. Dobby and Winky bought them dinner in bed. Dobby was grinning from ear to ear about something. Winky looked bright and happy as well.

"What is going on?" asked Harry pointing at them. "You two are happier than normal. Did we miss something?"

"No Harry," said Dobby happily. "You and Scott is completing the soul bond. You is officially married. Dobby is going to go to Gringotts to get the wedding rings that is being in your vault."

"Married?" asked Scott. "I didn't think that it was legal in the mundane world. What are we going to do about that?"

"It is legal in the UK," said Harry. "In the Wizarding World, same sex marriages happen all the time. So it is not uncommon. Here in Britain we are allowed in the muggle world by decree of Her Majesty to get married as well. Soul bonds are rare. When two people actually get one, they are more important than marriage."

"Thus the magic reacts to those that are in the bond," said Draco from their doorway. "I knew you were dressed because Kreacher told us. We wanted to offer you both our sincerest congratulations on the completion of your soul bond."

"We will eventually want to hold a ceremony for you both so that others can enjoy the event as well," said Minerva. "We will even invite some of those people that can get away from your school in New York to come."

"I am so happy for you Harry," said Hermione while Neville and Luna nodded in agreement. "This is a good thing to happen to you while so much is going on."

"The one thing that you have left to do is to decide who is going to change their name," said Severus. "We don't know much about Scott's ancestry, but yours dates back to before the founding of Britain Harry."

"I will change my name to Potter," said Scott. "I don't have a problem with that. I know Harry is almost like a king in some aspects. It is just a name. So I will change mine to Potter."

At that moment, an owl flew into the window with a violet envelope in its beak. Harry reached over and took it while a second one flew in the window with a small package. Scott held out his arm for that one and assisted in taking the package from it.

Harry opened the envelope and read out to the group.

Dear Mr. and Mr. Potter

We here at the Ministry of Magic have discovered the completion of your soul bond. We here wish you all the best and many years to come in happiness. Your names are now officially recorded as Lord Harry and Lord Scott Potter. Enclosed is your certificate of bonding.

Once more, Congratulations

Heather Hooper

Office of Soul Bondings and Weddings

"Aw that is so nice," said Harry as he opened the certificate and saw the names magically appear in gold and silver on the certificate. "We will have to place this in a frame so that we can always look at it."

Scott smiled as he opened the box. Inside were two ring boxes as well as a letter. He took the letter and opened it and began to read.

Dear Harry and Scott

We at Gringotts have been waiting patiently for you to complete your soul bond. Our Seer has stated that you have done so today. We are very pleased with this. We love Harry like a part of the family and it is not hard to see that Scott loves him with everything that he has. We took the liberty of creating a set of rings for you both. As Harry was born in July and Scott was born in September, we placed the stones of Ruby and Sapphire in the goblin steel rings. Both will magically adjust to fit the finger of the wearer.

Congratulations on your bonding,

The Gringotts Goblins

Harry and Scott opened the two ring boxes and saw the rings sitting there. Both were made of goblin steel and had a sapphire and ruby just as promised. The sides had the Potter family crest engraved on one side and the Emrys family crest on the other. Without needing to be prompted, both men took a ring out of the box and placed it on their mate's finger.

Everyone around them clapped in delight and happiness. Harry was standing there when a mental probe hit his shields. He recognized Charles and let him in.

"Congratulations Harry," said Charles. "Please convey our heartfelt warm wishes to both you and Scott from all of us here at Xavier's. Jean and Storm said to tell you that we will expect an invitation to the ceremony. We received a letter from the bird named Fawkes about this sent by Kreacher."

"Tell everyone that we say thank you and that we will make sure that when we have the actual ceremony, that we will do it in a way that both worlds can be there for it," said Harry in his mind as well as out loud. "Tell Jean and Storm that we expect them to be brides maids and that we expect to see Logan in a Tux. I have to go now as we are in the middle of the Hogwarts family. We thank you for this and will send a letter and such soon."

With that, Harry felt Charles withdraw from the link. Harry and Scott were still surrounded by the people that were there for the support. Narcissa and Draco were beside themselves with happiness at the look on Harry's face.

"I am so glad that we went to Harry and befriended him," said Draco to his mother later. "It is so wonderful to see him smile and be relaxed around everyone."

"It is a far cry from where he was once before," said Narcissa softly. "I am proud of that young man. He has done so much and has had so much thrown at him is such a small period of time. I am glad that he has the strength to live through all of that and still be so generous to us."

Other conversations were going on around the castle. All felt the powerful magic that swept through when the soul bond completed. They knew that Harry was centered behind it. Most were very happy for him while others were still a bit ambivalent about it.

Certain students within the castle were still making their plots. None of them realized that Harry was well aware of what they were planning and was already making plans to stop them.


	12. Meetings and Deceit

Chapter 12 – Meetings and Deceits

Harry woke that evening with a headache. He knew that there were plots in the school. It was up to him to make sure that they were stopped. He knew that some of the students of the castle were delving into dangerous territory. He went to the one person other than Scott that could help him with this.

"Severus," said Harry holding his head. "I need your help."

"Harry what's wrong?" asked Severus looking at Harry with concern. "Are you ill? Do you need me to get Madam Pomfrey for you?"

"It's just a headache due to too many voices," said Harry wincing. "I need some help closing the connection again and centering. Would you help me please?"

"First and foremost, you will take a Headache Potion," said Severus handing him the said potion. "I have a small lab set up in my rooms so that I can brew them and a few other things for emergencies."

Harry accepted the bottle graciously and downed it. When he was done, he looked over to Severus who was ready to assist with the next portion of the problem.

"What I need for you to do now, is to let me into your mind so that I can view what you witnessed," said Severus. "By allowing me in, and you using your telepathy, I can pinpoint the problems and we can deal with them. Get ready now. I am about to enter."

At Harry's nod, Severus entered the younger man's mind. By use of Harry's gift combined with that of Severus, they were able to balance Harry's shields. When they were done with that portion, Harry showed Severus what he was picking up from some of the students. When all of the visions were done, Severus left Harry's mind and sat there for a few moments in thought.

"I think that we need to have a staff meeting on this one Harry," said Severus. "We need to work together to be able to fix this. If what half of what we are seeing comes to pass, then there will be a mutiny in this school. We want to stop that at all costs. Would you send word out to the staff?"

Harry sat there for a few moments and concentrated on the minds of all of the professors of the school. He gently brushed their minds for permission to enter their thoughts for a moment. When each gave it, he told them that a meeting was needed and that they were going to do so in the DADA classroom.

Harry nodded his head to Severus to tell him that they were on their way. From there, he shifted his thoughts and sent the same summons to Amelia Bones. Once more, she was delighted with the power that Harry possessed and promised to collect Kingsley, Rufus, Cornelius, and Tonks and floo right over to the castle.

"Madam Bones, Minister Fudge, and three Aurors are going to come as well," Harry told Severus. "I told them to floo here and to come right to your classroom. That is also where I told the rest of the teachers to come."

"Good work Harry," said Severus with a smile. "Your power is getting much better. You are able to control it with more success than you did when you first started out."

Harry and Severus looked at the map and noticed that the Aurors had arrived and that Minerva met them at the door. He also noticed that Draco was escorting Narcissa while Hermione and Scott were heading towards them from a different direction with Marie and Bobby.

"That saves me from having to find them," said Harry with a grin. "You know that those four like to be in on the entire event. I can't say that I blame them. They have been working with me from the get go and I can't fault them for worrying."

"Harry," said Scott coming into the room. "Are you alright? You look a bit pale. I gather that since you are with Severus that something happened and you needed his help."

"Just give me a few moments for the rest of the people to assemble and I will explain everything," said Harry stroking his cheek softly. "As it stands, Severus was able to help me get control again. I am fine thanks to his assistance."

"Thank you Severus," said Scott in relief. "I don't know what I would do if it weren't for you helping Harry while he gets his gifts under permanent control."

"I am just thankful that he trusts me enough to come to me for help," said Severus as the rest of the assembly arrived and took seats. "I am able to easily help him from inside of his mind."

"So what actually happened?" asked Hermione as she took out writing implements to take notes. "What occurred that has Harry so wound up for lack of better term?"

"I have known that there are some students in this castle that are not as trustworthy as they appear on the outside," said Harry to the group. "Today I was laying down taking a nap when I was hit with some of the more severe thoughts going about the castle."

"Who are we talking about?" Minerva asked. "We need to know who, what, and why."

"Parkinson, Goyle, Nott, Crabbe, and Greengrass are the culprits," said Harry. "They are interested in getting their hands on Marie. Daphne even went so far as to suggest that the group of them were to somehow subdue me and see to it that my bare flesh and Marie's touch until I am a mindless muggle."

"Don't they know that you are not affected by my power like most people are?" asked Marie in shock. "They are stupid if they think that they can use me in this fashion."

"What do you mean that your power doesn't work the same way with Harry?" asked Hermione. "I thought that it was with anyone that your power acted the way it did. Why would Harry be different?"

"I think it has some thing to do with the fact that I am related to Merlin," said Harry. "I have a theory that the mutant ability is very similar to that of the wizarding gene. It is just that instead of having the full power of the magic, that people with the X-Gene just have one or in some cases a few that are usable. I am a prodigy in most forms of magic. Therefore, I think that I am also a prodigy with most of the mutant abilities as well."

"I am a bit confused," said Amelia. "How many mutant abilities do you have, and what does that have to do with Marie?

"Ok," said Harry. "Let me break it down for you all. As you all know, I am a magical prodigy. I have more Masters, than many wizards and witches alive today. Add in the fact that I am only sixteen, and you have someone that is very unique. Now, add in that I am related to the most powerful mind mutant on the planet, and you have an additional power. I am able to work with the elements, teleport, telepath, and telekinesis. Those are all very powerful gifts. I am sure that there are others that have not surfaced yet due to my focus on mastering the few that are already out and in use."

"I am with you so far," said Amelia. "Please continue with your explanation. You have my complete curiosity."

"What is so special about Marie is the fact that her power is used to help others control theirs," explained Harry. "She is what they would call a level two mutant. Jean and I are the only known mutants alive that are above level five. As you know, witches and wizards also have levels. Using the male line, they are Wizard, Mage, Grand Mage, Sorcerer, and Grand Sorcerer. I am a Sorcerer or better. More than likely I am a Grand Sorcerer. Level five is the top of the mutant line. Jean and I are above that. I am WAY above that. My power level is stronger than any mutant in history as is my magic with the exception of MAYBE Merlin."

"This is amazing," said Draco. "So how does Marie's power not hurt you like it would anyone else?"

"I think my magic being so strong protects me from her draining it," said Harry. "She can still tap into my power to help, but she can't hurt me like she could a normal person, mutant, or wizard. Think of it as me being immune to the damaging part of her power. Her power has two aspects to it. The first we would call dark as it could literally kill a person if they or she held on to long. The second is what we would call light as she can help by "borrowing" someone's power to do things like help put out fire, melt ice, rescue people by going through walls to get them, and things like that."

"As we all know, Marie is not an evil person and is a mild mannered and soft spoken young lady," said Draco blushing slightly. "She doesn't have a vindictive bone in her body and she always lets you know what her intentions are before she does something."

"That is what makes her so special in our simulations," said Scott. "As one who can connect with each power, she is a valuable member to the fighting team. Thus if one person gets hurt and we need that power, she is there to use the power for them."

"I would never do anything to intentionally harm someone," said Marie in a quiet voice. "When I first found out that I had the X-Gene, it was due to my boyfriend at the time kissing me. As I had never kissed anyone before, it woke something inside of me and he ended up in a coma. I ran away from home that same day. Had it not been for Logan, I would have been alone in the world, or later killed by Magneto."

"We know you are not a bad person," assured Minerva patting her on the arm. "We also know that you would never do anything to intentionally hurt someone. Thus, we come back to the problem of these students who feel that they can get one up on the rest of us by trying to rob Harry of his power. We need to figure out what we can do about this, before it gets out of hand and they actually hurt someone."

"I have an idea, but I don't think you all will like it," said Harry. "It is extremely unusual, but I can assure the safety of the school."

"Well," said Amelia with a thoughtful look on her face. "You have the most power of anyone alive today. You can very well stop anyone in their tracks should the need arise. What is it that you have going through your mind?"

"Well," said Harry nervously. "We know that they are doing this for the misconception that it would please the Dark Lord. My thought is that we should have the Dark Lord come to the school and speak to it as a whole so that they all know that he doesn't want them to do anything that would cause a problem for him. It is also my belief that if he speaks to them about acting in his name, that he would be most displeased with them. We all know that he is not going to challenge me. I have more power, influence, and heritage than he does."

"You are also the head of his family," said Narcissa. "The wards of the school are all in sync with Harry, Minerva, and Severus. At any given time if the Dark Lord does something that would be construed as dangerous or deadly, Harry can always evict him from the castle after severely punishing him for his attempt."

"This suggestion does have merit," said Cornelius. "This way, we can kill two birds with one stone as the saying goes. Harry wanted to talk with the Dark Lord anyway and tell him what it is that he is feeling and thinking about the situation. This way, we can have the Dark Lord speak his mind and let his displeasure known to the students about them acting in his name when he hasn't told them to, while at the same time, speaking with Harry about the situation that is going between the two of them."

"We can let him know up front that he is going to be watched," said Harry passively. "We can also let him know that Aurors as well as others that can or will be able to slap him down should he try something will be there. "

"Then I think that we should do this," said Severus. "Give us one week to set everything up and iron out any kinks in the plan. You will write to him and send it with Hedwig as he is familiar with her. Everyone knows that you are one of the few that has a snowy owl as a familiar. We can have Fyre and Fawkes fly near her to help watch out over her. They will be able to keep her safe."

"I like the sound of that," said Harry. "I would take it one step further and send Dusty, but I think Hedwig is the best choice. Now, while we are all together, have we found our leak within the Ministry?"

"Oh yes," said Amelia smugly. "It was Percy Weasley. He was demoted from his post and given a lower level job. He will never be able to rise any higher than the post of janitor. He has been fined heavily and will be working for a long time to pay the balance off."

"Who was it that he was passing information to?" asked Harry in a disgusted voice. "It had to have been someone that was close to Dumbledore."

"Oh it was," said Amelia with an even bigger smug smile on her face. "It was Aberforth Dumbledore that was passing on the information from Percy to Albus. We have seized his bar and all of his assets, and he will be spending ten years in Azkaban for treason. We will hold all of his assets for him. When that is all said and done, when he is out of prison, we will return them to him minus a fine and recompense to you."

"Great," said Harry with a sigh. "That is more money for me. I don't need his money. He can keep it. I just want him to keep his nose out of my business or I will do it for him. With regards to Percy, I would nail him to the cross if I could. He is arrogant, selfish, and a prat. I don't like him at all. I don't like the way that he turned his back on his family and assisted Dolores Umbridge and supported her."

"I didn't know he supported her," said Amelia. "I also didn't know that he ostracized his family due to all of that."

"Not only that, but he is power hungry," said Harry. "He will do whatever he has to do to make sure that he gets to the top. He had designs on being Minister for Magic one day. I am glad that he will never be anything more than a janitor. He is fortunate to still have his life and magic after going against the wishes of the Wizengamot. I don't think Arthur Weasley can handle losing another member of his family with his youngest two dead and his wife in prison."

Everyone agreed with that sentiment. They discussed further options and made the decisions as to what to do for the future.

"We need to place Pansy, Theo, Greg, Vincent, and Daphne under house arrest," said Harry. "We may want to give them special quarters in the castle that will prevent them from attempting to harm anyone in the castle. As it is, they are on the move and heading to a secret room in the dungeons. There are parts of the dungeons that doesn't get used that often and that is where they are headed."

"I think I am going to stay in the Gryffindor Tower until they are put where they need to be put," said Marie. "The less chance they have of getting to me, the better this will all be when it is said and done. I don't want them to get hurt or try to use me. So I will stay out of their sight for now."

"That is very good thinking," said Minerva. "Were you one of my students, I would give you ten points to your house."

Everyone laughed as they headed down to the dungeons to intercept the plans of the students that were out and about. The surprise on the faces of the Slytherin students would have been amusing were the situation not so dire.

"Where do the five of you think you are going?" asked Narcissa in a tone that brooked no argument. "You have exactly one minute to explain to us why you are not only out of your common room after curfew, but you are also in a part of the castle that is not to be accessed due to the fact that we don't always know what is going on down here."

"We have a room down here that we set up for us to study and get better in our classes," said Pansy unabashed. "The rules of Slytherin are that we have total access of the dungeons. No one else is supposed to be down here except us. Therefore, no one would know we were out after curfew this way."

"Where in the books does it state that only Slytherins are allowed access to the dungeons?" asked Severus slyly. "I have been Head of House of Slytherin for many years and I have never heard of that rule."

"We have always done this," said Theo trying to get around the logic. "It is just something that has always been done. We are not doing anything dangerous or wrong."

"Now there is a lie that is being told," said Harry stepping out of the shadows. "You are down here in hopes that you can complete the project that you are working on. You will lead the rest of us to this room immediately. Do NOT try to fool us. I will always know when you are lying."

"YOU had better stay out of my head Potter," snapped Theo. "It is against the law for you to use Mind Magic on people."

"If I were actually using it on you, then you would be one hundred percent correct," said Harry nodding to Minerva, Severus, and Narcissa. "However, it is not me that is actively seeking your thoughts. I have an open link that will tell me when a student is in danger. It is not my fault that you five are so fickle and weak minded that I can read your thoughts with ease due to the fact that you are sending them to me loud and clear."

"OH YEAH," Daphne sneered. "I am a pureblood witch and you are violating my rights. I will see to it that you are stripped of all of your ranks, titles, and vaults. I will see to it that you are buried under Azkaban for what you are doing to us. I AM within my rights to do that. By the laws set up by the Wizarding World, I am pressing charges against you Harry Potter."

"I am backing her claim," said Pansy. "As you have two purebloods that are staking the claim and you are a half blood, you will bow down to us and show us the respect and station that we have over you."

By now, Harry was seeing red. He was tried of people like this telling others what they were and was not allowed to do because of blood status. He fought tooth and nail to not use his powers on the teens in front of him.

"You want to use blood status?" asked Harry in a deadly calm voice that had even Minerva and Severus backing up. "Then let's use blood status. As the heir of Merlin Ambrosias, I call forth for your status as purebloods. As Head of Slytherin house, I demand your spots in the said house. As the heir of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin, I demand that you relinquish your wands to your Head of House and prepare for your judgment."

Narcissa stepped forward quickly and held out her hand for the wands. The five teens were standing there in awe at the power and majesty that Harry was now emitting. They were about to resist, but the magic would not let them. As one, they pulled out their wands and handed them to Narcissa.

"By Right of a Blood feud that you five have started, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts," said Harry allowing the full force of his magic to come forth. "I also hereby claim your family vaults as well as any inheritances that you would have received. I also claim all of your family homes as well as any property that you would otherwise own or inherit. By the right of the Emrys name, I call upon the magic to strip you of your family names and the magic that goes with it."

Upon those words, the teens were all standing there in fear. The magic lashed out at them, and they were slammed to the wall. The magic ruthlessly tore at their bodies as it pulled out any familial magic that it had. Those that were the heirs of the estates were now without any inheritance.

"For using the words pureblood on one that has a higher status as well as one that has higher standing than you do, I command the following," stated Harry letting lose with another volley of magic. "You are hereby to live the rest of your lives as muggles. You will work in this castle earning one galleon a week for the rest of your lives. You will be provided with food, and shelter, but nothing else. You will start by scrubbing the floors and walls of the dungeon from top to bottom with scrub brushes and buckets of soapy water."

"You can't do this to us," said Theo. "You don't have the right to do what you are doing."

"Oh but he does," said Amelia. "It is in our laws that state those that have started the blood feud can and will suffer any consequences of the victor. Lady Black, you will please hand the wands over to Lord Emrys. From there, these five teens will be fitted with magic suppressing collars while they get busy on the work that was given to them to do. As the Chief Witch of the Wizengamot, I call for the magic to take place."

The five teens were hit with another bout of magic. When it was all said and done, each supported a collar around their necks as proof that the laws of magic took effect. Harry waved his hand, and buckets of soapy water and brushes appeared before the teens.

"As you can see, I was WELL within my rights to act as I have done," stated Harry. "As a former pureblood, you would know that were I not, the magic would not have acted as it has. I would imagine that your parents will not be too happy with you all. However, most of your parents are in Azkaban. To bad for you, that your new statuses as Heir of House are hereby revoked. Now get to work. Do know that I will know if you are not doing what you are supposed to be doing."

"You ought to be lucky that he didn't claim your lives outright," said Draco. "You should also be lucky that he is as kind hearted and gentle as he is. Your punishment could be a whole lot worse."

"Just imagine what the Dark Lord will say to you all when I tell him that you were planning on abducting the Head of his House," said Harry with a smirk. "I can only imagine the type of punishment that he will want to claim on your heads. He is not going to be happy to know that you are acting in his name when you have no right nor permission from him to do so."

"I shall have a couple of house elves keep an eye on them for you Professor Emrys," said Minerva using his honorific. "The elves will see to it that when one room is done, that they move on to the next one."

"I think we should split them up," said Severus. "I would think that it would be foolish to keep them together where they can cause more mayhem. Despite the fact that they have no magic anymore and wear suppressors just in case, I don't think it a good idea to let them create opportunities for themselves."

"I would like a gathering of the students," said Harry. "I think that it is time that we get some of this information out in the open so that others don't get the same idea as this lot did."

"You head to the Great Hall," said Minerva guiding him to the end of the hall. "We will take it from here. Mr. Scott Potter, please walk with him and see to it that he calms down. While he is in command of his emotions at the moment, that doesn't mean that he won't lose them later."

"Of course Headmistress," said Scott taking Harry's hand and leading him away. "Come along Hermione, Draco, Marie, and Bobby. We will walk with Harry and help calm him down."

With that, the group all headed down to the dining hall. Minerva's magical voice rang out calling all students to assemble quickly and quietly to the Great Hall. While she was doing that, Narcissa and Severus were assembling the house elves and letting them know what was going on.

"Prepare a small dorm for them," said Severus. "They are to be fed normal meals, but they are now employees of the castle. They are not allowed to leave the castle for any reason unless Lord Emrys states otherwise. Also, they are to be locked into their dorm by eight pm every night. They are to be woken at six in the morning. Their jobs are to scrub every inch of this castle by hand. Keep them separate as much as possible and if they cause any trouble, report them to a staff member immediately."

"We is seeing to it," said Dobby. "We is not letting them cause any more trouble for Master Harry. These is bad students and we is going to make sure they is paying for their trouble."

"We knew we could count on you Dobby," said Minerva smiling at the elf. "Otherwise, we would not have asked you. The less trouble these five get into the better. The more tired they are, the less chance they have of trying to hatch another plan."

"We is taking care of is Headmistress Kitty," said Dobby bowing low. "They is not going to know what hit them. Winky is saying she will hit them with her spatula if they is even thinking about causing trouble."

"The collars around their necks will let you know where their location in the castle is," stated Amelia. "I hope that this was all worth it you five. I have never seen this type of punishment inflicted upon a human before. Now you all will know that your blood status means nothing around here. I will inform the family members that you do have left out of Azkaban what is going on and who is responsible."

With that, she and the Aurors, along with Cornelius, left. Minerva and her colleagues left and headed to hear what Harry wanted to tell the rest of the student body. They entered the Great Hall and took their respective seats. Harry took a deep breath and then stood up.

"It would appear that there are still students within the walls of this castle that feel they are better than everyone else due to their blood status," said Harry. "Therefore, I am going to lay down a new law. If I EVER, hear of someone in this school badgering another student due to their blood superiority, I will automatically strip the offender of all privileges. This will include teams, prefects, head boy and girl. This will also include all fun activities such and quidditch, Hogsmeade visits and anything else that is deemed fun."

"Has something happened that have you so upset?" asked a timid first year Hufflepuff. "You are always so nice and polite. Now you are very angry."

"There are five people in this castle that used to be students here," said Harry. "They hatched the plan to abduct me, and a guest of this castle, with the intent to cause harm, if not outright kill me. When approached with this, they decided that they were going to use pureblood supremacy on me in an attempt to get me to bow to them. This is not tolerated by me or the staff of Hogwarts."

"You have more blood rank than anyone else," said Millicent in confusion. "Does this have anything to do with why Pansy and the boys are no longer sitting here?"

"It does Millie," said Harry calling the girl by her nickname. "They tried to use the magic to invoke rank and such over me."

"Well that was stupid," said Luna. "Everyone knows how you hate it when people try and pull rank and such on you for no other reason than because they think they can. What eventually happened to them?"

"They have lost all inheritances, rank, prestige, and magic," said Harry simply. "We need all of you to understand that NO ONE is better than anyone else due to their lineage. Even I am not going to pull rank. We are all here for the same reason. We are here to learn how to control and use our magic. My entire life has been about someone trying to use me for their own gains and personal vendettas. I will NOT allow any of you to fall for the same events."

"You have always looked out for what is best for this school," said Neville speaking up. "Even before you learned that you owned the school and are the heir of the father of magic, you have done what was right and just for the school and her students. I am a pureblood, and I don't find it necessary to pull rank on people due to that. I am with you Lord Emrys. We need to all be equal. No one is better than anyone else. If they think that they are, then they need a visit to St Mungos for psychiatric treatment."

People started to applaud Neville. Harry and some of the staff were amongst the first to start clapping for the normally quiet and soft spoken young man.

"I think that hanging around Harry has finally rubbed off on Neville," said Dean to the laughter of the school. "He is now acting like the person we know he was meant to be."

Harry snickered at the comment. When everyone quieted down again, he looked at them.

"Listen," he said more kindly. "We don't like being so hard on you guys. We are here to guide you and help you. Our jobs are made more difficult by these types of situations. We don't mean to be over bearing, but your safety and well being is our top priority. We, as the staff, care about ALL of you equally. If we can do that, then why can't you?"

The students all started to clap again.

"Before I forget," said Harry. "Ten points to Slytherin for Mille for her logic. Ten points will be awarded to Luna for her brilliant way of stating the obvious. Ten points will be awarded to Neville for speaking his mind. Ten points will be awarded to Hufflepuff just for grins and giggles. Last but not least, five points to Dean Thomas for making us all laugh. You are hereby dismissed. Please head back to your dorms and enjoy the rest of your evening. A snack will be sent to each of the dorms for you all."

"Miss Bulstrode," called Minerva. "You will replace Miss Parkinson as Prefect for sixth year Slytherin. Your badge will be sent to you via a house elf."

With that, the students all stood and started making their way out of the Great Hall. Harry noted that people from other houses called out to certain others in farewell greetings. Harry smiled as he sat down and pondered what had transpired so far for the evening.

"Do you all think that I was too hard of Parkinson and company?" asked Harry. "I know that sometimes I get a little over emotional. Was I too hard on them?"

"You allowed them to live," said Minerva speaking for the rest of those that were present. "They were going to harm you or worse. This way, they have been taught the most valuable lesson they can learn while at the same time, they are still able to walk and talk and live some kind of life."

"You have to stop being so guilty all the time when you use your station in life," said Filius pointing sternly at Harry. "It is ok to use your status in life. It is yours after all. It is not like you are going around making demands of people just because you can. You state your case, you back it up with all of the needed evidence, and you come up to a solid conclusion."

"By all stated rights, none of us can claim to have been any better than what you did this evening," said Severus. "Had that been me, I would probably have done them physical harm or worse. You held your temper in check even though you were thoroughly pissed. You didn't shout, hit them, curse them, or anything that would have possibly killed them."

"Maybe it is time for you to accept that you will have to do things like this in your life," said Scott soothingly. "I know that it is harder for you as you are so young, but you shoulder the burden with grace and dignity that many of us older people can't claim to be able to do. I for one am very proud of the fact that you don't hesitate to say I don't know. You don't hesitate to ask for help when you need it. You don't flaunt your prestige. You don't flaunt your fame or wealth either. You state your case, and make it as compelling as you can. From there, you let what happens happen and you don't complain if it doesn't go the way you want it to."

"All of that says that you are more mature than most people that are far older and wiser than you are," said Narcissa gently. "Just relax Harry and know that no one here blames you for what happened tonight. The law was on your side and you handled it better than any diplomat that I have ever seen in my life and that is saying something."

"Thanks everyone," said Harry smiling. "I appreciate the support. I am going to enjoy the rest of my evening and hope that we have a better tomorrow."

With that, Harry grabbed Scott by the hand and led him out of the Great Hall. The senior staff all watched them leave with a smile on their faces. They knew that when it came down to it, that Harry would be able to deal with everything that he had to.


	13. Meeting with The Dark Lord

Chapter 13 – Meeting with the Dark Lord

The next few days went by with relative ease. The five new servants of Hogwarts would gripe and throw insults at Harry when they saw him, but a spatula behind the head by Winky, or the wand pointed at their face by former classmates soon ended most of it. The castle was slowly but steadily coming to an understanding that the times were changing and that they had to change with them.

It was on the weekend that Harry and the group were all sitting together and talking. They still had things that they needed to discuss and now was as good a time as any to get things done and out of the way.

"How were your classes this week pup?" asked Remus in a fond manner. "Did you have any trouble? I have not seen or heard of anyone needing a good kick in the pants in awhile."

"I had a few minor problems which resulted in some point loss and one detention, but nothing too serious," said Harry. "It was more of a prank that went wrong and a student got hurt. So other than that, it is nothing to speak ill about. Now that the five of our worst trouble makers are out of the way, I can breathe a little easier. Knowing that the danger to not only me, but to Marie is out of the way, I can breathe easier and relax with my job."

"I have sent a letter to the Dark Lord for you," said Severus calmly. "He has agreed to coming to the castle next week and speaking to the students of Slytherin house. I have also convinced him that speaking to the other houses would also be beneficial. This will tell each student just what life is like on the outside of these walls and what they should expect."

"Does he understand that he will be watched and such the whole time that he is here?" asked Harry cautiously. "I don't want him to get complacent and think that he has free reign here in the castle. He will be watched like a hawk and I will not have him trying anything. I will not hesitate to do to him what I did to Dumbledore."

"He knows that he has permission to be here but will be watched," assured Severus. "As the liaison between the two of you, I took the liberty of explaining to him that he will not be approached to be taken into custody by anyone in the castle. He also knows that Amelia Bones will be here with a contingent of Aurors to keep an eye on the situation. He sent me an amulet to help know when he needs to speak to me and such. In this way you can consider me an ambassador if you wish to classify me as such."

"Harry, I have a question that you might be able to answer," said Hermione watching Fawkes and Fyre playing together in the sky. "Why is Fawkes here if he was bonded with Dumbledore? Also, how is it that he knows when you need him and flashes to you? I didn't think that phoenixes could change their allegiance or bond like that."

"Ah," said Harry nodding at the question. "I've actually asked Fawkes about this. He told me that it was due to the fact that Dumbledore was never supposed to bond with him to begin with. However, at the time, Dumbledore was the most powerful light wizard on the planet."

"That makes some sense," said Draco. "However, I am still curious as to how he is no longer bonded to the old fool."

"Well once Dumbledore started to go dark, it weakened the bond between them," said Harry smiling. "As you all know, phoenixes are creatures of the light. They will only bond with those that are followers of the light. So when Dumbledore started to turn evil, it freed Fawkes, as it were, of the bond that in all actuality was never supposed to happen in the first place. Thus, now that Dumbledore is all dark, he no longer has access to the phoenix. Fawkes was able to free himself of the bond and now he is here with us."

"That doesn't explain how it is that Fawkes knows when you need him," stated Neville. "He comes to you without any hesitation. It is like he is now bonded to you in a small way."

"In some aspects he is," said Harry. "Fawkes had an original bond with Merlin himself. Now that the heir of Merlin is out and about with open claims, he is able to come to me if I need him. He is also the father of Fyre. Thus they are both here with me. Take in the fact that I am the most powerful wizard for the side of the light in the world at this moment, and you have one that has the ability to have more than one phoenix."

"That's right," said Hermione with excitement. "You are only supposed to have one phoenix. However, due to the fact that Fawkes and Fyre are father and daughter, they are both able to be with you. While you are the most powerful force of light in history, you can have more than one. Fawkes is not completely bonded to you as Fyre was given to you. So he is near and can assist when needed due to the bond of friendship rather than master and familiar."

"Very good Hermione," said Harry. "Ten points to Gryffindor for that very logical and very accurate description. Fawkes, while free, will always answer me if I need him. He is more or less binding himself to the castle rather than to one person in particular. So if anyone who is firmly within the light needs him, he will answer their summons and help if he can."

The group of people sat talking with each other for a bit longer. As the post arrived, Harry happily saw his beloved Hedwig winging her way towards him. She had the newspaper as well as a letter. Harry took both and then spent a few moments rubbing her chest feathers much to her contentment. He gave her some of the food in his plate and as she ate, he opened the letter. It was from Griphook.

Dear Lord Emrys

This letter is to inform you that one of the five claims from the vault in question was claimed today by one Charles Weasley. It is apparent that the man, known as Peter Pettigrew, was in Romania looking for something or someone when Charles recognized him in both his human and rat form. He was turned in immediately and the reward for one Peter Pettigrew was claimed. The funds in question have been removed from the unnamed vault and added to the vault of Mr. Weasley. If you have any further questions or concerns regarding this matter, please send us a letter with your owl or phoenix.

With sincere regards

Griphook Stonehammer

Harry smiled at the letter as he passed it to Scott who read it. Once he was done, Harry motioned for the letter to be passed to the other professors of the school.

"I think that I am going to double his reward," said Harry with a smile. "This way, he can know that not only am I happy for him, but that he is still a part of my extended family."

"You better write to Griphook soon and make the arrangements," said Scott with a smile. "I am sure that Charlie will like the thought. I thought you weren't going to tell people who it was that posted the reward."

"I wasn't," said Harry with a grin. "The Weasleys, minus a few, are like family. I will tell Charlie who it was that placed the bounty out on Pettigrew so that he knows how appreciative I am that the rat was finally caught."

From there, Harry opened the paper and read the blaring headline.

PETER PETTIGREW ALIVE AND WELL

The Wizarding World got a shock today as it was finally proven that Peter Pettigrew is alive and well. The former recipient of the Order of Merlin has been captured and brought in by Charles Weasley. It was formerly thought that Sirius Black had murdered Pettigrew. It is discovered that not only was Black innocent, but Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper of the Potters.

This reporter was in the courtroom when the aforementioned was questioned. It is proven without a shadow of a doubt that Pettigrew lied about everything. He is an unregistered Animagus and has been hiding for years with the Weasley family. As we know, the Weasleys, minus a few are firmly entrenched in the light and had been unknowingly harboring the traitor in their home none the wiser that he was not a real rat. It has also come out that Pettigrew was the one that did the ritual that brought back the Dark Lord to his body.

The Wizarding World owes a huge apology to the Lord of the House of Emrys for all of the false accusations as well as the blatant disrespect that was given to him when he was telling people all along that this was the truth. So I will inform you all that while Lord Emrys is already cleared and Sirius Black was cleared, it would be a nice gesture to our world to apologize to him for slandering his name.

This reporter is one of the guilty parties, and she will be making sure that the account that was opened for Lord Emrys to receive these letters will be monitored and paid for by me. I am sincerely apologetic for my views and out takes on Lord Emrys in the past and I am making it my duty to the Wizarding World for others to know that he is innocent of all of the slanders that were sent his way. All letters can be sent to the Daily Prophet so that I can collect them and forward them to Lord Emrys.

Rita Skeeter

Reporter

"Well," said Harry. "I was not expecting that. I am glad that she finally realizes that she can't just write anything that she wants about me and get away with it, but I also don't want a fan mail box of letters that apologize to me."

"I can write a letter for you and send it to the Daily Prophet telling the Wizarding World that an apology is not necessary," offered Minerva. "However, I think that you should just bite the bullet and let them. It will make them all feel better if they think that you are going to forgive them again."

"Whatever you think is best," said Harry shrugging his shoulders. "I am just glad that they are not going to bombard me here at the school. I won't have time to cater to every owl that brings me fan mail. I do have classes that I have to teach and so forth. I am relatively surprised that my name has not appeared in the paper proclaiming that I am the new Transfiguration Master of the school."

"They tried," said Severus. "However, we put a stop to it before they could. I simply reminded them that you owned the paper and that your private life was not open for discussion. The news that you are the professor here is still out there, but it is not in the paper. We didn't want you to get bombarded with letters about that and such."

"That would make sense," said Harry with a grin. "Thank you for taking care of that for me. It is a relief that I am finally going to have some kind of life even during the war with Dumbledore and Voldemort. I still think that it is time that me and Voldemort sit down and discuss the prophecy. As soon as he understands that the prophecy is a fake, he can go on his merry way and leave me alone."

"Well, time will tell what he decides to do," said Severus wisely. "He may leave you alone, he may leave the country, or he may decide to attack anyway. We will just have to wait and see. He is not the most stable of people anymore. He has split his soul too many times for that. However, he is highly intelligent and he may be open to leaving and starting again somewhere else and leaving Britain alone."

"Yes," said Harry. "However, that is not fair to the new area that he moves to. He does need to be dealt with, but he also needs to know that we have a bigger problem with Dumbledore than with each other. I will not allow him to take over somewhere else and cause the same riot and bigotry to some unsuspecting country."

"The last that we heard, both Dumbledore and Voldemort were on the ICW radar for capture and punishment," said Minerva. "The whole world knows that both are dangerous and are willing to have their Auror Departments stay on alert to capture and deal with one or both of them."

"Now that all of the Horcruxes are gone, we can deal with him just like any other wizard or witch," said Pomona. "He can be killed now. Tonks has already told us that Nagini was killed. So the last anchor he had is now gone. So if it comes right down to it, we can beat him once and for all."

Harry sat there smiling as he listened to his friends and extended family talk. He pulled out parchment and quill and wrote a letter to Charlie and then another to the bank. He sent one missive with Hedwig and had Fyre take the other one to Romania.

"Harry," said Minerva suddenly. "Do you remember last week when you sat for your NEWTS in both Herbology and COMC?"

"Yes," said Harry smiling. "The tests were easier than I thought they were going to be. I guess that Pomona and Hagrid wanted to grill me on a higher level than what the test was all about."

"What are you talking about Harry," said Pomona looking at him in astonishment. "That test was not an ordinary NEWT. We were instructed to work with you at University level."

"Oh," said Harry looking confused. "Why didn't anyone tell me about this? It would have been nice to be informed that I was being tested above the station that I was studying for. I could have put more effort and energy into it."

"Well," said Minerva holding out the open envelope. "I don't think that it matters anymore. They Board of Education is making you a Master in both subjects. You passed both with an Outstanding. This letter is telling you that in about a day or so that your certificates will arrive via Owl Post."

"That means that you got an outstanding and Masters in every subject that you took," said Hermione with a smile. "I have been working with you on Runes and Arithmancy, and I can happily say that you are studying at a fifth year level. If you wanted to, you could probably sit your OWLS in both subjects and pass them. You seem to be a natural at both."

"Is that a fact?" asked Remus shocked. "Harry, we have only been in school for a month now. You are already at an OWL level in two subjects you never took in class. That is amazing in of itself."

"Well thanks to Severus and Charles Xavier, I can concentrate better," said Harry. "Now that I am able to control my emotions as well as organize my thoughts, learning comes easily for me. I am not trying to toot my own horn, but I am not having the trouble grasping the meaning of things now that my full magical potential is there and not being blocked."

"You do have a point," remarked Severus. "You do seem to soak everything up like a sponge. It is impressive that you can do so much with so little time. You definantly are a magical prodigy. I think that once this war is over, that you would make a great addition to whatever type of work that you are planning on going into."

"I like being a teacher," said Harry. "However, I would also like to do something for the mutant world at the same time. Maybe we can talk with certain people and see about opening Hogwarts to the mutants as well as the magical children. In this way, they can have the same protection that wizarding children have while getting their education and not opening themselves up to the harshness of the world until they are able to control and deal with it in a mature manner."

"That is a great idea," said Minerva with pride. "It is not like this castle doesn't have the room for it. It is also possible for some of the unused classrooms to finally get some use. Of course Mr. Summers and Professor Xavier will have to get in touch with their English counterparts and we can work out something. You are the owner of the castle after all. It isn't like you don't have the final say on what we do and don't teach here in the castle."

"If we do it this way, we can continue to combine what we do with what you all do," said Marie thoughtfully. "I like being able to work with you guys in the magical world. Our two types of gifts blend very well together and if we can continue to practice it and work with it, we can make sure that all three worlds are protected."

"What do you mean all three worlds?" asked Pomona. "what third world are you talking about?"

"The muggle, mutant, and wizarding worlds," said Marie. "Professor Xavier and Harry and you all want the same thing. You all want to protect muggles, mutants, and wizards. This way, we can kill all of those birds with one stone. With Xavier School in New York and Hogwarts here in Scotland, we can work together on two different parts of the map to stop Magneto, Dumbledore, and Voldemort."

"We can always have a second set of hour glasses for the mutants as well," said Harry. "It would not be that difficult to do that, or we can just combine them with the magical world. It is not like the castle won't expand to create more rooms should we need it."

"The East and West Towers of the castle are not being used," said Hermione. "We can put some of the students there as well. We can still have the four houses, with more rooms here in the castle to use."

"There are lots of spaces down in the dungeons to have dorms as well," said Severus. "We only use two parts for Hufflepuff and Slytherin. I know better than most that there is loads of space down there for two more dorms of students."

"We will just have to see what can be done then," said Minerva. "I will write a letter to the Board of Governors for you Harry. I will tell them the idea that was passed on. From there, they can talk with Headmaster Xavier and we can start accepting mutants into Hogwarts as well."

"Just don't pressure them," said Harry. "If they don't feel comfortable with that, then we can go back to the original plan and use Potter Castle for the same purposes. We can just use portkeys for Marie, Bobby, and Scott."

"Let's just see what they have to say about it first," said Filius. "They may agree to it without deliberation. Time will tell. For now, let's just concentrate on what we are going to do about the Dark Lord and Dumbledore."

"Shouldn't that be the two Dark Lords?" asked Bobby to the amusement of the group. "After all, neither of them follows the light. One is just is a little darker and more manipulative than the other."

"Yes, but it will get confusing after awhile," said Harry with a grin. "I still want to have the last four brought in due to the large bounties that are out on their heads. Three of those are some of the last powerful supporters of Voldemort. Of course I am looking forward to Dumbledore being brought down for his crimes against humanity."

"I am just glad that my father will finally be brought to justice," said Draco. "I can't believe that he put a hit out on me and mother. Three times since we have been back I have had to stop from being attacked. I am so glad that you have prevented those five from being allowed to use magic ever again. They were trying to get me. Not that father could pay them anyway. I still have control over the Malfoy vaults."

"That is one relief that I am glad of," said Harry warmly. "I am glad that I was able to do what I did for you. It makes things so much easier with you in control of the vaults. It takes money back out of the Dark Lord's pockets and into your family where it belongs."

"Father may be a genius when it came to making money, but he was stupid when it came to who he supported and how he got out of trouble," said Draco. "I am still wondering how he got out of Azkaban again. I don't think the Dark Lord would have had him rescued again. He has nothing to offer the Dark Lord anymore. He has no home and no finances. He is a liability to Voldemort."

"It may not have been Voldemort that broke him out of prison," said Severus. "At that time, Dumbledore still had some of the populace on his side. Also he is very skilled in Mind Magic. He could have done lots of workings before it was known and let Lucius out. Don't forget that he was still able to get around without getting caught or people remembering that he was a criminal."

"Something still doesn't sit right with all of that," said Harry thoughtfully. "Dumbledore had to have known that Lucius would go back to Voldemort. It is like Dumbledore is pushing for Voldemort to beat me. At the same time, I get the feeling that Voldemort is just as surprised and anxious as we are."

"You may be on to something," said Hermione. "We all know that Dumbledore wants you dead. So if either you or Voldemort were to fall, he can step in and pretend to be the white knight again. Now that it is known that he is one of the worst criminals to walk the face of the earth, he can't do that. So he will do what he can to make those that have thwarted him pay with their lives. With you and Voldemort out of the way, he will have the most power on the planet."

"Has anyone checked on Grindelwald?" asked Harry. "If he was part of Dumbledore's earlier victories, we don't want him getting back out and appearing in this war again. Two dark wizards running around causing havoc is about all that we can take at this time. Plus we are still trying to get Magneto and his Brotherhood to stop causing so many problems for the world."

"One step at a time Harry," said Scott kissing him on the cheek. "We can only take this one step at a time."

The group talked until late in the evening. Plans were discussed, and decisions were made. In the end, all bases would be looked over and covered.

Too soon for Harry's liking, the day that Voldemort was due to arrive came. Amelia and her Aurors were present and stationed around the Great Hall. Others were stationed around the castle and on the grounds. No one was taking any chances as this was the Dark Lord that they were talking about.

"He is here," said Harry as he felt Voldemort enter the grounds due to the wards. "He is on his way up to the castle as we speak. I have a closer relation with the wards as I am the owner of the castle."

With that, Minerva called the students to assembly. She even had the five troublemakers standing there in attendance so that they could hear what the Dark Lord had to say. Their collars were no longer suppressing their magic, but were branded with the Hogwarts logo to show ownership. Voldemort entered the castle and was escorted to the Great Hall. Cautiously, the Dark Lord entered and took in his surroundings. Harry stood to greet him.

"Lord Voldemort," said Harry politely and formally. "I am delighted that you have taken the opportunity to come and do this one favor for me. You have my word that you are safe here within the walls of Hogwarts so long as no trouble gets started."

"I must admit that the invitation to come and speak to your students was a temptation that I could not pass up," replied the Dark Lord. "Lord Emrys, I thank you for your hospitality as well as the safe passage without worrying about attack. However, I am curious as to what it is you expect of me exactly. The two of us have not been the closest of allies."

"We have called the student body of Hogwarts to the Great Hall to witness this meeting," said Harry waving his hand and creating a throne like chair for Voldemort to sit in. "In this capacity, they can understand what it is you are after as well as why it is never a good idea to use your name as a reason to do something that will cause another student to come to harm in this castle."

Voldemort nodded his head in understanding and then waved his hand to acknowledge that he was ready for Harry to continue. As Harry went to continue his dialog, Voldemort approached the throne like chair and sat. From there, he showed Harry the attention that was warranted of someone of higher station and power.

"We are also in the "need" of discussing what both you and I are going to do about Albus Dumbledore," said Harry quoting the word need with his fingers. "He is still a large threat to both you and me. While I am not concerned for my safety per say as I am stronger than him in magic, I am still concerned that he will use some of your older tactics of taking those that are close to me as a way of getting his hands on me."

"I can understand that situation all to well," said Voldemort. "I also understand what it is that you need me to do today. So, let me take it one part at a time. First I will address the student body. From what I can see, you have made many changes in this castle, and it seems to be for the better."

"It is easy when you own the place," said Harry with a grin. "The education and safety of the students is our number one priority around here."

Voldemort then turned his eyes on the five that were indicated in the letter sent by Severus. Everyone could feel his anger as it flowed out of him and was directed at the quintet.

"What gives the five of you the right to act in my name?" he demanded of the five scared employees. "What would make you think that I would want you to do something that I have not cleared or made known? While I am not scared of Lord Emrys, I am not in a position to nor have the inclination to challenge him at this time either. I want an explanation as to why you think that I would want you to attack the Head of my family's name. You five are, or were, pureblood children. You know that in the Wizarding World, we value family more than anything. Our bloodlines are what make us the people we are destined to be. Though Harry Potter doesn't have Slytherin blood, the laws of magic have made him the Head of my family. Speak now!"

"We just figured that if we could get Potter out of the way that you would reign supreme again," said Pansy in a voice that shook in fear. "We wanted to help you knock him out of power so that he would be easier for your Lordship to kill."

"Just how were you planning on doing that?" asked Voldemort curious in spite of himself. "How were you going to knock the most powerful wizard alive today off of the top and such? Furthermore, you will speak of him with the respect that his name and station deserves while you are in my presence. I have only agreed to not kill anyone. I didn't agree to not hex you for your impudence."

"The mutant girl," said Theo pointing at Marie. "She can steal powers. We were going to kidnap her and have her steal Lord Potter's power. Once he was a muggle with no magical power, it would have been easy for you to kill him. The prophecy states that you or he will die at the hands of the other. We just wanted to ensure that you would be the winner of this war."

"The prophecy is a fake," said Voldemort to the astonishment of the student body. "It was made by the fraud sitting at the staff table, which has no more Seer blood in her than you do. She is nothing but a fraud. There is no way you could possibly steal Lord Emrys' power from him. He is immune to most magical attacks. Why would you think this girl would be any different?"

"She has the ability to steal mutant powers," said Pansy not giving up on her argument. "We just figured that since Lord Potter has mutant abilities, that she could drain all of his power making him weak enough to capture. Once he was down, we could have used the magical collars that we have on our necks to wipe out his magic."

"You have made one error in that information," said Harry speaking up. "Her power doesn't affect me like it does most people. The bloodline of Merlin Ambrosias flowing in my veins makes me immune to ALL harmful attacks such as what you were thinking. Not only were you going to hurt me, but you were going to hurt an innocent young woman that has done nothing to any of you. Now I can be killed just as easy as the next person, but this attack was not thought out very well and you failed before you could even begin. You knew that I could hear thoughts and yet you went ahead and were going to attempt it anyway."

"Like we care," snapped Daphne. "You are nothing Potter. You are nothing and will always be nothing. I am a pureblood and I am better than you are."

Daphne started to scream in pain as Winky starting beating her with her spatula. Harry let this go on for a couple of moments to the amusement of Voldemort and the staff of Hogwarts. Harry finally called the elf off.

"YOU IS NOT INSULTING MASTER EMRYS," said Winky with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "YOU IS GOING TO BE RESPECTFUL OR WINKY IS MAKING YOU!"

"This is highly amusing Lord Emrys," said Voldemort trying hard to keep a straight face before turning to the five. "So much for the pureblood supremacy you are so fond of spouting off. You are no longer able to use magic and you have been beaten down by a house elf with a spatula and you think that I would want someone like you in my service. This is highly amusing. Let us not forget that you are still disrespecting someone who has the highest station in power, fame, prestige, and wealth that most kings and queens would die to possess."

With that, Voldemort flicked his wand and hit Daphne with a powerful stinging hex causing her to jump in pain for a few moments. Harry waved Amelia and the Aurors back and let this go for a moment.

"I am not going to tell you again about disrespecting him in my presence," said Voldemort disdainfully. "It will be most unpleasant for you should you forget again."

Voldemort eyed Amelia and the Aurors before he got comfortable again in his chair and turned back to Harry to await his next sentence. The two opposing forces were actually working like a hand and glove to the astonishment of everyone present. Both were being cordial to the other and defending the character and actions of each other. Amelia relaxed even more when Harry shot her a brief smile.

"They will never be able to use magic again," said Harry. "The collars around their necks are now just to show that they are the property of Hogwarts. Their magic was stripped of their bodies and their cores blocked. I have used the Ancient magic of my station to punish them more than they will ever realize. Even now, they think that if they can get those collars off, they have a good chance of beating me. Winky and a couple of other house elves are the ones that are making them clean this castle from top to bottom manually."

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear to each and every student in this hall," said Voldemort addressing the students. "Yes I have my concerns with Lord Emrys. HOWEVER, I do not seek to destroy him any longer. I also do not seek to fight with him. Therefore, I am NOT interested in any of the students of this school acting in my name trying to bring glory to me. I am quite capable of bringing my own glory. I have no use for students who are stupid enough to go against the descendant and heir of the father of magic. We have a bigger concern than the differences that Lord Emrys and I have."

"Albus Dumbledore is the real Dark Lord," said Harry speaking up again. "He has been corrupting and causing trouble for the Wizarding World for many decades. He has been stealing, killing, kidnapping, and many other things for a very long time. Yes, Lord Voldemort has done evil things, but he is not always to blame for them."

"This is something that the adults will deal with," said Minerva through gritted teeth. "The Dark Lord, Lord Emrys, the Ministry and we will deal with this. You as the student body are only responsible for getting good grades. Leave the war to those that are actually able to do something about it."

"Even I do not want the students of Hogwarts to get involved," said Voldemort. "In this, more than anything, I am in total agreement with both the owner and Headmistress of this school. Leave the fighting to those that are able to do so. For those of Slytherin House, I can only tell you that the time to band together with the other houses is now. We can no longer be apart from the rest of the world. To be in Slytherin you have to be sly and cunning. Being arrogant and not being able to back it will be your downfall. If you feel you need an example, just look at the five who decided to act on their own and the punishment they have received. They should be lucky that I was not the one to punish them. I do not tolerate betrayal, nor do I tolerate failure."

"With that being said," exclaimed Harry. "It is time for all students to return to their common rooms. We have other things that we need to discuss. Prefects and Head boy and girl will make sure that rounds are done in a timely manner. All students are to stay within the castle and away from this room."

"You are all dismissed," said Minerva waving her hand in the air. "Anyone caught not following the rules will be summarily placed in detention. Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Jackson, and Mr. Drake will remain behind mainly due to their involvement in this matter."

Within a few moments, the students took one last look around and left the Great Hall. Voldemort leaned over and spoke softly to Harry.

"You five," said Harry pointing at the terrible quintet. "You will remain behind. We are not finished with you yet. Winky, you are free to go about other duties around the school. We will call you when we need you."

The elf bowed to Harry and popped away.


	14. Private Conversations

Chapter 14 – Private Conversation

Harry and the rest of the group all watched as the students went about their business. When they were satisfied that they would not be disturbed, they turned towards one another to begin the conversation that was on the brim of each person's tongue.

"How dare you call me a fraud," snapped Sybil to the astonishment of the staff. "I will have you know that my inner eye is the most focused on the planet at this moment."

"Do shut up Sybil," snapped Harry right back, clearly out of patience with her. "You have as much Seer blood in you as Hagrid does and you know how fond of him I am. So sit down, shut your mouth, and for once in your life, listen before someone pokes you in that inner eye and shuts it permanently for you."

"How dare you?" said Sybil astonished. "What gives you the right to discount my seeing? Also, what right do you have to speak to me in this fashion?"

"Oh the fact that you have been predicting my death for the last three years in different ways and it hasn't happened yet," snapped Harry totally out of patience at that moment. "You are the worst teacher here and you are no longer going to be passing on your nonsense to unsuspecting students from this moment forward. I know of ONE true seer in this school and YOU are definantly not she. Now shut up before I shut you up."

"Harry?" asked Hermione tentatively while Scott wrapped him in a loving embrace. "It is ok. Just let her talk. She knows she is a fraud as do the rest of us. You, losing your patience with her, is not going to solve anything. We should finish the details with the Dark Lord so that he can go and do whatever it is that he does."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for calling me names, Miss Granger," said Sybil angrily. "I am still a Professor here and you will not talk to me in that fashion. You will also be serving a detention with me for one week."

"I am countering the point loss as well as the detention," said Minerva finally losing her patience. "You will listen to what we say or else Sybil."

"You will no longer be teaching here," said Harry angrily. "You were only given the job because Dumbledore says that you gave the prophecy to begin with. Divination is a subject that is based on mostly guess work. True Seers are rare and as I have already stated, you are most definantly NOT a Seer. You may leave the room now and pack your belongings. We no longer have need of your services."

"You can't fire me Harry Potter," she said with a smirk. "That ability is solely with the Board of Governors and the Head of the School."

"What or whom, by chance, do you think he is?" asked Voldemort speaking at last. "From what I can tell, you have at least four members of the Board of Governors here. Potter, Longbottom, Malfoy, and Bones are all present. They are on the Board of Governors. McGonagall is Headmistress, and Lord Emrys owns the school. If you do not leave my presence immediately, I will forget that I claimed that I will not kill anyone on the school grounds."

Sybil looked around at the angry faces and decided that for her own health and life, she would leave quickly and quietly.

"Madam Tonks," called Harry. "Would you and Professor Vector mind seeing her off the grounds for me? I would appreciate the gesture, and we will make sure you get a copy of what you miss at this meeting for your review and consideration. We do not want any surprises here in the castle."

"Of course we will," said Tonks standing. "This shouldn't take to long. We will be back soon. We are not all that worried about missing too much. If it is that important, one of you will fill in the information that we need."

Harry smiled as the two ladies stood and escorted Sybil forcefully from the Great Hall. Once they were gone, Harry pointed at the five traitors to the school and beckoned them forward. At first they refused, but at a glare from both Harry and the Dark Lord, they moved forward tentatively.

"There is a price to pay for your attempt," said Voldemort. "Lord Potter has had your magic removed, and you personally are the property of Hogwarts. However, you have not paid your price to me for your absurd notion that I would want you to try and kill someone. You are not one of my minions and I do NOT take kindly to people interfering with my plans. I have things that I want to do that do not call for children that are not out of school yet acting on my behalf. Therefore, I will take into account your actions and your parents will hear about this."

"My parents are not affiliated with you," said Daphne pleadingly. "They are not a part of this and have no idea about what I have done. Please don't hurt them."

"I have no intention of taking this out on your parents physically," said Voldemort to the surprise of the room. "I shall hit them financially as is my lawful right. I will claim your inheritance is all. I have the right to do such a thing and I think that after Lord Emrys gets his share, that I should also be entitled to a share as it is my name that you were supposedly acting under."

"You can't do that," said Pansy in a desperate voice. "While we may be here for now, you can't keep us here indefinitely. We deserve to be set free at some point and we will need the money from our inheritances to survive with."

"In all actuality," said Amelia overriding her. "Both Lord Emrys, and Lord Voldemort, are within their legal rights to do what has been suggested. Miss Parkinson, you and the three boys all have parents in the service of the Dark Lord. Therefore, he has every right to ask for the inheritance that you were to receive. As property of Hogwarts, you will never need the inheritance anyway. You would have been sent to Azkaban for life anyway. At least here, you have food and shelter. That is a far better cry than what you would have received in Azkaban. Miss Greengrass, you are in the same predicament. However, your family has been neutral during this war and you have siblings. Your inheritance will be given to both of these Lords. As is their rights, they have the option to claim the title of Head of House. As it stands, they don't want that. They only want your inheritances."

"As the three boys and Miss Parkinson have a parent that is in my service, I will take their inheritances only," said Voldemort. "However, Lord Emrys should claim the title of Head of House of the Greengrass name as it is his life that was plotted to be taken. In this instance, I am not going to fight with the law. I will extract my own punishment on the families that are in my service. No, I will not kill them, but they will be punished for the impudence of their children."

"I, Harry James Potter-Black-Emrys, do hereby release the family vaults, properties, and Head of House titles of the Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Greengrass, and Nott families back to those families," said Harry and waited while the magic took effect.

The others looked at him in confusion for a moment.

"I forgot that I claimed the family vaults and titles and such," he explained. "Now that I have released them, we can do things this way. It is fairer and I know the mothers of four of the five idiots are not Death Eaters and are not in Azkaban. So they have to have some money to live off of. The Greengrass family should not be punished for the actions of one. So like Lord Voldemort, I will take MY portion of the dowry and inheritance that you were supposed to get and give the rest to Lord Voldemort as is his right. Just be lucky that I am not giving some of you to him. His punishment would be far harsher than mine."

"We have limited concern about what you do with the parents that are in your service," said Amelia going back to what was said by Voldemort. "I shall have the paperwork drawn up for both of you and sent accordingly. If I may ask that we have some way of sending you the work Lord Voldemort, I would appreciate it."

"Have Lord Emrys' owl deliver the letters," said Voldemort. "She will know where to find me and she is the one owl that can and will be able to get safely into and out of my wards. Also one of the two phoenixes that he works with will be able to do so for a short period of time. I much prefer the beauty of the owl whose name I believe is Hedwig."

"That's right," said Harry with a smile. "I love her so much that I would feel like I am losing a family member if I lost her to someone killing her."

"She will come to no harm in my care," assured Voldemort. "For now, I suggest that these five get back to their work. I can see that your house elves are itchy to have their workers returned to them."

Harry laughed as he beckoned Winky, Dobby, and Kreacher forward.

"We want these five to work in the kitchens for a few days to ensure that they remember that they are property of the school," said Harry. "Dobby, from there, I want them in the Chamber of Secrets to clean up the mess down there. As of yet, I have not found anything down there that will harm them."

"We will need to harvest that basilisk soon," said Severus. "I can send word to some of my acquaintances that will come here and assist with this project for a small fee."

"Whatever you feel is necessary Severus," said Harry. "I am donating all proceeds to the school anyway. Therefore, we don't have to worry about things that we need."

"Now," said Voldemort once the workers were gone. "What are we going to do about Dumbledore?"

"I have already had one run in with him," said Harry. "I am hoping that Bellatrix passed on my message. She was there to witness the entire altercation."

"She showed me her memory of it," said Voldemort. "I must admit that the abilities that the group of you have as a team is VERY impressive. Tell me, how do you see me now that you know that Dumbledore is behind most of the things that I am getting blamed for?"

"I will never forgive you for killing my parents," said Harry outright and upfront. "You took them from me before you knew what was happening and what the prophecy stated in full. Now that you know the prophecy is a fake, I am not sure how I feel about much concerning you. I can see your point of view on things, but at the same time, I am not thrilled that you have killed people in cold blood just for the sake of being able to push the boundaries of magic."

"I acknowledge your viewpoint," conceded Voldemort. "However, that doesn't answer my question."

"I see you more as a Grey Lord rather than a Dark Lord," said Harry truthfully to the pleasure of Voldemort. "Yes, you do things in a dark manner, but your reasoning behind it isn't what I would call dark. You want things that are admirable even to someone such as me. However, your way of going about it, leaves something to be desired."

"So what are we going to do about the situation regarding me and Wizarding Britain?" asked Voldemort. "I am sure that you have some sort of thought or suggestion to place on the table."

"We are unsure of how to deal with this situation," said Amelia speaking first. "We know that you have done terrible tings, but at the same time, we have been able to learn how to counter much of what you have done. The boundaries of Magic do need to be pushed, but murdering people is not the way of doing it. We are not stupid enough to think that we can bring YOU in. We can and have captured some of your minions and dealt with them, but you are one of the three most powerful persons alive today with regards to magic."

"What I suggest is that we learn to live with one another," said Harry thoughtfully. "What was done in the past does need to stay in the past. We can always use the skills, techniques, and knowledge that you possess to learn from. What we don't want is the tyranny, bloodshed, and insanity that go with it. We can't move forward in the field of magic unless we have people like Lord Voldemort to test us and help us improve skills and knowledge."

"You do have a point," said Minerva thoughtfully. "We have developed so many new potions, spells, and many other things to combat what the Dark Lord has done. What we need now, is a way to do the same thing without the Dark Aura that goes with it. Maybe we can come to some kind of truce that states that the Dark Lord can continue his experiments, but will not do so in a manner that will harm, kill, or otherwise cause problems for the Wizarding World."

"I have a suggestion," said Voldemort. "I will cease all attacks on the Wizarding World provided that I get leniency on what I do. I will ensure that I will break the law as little as possible. What I will offer in exchange for all of that is an open line of communication between what I have found and certain people to pass on to those that need it."

"Who would you pass the information to?" asked Hermione curiously. "No offense Lord Voldemort, but you don't exactly like muggle borns. Therefore, we have no reason to believe that you will let us live in peace."

"It's Miss Granger, isn't it?" he asked and saw Hermione nod. "It is not that I dislike muggleborns. I just feel that there should be something done to make sure that those that are found, should be brought into the world of magic on a more permanent basis."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry in confusion. "Why would you want them permanently in the magical world? The muggle world has so much to offer us that it would be beneficial to have muggleborns with us so that the two worlds can somehow combine and be better for all wizards. Having the muggleborns living with their muggle parents also ensures that the two worlds can co-exist with one another to come up with way that both worlds can survive using techniques and ideas shared between the two."

"Make no mistake," said Voldemort. "I happen to agree with you to a point. However, there should be something set up for people such as yourself that was abused and not wanted. You should have automatically gone to a wizarding family that would have taken care of you in a way that you deserved. While I was in fact after your life, I feel that you have suffered so much at the hands of the muggles that you were left with."

"Well we know who orchestrated all of that," said Harry in an angry tone. "I wish that Dumbledore had left me with a wizarding family. Even some of your minions would have treated me better than the Dursleys."

"You should know that your relatives will never hurt anyone again," said Amelia smartly. "They will be in Azkaban for a very long time for all of the abuse that they inflicted upon you. Now that you are your own person, we can make sure that nothing like this happens to you again."

"I dare anyone to try," snarled Scott speaking for the first time. "I may not be a wizard or as powerful as Harry or any of you here, but they will not get away unscathed should they ever attempt to hurt my mate again."

"This is your life bonded, Harry?" asked Voldemort as Harry smiled and nodded. "He is a very good choice. He will be very faithful to you in your life. Getting back on the subject, this is exactly what I am talking about. There are other muggleborns out there that have and are going through the exact same thing as Harry. You don't have a problem with me calling you Harry do you? All of this Lord business is getting tiresome."

"That's fine with me," assured Harry with a grin. "What should we call you? As far as Scott goes, he is the one that I want to be with for the rest of my life and like him, I dare anyone to get in the way of that."

"I daresay that I would have to agree with that," said Voldemort. "I have seen the way that the two of you look at one another as well as the way that you work together. It would not be healthy for anyone to come in between this relationship. As for what you can refer to me as, my suggestion would be to call me Marvolo. That way, you don't have to worry about calling me Lord Voldemort and WE can be comfortable with a name that actually belongs to me."

Everyone around the room got accustomed to the name while Harry sat there with a glazed expression on his face. Voldemort looked at Severus and Minerva curiously for a moment at this.

"The wards are telling him that not only is Sybil leaving, but there is someone else trying to get in," said Minerva. "We have had Dumbledore trying to circumvent the wards for awhile now. Harry, as the owner, has been charging the wards, but they still need some work done to them to keep Dumbledore out permanently."

"Shall we head to the grounds and see if we can get him to come out into the open and see if we can capture him?" asked Voldemort. "If he sees me here, he may come out into the open to fight."

"I don't want any of the students to get hurt," said Harry with a thoughtful look on his face. "If we can do it in a way that the students are out of danger, we may be able to capture him once and for all and put him in magic suppressing bracelets and collar."

"Certain Professors here as well as those four teens that you trust so much can come outside with us and defend the school while the rest of the staff can stay within the walls of the castle and defend its inhabitants," said Voldemort. "The Ministry has representatives here that not only do you trust, but are faithful to the Ministry and doesn't get pushed around. I should know as I have been trying to get around Amelia Bones for years. If we present a united front against a common threat, he may well leave this area alone and try a different tactic that will not endanger the students."

"I think that would cause just as much harm as it would good," said Amelia thoughtfully. "While your reasoning and thought process behind it is very accurate and balanced, you are forgetting that it would make it look to those that still think some good about Dumbledore, that he is right and that Harry is turning to the Dark side and is the next Dark Lord. At this time, my Aurors are patrolling the perimeter and Albus will not get in. We have to think of another way of getting him out in the open where there won't be people that fall back into the beliefs that the old fool wants them to believe."

"Fawkes," called Harry. He waited as the bird flashed in along with Fyre. "Albus Dumbledore is outside of the wards trying to get in. Is there some way that you can get him away from the castle without causing damage to yourself in the process? Now is not the time for me to meet him face to face. I have too much to do and get set up before I can bring him to justice."

The bird trilled in agreement to Harry before he flashed out again. Harry sat back and let the wards tell him what he needed to know. Apparently, Fawkes did as requested and flashed the old wizard away from the castle.

"I am sure that we have something around here that has Dumbledore's magical signature on it," said Harry. "IF we can get our hands on that, we can add it to the wards of the school so that he gets a nasty shock when he approaches the school."

"Harry," said Draco speaking for the first time. "Why not get Fawkes or Fyre flash Dumbledore into a special made prison? If you can get him away from the castle in that manner, why can't you get him into custody in the same fashion?"

"This time we were able to catch him by surprise," admitted Harry. "I honestly had not thought about that before I sent Fawkes out to him. Dumbledore is a master player and he will not fall for the same trick twice. A phoenix can be killed. I do not want either bird to get hurt in all of this. What we need to do is to get the castle set up for protection before we actually try and capture Dumbledore. He is a threat, but the safety of the castle is top priority for now."

"I can get my Death Eaters to continue to harass him and even try to get him captured," said Voldemort graciously. "Word has it that no one from the Order of the Phoenix is willing to assist the old fool any longer. Therefore, we have less people to worry about. With us only having to worry about Dumbledore and not the rest of the Order, we can have an easier time with getting things done."

"There are some things that we will tell you right here and now," said Harry firmly looking at Voldemort. "Bellatrix, Fenrir, and Lucius are still in my radar to capture and bring to justice. This is not open for debate. YOU are getting a get out of jail free card, but those three are not. Fenrir is a bane of existence, which enjoys hurting children. Bellatrix is a loose canon, even for you. I granted her safe passage that day from Diagon Alley for a reason. Lucius has put a hit out on Draco and Narcissa. He sent someone to try and murder me in America. He claims that he was acting on YOUR orders. Other than that, I have no intention of going after any of your other minions."

"Should they get caught breaking the law, they will be dealt with," said Amelia fairly. "While we will not actively seek out the rest, those three in particular will not have the same benefits. Should others of your organization get caught breaking the law or what not, we will have them arrested and they will lose their magic and vaults."

"That is understandable," nodded Voldemort. "I will not get in the way of the law now that I have permission to do certain things. I will work with you Amelia Bones. However, I ask that you not get in my way. I am not going to cause more troubles than are necessary, but I will need to acquire certain things. I will also need someone that is willing to go back and forth between our parties with the understanding that my location is to remain a secret."

"I can continue in my capacity as liaison between all parties involved," offered Severus. "This way, news, information, supplies, and anything else can be relayed safely and quickly."

"I am fine with that," said Voldemort while Harry and Amelia nodded in agreement. "Even though you no longer bear the Dark Mark, you are still wearing the amulet that I have given you and have brought peace between us all. I must return home now. If you would be as gracious as to have one of your birds flash me home, it would be an immense help."

Harry stood and held out his hand for the other man to shake. Voldemort eyed it suspiciously for a few moments and then slowly reached out to shake Harry's hand.

"I am going to make sure that the Goblins release some of the gold from the Slytherin vaults to you," said Harry looking the man square in the eyes. "You are an heir after all. I will see to it that you have some of the inheritance. Just note that Lucius was the one that got your Diary Horcrux destroyed. He is the one that planted it on the Weasley girl and almost got students of the school killed."

Voldemort nodded at Harry's words. He knew that his anchors were gone. He felt that something was wrong with them after Nagini was killed. He knew that all of his fail safes were gone and that he could be killed just like anyone else. He knew that his own skill would have to keep him alive now.

"You might also want to know that when you attacked me that night, you inadvertently created a seventh Horcrux," said Harry placing a small vial in his hand. "I was a host for one of your Horcruxes, but the Emrys magic destroyed it when I staked my claim and the familial magic flared to life. This vial is a copy of the prophecy that you wanted so badly. We all know that it is a fake. Even if it wasn't, I have already fulfilled it. I will keep in touch and I hope that you do the same. We have a common enemy to bring to justice. I am tired of being blamed for things that I am not doing and I am sure you feel the same way."

Voldemort pocketed the vial and nodded to Harry in unspoken agreement. He knew that he was dealing with a being that would not hesitate to slap him down and had the power to make him wish for death.

"One last thought," said Harry as Fawkes flashed into view. "We are concerned that Dumbledore might get to Grindelwald before we do. As of yet, I am keeping him occupied, but he may think that his old lover can help him win this war."

"That is something that I will look into myself," assured Voldemort. "Until I have more information for you, I am ready to leave."

Harry waved his hand at Fawkes and watched as the bird flashed away with the most feared Dark Lord in History. Harry smiled sadly at the spot where Tom Riddle was just standing moments before. He knew that there would never be a close friendship between them, but he couldn't help but notice the similarities between their upbringings. Two orphaned and abused boys making a name for their selves, but going about it in two completely different ways. One turning to the light while the other sank into the darkness. Harry hoped that he could help Voldemort come out of the darkness and walk in the shadowed paths where light could touch him.

Harry sat at one of the tables and wrote a letter to Griphook asking him to release some of the gold to Voldemort from the Slytherin vault. He would live up to his word and give the heir part of the rights. He would never relinquish the artifacts or items, but some of the money could be given to Voldemort.

When he was done with the letter, he gave it to Fyre and had her deliver it to the bank. Harry stayed sitting in his spot in the Great Hall thinking about everything that was discussed. The others that were present didn't interrupt his train of thought as they knew he was making sense of it all. It was a little later that Harry realized that he was alone with Scott, Draco, Hermione, Bobby, and Marie. The others had all left to attend their duties in the community and around the school.

"What are we going to do for the holidays?" asked Draco when he knew that Harry was back with them. "We have to plan something."

"I would like to go to Potter Castle and take a look around," said Harry with conviction. "We can all go and spend a couple of days there and make sure that the castle is still operative. From there, we can ask Minerva about a Yule Ball. That would be a fun thing to do for the students of the school. After all, in the short time that we have been back for the term, the GPA has risen and house rivalries are at an all time low. I think that it would be a great treat for both staff and students."

"Are you going to be ok for the Halloween holiday?" asked Hermione softly. "We know that you have a tough time on that night of the year."

"Yes," said Harry. "I am going to go and visit the graves of my parents and see the memorial for Sirius. I will ask Scott and of course Remus if they would like to join me. I think the three of us would enjoy doing something like that. It would also give me some closure. If push comes to shove, I can ask the Dark Lord to sort of keep watch so that I can grieve in peace. This way, Dumbledore can't attack me and give me grief on a special night of the year."

"I would be honored to go with you," said Remus from the doorway. "I would also like some closure. This way, we can do it together and visit the resting place of your parents. I miss them as much as you do."

"Don't think that you are going without me," said Scott softly. "I am officially your husband and I am going with you. That idea about Voldemort might not be a bad idea. I think I will talk to Severus about it and see what he says. He can always contact the Dark Lord and get confirmation one way or another. However, even if he says no, I still think that you should go. You need the closure."

Harry smiled at the people that were closest in the world to him. Remus was standing there smiling at him. Hermione and Bobby were standing near holding hands as was Draco and Marie. Scott was looking at Harry with his heart in his red eyes. Harry loved Scott more than anything and he wasn't ashamed to show it.

Draco and Marie were only too happy to announce a few days later that they were officially a couple. Hermione and Bobby followed up a couple of days later with their own announcement. The other teens in the castle were delighted that the Ice Prince of Slytherin was dating someone that was not a pureblood witch. Draco would laugh when he heard these sayings.

Narcissa and the rest of the staff knew that love was in the air. They knew of the budding romances between the four single teens. Now that there were two couples of mixed bloodline and heritage, they were delighted that the changes were being made for all to witness.

October started to pass quickly. Harry was reading in his room a few days before Halloween when Hedwig flew through the window to his delight and landed in front of him. She had a letter in her beak. Harry took the letter and gave her a treat. While she flew to her perch to eat, he looked and saw that it was a letter from Marvolo. He opened it and began to read.

Harry,

As it is my fault that your parents are dead, I will gladly escort you to Godric's Hollow for you to get the closure that you so need. In a small way, it will also give me the closure that I need. Thanks to you, I now know everything that I need to know. With the help of Severus and a few spells designed by you and a couple of other people, I am now able to look like a normal human again.

I have checked on Gellert Grindelwald for you. The man died about two years ago. After casting the proper spells to ensure that he is the man in the grave, I have found that this information is accurate. It is apparent after visiting his cell, that Dumbledore has killed him. I have sent this information to the Ministry of Magic.

This brings me to an interesting thought. Now that he is dead, there are fewer prisoners there. I am thinking about buying the citadel and making it my home. This will take me out of the country and out of your way. We can still coordinate with one another and work together to bring down Dumbledore, but I can live my life knowing that you are not looking over your shoulder and wondering if I am going to attack you or turn against you again. I feel that this is the best option for both of us.

This brings me to asking for a favor of you. I know that you have read most of the tomes and books from the Slytherin family line. I would enjoy it if you were to send me a copy of some of those. I can further my magical research and experiments if I had more information to work with. I am aware that the last hope for immortality has come to an end, but I hope to make a name for myself in the magical world with the style, technique, and new spells and magical breakthroughs that I can contribute to the world. Please think about this.

Marvolo

Harry sat there lost in thought for a few moments considering how he was going to reply. He looked over at the plans for a Manor that was going to be built upon the property for Harry and Scott. With Harry's ability to teleport around Hogwarts even with the wards in place, he and Scott could go back and forth daily to ensure that things would be alright in the castle. The fact that the Manor would be built next to the castle was icing on the cake for Harry. He took out quill, ink, and parchment and wrote a response to Voldemort.

Marvolo,

I have sat here for a while thinking about your request. I see nothing wrong in sending you copies of some of his work. I can have some ready for you by the Yule holiday. As I am a teacher here, I will not have all of the time to go back and forth that I would like. I will make a list of books and such that I think you would enjoy and send them to Griphook. Once I get them, I will spend time in making copies for you. I will give them to you as a gift for Christmas.

On the thought that you also want closure with the deaths of my parents, I will gladly take you up on your offer to come with me and help watch my back as I grieve. Remus Lupin and Scott Summers-Potter will be joining us as well. Between the four of us, I am sure that we can keep Dumbledore away from the area. For this, I sincerely thank you for the gesture of kindness.

Your idea about buying Nurmengard has merit. While I am not opposed to you staying, I think you may be on to something to move out of the country and make a life away from here and have the satisfaction of knowing that Dumbledore will fall eventually and you and I can live the lives that we have wanted without the continued interference from that man.

Severus and his friends have completed the harvesting of the basilisk. The parts have made a small fortune for them, the school, me, and you. I am sending you a care package in the next few days that will have venom, scales, skin, and blood of the serpent. Call it a truce gift to you. You and I will have to figure out how to get it to you as we can't use magic on the items as it would diminish the properties and such. You will be allowed to come to the castle to get them if you so desire without fear of attack or retaliation.

I have other things that are going on around here and in time, I will let you know what is going on. For the moment, I want to get through the holidays and enjoy my life while it is still quiet on the war effort. Dumbledore is still in hiding and we have word that Magneto is not interested in teaming up with the old fool as like you and I, he refuses to share the leadership role.

Until later,

Harry Potter-Emrys

Harry read his letter again and then headed to Hedwig. He knew that one of the two phoenixes was constantly circling the owl in her deliveries. Harry was still worried that one day Dumbledore would intercept her and do her damage as a way of hurting Harry.


	15. The Holidays

Chapter 15 – The Holidays

Harry paced around the castle for a few days. He knew that the contractors to build his manor were out on the grounds and begun the excavation to build his future home. Unlike with Hogwarts, Harry and Griphook had developed a way for the Manor to have electricity. This meant to Harry and those that knew him that he would have the comfort of both worlds in his new home.

Harry was pacing due to waiting on a reply from Marvolo. He had informed the older wizard about his plans to build a Manor on the grounds of Hogwarts that would incorporate both worlds. Harry had also discussed with him about going in as partners to buy Nurmengard. He even went so far as to suggest that they change the name to Slytherin Bastille.

Harry was pacing in front of the window when a rustle of wings announced that his beloved Hedwig had arrived. He hurried over to her and relieved her of her letter. From there, he soothed her feathers and wings while she munched on a treat that he gave to her. When he was sure that she was comfortable, he sat down to read the response from the other wizard.

Harry,

I am delighted by your suggestion as to what to do about Nurmengard. I will gladly take you up on the offer to help pay for and use the fortress as the new Slytherin Bastille. I also appreciate the fact that you have offered to send me some of the supplies that will be needed in renovating the old fortress.

I guess when they say that you are a generous person, they meant it. I am happy to inform you that I have no problems being co owner with you in this project. With the assistance that you are giving me, I am already making headway on new magic and spells and so forth. With the potion ingredients that I am getting from those members that are not in Azkaban, I am able to allow my minor members work on new potions.

Please inform Severus that his supplies of Healing Potions and others are much appreciated and much needed. I have lost one of my members due to them being foolish. Rumor has it that Parkinson is no longer able to use magic as he was sent through the veil for attacking and killing an Auror. I so despise stupidity.

Rumor has it that Dumbledore is starting to get bolder. I have noticed that he has been sighted in Diagon Alley as well as Hogsmeade. Just let me know if there is anything that I can do to assist you with that problem.

I got the care package that you sent with Fyre. The basilisk parts are appreciated and I am thankful that you considered me in the harvesting. I am sure that I can come up with many uses for the ingredients.

Gringotts has sent me a letter telling me that you lived up to your word and placed a portion of the Slytherin vaults into mine. Again, I am glad that you are a man of your word. It is a relief off of my shoulders knowing that I can trust you as I don't very many.

I shall meet you in Godric's Hollow on Halloween at nine pm as you requested. I am sure that between the four of us, we can keep Dumbledore away from us.

Last but not least, I am going to take you up on your offer of the two of us spending a weekend totally exploring the Chamber of Secrets to see if there are any hidden rooms and other artifacts down there. It is the Chamber of Salazar Slytherin, most of the books and stuff, if there are any, will be written in Parseltongue. No one but the two of us will be able to understand what they say. We can always copy them for one or the other of us so that we both have a copy should we find anything useful down there.

I shall see you on Halloween night,

Marvolo

Harry sighed in relief. He didn't want to offend the other wizard with his suggestion, but he wanted to let the man know that he would be there to help him should he need it. He was not certain how much the other wizard would trust him. For once, he was glad that he was Harry Potter, and he was glad that he was the heir of the Emrys name. With Voldemort willing to trust him, when he doesn't even trust his minions, Harry was certain that the two of them could work for the better in bringing the level of magic up in the world.

Classes for Harry were going smoothly. Normal pranks and other misdemeanors were a common occurrence, but Harry was not foolish enough to think that he would be able to have a class that was problem free. If he did, then people would look at him like he needed mental help. Harry often smiled at flashes of his own time as a student in these walls and well remembered the trouble that he got into during his tenure as a student.

Harry came back to the present and gave thought to the letter that he received from Fred and George. Both twins wanted in on the action that would see the end of Dumbledore for good. They were both delighted when told that Voldemort would be interested in some of their devices and creations. Both young men were delighted for the work. Harry was concerned about their ability to prank. He didn't want them to offend Voldemort and then find them dead for their actions. However, both boys swore on their magic that they would not do anything so foolish as to try and play with the Dark Lord. Both valued their lives to much for that.

Days later, Harry was sitting in the Entrance Hall of the school staring out over the grounds. He smiled when he saw the walls of his Manor being built. The goblins and their workers were fast and efficient when they were putting something together. Ragnok had promised Harry that his Manor would be done by no later than the end of the school year. This was saying something as Draco told Harry that the Manor would be the same size as Malfoy Manor which was huge in its own right.

Harry was waiting for the sun to go down. Scott was not far off. Harry could hear him talking to Marie and Bobby about some of the marks they got on their tests and such. Marie was told she needed to brush up on her History a little better and Bobby had to work a little harder in Chemistry. That both teens were being taught by Hermione and Draco things such as Herbology, COMC, and Potions, the two mutant teens were enjoying school more than they had in the past.

At nine, Harry sighed and turned to Scott and Remus. He grabbed each by their hands, and teleported to Godric's Hollow by using the memory in Remus' mind. They landed near the trees where they could appear without bringing notice to themselves. A few moments later, a pop could be heard as Voldemort apparated into view. Harry walked over to the older wizard and held out his hand.

"How are you Harry?" asked Marvolo shaking the offered hand. "You are looking well still. Love of the man with you certainly is relieving the stress from your body and eyes. Your mind shields are the strongest that I have ever felt them."

"Thanks Marvolo," replied Harry. "I am doing much better. Every now and then, I have issues that call for Severus to have to go into my head with me and help me center. When you have such a powerful gift of telepathy, and telekinesis like I have, you have to bite the bullet from time to time and ask for help."

"Are you the first mutant and wizard hybrid?" asked Voldemort curiously. "Is there others like you that have similar gifts and such?"

"I am sure that there are," admitted Harry. "However, I doubt that any of them will be as powerful as I am. The Emrys heritage gives me an advantage over most wizards. As I told Severus at one point, I think that those with the X gene are somewhat related to witches and wizards. Their mutant powers are something similar to what we do in magic. I have not had much time to research the issue further as it is hard when you are the owner of a magic school."

"I would imagine so," agreed Voldemort as Remus led them to the graveyard. "I think you may be on to something with the thought that what they can do is something akin to magic."

"The way we look at it, is that the magic is weaker in their blood than it is in ours," said Remus. "Thus they can only do one or two things that we can do with a wand, but theyare able to use it with greater ease than we can. Thus, people like Harry and Jean that are such powerful mutants have a higher grasp on the magic than say Scott or even Charles Xavier."

"The reports that we are getting from Charles states that Magneto and his band have been attempting to cause problems, but as of yet, they have not made much headway," said Scott. "We are hoping that we can deal with Dumbledore and get you set up before we figure out a way to draw the Brotherhood to England and deal with them on our terms. Add in that both the Brotherhood and we are starting to be harassed by Mr. Sinister. He is a powerful opponent and we will have to stop him in time as well."

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Voldemort. "Why not let Charles deal with Magneto and Sinister on his end?"

"Because we have a greater chance of stopping them here," said Harry. "There are more allies in Europe than there are in the United States. This way, we can get Potter Castle set up for English mutants while getting the bigger of the threats out of the United States. With me being here to watch out over Hogwarts and the English Wizarding Community, it would be easier than me going back and forth. To give Dumbledore his due, it must have been hard on him being the Headmaster, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, and his other duties that he was performing. He may be crooked, but that is a juggle even for someone like him."

Voldemort didn't reply. He knew that Harry wasn't really expecting one. Through the month or so, they had been conversing on a regular basis. Harry had even sent for some of the books and such from the Slytherin vaults and made copies when he was able for him. The quartet made it to the graveyard. Remus unerringly led them to the graves of James and Lily Potter.

Harry looked down at the graves of his family while Remus and Scott stood near him for support. Voldemort was watching Harry while at the same time making sure that no one disturbed them. Those Death Eaters that were still with him were patrolling the area for him so that the four of them could do what was needed in this spot this night.

"Mum and Dad," whispered Harry to the gravestones. "I am so sorry that my life is what has caused the end of yours. I will always be thankful for what you have done for me, but I wish you were here. This would have been so much easier if I had you here for the support and love that most other wizarding children get."

Remus nodded his head sadly. He knew that Harry felt this way, but he could not convince the younger man that if the event were to happen again, that his parents would sacrifice themselves for him time and time again. Remus bowed his head and let the tears flow down his cheeks as he listened to Harry tell his parents about Scott and about the magical and mutant world as they were today.

Scott was listening to Harry with his heart in his eyes. He knew that Harry loved him, but he also knew that Harry really missed his parents and godfather. He made his vow months before that no matter what he would stand by Harry's side. He would be there for him until the very end. It was his choice as to how his destiny would play out.

Voldemort was listening to Harry from a short distance away. He knew that other than his Death Eaters, that there were a few Aurors also surrounding the place. He was not worried for himself or his followers. Each was in truce mode. He was more on the lookout for Dumbledore than anything else. He knew that the old fool would use every trick and deceit manageable to get Harry or him back into some sort of control. He sighed and walked over to Harry and his companions. He looked over at the grave and decided that he would say a few words as well.

"Lord and Lady Potter," he said. "You should be very proud of your son. He has stood up to me with much success in his short life. He has accomplished more than any wizard or mutant alive today. He is also working hard to stop the shenanigans of Albus Dumbledore. I am sorry that I ended your lives by acting on a partially heard prophecy. Had I known that it was a fake, or even heard it in its entirety; I would never have attacked your home. You should find comfort in knowing that your betrayer is now in prison."

Gold shimmers of light appeared and out of the light, the images of James and Lily Potter appeared. Both looked at the assembled four men. Both had a smile on their faces. Lily first looked to Voldemort.

"We forgive you Lord Riddle," she said. "We know that while you ended our lives, you were just as much a victim as we were. We should never have trusted Dumbledore. While it was wrong of you to kill us, we understand why you did what you did."

"We have watched since the night we died," said James while the four just stood there in astonishment. "We know what you have done and what you have failed to do. We come offering you some information as proof that you are forgiven."

Voldemort just stood there for a moment not knowing what to say. This was magic at a level that even he didn't understand. He stared at the images of his once enemies and just nodded his head in agreement.

"Your desire to push the boundaries of magic will be successful," said Lily. "Your ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, said to tell you that your work with our son is the right idea and you will gain the recognition that you are seeking. You will also earn your place as a Lord in the Wizarding World for doing something right and just to help the world as you know it improve and prosper."

"Also know that there is information buried in the walls of Nurmengard that will guide and assist you in this endeavor," said James. "All we ask is that you continue to work with Harry and treat him like the equal he is."

"I swear upon my magic that I will continue to work with and assist your son," said Voldemort. "From this day forward, I will work hard to show the world that I am not evil. I am ambitious, and cunning, but I am NOT evil. I will work hard to atone for my mistakes of the past and I will help rid the world of the evil that I have inadvertently helped to create. Thank you for your forgiveness."

Lily and James held out their hands to him and he took both. This sealed the deal between Tom Riddle and the Potters. Lily and James smiled at the man and then turned to Remus.

"Moony old chap," said James with a laugh. "We have a message for you from our flea bitten mongrel. He said to tell you to stop being so naïve and to go for his cousin. Tonks is a delightful woman that loves you."

"Stop making your furry little problem as an excuse to not be happy," admonished Lily with a grin. "You are making yourself old long before your time. Lord Riddle will be able to assist you with your furry little problem. We know that he will be happy to assist you."

"We also want to thank you for the love and support that you are showing our son," said James in a more serious tone. "We have never loved you more or less than we do right now. We know that deep within your heart, you are the best friend that one could ever hope for. Your loving and kind ways will see you far in this world. Our son will help you get the rights that belong to you."

"It is time to put your anger behind you and move on," said Lily. "Let your good heart rule your emotions and you might find that your inner wolf will work with you rather than fight you all the time."

"Thank you Padfoot and Lilyflower," said Remus. "You have no idea how much your words mean to me. Severus and Harry have already been working on a new and improved Wolfsbane Potion. The transformations are easier and less painful. I will forever watch out over your son. He is the best treasure that I have ever received. Tell Padfoot that I will consider his words and act as I see fit. It is appreciated, that you guys still care for me even in the afterlife. I miss and love you both."

"Scott Summers," said James calling attention to the young man with the red eyes. "You are the highlight of our afterlife. The happiness and confidence you have placed in our son will endear you to me for the rest of your life."

"What my husband is trying to say is that we are glad that you are a part of Harry's life," said Lily pushing the image of her husband. "We have watched the horrors of his life and even though we are dead, we hurt for him. We are glad that he has someone like you in his life that will always be there for him rather than his fame and his money."

"You are truly a unique individual," said James holding out his hands to the man. "Please never leave his side. We have seen into your heart and we know that you truly love him. We are counting on you to always make him happy in his life."

Scott held out his hands and felt Lily and James each take on of his. He had tears in his eyes as he spoke to the beautiful red haired woman who had Harry's eyes and the man that was the spitting image of the person he loved most in the world.

"You didn't even need to ask," said Scott. "His love encompasses all that it touches and one can't help to love him in return. I will never leave his side willingly. I will always treat him like a person rather than an object and I will NEVER let anyone betray or hurt him again."

James and Lily became solid enough to wrap the man in their arms before they turned to their son.

"You are the greatest treasure that we ever acquired," said James looking at his son in pride. "You have proven to be the best of the Potter bunch. We didn't know about most of our lineage. We are happy that you not only have the backing, but the power to stop those that are trying to ruin the world."

"We are sorry that we could not be with you now," said Lily. "We know you have hurt, and we have hurt with you. You HAVE TO stop blaming yourself for our deaths. We will never be unhappy about giving up our lives for yours. You were a special child, and now you are a special young man."

"Some of our ancestors are getting annoyed with us for the constant bragging that we are always doing when it comes to your accomplishments," said James with a grin. "We are more proud of you than you can possible know. We have watched with everything that we have left just to see you overcome each and every obstacle that has been placed in your path. Never forget that we love you and always will. Our love is never ending."

"I promise to improve my thoughts concerning your deaths," said Harry with his hand out to his parents. "I will not blame myself anymore. You will be proud of me until the day that I die. I will not stop until I have cleaned up this mess and made things right for our world and for the muggle world. I have been making sure that the love and compassion that I know you two had is something that I pass to everyone."

"Never leave Scott," said Lily grabbing Harry. "He will be your anchor to reality and life. You have a full plate and loads to deal with, but you are making significant headway. Let the love that is in your heart in abundance ensure that your life will forever be full of life and happiness."

"I promise," said Harry while tears streamed down his face. "I won't fail."

"We know you won't son," said James. "Our time here is at an end. We have to go now. This was our gift for being who we are. We were able to come and talk to you when you visited us here. Sirius went through the veil or he would be here also. He loves you as much as we do."

"Never forget our words," Lily told the four of them. "We are always watching and always praying that each of you succeeds in your life. This is our gift to you."

James and Lily lifted their hands and four amulets appeared. Harry picked them up and handed on each to the four occupants.

"It isn't much, but it will give you some protection against the machinations of Dumbledore," said a fading James. "It will glow red if he is near. Never take them off your person."

"You will all live long and prosperous lives," said Lily. "We love you Harry, Remus, and Scott. Scott, welcome to the family."

With a swirl of lights, James and Lily Potter disappeared from view. Harry let the last few of his tears fall from his eyes as he stood tall and proud. He knew now, that his parents were proud of him and he would show them that he would do his best that they could brag for as long as he had breath in his body.

"Well," he said as he turned to the other three. "I guess that means Mum and Dad likes Scott and approved."

The other three men laughed. It was good to hear Harry joke about this.

"This in indeed a rare gift that your parents have been able to give us," said Tom. "To be able to come to and speak to us all is something that even I had never thought could happen."

"Master," said Bellatrix looking fearfully at the four of them. "I heard the last part. Your amulets are red. Dumbledore is near."

"Go," said Harry waving to her. "Your time with me is not now. I will see to his safety. Take your companions and leave. We will deal with this from here."

Bellatrix looked to Voldemort for confirmation and when he nodded his head, she and the other Death Eaters left with pops. Harry looked to the other three and they grabbed hands. With a small thought, Harry transported the four of them back to Hogwarts and into his special quarters that he shared with Scott.

"That man is going to die one of these days," snarled Voldemort. "How dare he interrupt something so special and personal? I will make sure that when he is dying, that it is the most painful thing that I can come up with."

"Oh we have some ideas as to what to do with him," said Harry with a grin that would make Salazar Slytherin proud. "He will not know what hit him when we are done with him, and it will not require us to kill him and tarnish our reputations. He will pay for what he did to you, and he will pay for what he has done too many others in this world. We WILL get our revenge. I promise you that."

Harry called for Dobby and Winky. When they arrived, he instructed them to get the package of basilisk ingredients and books that Harry had for the older wizard. They bowed to him and left. In a matter of moments, they were back.

"I need the two of you to escort Marvolo home," said Harry. "Let him tell you where you are going. All we ask is that you are careful with the basilisk parts as they are temperamental in nature and could cause an accident."

"Of course Harry," said Dobby walking over and holding out his hand for Voldemort.

Voldemort smiled at Harry and then accepted the hand of the elf. In a matter of seconds, all three were gone. Harry turned to Scott and Remus and held out his arms for both. It was seconds later that the two elves came back and found the three men in a hug helping each other through the events that transpired at the graveyard.

Time started to fly around the castle as people like Harry and Minerva were busy overseeing the preparations for the approaching Christmas season. Minerva and Severus approved Harry's idea for another Yule Ball with good grace. Notices were placed on the house bulletin boards for those that wanted to stay and attend the ball. Permission slips were handed out to all students to send to their parents.

Harry wrote to Griphook and got some of the items that were in his vaults that he wanted to give to certain people that were closest to him. On one afternoon, Minerva was asked to take over his afternoon classes for him.

"I need to go to the Ministry of Magic for a little while," explained Harry. "I am going right to Cornelius' office and coming straight back when I am done with my business. However, I need it done soon or time will run out."

"Are you going to give me a hint as to what is going on?" asked Minerva. "At least give me something to chew on so that my curiosity doesn't drive me batty."

"I have something special planned for Arthur Weasley for Christmas," said Harry with a mysterious grin. "I am sure that if I am successful, then you will read about it in the paper."

"Very well," said Minerva as she smiled at Harry. "Just don't take to long. I don't like you going off by yourself, but I know that you are very able to handle any situation."

"I have already alerted Madam Bones and she will meet me in his office," said Harry to Minerva while Severus and Scott nodded in relief. "Therefore, I am not necessarily going to be alone."

"Good," said Scott while the others smiled. "Just hurry back. This afternoon, I have Draco and Hermione taking us to Hogsmeade to get some shopping done. Minerva and Severus are joining us for a short time. So we can do that while you get your business done."

Harry grinned at the others before he concentrated for a moment and popped away. He landed in front of the door of the Minister of Magic and knocked. Cornelius personally answered the door.

"Lord Emrys," he said with a jovial smile. "What can I do for you today? Amelia said that you were coming and that you wanted to talk with me."

"Thank you for taking the time to talk with me," said Harry as Cornelius led him into the room. "I wanted to do something very nice for Arthur Weasley for Christmas and I can't do it without the help of you both."

"What did you have in mind for him?" asked Amelia. "We will help you if we can."

"I would like for Molly Weasley to be released to her home on permanent probation," said Harry cutting right to the chase. "Between what happened to Ron and Ginny as well as the injuries to Arthur, the family needs something bright in their immediate future. Take into account that Percy is now paying a fine for his actions, and you have a family that has been through hell. My thought is that we can put a locator or something on Molly and let her stay home with her family. She will be allowed to use magic and such, but she will have to answer to a representative every week about her whereabouts. She will only be allowed to go to certain places and she is to be accompanied by an Auror who can keep an eye on her at all times."

"You know," mused Amelia. "That is not a bad idea. In this way, she gets out of Azkaban knowing that it is due to your generosity that she is free. Having her serve her time at home rather than in prison will see to it that the rest of the family can be taken care of while she still serves her time. We can even arrange for her to do community service so that she can pay off some of her time that she would have spent in jail."

"That is a great idea," said Cornelius. "We will have it set up so that she can be sent home the night before Christmas. This will give her time to get her family ready for the holiday. Do you have any ideas as to what she could do to work off some of her time that she would have spent in prison?"

"Molly, for all of her faults, loves to plan, and see to fruition, events such as weddings, banquets, and things of that nature," said Harry. "For every day she works on an event that will benefit someone, she can work off some of the time that she would have spent in prison just sitting there doing nothing while doing something that she actually enjoys. Of course those that need it done will still have to pay for supplies, but Molly will do the labor for free as part of her sentence."

"That is a WONDERFUL idea," exclaimed Amelia. "I am sure that we can do the same thing with some of the other witches and wizards that are in prison on minor crimes. This way, they help the Wizarding World while still being under observation for their crimes. This way, both worlds win."

"We will see to it at once," said Cornelius. "We will tell Molly what is going on and whose idea it was so that she understands the full implication of the generosity that is being bestowed upon her."

"Excellent," said Harry. "As it is one week until Christmas, I have to send letters to all four of the Weasley boys that are in my good graces. If one of you wants to tell Percy, then be my guest. I will never willingly associate with him again. By the way Amelia, have you approved Hannah's permission slip to stay at Hogwarts for an extra two days so that she can attend the ball?"

"I did," said Amelia pulling said slip out of her pocket and handing it to him. "Would you be so kind as to give this to Minerva for me? I would really appreciate it."

"Of course I will," said Harry with a grin. "If you would excuse me, I did promise that I would head right back to Hogwarts so that my husband, and worry wart guardians can see that I am alright and not harmed."

Everyone laughed as Harry kissed Amelia on the cheek and shook the hand of Cornelius before he teleported back to Hogwarts. He went to his quarters and with the help of Dobby and Winky, he had all the presents he got for everyone wrapped and placed under the trees in the Great Hall. This year, people were placing the gifts there as Harry explained to everyone that he had placed a special charm to ensure their safety. He also told them that on Christmas morning, the presents would be brought to the recipients for their opening pleasure.

The night of the ball was upon them. Harry was resplendid in his robes of emerald green while Scott was wearing robes of gray. Hermione went for periwinkle blue while Bobby wore a suit in black. Draco wore his black dress robes with a silver lining while Marie opted to wear a dusty rose colored gown. Lavendar had helped both girls with their hair and makeup.

The doors of the Great Hall opened and the couples all met and joined each other on the dance floor. The elves had prepared a special feast for the students as a special treat for being so nice and working together. The music was playing just loud enough for people to hear it. Couples would meet up and dance while others sat together in groups to chat and get to know others from the other houses. Harry and Scott made a beautiful couple on the dance floor when they got up to dance together. Narcissa and Severus stood to dance a couple of dances. Marie and then Hermione managed to convince both Harry and Scott to dance a dance or two with them. Draco put his foot down when Harry asked him if he wanted to dance. Everyone around them just burst into peals of laughter at this. Eventually Draco decided to teach Harry a lesson and made him dance with him to the enjoyment of the other professors and students.

That night, the professors all let the students stay up until late. Around two in the morning, they were all starting to head to bed. Harry stayed with Scott and enjoyed another slow dance before they shut the ball down.

The next morning, the students were grabbing bites to eat before those that were leaving for the holidays were rushing to get their things packed so they could return to their relatives.

"Minerva," called Harry. "Scott and I, along with Draco, are going to ride the train with the students to ensure their safety. Would any of the rest of you like to join us?"

"I will go with you," said Severus. "This will give us four good solid people to defend with in case the old fool does try to attack the train."

Harry nodded his head and he and Scott left the castle to head to the train. An hour later, the train was leaving the station. There were a few instances on the train where Harry was sure they were being watched or followed, but as of yet, no one had attacked the train. Than evening when the train finally made it to the end of its journey, Harry and company saw to it that all of the students were able to get safely with their parents before Harry teleported them back to the school.

"Dumbledore is being to quiet," said Harry. "I know he is plotting something, but he is being way to quiet for my liking."

"It could be that at the moment he doesn't have a plan of how to get around you," said Filius. "We have seen you on more than one evening working with the wards of the castle to improve them in ways that none of your predecessors have ever done before. Minerva has told me that many a night you are sitting in the Head office reviewing how to run the school. You NEED to take a break and enjoy the holidays. You can't do all of it. You will eventually wear yourself out."

"OK," said Harry grinning at the tiny professor. "I promise to not do any work over the holiday. I have all of my grading to do, but that will not take that long for me to get finished. Hermione being here in the castle will help me with that. I swear she will be the next professor in this school in a subject. She is already at seventh year learning in Transfiguration. I don't know if Minerva told you that we had to move her in that class. She is just learning everything so fast."

"We did the same thing with her in Potions and Charms," said Severus coming into the room. "She is not learning as fast as you did, but she is learning at an amazing rate. She will be sitting at least three of her NEWTS with the seventh years."

"That will leave her with Herbology, COMC, DADA, Arithmancy, and Runes," said Harry ticking them off his fingers. "That is an easier schedule for her to work with for her final year."

"Please," said Severus snorting. "It isn't like you have room to talk. "We know you sat your OWLS in Runes and Arithmancy and got an O in each subject. We also know that you plan on sitting your NEWTS in the subject with the rest of the seventh years. So don't you sit there and tell us about a schedule. You are making plans with Marvolo on how to get rid of Dumbledore, working with the goblins to make sure that Nurmengard gets bought and transferred smoothly, working with Amelia Bones and Cornelius to ensure that the Wizengamot is doing ok, and you are teaching here in the school."

"Add in the fact, that you tutor people just about every night," said Minerva. "You also make sure that none of the students need anything. You keep vigil until late in the evenings to ensure that the students are where they are supposed to be."

"I have also been with him while he was working with injured beings in the forest," said Scott. "He doesn't sit still any longer than he has too. Plus he spends as much time as he can learning about being a Headmaster."

"I have seen you working in the evenings sometimes powering up and reworking the wards on the castle as well," said Filius picking up where Scott left off. "You tend to all of the elves so that they can get medical treatment when they need it."

"You also make sure that the owls of the school and such are in good health and things of that nature," said Pomona. "You make sure that the quality of education as well as nutrition of the food is at the all time highest it could be."

"Alright," said Harry with a good natured grin. "I enjoy staying busy. It will get easier when certain things are finished. I will be able to relax and not have as much going on. Some of those things you have mentioned are already done and I don't have to do them anymore."

The group talked late into the evening. They were delighted by the many improvements that had happened in the school. No one had any real complaints except that Harry was working to hard as usual.

Christmas morning came with a sunny day. There was snow falling, but it was still light enough to enjoy the day. Harry and Scott entered the Great Hall to the applause of the students and staff. He was confused for a moment until he realized that Molly and Arthur Weasley were standing there with the rest of the Weasley family. Molly and Arthur walked up to Harry.

"Thank you for what you have done for me Harry," said Molly looking down. "I deeply appreciate you getting me out of that horrible place and back with my family. The terms that you had set up for my release are very much something that I will be delighted to do. I will serve my time with my head high and my dignity in tact."

"Don't be surprised if I ask you to do my wedding," said Harry smiling at her. "I hope that I was able to bring some joy to the Weasley family."

"The other gifts you gave us were magnificent as well," said George holding his Firebolt. "We didn't have one of these and we thank you for them."

Harry had gotten both twins a Firebolt. For Molly and Arthur, he got them new furniture for their home. For Bill, he made sure that the oldest of the Weasley boys had a nice bonus in his pay packet. For Charlie, he got the man a suit of armor made of dragon scale.

For Hermione, Luna, Marie, Minerva, Jean, Emma, Pomona, Rolanda, and Poppy, he got them all a set of jewelry with their birthstones in it. The sets included rings, ear rings, bracelet, and necklace.

For Bobby, Draco, Filius, Dan, Charles, Logan, Neville, and Severus, he got them all different forms of books depending on their branch and interest. Severus also got many of the rarer potion ingredients that he wanted.

People like Narcissa, Septima, Charity, Amelia, Cornelius, and others that were special to him in their own way, he got them gift cards to a variety of places.

Voldemort got more books for his collection as well as the notice saying that he and Harry owned Nurmengard. The older wizard was delighted about this.

Scott was something that Harry waited with a baited breath for him to open. He got the man a platinum bracelet with a diamond in it that was inscribed with their names and the date they met. He also got Scott a motorcycle with his name and eyes painted on the side of it. Last but not least, Harry was able to procure a phoenix egg. When the baby phoenix hatched, it bonded immediately with Scott.

Everyone was in awe at their gifts. Harry was sent many things as well. He got books, clothes, jewelry, and other assorted things. From Scott, he got a journal in silver leather with his name in gold. Harry was delighted by this, as he could start putting his made spells into it.

All in all, the holiday was great for everyone. As usual, when things were going so good, things were bound to go wrong.


	16. To Tame A Bad Dog

Chapter 16 – To Tame a Bad Dog

It was during the evening when they felt the wards start to go crazy. They knew that someone was attempting to breech the wards of the school that wasn't supposed to be near the castle. Harry and Scott were standing there waiting as they knew that there was little that could be done at the moment.

Harry sent a mental brush to Amelia and notified her that someone was trying to gain access to Hogwarts that wasn't supposed to be there. She responded with an affirmative that she would be there shortly. Harry sent a new brush to the defenders of the school to get ready for just about anything.

Meanwhile in another part of the country in a well hidden house, Dumbledore was talking with the last person who was willing to help him.

"Potter has changed all of the wards on the castle so that no one can enter unless he gives specific permission," said Lucius. "The last time I tried, I was blown almost twenty feet across the grounds."

"Are there any dark creatures that would be willing to help us out in getting in to take down Potter or Riddle?" asked Albus. "We need to be careful. If we succeed, you can go back to doing what you do best and I can make sure that you are well rewarded for your effort in all of this. The possibilities are endless if we can just get that single foot in the door."

"I am doing all that I can to keep the Dark Lord off my case," said Lucius. "He is more aware of what is going on than we give him credit for. Now I have learned that there is no chance in hell that I can get to my wayward son or my back stabbing wife."

"We will get to the bottom of this," assured Dumbledore smoothly. "We will make sure that those that have wronged us are brought to their knees when you and I rule the Wizarding World. People like Potter and your son will be our whipping boys. Why do you think I sent him to magic hating muggles in the first place? I wanted that boy downtrodden so that I could mold him into the perfect scapegoat. Then something happened and I was booted to the side and he went off to that mutant school in America."

"I have been using the last of my contacts to see about getting any information on that school," said Lucius. "However, the last time I tried to get information, the American Wizarding Government placed a bounty on my head and my contacts have been arrested. I am afraid on that front I can get no information for you. The school is protected by the American wizards."

"Is there anything at all that you can tell me?" pressed Dumbledore mildly annoyed. "You must have found out something that we can use about the school to our advantage."

"I am afraid that what I did find out you will NOT like," answered Lucius. "The school Headmaster and Potter are related. Potter not only got the magical inheritance, but he got a mutant one as well."

"What do you mean?" asked Albus a little confused. "I know that Potter is powerful, but we should be able to get him under some kind of power suppression bracelets or something."

"I doubt that would work," admitted Lucius. "Potter has the bloodline of Merlin Ambrosias running in his veins. That makes him the most powerful light wizard on the planet at the moment. He inherited all of the gifts that Merlin had and then some. Now add in the fact that mutants have five levels of power and Harry is one of two that is over level five, and you have a very powerful person that we are dealing with."

"What kind of powers did he get from this mutant affair?" asked Albus curiously. "If we study them, we may be able to get around them in some way. We are both very powerful wizards in our own way. There must be something that we can do to get around his power."

"First and foremost, he is a telepath that would make what you and the Dark Lord do with Legilimency look like first year amateurs," said Lucius. "From what I can gather before my contacts were caught and arrested, Potter has the ability to talk to anyone on the planet with a mere thought. He is able to talk to Amelia Bones at the Ministry while he is safely in the castle. Also, he has to use Occlumency to keep the thoughts of others out of his head. That is how my spies in the castle were caught. Now they are nothing more than human house elves."

"That is impressive," admitted Albus grudgingly. "I am sure that I can create a charm or something that will stop him from gaining access to our minds in such a fashion. What other types of gifts does he have?"

"He is a telekinetic," said Lucius. "His power is so strong that he could move houses if he put his mind to it. From what I am to understand, he had to get help stopping the furniture from knocking him down the stairs and such while learning to get it under control."

"That is something we will have to be cautious around, but I am sure there is a way to avoid it," said Albus shrugging. "I am not all that concerned with that aspect of his power."

"He has the ability to teleport," said Lucius. "Even the wards of Hogwarts can't stop him. He is the first that I have ever heard of that can move around in that fashion in the castle while the wards are activated. Even you are not able to apparate and you were the Headmaster there."

"Can he get to anyone anywhere?" asked Dumbledore with a frown on his face at this bit of information. "We don't want any surprises with him popping in a grabbing one of us?"

"I honestly don't know," said Lucius shrugging. "That is your problem and not mine. My job is to get the information on Potter and the Dark Lord for you. How to deal with Potter is your problem."

"Very well," said Dumbledore brushing his hand in the air in a dismissive gesture. "Is there anything else that we should know about Potter?"

"He controls the elements," said Lucius. "I don't know much about this power as he has not really used it yet. However, he is trained in the use of the elements."

"Hmm," said Dumbledore. "What is going on with Tom? What is he up to these days?"

"Here is where it gets a little interesting," said Lucius. "We know that he is in constant contact with Potter. He has even been seen leaving the castle on more than one occasion. He refuses to tell me anything anymore. I am not in his panel of advisors no matter how much I try to prove to him that I am loyal. He has not forgiven me for losing the Diary. Potter told him that I gave it to the Weasley chit and he was not pleased to hear it. I was punished most severely for this. To this day, he has not trusted me with any of his secrets or plans. So in that aspect I have NO information to give to you."

"Does he know that Potter is a Horcrux as well?" asked Dumbledore filing this information away.

"Potter is NOT a horcrux," said Lucius simply. "Apparently when he came into his familial inheritance, the bloodline of Merlin destroyed it. I found that information out right before I lost my spy in Gringotts. As much as I hate to say it, the only way to get to Potter is to use one of his friends. To outright challenge him, would be suicide for us."

"Does Voldemort know that you are a spy for me?" asked Dumbledore shrewdly. "I would not want to lose you. I have invested too much into you, Lucius, to have to do something that I will regret."

"I do not know if he suspects I have loyalties away from him or not," admitted Lucius. "I am not allowed to be in the room when he holds his conversations with the other Death Eaters. All I am told is that I have to spy on certain people for him or suffer the wrath he so easily inflicts. The last information I got on him was that he went to Nurmengard to check on Gellert. From there, I have not heard anything else."

"He will not find anything there," said Dumbledore with a smirk. "I took care of that problem a couple of years ago. Gellert will not be able to help anyone anymore."

"That would explain the transfer of owner ship of Nurmengard to Harry Potter and the Dark Lord," said Lucius thoughtfully missing the look of outrage on Dumbledore's face. "The Dark Lord is moving the last of his forces there. He and Potter have bought the place and the Dark Lord is using it as his residence. He has been changing the wards on it so that only certain people are allowed to enter. Even I am not allowed to enter certain areas of the place. All I know is that when the Dark Lord dies, the place will be turned over to Harry Potter. All I can tell you is that it is now called the Slytherin Bastille."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" snarled Albus. "I could have put a stop to that long before this. Now the Ministry of both countries is going to side with Potter. I had every right to claim that place as Gellert was my soul bonded. We could have made our own bastion of power there and done the same thing."

"I don't see how you killing your lover and losing out on Nurmengard is my fault," remarked Lucius unabashed and slightly angry. "It is not my fault you didn't think to secure the place when your lover died. How is it that you didn't inherit his possessions when he died?"

"He didn't have any left," snarled Dumbledore. "His assets were seized when I defeated him in 1945 and from there, he had his will changed. However, he forgot about this house. It is the only reason you and I are able to be here in comfort and not be on the streets. I had stashed money here for awhile and we are living on that."

"Well at the moment, I have Fenrir Greyback testing the wards of the school," said Lucius trying to calm the older wizard down. "He and a force of werewolves are currently attacking the school. I better go if you want me to tell you the outcome of that particular battle. With any luck, he and his pack will be able to bite a few people and the plague will spread to the innocents."

"Just keep a close eye on Tom," said Dumbledore waving him away. "I want a full report on the battle as soon as you have one for me."

Lucius nodded his head and then apparated out. He appeared in a spot and then he moved to where he could view what was happening from a vantage point where he would be safe while at the same time see everything that was going on.

Harry sent word to Marvolo that werewolves were attacking the grounds of Hogwarts. Since the holidays, Harry and Voldemort had been meeting more and more and Voldemort had access to the Chamber of Secrets through an outside entrance. So long as Tom stayed out of sight, he could work on his projects safely in the school while Nurmengard was being made ready for him to live in. Harry was lucky in that Voldemort was actually on the grounds and in the Chamber when Harry sought him out using his telepathy for the first time.

When Voldemort felt the brush on his mind, he wondered what it was. He felt the brush a second time and it felt more demanding and nervous. He shrugged his shoulders and dropped his shields for a moment. He knew that while on the grounds, only one person had the power to attack him mentally, and he knew that Harry would never do something like that.

"I am glad you let me in," said Harry hurriedly. "We are under attack by a large pack of werewolves. We need you to come to Hogwarts and help us defend the students. So far, they are not making great headway, but something doesn't seem right about all of this. This has Lucius Malfoy's signature all over it. Also I get the impression that Dumbledore is behind this as well."

"I am in the Chamber," replied Tom in his mind feeling a bit foolish. "I will be able to apparate if you lower the shields here and then allow me to apparate onto the grounds to where you are."

"Give me two seconds," said Harry pulling away from Voldemort's mind for a moment. "There! Apparate now, while you can. I am having a hard time keeping the wards down, castle safe, and talk to you."

Voldemort spun on the spot and apparated to the grounds. Harry let the wards snap back into place, before he entered Tom's thoughts again.

"I am near Hagrid's hut," he told the older wizard before he shut off the connection.

Voldemort rushed to Hagrid's hut in time to see Scott blasting the werewolves back with his lasers. Hermione was busy protecting Bobby while the ice worker created a barrier between both the wolves and the castle. Harry was already searching for ways to stopping the wolves.

Minerva, Severus, Filius, and Pomona went into action upon receiving Harry's commands. They sent all students down to the dungeons. Narcissa was to over see all students with the help of Septima, Charity, and Aurora. The rest of the professors all took off for the grounds.

Draco was standing with Marie while she was doing her best to make sure that no one needed her help. Harry always had Marie near him in case he needed her to borrow some of his powers. In this case, he had an idea.

"Marie, grab hold of me and borrow my telekinesis," called Harry. "You can help us by throwing them away from the school. Draco I need you to cover her. I know you father is out here somewhere and I need to search for him."

"I am going after Fenrir," said Remus. "I am going to tear him to pieces. He will never hurt another living soul again. I swear that he will be brought to justice this night."

"What do you need me to do Harry?" asked Voldemort coming up. "This is your party and I need to know what refreshment to bring."

"Nice!" called Harry laughing while Marie tapped into his power. "Protect Minerva and Pomona please. Filius and Severus should be ok on their own for now. We just need a little more fire power. There are more wolves than I first anticipated. There are close to five hundred of them around here. I am trying to knock some of them out with my telepathy, but as of yet I am not able to do too many things at once. Just help the women keep the wolves away from the castle."

After giving his affirmation, Voldemort returned to the side of Minerva and Pomona who both smiled at the wizard. They knew with his help, that the wolves would not be getting near the castle.

Harry was busy searching for Lucius. He knew the blond wizard was out there somewhere. He could tell, but there was a haze over the thoughts of the man and he couldn't get a firm lock on him. It was as if something were blocking his telepathy.

Meanwhile, the DMLE had arrived and joined the fray. They split into two separate groups and made a beeline for either the wolves, or the entrances to the castle.

"Amelia," called Harry. "I need some Aurors near the Whomping Willow. There is a secret tunnel under there that leads back to Hogsmeade."

Kingsley and Rufus heard Harry's call and headed around the side of the castle to sit near the tree. Both sent a mental image to Harry that they would blast anything that came out of the tunnel.

Marie was in her element now that she was able to use some of Harry's power. She was picking up the wolves as they got to close and throwing them into the lake. The giant squid and the merpeople were busy rounding them up and making sure that they stayed out of the fight. Harry gave up trying to find Lucius and started to help her in that endeavor.

"I KNOW YOU ARE OUT THERE," called Harry in a magically enhanced voice. "GO BACK TO DUMBLEDORE AND TELL HIM THAT YOU FAILED ONCE AGAIN. THE DARK LORD NOW KNOWS THAT YOU HAVE BETRAYED HIM YET AGAIN. I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO READ YOUR THOUGHTS CLEARLY, BUT YOU HAVE DUMBLEDORE'S MAGICAL SIGNATURE WITH YOU. I CAN PICK UP THAT MUCH. TELL HIM FOR ME THAT I WILL GET AROUND HIS ENCHANTMENTS."

Lucius sat there in shock. Potter's magically enhanced voice just told everyone that he was working for Dumbledore and not the Dark Lord. He turned on the spot and apparated away leaving the wolves to their fates.

Harry smiled when he heard the sound of the apparition. He knew that Lucius was now away from the castle and there was one less person he had to worry about. He was now giving his full concentration on making sure that the wolves were kept away from the castle.

Voldemort heard Harry's proclamation and snarled under his breath. He was furious and he would make sure that Lucius paid for his treachery once and for all. After all, the man still bore the Dark Mark and only he and Harry could remove it.

Remus was prowling the field blasting the wolves out of his path while looking for one werewolf in particular. He heard Harry call out to Lucius. He heard the ideas that were being thrown by the different people on how to handle the situation. He witnessed the red beams of lights coming from Scott's eyes as well as many of the defenders. He saw people like Harry, Hagrid, and Marie picking the wolves up and throwing them in the lake with a mere grunt or thought. Finally he found who he was looking for. With a bellow of rage, he charged forward and let the inner wolf connect with his human mind. In mid leap, Remus transformed into a wolf and knocked Fenrir clean off the ground.

From there, the two went into an epic battle. Snarls were heard by everyone as the two powerful wolves battled it out for dominance right there in front of everyone. Remus was using every trick imaginable to try and defeat his alpha. The older wolf was making him work for every little inch he took. Remus faltered at one point and felt that his life would be forfeit. He then felt the gentle brush on his mind that had his cub's signature all over it. His wolf let the young man in and Harry was able to send power to him through the link. Remus knew from there what he needed to do. With a mighty heave, he threw Fenrir off of him and stood. He transformed back into his human body, and was shocked to discover that there were magical suppression bracelets in his hand. With a flick of his wand, he had them encircled around the wrists of his arch nemesis.

When Fenrir realized what Remus was about to do, he lunged for the now human standing before him. That was his final mistake. Before he got half way there, Remus had flicked his wand and the bracelets were on his wrists. He fell to the ground in mid lunge as a human while the magic started to leave his body. Remus stood over the now human werewolf and watched in glee until Marie screamed. Turning around he saw something that turned his blood cold.

Harry sent the power to Remus through his mind. What he wasn't expecting was the backlash that went with it. He felt it come back at him and knocked him out cold. The last thing he heard before he hit the ground was Marie's scream.

"Mr. Drake, get that ice wall surrounding you all now," yelled Voldemort. "Harry needs to be protected. Miss Jackson you may have to borrow some more of Harry's power to keep the wolves back. I am on my way to assist you."

Voldemort raced to Harry's side. Severus and Filius followed along as they could, only to stop long enough to banish another wolf into the lake. Hermione and Draco were already twirling their wands and causing the magic to flow that would protect Bobby and Marie. Scott backed up a few steps until he was practically standing over Harry. He let loose with a volley of beams from his eyes. He was glad that Harry and company had figure out a way to make his eyes normal until he needed them. He knew that without Harry, he would always have to wear protective gear over his eyes and in a battle that could be a mistake.

Voldemort rushed up and started to cast spell after spell on the wolves. In some instances, he would transfigure them back to human and throw them into the lake. When he got to the group of combatants, he saw that Bobby had done as he asked and caused a low wall to surround them. Marie was already at work keeping the wolves flying through the air. Tom knelt next to Harry and placed a hand on his neck feeling for a pulse. When he got one, he ran his wand over him and saw that Harry was ok, but knocked out cold with magical backlash.

"He is alright," said Tom. "He is just suffering from backlash. Poppy will be able to fix him up in no time. Let's end this once and for all."

With that proclamation, he lifted his wand and sent a powerful burst of magic at the advancing wolves. One by one, the wolves hit the ground as if someone had hit them all over the head with a hammer.

Once the wolves were all unconscious, the DMLE started going around seeing to their arrest. Special portkeys were placed on each wolf and they were sent to a special cell in the Ministry where they could all be looked at and examined to make sure that they were not under some kind of spell.

Scott picked Harry up and made his way back to the castle. Marie, Bobby, Hermione, Draco, Remus, and Voldemort surrounded him like a sort of honor guard. Poppy met them in the entrance with a stretcher and Scott laid him gently down on it and followed the medi-witch to the infirmary. Amelia and the others senior members followed the staff in.

A few hours later, Harry woke up with a splitting headache. Poppy handing him a Head Ache Relief Potion and he quickly downed it. From there, he drank a Pepper Up Potion as well as a Pain Relief Potion.

"What in the world happened to me?" he asked. "I have never had a backlash before. Why did I get one now?"

"What is the last thing that you remember doing before you fell?" asked Tom. "If you can tell us that, we can figure out what happened to you."

"I remember using my telepathy with Remus," said Harry struggling with the memory. "He was losing the fight. So I used my telepathy and he opened his mind to me. I, THINK, I sent him some magical power through the link, but I can't be certain if I did or not."

"I am almost certain that is what happened," said Remus. "I felt stronger in magic when you entered my thoughts. I knew what to do magically when you left. When I transformed back into my human self, I had a set of magic binding bracelets. I think that while you were helping me, you somehow made a pair of them and sent them to me through the link with your mind."

"It sounds to me like Harry used his magical and mutant power at the same time," said Hermione thoughtfully. "It seems that as it was his first time trying something like this, he was not prepared for what happened next. He had already let Marie use some of his power and he was working hard with both telepathy and telekinesis to help with the wolves and Malfoy. It sounds to me like he just got tired and it hit back at him."

"Fifty points to Gryffindor," said Harry. "I think that is EXACTLY what happened. I think that it is just a gift that I was not familiar with and it opened at the right time and I just got tired as I was doing so much already."

"Magic has a price you have to pay," said Voldemort. "For every time you use it, you have to have a fully functioning body, mind, and core. I think you just over exerted yourself this once. With a new mutant power opening up when it did, it just over loaded your senses a bit."

"Fifty points to both Hermione and Draco for their parts in the battle," said Minerva. "Also, you will both be receiving an award for services to the school along with Miss Jackson and Mr. Drake."

"I want to thank you, Marvolo, for assisting us," said Harry. "I am glad that you came to help us."

"I am just glad that we know more about what is going on," said Voldemort. "How can you tell that Lucius has Dumbledore's magical signature on him?"

"I spend more time in the Head office than anyone else," said Harry. "Therefore, I found a secret room up there that had some of Dumbledore's personal signatures all over them. So I studied them and committed to memory his magical signature. Lucius is wearing a charm on his person that blocks my telepathy to a certain degree. It is like looking through a really thick iridescent piece of glass. I could tell he was there, but could not pick up on his thoughts as easily as I can most everyone else. It was like walking through deep snow during a blizzard."

"So instead of wasting more energy, you just called him out to get him to either show him self or leave," concluded Severus. "That was a very clever thing to do. I am very impressed with your logic and abilities."

"Just do us a favor and take it a little more easy next time," said Scott smiling at him. "I am not going to marry you if you keep on doing this to yourself."

"I thought you knew already that Harry makes it a point to make your heart stop beating when he is doing something," remarked Poppy to the laughter of the room. "He is in this infirmary more than any other student in this school and he isn't even a student anymore. This bed is his personal one for his usage when he comes here."

Harry pouted as everyone poked fun at him. When the teasing was done, Poppy let Scott take Harry to his own room on the condition that the older man make sure the younger stayed in bed for at least twenty four hours. After assuring her that he would, he picked Harry up and carried him to their quarters.

Severus retired to his rooms to write a letter for Harry to Griphook. In it he stated that Remus Lupin would be collecting the bounty that was placed on Fenrir. As one of Harry's magical protectors, he knew that the goblin would accept his word on this and sent it off with his owl.

Amelia stuck around the castle for a little while longer while the students and faculty that were not part of the fight were filled in on what transpired. When all was safe, she left and went to her office to write a letter to Gringotts to confirm that Fenrir had been taken into custody and that Remus Lupin was the one that was to get the reward for it. She wanted to do an awards ceremony for Harry and the others, but they politely refused by stating they were only doing their duty.

The next day, owls entered the building for Harry, Scott, Bobby, Marie, Draco, Hermione, Remus, Minerva, Filius, Severus, Pomona, and Marvolo. Apparently Amelia was not interested in hearing no and went straight to Cornelius. In each package, an Order of Merlin Third Class was there along with a Certificate of Appreciation from the Ministry of Magic. She had sent Voldemort's to Harry as he was still the only one that could send anything to the older wizard.

Harry sighed as he looked at his award. With a wave of his hand, he sent his and Scott's awards to hang on the wall in a decorative frame. Fyre took Tom's in her beak and flashed away to deliver it.

Scott was watching Harry closely all that day. He knew Harry was bored, but he also knew that Harry had done to much the night before.

"There is going to be a trial and such for Fenrir," Harry told him that evening. "I am going to act in my stead for House of Emrys. I may even ask Amelia to let me be the Chief Warlock for this case. I will take delight in giving him his sentence."

"What is so special about this particular werewolf?" asked Scott. "What did he do that has caused so many people hate him so much?"

"He likes to position himself where there are children and innocents around when he transforms," explained Harry. "From there, he attacks the children causing them to suffer from Lycanthropy. He is the one that bit Remus when he was a child. The Ministry has been after him for a very long time. Now, we finally have him."

"Well I am going with you to this court hearing," said Scott. "I want to be there when the law is laid down on this animal. I would like to see how the magical world deals with its criminals."

Harry smiled at his mate. They sat until late in the evening with Harry explaining different things to Scott about what he would witness and so forth during the trial.

Both men knew that when Harry set his mind to something, that it would take an act of God to get him to change his mind. His now focus was on teaching Fenrir, Dumbledore, and Lucius a lesson about attacking his home.


	17. I’m Going To Get You

Chapter 17 – I Am Going To Get You

Two days after the battle, Harry got a letter requesting his appearance at the Ministry of Magic. They had much to discuss and then as a group, they were going to set up the trial for Fenrir.

Harry and Scott left the castle and teleported to the Ministry. They landed near the Atrium and were met by Cornelius and Amelia. Together, the quartet made its way to the Wizengamot Chamber. Inside were many of the witches and wizards that made up the tribunal. Harry smiled as he watched Cornelius and Amelia take their respective spots.

"Lord Potter," called Amelia. "As there are so many of your fellow professors that are acting as your proxy, we need you to come up with an alternate plan so that they do not drain the castle of defenses or teachers for the trial of Fenrir Greyback."

"I have a thought as to what we can do about that," said Harry nodding his head. "I also have a special request of the Wizengamot."

"Let's hear what your thought is about your seats before we get to your request," said Amelia smiling. "What have you come up with?"

"I know that Minerva is the proxy for Gryffindor," said Harry. "I was wondering if the Wizengamot would allow my soul mate to sit in that seat instead as being Headmistress, Minerva can't make it to the trial."

"I am sure that would be acceptable," said Cornelius as the members of the panel lit their wands with an affirmative. "As no one seems to care one way or the other, the motion is granted. Mr. Summer-Potter can sit in the seat for Gryffindor. In all actuality, your soul mate constitutes a legal marriage anyway, and spouses are allowed to sit in the seat of a member who holds more than one seat. So the appointment of Mr. Scott Potter is within the law for you to let him sit in that seat. What other plans have you come up with."

"Draco needs to sit for the Malfoy seat," said Harry. "It is my understanding that people can hold more than one seat if they are requested to. Is this a correct summarization?"

"It is," said Amelia nodding. "However, Draco Malfoy is under age. While you are emancipated, he is not."

"That is true," said Harry pointedly. "However, as his Head of House, can I not request that he sit in his spot?"

"We had not thought of that," said Augusta nodding. "It is within the power of the Head of House to appoint the Heirs to their seats. However, my question is why would you want to do that?"

"I know that some of the students are interested in politics and so forth," said Harry with a smile. "It is my desire to give them a taste of what they would be dealing with in the future. I have complete confidence in Draco and two other people to sit on the panel as proxy for some of my seats and be mature about their thoughts and decisions. It is my idea that they could learn from this ordeal."

"You have my curiosity now," said Andromeda speaking for the first time. "What specifically do you have in mind? This sounds to me like you are showing us why you are the head of the Slytherin name."

"Ah yes," said Harry grinning. "I was thinking that Draco could take the spot for House Malfoy. Hermione Granger could take the place of House Black, and Augusta could take the place of House Potter. I am also thinking that since Neville is the heir of the Longbottom name, that he be allowed to sit for House Longbottom while his grandmother sit for House Potter. My thoughts are as the Longbottoms, Grangers, Bones, Weasleys, and a few other families are under the protection of House Emrys, that we could let the future heirs learn something."

"This is an interesting idea," said Augusta thoughtfully. "Indeed it has never been done before, but there is nothing in our law books that says it is not allowed. After all, there are now two goblins that are sitting for House Slytherin and House Peverell. I suggest that we allow this so that the teens can get a better insight as to what is going to happen if and when they decide to become involved with the Ministry and its laws in the future."

"All in favor, please light your wands," said Cornelius. "We will vote to allow it on the basis that they act responsibly and with intelligence. Should it be proven that they can not handle the situation, we will have to review and maybe prevent those that can't handle the pressure from coming again until they are more mature about the events that come into play during these sessions."

They had the satisfaction of watching just about every wand on the panel light up in agreement. Harry grinned and thanked each of his fellow panel members profusely before he took on a serious look on his face again.

"My request is unusual in manner," said Harry nervously. "I request to preside over the trial as Chief and if Fenrir is found guilty to be the one to pass his sentence on to him. I am not sure if that is allowed, but that is something that I am adamant about. I want to be the one that he sees when he gets his just punishment."

"Lord Emrys," said Amelia. "You have the most power and prestige of anyone here. We do, on occasion, let others sit in the spot of Chief. As you rarely ask for anything, we have no problem granting you your request. I will step down as Chief and allow you to preside over this trial along with the one for Lucius, Dumbledore, and Bellatrix when they are caught."

"Thank you for granting me this boon," said Harry bowing low to the panel. "I will rule fairly, but when and if he is found guilty, my punishment will be severe to all four of these criminals. What happened to Pettigrew is nothing compared to what will happen with these four."

With that, the panel discussed other things before they left for the day. Upon returning to the castle, Harry sought out Neville, Hermione, and Draco. From there, he sought out Narcissa, Severus, and Minerva. When everyone was sitting comfortably, Harry looked to each and began.

"The Wizengamot has voiced its concern about taking all of the professors out of school during the trials of Dumbledore, Lucius, Bellatrix, and Fenrir," he told them. "I have to agree with them in part. With us being at the trial while the other three are still on the loose, we are putting the school in danger. Therefore, we have discussed and decided on the following for these four trials in particular. Hermione will sit for House Black instead of Narcissa. She being Head of House of Slytherin here at Hogwarts would help with her staying in the castle to help protect the students. In addition, her safety within the walls is guaranteed."

"I am ok with this," said Narcissa smiling. "Thank you for your concern for my well being. It is most appreciated. What will you do about the seat for House Malfoy?"

"Draco will sit for House Malfoy," replied Harry. "The Wizengamot and I decided that since he will be of age soon anyway that he should get a taste of what is going to be expected of him when he takes his rightful place as Head of House for the Malfoy name. At the moment, since the two of you are under the protection of House Emrys, I am acting as Head of House for the Malfoy name due to the blood relations that we all have."

"I didn't know that we were related," stated Draco. "How are we blood related?"

"Dorea Potter married a Black," said Harry simply. "This is another reason why the magic was cooperative in letting me be the Head of House for the Black family name. I am of the Black line as well."

"This is fascinating," said Hermione. "Then again, we shouldn't be all that surprised as all of the old pureblood families are related in one way or another."

"What else did you all decide about replacements for the seats?" asked Severus eyeing Harry with pride at his well thought out and reasonable ideas. "I am sure that you have something up your sleeve. You are a Slytherin at heart even if you don't carry the bloodline."

"Neville will sit for House Longbottom while Augusta sits for House Potter," said Harry quickly smiling. "This will free up Severus as he is the DADA Professor and can keep in contact with Marvolo in case the school gets attacked again while I am gone."

"That sounds reasonable enough," said Severus nodding. "In this, those that are the most familiar with how the school defenses work can protect the school.

"Scott will take Minerva's spot as voice for House Gryffindor," Harry continued. "In her spot as Headmistress, she has the most control over the wards other than me and Severus. She has the second most control while Severus has the third. We can let her keep the wards in tune with her while I am away dealing with the riff raff.

"Why would you want other teens to sit on the jury?" asked a confused Narcissa. "What do you have going through that head of yours?"

"It is my belief that people like Neville, Draco, and Hermione will be looking at places in politics when they are older and of age," explained Harry while reiterating his earlier point. "I felt and the Wizengamot agrees with me, that they could learn what it is that the Wizarding government does to protect its citizens. In this fashion, they can get a feeling of what it will be like when they are fully adults. Draco and Neville will have to take their spots when they turn seventeen anyway. In this fashion, both get an idea of what it is that they will be expected to learn and deal with when they are of age."

The others in the room all nodded at this statement. When he fully explained it, it made more sense for the rest of them that still had a bit of confusion as to why he would want to put teens on the panel.

"How is it that you got Miss Granger a spot for these four trials?" asked Minerva with interest. "I think that you have very valid points for what you are claiming, but she is not an heir or heir apparent of any of the spots. Also, how is it that you got the Wizengamot to go over Narcissa's head and let Draco sit on the panel?"

"Well I am the Head of House for the Black family," said Harry grinning as he gave a better explanation to Minerva who was finally starting to grasp the thought pattern of Harry. "As Narcissa is a Black and Draco is a Black, it was not hard for me to state that I wanted my family to sit on the panel. After all, my ancestor Dorea Black Potter was a Black. Currently by law, I am the Head of Draco's House until he turns seventeen. Hermione and Draco is a couple and Hermione is one of the most intelligent witches that I know. This will give her the chance to look at a prospect of law and such within the Wizarding World when she graduates."

"Very clever Harry," said Severus smiling. "You have learned well what it means to be the Head of House and what your roles are in the wizarding world. I am very impressed with your level of maturity as well as your insight on how to run things in a smooth manner."

"I approve as well," said Narcissa smiling. "I think that it would make for a great learning experience for the teens. It is not going to be much longer before Draco turns seventeen anyway. So to let him get some hands on experience now would be good for him and Miss Granger as well as Mr. Longbottom."

Harry was sitting there smiling when he has a sudden brush upon his mental shields.

"Harry," said Charles. "You have another small problem headed your way. Sabertooth has left this country on Magneto's orders and is actively searching for you. We didn't find out until it was too late to do anything about it. We have been lucky in that we have captured Toad and Mystique. Both are in facilities that will keep them out of trouble for the time being."

"Have you alerted the European Mutant League yet?" asked Harry. "I know for a fact that over the last few months they have begun to set up Potter Castle as a school much like yours."

"I have," said Charles. "My friend Raymond Downing is using his connections to keep your area safe. We are determined to assist in the capture of a vicious individual. Logan and Jean are in flight now to assist with the capture. Thanks to your donation of the castle, and some of the work my European counterparts have done; they have better holding cells for the captured members of the Brotherhood."

Harry smiled at this as he let Charles close the link. They had been keeping in contact with one another for a few months while they got the castle under reconstructions thanks to the assistance of the goblins. Harry was delighted when he visited his ancestral home and saw that they had the making of a beautiful rendition of Xavier's.

Raymond Downing, aka Mind Stalker, had thanked Harry most graciously for his donation to the mutant movement. The two men kept in close contact with one another while the renovations were done to the old castle so that people could live there comfortably with modern technology.

"Harry?" asked Hermione looking at her friend in concern. "What is wrong? What is going on that you has spaced out on us? Are we under attack again?"

"As you all know," began Harry. "The Goblins of Gringotts has been working round the clock to get Potter Castle ready for human habitation. Mind Stalker has been working with others to get it to have things like normal plumbing as well as electricity and so forth. We have been conversing back and forth for months. Well, the castle is well finished, and the European mutants have begun to gather there for their safety. It is what has kept the Brotherhood from making it onto British soil thus far."

"We know all of this already," said Hermione looking at him with curiosity. "Why are you rehashing all of this?"

"I am trying to make a point," said Harry frowning slightly at her. "Charles just contacted me via telepathy. He told me that in the last four months they have captured both Toad and Mystique. However, one member of the Brotherhood that is most loyal to Magneto has escaped onto British soil."

"Which mutant was it?" asked Scott. "Who has made it this far and should we be worried?"

"No," said Harry. "We don't have to be worried yet. We have enough troubles with Dumbledore and Lucius. Sabertooth has made it to this part of the map. I am sure that Mind Stalker will be able to have his mutants ready to capture the hairy beast. Charles told me that Jean and Logan are coming to Britain to assist in his capture."

"We at least they have things set up to capture the bad mutants," said Narcissa. "They are having an easier time than we are with our problems."

"That is very true," said Scott nodding his head. "While Magneto and Charles don't agree on the ways of dealing with the mundane world, they are not really enemies. They just disagree on what to do about the non mutant world. They don't necessarily hate each other. They just have different view points. Magneto and his band are no where near as evil as your Dumbledore and Lucius. We are able to deal with them far easier."

"I am sure that in time, Magneto will rescue Mystique and maybe Toad," said Harry shrugging. "However, for the brief respite, the X-Men will have an easier time dealing with some of the mutants that ARE as dark and twisted as Dumbledore."

"Well," said Minerva. "If you are ok with what is happening, then we will trust your judgment. However, if this Sabertooth should come near Hogwarts, he will be brought down and dealt with."

"Absolutely," said Harry. "I could not have stated it better. I will know if he gets to close to the castle. Unlike Malfoy and Dumbledore, he can't shield his thoughts from me. In addition, Cerebro will tell Charles where he is hiding and he will pass that information on to me. It is a win, win situation for everyone."

"What time is the trial for Greyback?" asked Minerva bringing the conversation back to the current situation. "This way we can have everyone ready to go by the time they need to be in the Ministry."

"The trial starts at ten in the morning in two days," said Harry. "I will be presiding over the case as Chief Warlock. Between Scott, Madam Bones, and a few others along with me, we can keep them safe from harm."

"Well I was not worried about harm," said Minerva. "We know that wherever you are, they will be safe if they are with you. We just needed to know when and such so that they can be excused from classes. They are so far advanced in their studies that it won't make a difference anyway."

Harry smiled brightly at the older witch that he saw as a mentor and mother figure. She really did care for Harry and Hogwarts. This above all else is what made Minerva McGonagall a truly gifted witch.

Two days later, Harry, Scott, Hermione, Draco, and Neville were once again in the Atrium of the Ministry. Once more, they were met by Amelia and Cornelius personally to escort the group to the Wizengamot Chambers.

Once there, Harry instructed the teens on where they were to sit and so forth. Thankfully, Harry was able to group them all together due to the relationship that he had with each one. He knew that House Malfoy usually sat a little further down, but due to the fact that he was the new Head of House, they allowed the switch to group them all together.

The way it worked was those with the most prestige were usually placed closer to the front of the panel while those of lesser rank and prestige sat further to the back. Harry, having the most prestige of anyone on the panel had all of his houses sitting in a cluster on the right of the Chief Witch or Warlock presiding over the case.

The Longbottoms and Weasleys, due to being under the protection of House Potter and Emrys were sitting with Harry's seats a little to the back for House Weasley and to the right for House Longbottom. When Harry was assured that all of his friends and family were situated, he took his spot in the direct center as Chief Warlock of the session.

Once all of the members of the tribunal were accounted for and present, he signaled to the guards to bring in Fenrir. He watched with a dispassionate face as the werewolf was brought in and placed in the chair. Immediately the gold chains snaked up and bound the mongrel to the chair so that he could not escape. Harry looked to his left at Cornelius who gave him a nod. He looked to his right and got one from Amelia Bones as well. From there he took a deep breath and began.

"My fellow witches and wizards," he said in a stern voice. "We are here today to give witness and possible sentence to the werewolf known as Fenrir Greyback. Defense council will be Jeffrey Jamison while the prosecution will be Kingsley Shacklebolt the Head Auror of the DMLE. We will start with the prosecution of the witness. Mr. Shacklebolt, you may begin."

"It has been proven on more than one occasion that the criminal has stationed himself in the vicinity of muggle and wizarding children alike on the night of the full moon," began Shack. "It is also proven that when he turns, he has bitten to infect said children as well as outright kill them. We have statements and testimonies from certain wizarding families as well as their memories that prove that he is responsible for causing their families to be torn apart due to the lycanthropy virus."

Harry nodded while he watched the werewolf sneer in a typical way. He saw the defense attorney looked at his client in disgust before he turned away.

"Mr. Jamison," called Harry to the man. "Is there a problem? I noticed that you are listening, but you are not advising your client. Is there something that you wish to tell us? If you are not going to represent your client professionally and unbiased, then we will have to get him an attorney that will."

"If it pleases the panel," said Jeffrey. "The laws state that there doesn't have to be an attorney present to represent a criminal. I am only here due to the fact that I was paid to be here. Everyone who is anyone in the Wizarding World knows about the infamous Fenrir Greyback. I am here and have already advised by client about his rights, but if he chooses not to listen to said advice, then it is hardly my problem. I am already fulfilling my end of the bargain by stating to him what he can and can not ask for. For the most part, there is nothing to go against the prosecution with. Even my client likes to brag about his conquests."

"Fair enough," said Harry. "It is so noted that the client is not cooperating with his attorney. Mr. Shacklebolt, you have the floor. Please continue presenting your evidence against the accused."

"Other evidence shows that Fenrir Greyback has been in the service of the Dark Lord for quite a number of years," continued Shack. "Our reports show that he has led the armies of the werewolves on multiple attacks against areas within the Wizarding World."

"Good times," said Fenrir to the irritation of the panel.

"The accused will kindly refrain from speaking unless he is spoken to," said Harry pointing his finger at him. "One more outburst from you and we will make sure that you are unable to do so again for the duration of this trial."

Fenrir snorted, but didn't speak again. He glared at Harry with unadulterated hatred. The werewolf wanted nothing more than to rip out the throat of the young upstart. Dumbledore and Lucius would have paid him a nice bonus should he pull it off. What no one knew was that he was frantically trying to get around the chains holding him to the chair. Harry smirked at him and tapped his head knowing exactly what the werewolf was thinking.

"You are not going anywhere," said Harry pointedly. "I am able to read your mind as well as anything else you have in that head of yours. Even the spells that Dumbledore placed around your thoughts isn't helping you. I know that Lucius paid you with money that Dumbledore has to attack the school. We WILL get to him and his assets will be seized before long. Mr. Shacklebolt, please continue."

"Thank you Chief Warlock," he said. "You have just spoken about my next bit of evidence. He was the Alpha that led the attack a few days ago against Hogwarts where he lost his spot in the conflict with Remus Lupin. Mr. Lupin was one of the aforementioned children that Greyback attacked as a child and infected."

"Thank you Mr. Shacklebolt," said Harry. "Please proceed with your questioning of the accused."

Hermione raised her hand and waited patiently to be recognized. For the past two days, those that were not familiar with the way of the Wizengamot had been coached by Amelia and Cornelius in the evenings of the ways and workings. Harry noticed her hand shoot up in the air and smiled.

"The panel recognizes Hermione Granger, Proxy for House Black," said Harry acknowledging her request to speak. "What would you like to say or ask?"

"I was just wondering why it was necessary to even ask him anything," she stated hesitantly. "I know that the laws dictate that he has a right to defend himself with an attorney, but so far from my observations, he has just been nodding and smiling throughout the entire claims of his guilt. He has even been smiling about most of it. Add in the fact that we have all of the evidence in the form of memories of people, and I think that this would just be a waste of time for us."

Draco's hand shot up into the air and Harry nodded to him.

"The panel recognizes Lord Malfoy," said Harry pointing to him. "Your thoughts or comments, please Sir?"

"I agree with Miss Granger," said Draco. "This is a trial to see if he is guilty or not, but he is already proclaiming by his actions and so forth that he has actually DONE what we are accusing him of. We had the Chief Witch, Amelia Bones, who is also the Head of the DMLE there the night that he attacked Hogwarts. We have all of this evidence to prove that he is guilty. I agree that the panel has more important things to do than to watch the accused sit there and grin and enjoy his self during the accusations."

Cornelius, Amelia, and Augusta all sat there with triumphant smiles upon their faces. Harry was doing a very professional job of running the session and the two teens made their smiles grow larger as they spoke their minds and presented themselves with dignity and accuracy of their wording. Add in the fact that they had both been watching the accused while listening to the charges brought forth, and you had a new era of power just waiting for their places in the world.

"Essentially you are correct," said Harry nodding to both. "However, the laws dictate that we have to at least give him the chance to defend his actions. If we do not, then he can escape justice again with the technicality of it all. We all KNOW he is guilty, but we have to follow the laws stated by the founders of the land. The crown dictates that all criminals have to be treated as innocent until proven guilty. While we know he is guilty and have the evidence to prove it, he still has to be allowed to defend his integrity and honor."

"Then I motion that the accused desist in his grumblings as well as his offensive facial gestures," said Hermione with disgust. "Not only is it insulting, but it gives off the impression that he is proud of his actions as well as insulting the members of this panel. We are not some sort of game here and I for one and offended by his manners."

"I second that motion," piped up Neville. "I am also getting tired of his mannerisms. He is here to be tried for the multiple accounts of murder, attacks upon family and places, as well as infecting people with an incurable disease. This is NOT a party."

"The panel recognizes the motion set for by the Proxy for House Black," said Harry. "The panel also recognizes the second given by the Heir of House Longbottom. The motions are carried. Fenrir Greyback, you are to desist in acting in an unprofessional manner. It just so happens that I agree with these two houses that this is NOT a party and you are NOT the guest of honor. You will behave yourself, or you will be fined for your actions."

"Please," snorted Fenrir. "These two are not even real members of the Wizengamot. They have no right to pass any motions to be considered. When I get out of here, I will make sure that all of these young upstarts are taught a lesson about putting their noses in places where it doesn't belong."

Harry waved his hand and a beam of red light hit the werewolf in the center of his chest knocking him clean over. The fury that was on is face was evident to everyone that was present in the chamber.

"If you EVER threaten anyone on this panel ever again, it will be the last thing that you ever do," said Harry in fury. "For your remark and for your behavior, this court hereby seizes all of your assets and your vaults will be used to fund the campaign against Albus Dumbledore. For the record, these two teenagers have every right to make the motions as they are seated as representatives for the Ancient and Noble houses of Black and Longbottom. Before you decide to start spouting off the laws to people, you had better learn said laws in advance."

"Perhaps we should get back to the viewing the memories and so forth," said Amelia. "As for the motions that were presented, they are accurate and legally done. So says the laws and so says this panel. The accused will only speak when asked a question and he will refrain from pretending that this is a victory party. As it is, he doesn't have a legal leg to stand on. As Head of the DMLE and Chief Witch, I second the motion passed by Lord Emrys in the seizing of all assets and vaults of the accused."

With that, they trial got back underway. They watched and spoke about the memories that were presented. The trial lasted for more than two hours. In that time, all of the evidence was shown to the panel as well as questions asked to Fenrir.

What angered most of the panel, was the blasé way he answered the questions asked. He did it in a way that made it seem like he was proud of his actions. When it was all said and done, by the time it came to cast the vote for guilty or not guilty, most of the panel was ready to give him a trip through the veil.

"I think that it is time for us to cast a vote of his guilt or innocence," stated Harry when more than one outraged cry sounded at the werewolf's attitude. "All those in favor of a guilty plea of murder, please light your wands in red. All of those that find the accused innocent please light your wand in white."

All of the wands lit up instantly. There was not a single white light to be seen. Even the guests that were just there and watching the trial lit their wands in red. Harry held back a grin at this.

"All of those that find the accused guilty of leading multiple attacks against magical places around Britain, please light your wands in the same fashion as before," instructed Harry. "All of those who find him innocent please light your wands in white."

Once more every wand on the panel lit in red. Harry sat there with a pleased look on his face.

"On the final count of purposely infecting innocent people and especially children with the virus known as Lycanthropy, please light your wands accordingly," instructed Harry. "Red is for guilty and white for innocence, please."

For a third time, all of the wands lit in red. Harry looked around before he made his final blow to the unabashed werewolf.

"For crimes against humanity, you are found guilty of all charges pressed against you," said Harry in a cold voice. "As such, you punishment will be the following. You will forever wear magical suppression bracelets to keep your magic from ever being accessed again. You will be placed in a special cell within the Department of Mysteries where you will not be able to see the light of the sun or moon again. You will be used as a test dummy for all possible cures for the lycanthropy virus. All tests and blood needed for use to study and learn will be given by you. You will have minimal access to the human world. From this day forth until the day you die, you will be treated like the animal that you are. Vicious animals always live in a cage and that is exactly what you will be living in inside of your cell. There will be a Dementor placed in the cell with you that will ensure that you do not ever have a single happy thought in your head. By my magic, I so will it to be. This now concludes the trial of Fenrir Greyback the animal."

"Just to be safe," called Hermione from her spot. "I can still see his wheels turning. His wolf senses will be heightened and he will have an easier time escaping his captors in transport. May I suggest that he be given a powerful sleeping draft before he is moved so that he can't escape?"

"That is a good suggestion Miss Granger," said Cornelius. "This motion shall be passed. Guards, dose the wolf with the most powerful sleeping draught that we have and inform the Department of Mysteries that their experiment is in transport. The sooner that he is in his cage, the safer the rest of us will be. Please tell the head of that department that even I don't want to know where his cell will be for safety reasons. The fewer that knows were he is, the better. Let it also be known that I will want proof that he is still there with complete reports every other day."

With that, Harry banged his gavel one last time and the panel that made up the Wizengamot adjourned. Harry looked to Amelia and smiled. She walked over to him with Cornelius.

"You have done a wonderful job Harry," said Cornelius. "That was very fair, professional, and precise. Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Longbottom were also very well behaved and intellectually sound. Congratulations to you all on a job well done."

"Thank you Minister," said Harry. "I am delighted to hear that you are pleased with our performances. We were hoping that we did the right thing. As for my outburst when I hit him with that stunner, I apologize, but don't like my family being threatened."

"We are just glad that you did it before anyone else could," said Augusta. "I have no doubt that had you not done what you did he would have been hit with way more than that by others on the panel. I noticed that others pulled their wands on him at that remark as well. I would not have been so lenient on him."

Harry smiled at the older witches and wizard. He bowed to them and excused his party. From there, he brought the group back to Hogwarts where they were met up by an anxious group of professors.

"Everything went smooth and accordingly," said Harry. "Fenrir Greyback will NEVER be a threat to anyone ever again. We are happy with the way we were able to handle the situation and we were praised by the senior members of the Wizengamot for our performances."

The group talked late into the afternoon while the teens and Scott gave a recount of the highlights of the trial.


	18. It’s My Power Now

Chapter 18 – It is My Power Now

Lucius crept back out of the Atrium after the trial of Fenrir. He was aware that Harry knew he was there, but he wanted to see and hear what the young brat did and said. What surprised Lucius the most was the fact that Amelia and Cornelius let Potter be the Chief that presided over the trial. In a grudging way, Lucius was proud of his son for standing up for his beliefs and for stating what he wanted. Of course, the brat still needed to be put in his place and punished severely, but there was a hint of pride all the same.

Lucius made it back to the hideout of Dumbledore and sat in the kitchen while waiting for the older wizard to return. It was not that long before the ancient wizard entered and was sitting there.

"Well what has been going on?" asked Dumbledore. "What happened at the battle? Apparently Fenrir has failed as the Daily Prophet has already stated that Harry Potter was the Chief over his trial. I want all of the details that you could possibly give to me regarding what happened at the fight and what are Potter's weaknesses."

"I don't have any information to give to you as I was only there for the first part of it," stated Lucius in an aggravated voice at being bossed around by Dumbledore. "I didn't get to see hardly anything and what I did see was not something you will enjoy hearing about."

"What do you mean that you were not able to see the fight?" asked Dumbledore angrily. "You were sent there to watch the fight so that you could report back to me as to what was going on. Why didn't you do your job like you were asked to do?"

"Because Potter found me almost immediately even with this stupid charm that you have me wearing," retorted Lucius. "He knew the general vicinity of where I was hiding. He could not read my thoughts as easily, but I could feel him pressing on my shields. Had he pushed just a bit harder, he would have circumvented your charm and my Occlumency and read everything like it was a book open in front of him."

"Damn," swore Dumbledore. "This is not a good thing. What else happened? Do not leave anything out. I want to know every detail possible so that we can come up with a new game plan on how to defeat the brat."

"He knew that the fight was going to be harder than first thought," said Lucius sighing in frustration. "He sent for the Dark Lord. I saw him on the grounds helping to defend the school. From there, he called me out and announced to everyone in the area that I was not working with the Dark Lord, but working with you instead. He even stated that he knew that I was working with you because he knew your magical signature. He stated this where the Dark Lord could here. I have no doubts that the Dark Lord is now looking for my life. This is your fault Dumbledore. You sent me there when you knew it was a possibility that Potter could find me."

"Do relax Lucius," snarled Dumbledore. "It is not like the Dark Lord or Potter can find you here at this moment. He is too busy trying to get to a few others to get to you. Pettigrew and Fenrir are just lowly criminals in this war. He doesn't have the power to take both of us on as a team. He will fail. It is time that we step up our game plan."

"In what way?" an incredulous Lucius asked. "What new scheme are you concocting now?"

"We knock out some of his key players," stated Dumbledore in a flat voice that was lacking any emotion as to the dark intentions he was heading for. "It is time that we kill a few people that are closest to him. We start with a few of his lesser accomplices. We go after your son and the mudblood Granger. From there we go after Snape and a few of the professors of the school. We can kill off that useless Minister for Magic. We need to start picking off each ally one at a time until he is alone. He will hurt the most when we take care of the one that he calls his mate."

Lucius looked doubtfully at Dumbledore, but nodded his head in agreement after a moment. It would help to ensure that Potter lost as many of his closest supports as possible. Once Draco was dead, the Malfoy Vaults would revert back to him as the last remaining Malfoy. It didn't occur to Lucius that the vaults were under Harry's jurisdiction until it was clear that Lucius was caught and brought to justice.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry and company were already in conversation about what they were going to do to bring in the last three on the hit list of criminals needing to be brought to justice.

"What we need is to get Lucius, Bellatrix, and Dumbledore to come out of their hiding places," said Harry to his group. "Marvolo has already stated that Bellatrix is rarely given entrance to Slytherin Bastille. She is mostly used for scouting missions and to bring in supplies for him. Other than that, she is no more allowed to come near the meetings he holds as Lucius is. We already know that Lucius is working with Dumbledore. It is time that we bring another person to justice and weaken the hold that Dumbledore still holds on the wizarding community."

"I honestly don't have any information to give," said Severus. "Marvolo is already doing what he can short of turning her in himself. He doesn't want to lose her, but he readily agrees that she is a loose canon and even he has trouble keeping her in check from time to time. My guess is that all of those years in Azkaban is what finally caused her to lose what little bit of sanity that she has left."

"What other information do we have on Lucius or Bellatrix?" asked Harry. "Is there anything in the records in Malfoy Manor that would give us a clue as to how your father functions and how he thinks?

"It is possible that he has information in his records and in the family journals that will tell us what we need to know about him," said Draco. "We can go this weekend if you'd like to see if there is anything there that could possibly help us. As the temporary head of the Malfoy line, you have just as much access to the records as I do. I don't turn seventeen until June."

"If it is ok with your mother and of course Minerva, we should take a small party to Malfoy Manor this weekend and get to work," stated Harry while both Minerva and Narcissa nodded in approval. "This way we can pick out the last known helper of Dumbledore and get to work on bringing him down. As for Bellatrix, there has to be a way to snap that little bit of mind she has left and get her to attack someone that is working with us. If we can get to her, then she is one less threat that the world has to worry about."

"We will get to work as soon as we get to the Manor," assured Draco. "We can call it a group project if you want Headmistress. We can have a group of three from each house come with us and start looking through everything. That way, we can put all of the intelligence of Ravenclaw with the courage of Gryffindor. We can mix that with the cunning of Slytherin and hard work of the Hufflepuffs."

"Twenty points to Slytherin," said Minerva smiling in delight. "Draco, Millicent, and Blaise can go and represent Slytherin. Hermione, Neville, and Parvati can represent Gryffindor. Luna, Cho, and Padma can represent Ravenclaw. Last but not least, Susan, Hannah, and Ernie can represent Hufflepuff. Of course Marie and Bobby along with Scott will go. Harry will be there and I think for good measure, Remus and Severus should also go to the Manor to provide protection."

"We can also get Amelia to send Tonks and Kingsley to provide cover for us as well," added Harry thoughtfully. "This way, the Ministry can be involved with us in this endeavor. They have as much riding on this as we do. They want Dumbledore, Lucius, and Bellatrix caught as much as I do and in some cases even more."

"Very good Harry," said Minerva. "I shall set everything up for you for this Saturday. I suggest that you get together with the students and inform them as to what is going on so that they are not surprised or offended that we are offering their services without asking them. They will need to get permission from their guardians, but I will handle that aspect myself."

Everyone agreed to the terms and then headed off in the different directions to talk to the named students. Each knew that the importance of this task could change the tides of the war in a way that not even Dumbledore would be able to counter. What the group didn't know was that, while they were making their plans for the weekend, a new player to the game would show their face. Two days later both factions of the war were on the move doing what they had to do to win the war.

"I have some good news to share with you Lucius," stated Albus. "I have been able to get in touch with the Mutant known as Magneto. He will be joining us on a little raid so that we can pick off some of Potter's ragtag army. He will be joining us in a few days time. From there, he will assist you and me in attacking the castle. If we work hard enough at it, we can get to more than one person. Not even Potter can prevent one who works with metal from gaining access to the castle."

"I also have good news," stated Lucius. "I have been able to get hold of Bellatrix. She is tired of what is going on and would like for things to go back to how they were. She is tired of no longer being the right hand of the Dark Lord. She is willing to work with us as a spy. She is also willing to come and join this group with has just doubled in size. If we continue like this, we will have more players than we need."

"This is indeed great news," said Albus. "With the power that the four of us share, we should have no trouble getting a grip on the castle. Once we do that, then we will be unstoppable. We need to make sure that we get our foot in the door of that castle. As you are aware, it is a source of power and we can defend it easily once we uproot Potter from it."

"Just know that we deserve to have some of the credit in this," stated Lucius. "I am not anyone pawn anymore. What I do for you I do for the greater good. However, I am not going to just sit back and let you have hundreds of people come in and take my place. I am the first that has backed you and you would do well to remember that."

"I have not forgotten our deal Lucius," stated Albus sharply. "You will be rewarded handsomely for your work. When we are ruling the Wizarding World, I will have need of your services in some of the highest spots imaginable. Together, we shall take over this country, and from there, we can turn our sights to the other countries."

While this was going on, the inhabitants of Potter Castle were working seamlessly to get the final preparations set up for those that were hiding out in Europe to come and move in. Already the Headmaster was sitting in his office while a few of the English mutants were running around. As the work that was left was so minor, he was able to get some of the older and younger mutants out of harm and into the safety perimeter of the wards of the castle.

"I am delighted that Lord Emrys has given us this castle to work in and live in," said Myst. "He is such a wonderful person. I like it here. Now that we have it updated and with things like running water and electricity, the students and faculty will be able to live here comfortably without worrying so much."

"He and I have spoken a few times already," said Raymond. "We have permission to do whatever we like here so long as the building is standing when it is all said and done. That is one very kind and hardworking young man."

"From what I have read in the reports, it seems like he is always on the go and doesn't slow down much," agreed Myst. "We were fortunate enough that Charles Xavier made sure that we knew about this place. Add in the fact that Harry Potter is probably the strongest mutant on the planet as well as the most powerful wizard, and you have an individual that most people would be afraid to cross."

"Charles sent me a message this morning," said Raymond. "He said that Magneto is on his way to this area. He will no doubt join Sabertooth so that they can join that old wizard Albus Dumbledore. This will be a problem. Lord Potter is not going to like it when I tell him this evening. We will have to put forth much effort to bring in Sabertooth and Magneto. Jean and Logan are already on their way here. They should be arriving within the hour. They will assist us in bringing in the miscreant mutants that are working with Magneto on the side. We can save some of them, but not all of them. The more we keep out of the hands of Eric the less chance they have of joining the Brotherhood."

"Not to worry," said Myst. "I will make sure that Lord Potter knows what is going on. I am heading out to the other castle right after we hear what Jean has to tell us. From there, I will be heading to Hogwarts. Lord Potter has given you and me the location of the castle. It will not be that hard for me to get him the information that he needs."

"Thank you my dear wife," said Raymond. "You have no idea as to how much I appreciate you for your dedication and hard work."

Smiling, Myst got to work on the last bit of information that she was typing up for Harry. While she was doing that, Harry and company were already raiding the books at Malfoy Manor.

"We are not finding a whole lot of information here," sighed Harry. "The only thing we have really uncovered so far is that Lucius is nothing more than the biggest swindler on the planet. His numbers are all fudged. There is nothing here to tell us where he would possibly be hiding out. If we can't get a lock on him, then we will have a hard time catching him."

"He does seem to be able to hedge his books well," said Hermione. "I have never seen so many discrepancies in an account log before. I know that he has the correct figures in the next book, but this makes him the type of criminal that would make most corporations fear for their livelihood. There are so many false things that he has claimed that would make the money drop significantly in the Malfoy vaults."

"Don't worry about that," said Draco. "I will make sure that all of this money is paid where it is supposed to go. With Harry's help, we can get all of this taken care of in a matter of days."

"How is Harry going to help you?" asked Marie. "He is already too busy. He has so much that he is already doing that it isn't even funny. Scott told me that he only sleeps for about five hours a night."

"Oh Harry is going to talk to Ragnok and get a couple of goblins over here to handle all of this," explained Draco waving his hand at all of the books. "This way, he personally doesn't have to deal with it. The Goblins of Gringotts are the best at keeping records. They will be able to make heads or tails of this mess. When they are done, all of the vaults that belong to the Malfoy name will be cleaned up and running like they are supposed to be."

"I hope that it doesn't wipe out your inheritance," said Hermione chewing on her lip. "That would be awful if you didn't inherit anything due to the espionage that is going on here."

"I wouldn't worry about that," said Harry walking in. "I will make sure that Draco is taken care of. He is part of my family and we are going to make sure that he is established."

Draco waved a hand at Harry which stated that, that comment alone is what made Draco not worry about the situation. If Harry said everything was going to be alright, then he wasn't going to complain.

"Ragnok is sending a couple of his workers here to clean up this mess," said Harry. "They will be here in a few minutes. They are going to go through all of the accounts and such. When they are done, they will be able to give you us a correct total of how much is owed and where the money will come from. If push comes to shove, we can always sell some of your out of the country homes to help cover the expenses. This way, the money itself doesn't drop below a certain level."

"Good thinking," said Draco. "I never understood why we needed so many houses anyway. It isn't like we produce dozens of children anymore. We need to get rid of some of the properties anyway. I was looking at some of the houses on the lists here, and I am unsure as to how we managed to own them and pay on them when we never even go there."

"The goblins will figure all of that stuff out," assured Harry. "As we have not found anything here, how about we head back to the castle so that we can get some food and some rest. Classes start back again tomorrow and we need to make sure that you are all ready. It is already the middle of January. I had not realized that time was flying so quickly."

"Your new home should be finished next month," said Hermione. "I noticed that the elves are already moving your possessions into the completed portion of the house. Thank goodness that they are so willing to assist with that. It is quite the job."

"The house should be finished in about four weeks," said Harry. "Griphook and Ragnok said that they should have it done in time for Valentine's Day. That way, Scott and I can move into the Manor with Marie and Bobby should they want to stay with us."

"I want to stay in the castle," said Marie emphatically. "I enjoy staying the tower with Hermione. Plus we have our classes there."

"I would like to stay in the castle as well," said Bobby. "It is fun having so many new friends and such."

"We will allow that," said Scott smiling. "You two are so well behaved anyway that it is not that big of a deal. Plus you are honorary prefects. You still have your duties to perform around the castle."

The group looked around some more before they went back to Hogwarts. There they met up with the wife of Raymond Downing. The two sat together and discussed a course of action that could be taken in making sure that Magneto and the others were captured quickly and efficiently. Two hours later, all of the kinks were worked out in the plan. They would let all of the bad guys come to the castle.

The days flew by and the members of all three factions were all busy planning and staging their parts of the operation. Harry and his group were all working to make sure that the three they were after were caught quickly and efficiently. Jean, Logan, and the other mutants were after Magneto and Sabertooth. Dumbledore, Lucius, and their group were getting prepared to attack the castle as soon as they could. The Ministry of Magic was in a dilemma as to what they should do.

"We have already had one attempt on your life Cornelius," stated Amelia emphatically. "We can't afford for one of the bad guys to get you. You need to let us double the protection around you for your safety."

"I already have too many people wandering around and getting into my way," said Cornelius. "I have a Ministry to run and I can't do it with all of these guards all over the place. I still say post two in the inner office and two outside of the office with some standing guard on each end of the hallway. This way, I can still get my work done without having an Auror underfoot."

"Very well," sighed Amelia. "For now we will do it your way. HOWEVER, one more attack and we will do it my way. If you don't, I will get Lord Emrys involved and you know how hard of a time you have of saying no to him. He is already doing the work of five wizards and mutants. Now either you agree, or I will immediately contact him."

"ALRIGHT!" said Cornelius throwing his hands up in defeat. "We try it my way first and then we do it your way if something goes wrong. Don't get Harry involved. He is already busier than anyone I know."

Amelia smirked at Cornelius as she left the office. She knew that she won easily enough. Cornelius respected Harry to much to not agree to the simple terms and conditions she set down for him for his safety.

Later that evening when it was relatively quiet around the castle, Harry felt his body tense up. He knew without even asking that someone had finally managed to breech the wards. He sent the mental summons to the key players on his team. Without question, they set to work in making sure that all students were in the safe rooms that were made for these situations.

It was a project that Harry, Severus, Minerva, and the rest were working on all year. They were using the elves and other workers in the castle get the dungeons ready for any house at any time without a hassle. When the alarm was sounded, they students knew that they were to move quickly and quietly through the halls and to move to their safe quarters.

Harry sent the magic through the walls of the castle. In each dorm room, the lights started flashing. The red flashing lights signaled the students that danger was present and they needed to move. Seventh year prefects took over the first year students. Sixth year prefects took over second and third year while the fifth year prefects took over fourth year. Each prefect knew to keep their groups together and to move them to safety. Thus when all the lights around the castle were flashing red, everyone knew.

Harry and Scott watched as the students started to trickle down to the dungeons. Marvolo and he had gone through them with a fine tooth comb and made sure that there was only one entrance in and one out of the dungeons once the school was in lockdown. The professors moved in and took control of the areas that they were designed to defend. Some ran to the parapets while others ran to the doors of the castle. Still yet others ran to the basement to act as a line of defense for the students.

Hermione and Draco were already near the doors to the castle when Poppy ran in and with a flick of her wand, had a temporary medical ward set up. Harry had already told her to make a permanent one, but as of yet, she didn't have the time. Neville, Luna, and Marie were assisting her with the set up while under the careful watch of Draco and Hermione. Harry, Bobby, and Scott were heading to the immediate outside of the doors to keep a look out for whoever it was that was intruding upon the grounds. Hagrid was already racing to his post with Fang and Fluffy while Grawp looked around the side of the castle and sat near the Whomping Willow.

Harry smiled in relief when he sent a mental summons to Ragnok and a phalanx of goblin warriors appeared at the gates. Harry lifted his hand and opened the gates.

"Marie," said Harry suddenly. "Make sure that you are ready to tap into someone should we need your skills. This is a small party, but it is one that we will have to fight hard with. I want you to stay with Severus and Remus."

"You got it Harry," said Marie taking off her gloves and putting them into a pocket. "I will work with them as I have before. No one will get around us."

"Bobby," called Harry. "I want you to work with Scott and Minerva. Scott knows your powers better than I do. Between the three of you, you can keep anyone out of the castle. Make sure that you use your ice to block anyone from entering the castle that doesn't belong."

"I can do that," said Bobby already beginning his task of building a lower leveled wall. "It will not take me long to expand and heighten this wall with a little bit of power. I can make a half circle around the front door and make steps for Scott and Minerva to stand on."

"Excellent," exclaimed Harry happily. "Marvolo, I would like for you to work with Draco if you don't mind. He is skilled with a wand and I have need of Hermione and her wisdom. We will not be far from each other just in case one of the four of us should take a hit of some sort. You and I are the most powerful here and I would feel better knowing you were working with Draco."

"This place means as much to me as it does to you," replied Tom shaking his head. "I will help you in any capacity that you need me to assist you with. Draco and I will make a formidable team. However, it will pale in comparison to what you and Miss Granger can do."

"Dusty!" called Harry and had the satisfaction of watching the large golden gryphon land near him. "I need you to patrol the skies over the forest. Make sure you send the word out to Aragog and Bane. They can help us defend the forest. We don't know just what to expect here."

Myst and Raymond appeared out of the sudden fog with Jean and Logan. Harry grinned in delight at seeing them.

"What would you like for us to do?" asked Raymond. "We are yours to command."

"Jean I need you to work with Marvolo and Draco," said Harry quickly. Myst, I need you and Logan to act as a team to bring in anyone who falls. Raymond, I need you to help me break the enchantments that Dumbledore placed on charms. They are blocking our power to an extent, but we can get through it if we push hard enough."

"What about me Harry?" asked Hagrid looking lost. "What do you want me ter do?"

"That's easy Hagrid," said Harry smiling kindly at his large friend. "You and Fluffy will guard me and Hermione. Fyre and Fawkes are going to be patrolling the skies over the castle and will pass information around. Myst as you are great with illusions and Dumbledore doesn't know your power yet, we may be able to frighten Bellatrix and Lucius. I need you to use the memory that I am going to give you and create these creatures to swarm around the grounds. Mind Stalker can help you fuel the power needed."

Harry looked her square in the eye as she opened her channels to him. He proceeded from there to show her the image of the basilisk that he killed in his second year. She paled at the vision, but lifted her head proudly.

"I can do that," she explained. "It is child's play for me. I can have three of them surrounding the immediate vicinity of the front doors. Let Miss Jackson go out onto the field with you guys. I will take her spot in front of the ice wall."

"Hermione, I need you to work with her," he said suddenly. "I can handle myself with Hagrid and Fluffy. Not many will want to tangle with a Cerberus and a half giant. Add in the most powerful mutant and wizard on the planet, and you have a great team. Plus my familiars are out and about."

Harry pointed to the sky and those that hadn't noticed before now noticed the gryphon, phoenixes, and owls flying around. Dobby and Winky came forth with a contingent of house elves.

"Harry," called Dobby. "What is you wanting us to do?"

"Kreacher can get half the elves to guard the students with the professors,' instructed Harry and watched as the old elf smiled and left to do as asked. "Winky take half of what is left and go to the towers to keep things like werewolves and other creatures out. Dobby, the rest of you can split up with each team and work with them to defend their area."

The elves all bowed and popped away to do as asked. Harry looked around and saw that everyone was splitting up into their teams and beginning to do their work. The goblins were getting into teams of five and were standing guard every ten feet from each other spacing out in front of the entrance to the castle. Twenty more goblins divided up with a few house elves and went into the remaining secret entrances of the castle.

"Dobby," said Harry suddenly turning pale. "Go to the Ministry of Magic and get Cornelius Fudge and Amelia Bones. Tell them we are under attack, but it might be a trap. Have both of them come here with a few trusted Aurors. We need to keep the Minister safe."

Dobby nodded his head and popped away. Tinkle approached Harry and he smiled down to her.

"Go to Madam Longbottom and tell her to stay safe inside of the wards of her home," he told her. "From there, I need you to go to Arthur Weasley and tell him the same thing. The last I heard, Xeno Lovegood was out of the country, but go to the Rook and check on him when you are done with the first two tasks."

"Yes Sir," said Tinkle and popped away.

Within moments, Dobby was back with Cornelius, Amelia, Kingsley, and Tonks. Cornelius was sent down to be with the students while Amelia and Kingsley joined a team each. Tonks went to Poppy to assist her if needed.

Harry stared into the woods. Tinkle returned with Arthur who stood next to Amelia. He was informed that Madam Longbottom acknowledged his request and that Xeno was in Australia somewhere.

"I have a lock on someone with a mind that is wild and unbalanced," said Raymond in disgust.

"Move out everyone," said Harry. "That means Bellatrix is on the grounds. Magneto isn't far. I can feel the metal in the castle fighting his power. Dumbledore must have told him that there are suits of armor in the castle that can be used and so forth."

"I will deal with Magneto," said Jean with Raymond nodding beside her. "You just go after Bellatrix and Lucius if he is here. Make sure you tackle Dumbledore."

"Sabertooth is here as well," said Logan sniffing the air. "I can smell him. I will take him on with Remus if you don't mind."

Harry nodded his head and watched as werewolf and feral fighter departed to hunt their prey. Marie was spacing out and was watching the woods in front of her with interest. She has seen movement and she was wondering who it was that had come into her peripheral view.

Out of the woods in front of her, Bellatrix lifted her wand to send a curse at her. Harry watched this with interest before he blew up the wand with a quick spell. She whirled around and saw Harry standing there. In her fury, she threw a few wandless spells at him. Harry dodged each and every one of them. He was aware that she knew she was no match for him. He wanted to see how this would play out.

Bellatrix was furious with Potter for destroying her backup wand. She turned to fight him completely forgetting the other girl in the field. She turned her back on Marie and went after Harry with everything that she had. Had she been paying closer attention, she would have seen the look of sheer glee that spread across Marie's face. While Bellatrix was concentrating on Harry, she totally ignored Marie. This was a huge mistake.

Marie walked up quietly behind Bellatrix and grabbed her by the hair and yanked. From there, she placed her hand on Bella's forehead and waited. It was not long before Bellatrix learned of her folly.

"This is why my mutant name is Rogue," said Marie as the power filled her up. "I am going to drain your core until there is nothing left of your magic. From there, I will be the one to start firing the curses instead of you. Once I am done, you will never be able to raise another wand against anyone every again."

"What are you doing?" raged Bellatrix trying to get out of the hold that Marie had on her. "I am starting to feel funny. Stop whatever it is that you are doing. You are going to kill me."

"Oh no," said Marie. "I am no murderer. I am to you a thief. The proper term is Rogue. I am taking your power from you. As long as you are touching me, then you will be drained of your magic. No one will be able to help you. Harry and Hagrid are already keeping Magneto and the others busy. He was a decoy and you fell for it hook, line, and sinker. How does it feel to be the weaker person and not be able to fight back?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME," snarled Bellatrix growing weaker still. "When I get lose from this, I am going to enjoy torturing you into insanity like I did Longbottom's parents."

"I know all about your exploits," said Marie as she pushed Bella further to the ground while maintaining a grip on her face and neck. "I know of most of the horrible things that you have done to people. I am here to make sure that you never do this to another living soul. You are now MINE to play with. I have your power now."


	19. To Stop The Manipulations

Chapter 19 – To Stop the Manipulations

Bellatrix's eyes started to grow blurry. She knew that she made a fatal flaw when she turned her back on the person she thought was not a threat to her. It allowed Marie to put her exactly where she wanted her. She should have known that even though the girl didn't carry a wand that she could still be a danger.

Hermione raced over to Marie as soon as the teen had grabbed Bellatrix. She would stand guard while Marie used her gift to make sure that the most dangerous female in the Wizarding World was stopped once and for all. She kept a few stray spells from taking the chance away from the young mutant. Being the brightest witch of her time, she was able to handle the situation with skill and precision.

Lucius was having troubles of his own. He saw what was happening to Bellatrix but could do nothing to assist her as the Dark Lord stopped him before he even made the attempt. He also knew that the others of his party were having troubles of their own. Harry had finally been able to get his hands on Dumbledore and the two were locked in a deadly dance. Magneto and his follower were already being taken down by the mutants and their friends.

"You are not going anywhere if I can help it," said Draco to his father interrupting the older man's musings. "You are a menace to society and I will rejoice in your recapture and sentence to Azkaban. You should never have gotten out to begin with. Now that we know what you have been up to since you escaped, it won't be hard for the Wizengamot to put you in the most horrible place they can manage to prevent you from ever seeing the light of day again."

"You are a traitor child and you will die this night," snapped Lucius as Voldemort blocked a spell he sent at Draco. "When you are dead, I will get the Malfoy vaults back and I will be able to help fund the campaign against Potter and his freaky friends. This night will be my finest victory and there is nothing and no one that can stop me. This includes the Dark Lord."

"Do you mean the vaults that are currently under the hold of the Head of House of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black?" asked Draco with scorn ignoring the ranting. "Harry is in charge of those vaults until I turn seventeen. I have the goblins going through all of your ledgers and we are righting all of the wrongs that you have created by being a swindler and thief. So far, a quarter of the vaults are gone to cover expenses that you caused to the family. I'm going to make you pay for what you have done to the House of Malfoy. By the time this night is over with, there will be a winner, and it will be ME."

"I can still disown you," Lucius sneered. "Should I do that, then you can't claim any of the vaults and they will automatically come back to me. In fact once I have stopped the Dark Lord, and put you in your place, that's exactly what I will do. You will be a beggar on the street when I am done with you. No one will ever want to have anything to do with you after that. I will strip you of everything, including your name."

"You can try," said Draco ducking a curse from his father. "However, you won't be getting your hands on those vaults ever again. You see, when you were arrested and then freed from prison that made you an automatic disgrace and a criminal of the worst sort. You will never have any power or prestige ever again. On that night, Harry, mother, and I had the goblins draft up contracts that state that all Malfoy vaults are to be turned over to the Black family for safe keeping until such a time as a Malfoy that walks in the light can take over the running of the businesses. Should there be no such person, the vaults and businesses will go to one the Head of House of Black decides for said assets."

"You are not going to get them then," snapped Lucius throwing a Killing Curse at his son that Voldemort blocked using earth formed into a stone. "You are just as dark as I am. You will never get your hands on that money. You have lost even before you have started. This is going to be a pleasurable evening for me. Of that, you can expect."

"Now that is where you are wrong," said Voldemort interrupting his former minion. "Draco is no longer a Malfoy. He changed his name to Black. Thus, Harry was able to claim the Malfoy vaults permanently. However, you and I both know that Harry would never keep anything that doesn't belong to him. He has it so that the vaults will be given back to Draco on the day he turns seventeen under the name Black. Of course, all of this is in conjecture with the repayment of embezzled funds from you. Lord Emrys has assured Draco that he will assist him in making a name for himself. It will be a name that will not be accredited to you or your law breaking ideals."

"In other words," said Draco drawing the attention back to him. "The Malfoy name ends with you. My name is now Draconis Orion Potter Black. I dropped the Malfoy name and took the Potter name in its place. I dropped your name from mine as I don't want to be associated with the scum known as Lucius Malfoy. Once I turn seventeen, the money from the Malfoy vaults will be given to me as I am a Black by blood and name. So in this instance, I WILL WIN AND YOU WILL LOSE!"

"You can't do that," said Lucius in anger. "You are blood tied to me and my house. There is no way that you can do what you are doing. The Ministry will prevent this from happening. When it does, you and Potter will be in serious breach of the pureblood protocol. From there, both of you will face jail time."

"No, I am not," said Draco. "We are perfectly within the law to do what we are doing and have done. You see Lucius; the Emrys name gives Harry the right to negate old laws that are harmful to the Wizarding World and change others that are beneficial to those same people. He and the Wizengamot spent days going over some of the laws that you made and had put into effect and we have gotten rid of every single one of them. Once you were found guilty, you lost the right to attempt this little stunt. As the new Head of House of Malfoy, Harry helped me with the name change. As my mother is no longer your wife, but a Black again, she signed the papers helping him get it done quicker. You can disown me all you want, but it will not make one bit of difference here. You have nothing and you will never be anything ever again."

"You are a disgrace to the pureblood society," said Lucius angrily. "I will teach you a lesson on what it means to disobey your elders. Plus, I will teach you a lesson about going up against people that are more skilled and powerful than you are. You are no match for me in the magic department. I am older and more skilled than you are. This fight will be downright easy for me to win."

"You mean like you?" said Draco with a sarcastic smirk on his face ignoring the last remark. "What kind of idiot would team up with Albus Dumbledore and go against the most powerful wizards on the planet? You have to be pretty stupid to disobey your own leader and join forces with Dumbledore. The Dark Lord has done more for the good of society than you or Dumbledore ever will. Harry is the beacon of light that everyone in the wizarding and mutant world will rally around. You and Dumbledore are embarrassments to the name of Wizardry. We are not afraid of you and your silly delusions of grandeur. After tonight, the dark will lose and those that walk the gray paths will be allied with those that walk the path of the light."

"Look around you Lucius," said Voldemort waving his hand. "Dumbledore and Harry are going at it toe to toe and Dumbledore is losing. Magneto has his problems with the other mutants. Sabertooth is currently getting hurt by Wolverine and Remus. Harry's mate is making short work of your werewolf friends. Bellatrix turned her back on a serious threat to her and is now paying the price for that mistake. All others that have teamed up with Dumbledore are now getting their just deserts. I would guess that within the next thirty minutes that this fight will be over and all of you losers will be rounded up."

Lucius looked around and saw that the Dark Lord had spoken nothing but the truth. He turned back and was prepared to throw another spell at both Draco and Voldemort when he met a wand to the face. When he noticed the fury on Draco's face, he paled a bit. He had never been on the receiving end of his son's fury before and it was a bit disconcerting to say the least.

"I am going to teach YOU a lesson on what it means to be a human," snapped Draco allowing his magic to flare up. "I have been training under Harry all year and I know how to take you down and with ease. You are going to wish you had never betrayed either your family or Lord Voldemort. I have the upper hand here and I will make sure that you don't do any more damage. This is your last few moments of freedom."

Lucius started to pat his pockets in quick gestures. Voldemort looked at him with amusement in his eyes. Lucius began to get frantic. He knew that he was a match for his son, but he knew that no matter what, he wasn't a match for the Dark Lord. Things were starting to look dire for Lucius, and Draco and Voldemort knew it.

"Are you looking for something?" asked Draco with a sneer. "I would not look for any of your portkeys if I were you. Not only do you not have them anymore, but you would not be able to use them anyway. Harry has put a stop to all portkeys but those that are made by him. All apparition allowances in and out of Hogwarts has been updated and improved. Harry is the only one that can move around in a manner of apparition and he does it with ease. Not even the Headmistress can apparate around here without Harry lowering the wards for her to do so. It pays to be the owner around here."

"I don't think that is what he is looking for," said Voldemort holding onto a strange looking pendant. "I think this is what he is after. This has Dumbledore's signature all over it. This must be the charmed item that he is using to prevent Harry from gaining full access to his mind. Occlumency will not help him with that now. Harry can get around any shield on the planet. I should know as he can get around mine and I am the most skilled Legilimens in the world."

Lucius was looking at the two men in front of him in fear. He knew he was going to lose. However, he was no stranger to fate. He had one last trick up his sleeve. He knew that if he was going to lose that he could make it nearly impossible for Potter to forgive himself should something happen to one of the combatants. There was one final strike that he could commit that would weaken Potter's resolve and possible cause him to make a mistake.

"I may not make it out of here alive," said Lucius viciously. "That doesn't mean that you will make it out of here either. I will kill you Draco. Potter will lose at least one of his members tonight. If I get really lucky, I can take out a part of the famed Dark Lord with me."

"What is your prize should you accomplish this feat?" asked the Dark Lord curiously. "What do you hope to gain out of all of this? Dumbledore doesn't play fair. You should know this by now. He is a game player and you are nothing more than a pawn of his. Anything he promised you will never be given to you. At least when you were with me, you were allowed to live your life. You were rewarded for your successes. Tell me, has Dumbledore ever rewarded you for anything?"

"I am no man's pawn," snapped Lucius getting himself ready. "I do not take orders from anyone anymore. I will gladly tell the world that you are nothing but an evil bastard and that my son is an ingrate. When I'm through here, the world will know that I am the one that finally ended the life of the most feared Dark Lord in history. I will have the fame and recognition that not even Dumbledore has."

Draco summoned his father's wand right out of his hand. He smirked as the elder Malfoy looked shocked at the quick and easy gesture of his son. He knew that without his wand, he could not complete the spell sequence he had begun. Had he been paying closer attention, he would have been able to keep his wand and use the spell to cause the equivalent of a massive bomb in the area obliterating anything in the area. Now that Voldemort didn't have anymore anchors, he could be killed.

Draco smirked at his father when he saw the fear in the older man's eyes. He lifted his father's wand and snapped it clean in half. Lucius started backing away looking for a way out. He knew that without a wand, he didn't stand a chance against one of the most powerful wizards on the planet in history. Draco reached into a pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Lucius looked skeptically at them before Draco walked forward. Lucius was still backing away trying to get to Dumbledore.

Draco was enjoying himself. With Voldemort making sure that nothing could hurt him, he could challenge his father head out and make the older man pay for every single thing that he had done to screw up the name Malfoy. It was bad enough that his father raped and murdered innocent people. Now it was proven that he embezzled funds and stole things from others. He was going to enjoy punishing his father for the crimes against humanity. He turned his back on his family, his leader, and the Wizarding World in general for his own personal gain.

Lucius was really starting to panic. He looked over at Dumbledore and saw that the older wizard was barely able to keep himself out of the line of fire from Harry. At seeing the old wizard take a hit from Potter, he paled. While he was watching mesmerized by all of this, Draco took the chance to catch his father unprepared. Before he realized what his wayward son was up to, Draco walked up to him and placed the magic suppression cuffs around his wrists and snapped them closed.

Lucius howled in agony as the magic started to drain from his body. He knew that there was nothing that he could do to stop the pain or the drain on his magical core. He landed on his knees in agony calling out for Dumbledore to come and help him. After a few moments of pain, he looked at his son and knew that no help would be coming for him. He was at his son's mercy and Draco was making him pay for what he did. He struggled for a moment to get back to his feet.

"This is the reason why you NEVER take your eyes off of your opponent when you are in a fight with someone who has been training with the best of the best," said Voldemort with a sarcastic grin on his face. "Draco is one of the most prominent members of Harry's team. He has taken to his studies as well as his training with ease."

"It seems that when you decided to try and block some of my power that you didn't do the spells quite right," said Draco in glee. "Harry was able to see the magic working against my core. He found the Compulsion Charms and mild Imperius Curses on me. It's a shame that a father who professes to love his child would do that to the said child. Harry and Severus were able to make sure that everything that you did to me was fixed. Lord Voldemort was able to assist me in making sure that I never had to worry about anyone else doing that to me again. Of course people like Harry could probably still do it, but we all know that he won't."

Lucius fell to his knees again as another massive drain hit is core. There was nothing left for him now. His money was gone. His freedom was gone. Even his magic was leaving him. His power and influence were just taken from him by his own flesh and blood. He knew that nothing would ever be right for him again. For the first time, Lucius realized that he picked the wrong side to team up with. He knew he had lost.

"You should be happy to know that Mother and I will be well taken care of in the House of Potter and Black," said Draco. "We will be able to hold up our heads in pride and know that we were a part of the team that helped to stop the darkness that has shattered our world for so long. By the way, the brunette that is making Aunt Bellatrix scream in agony is Marie. She isn't a witch and I am going to ask her to marry me. I just thought you would like to know that."

Lucius screamed in rage and with a flick of his wand, Draco silenced his father while Voldemort summoned the Aurors to take Lucius away. Draco watched as his father was placed in a full body bind and was portkeyed out by one of Harry's special portkeys.

Back in the fight near the others, Bellatrix was finally unconscious on the ground. Marie was humming with her power. However, the look on Marie's face was one of utter disgust and revulsion. She looked pleadingly at Hermione and the young witch held on to her giving her the support she seemed to desperately need.

"I don't like her magic," said Marie in an anguished tone. "It doesn't feel the same as Harry's. His magic makes me feel light and easy. Her magic makes me feel dirty and uncomfortable. I don't like feeling like this. It reminds me of when I had Magneto's power. I don't like feeling dirty. Please help me."

"We will help you control it," assured Hermione patting her on the arm. "It takes some time to get used to, but if you have her power for any amount of time, Harry will be able to teach you how to harness it and make it better. While you are in this particular state, I recommend that you head over to Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick. They will be able to help you in certain areas. Also don't forget that Marvolo is used to Bellatrix and can help you adjust to this. If push comes to shove, we can use the magical suppression bracelets and drain the magic out of you."

Amelia Bones came over and placed the suppression bracelets on Bellatrix. She watched as the witch came to and realized that she would never get her magic returned to her. Bellatrix looked around at the slaughter that was before her. Lucius was down, in custody, and being taken away. Magneto had fallen to the combined power and fury of Jean, Myst, and Raymond. The remaining werewolves were being rounded up by the defenders of Hogwarts who were being led by Scott Potter. Her eyes grew large when she saw Harry Potter and Dumbledore going at it fearlessly.

"So what are you going to do to me Harry?" asked Dumbledore as he flicked a spell at him. "Are you going to kill me? Are you going to prove to the world that you are indeed the next Dark Lord? You can't beat me. I will walk away with everything and you will barely leave here with your life. I am going to make you sorry you ever started this."

"Now why would anyone think that?" asked Harry scornfully as he traded a few more spells with the older wizard. "I'm not going to kill you. I have a better punishment in store for you. You have been trying to steal the magic from others for decades. You've tried it with Tom and now you are trying it with me. You lost your marbles many years ago. I have never started any of this. You are the one that orchestrated this whole scenario. If you care to remember, all I ever wanted was a loving family. I never wanted the fame, fortune, or any of the nonsense that goes with it. You did all of this to me and then some. If anyone is to blame here, it is certainly not me. It's you that is to blame."

"I am the greatest mind that the Wizarding World has seen since the time of the founders themselves," said Albus sending a powerful hex at Harry which was deflected and returned with ease. "I have done more than any one wizard on the planet. I have beaten Grindelwald. I have taken down Tom once before. I have made much headway in the ways of magic. I have done things that you can only dream of."

"Now there you are correct," said Harry firing a round of hexes at the old wizard. "I will only ever dream about what you have done. I will NEVER walk in your footsteps. You have done nothing but hurt others for your own personal gain. The work that I am doing ensures that even after I'm dead that I will be remembered as the greatest wizard to have ever walked the planet. My potions, spells, and other things are already being printed and put into books. One last thing I will tell you is that it was NOT you that took Tom down the first time. That was a mistake on his part that stopped him. You will NEVER get credit for his defeat fifteen years ago."

"Severus has been right about you all this time," snapped Dumbledore dodging some of Harry's spell work while looking for an opening to get a hex in. "You are an egotistical, arrogant, and big headed little boy. I am going to enjoy giving you the proverbial spanking here and now. I am way better at this and far more advanced than you will ever be."

"Then by all mean put your wand where you mouth is," said Harry sarcastically. "The time for sparring with words is over. It's time for us to prove to these people who the better wizard is. I think that from what everyone has seen so far, that I'm the better wizard. Everything that you have sent at me, I have dodged with ease or deflected. Even your most lethal spells has not harmed a hair on my head while some of my minor spells have done you a bit of damage so far."

"For the record," said Severus. "He has a right to be arrogant as he CAN back up his words. I do not think anything ill of him. I only spoke of him as I did due to my link and role as spy for both parties. I happen to love Harry like a son and I am VERY proud of how he turned out in life."

With that, the two powerful wizards went at each other with a ferocity that made many in the field stop what they were doing to watch the power being displayed. Both Harry and Albus spun and danced in a deadly scenario that would only end when one wizard was either incapacitated or dead.

Albus was starting to sweat. He may be older and more skilled than Harry, but he was also years older and the boy had an unlimited amount of power coming in from somewhere. To Albus, it seemed like Harry was toying with him. Not only was he not using a wand, but he was making the effort to stop Albus seem easy. He was not foolish enough to think that Harry was not taking the fight seriously, but there was something about the way that Harry was moving that made him think that there was some outside force that was helping him. When Harry summoned the Staff of Godric, Albus gave a start that almost cost him the fight.

As the two wizards circled each other, Albus couldn't help but ask the question that was killing him with curiosity.

"How are you doing this so easily?" he asked Harry. "You are not even breathing hard. Even someone like you should be starting to run out of breath by this time. I am older and far wiser than you are. You should not be getting around my spells this easily. What dark spells are you using that is keeping you ahead of me in this game?"

"You must be getting old if you have forgotten that I am the world's most powerful telepath," said Harry with a laugh as he sent a few more spells flying at Dumbledore. "I'm picking the information I need right out of your head. Minerva, Severus, Filius, Pomona, Marvolo, and even you are giving me all of the information that I require to not only dodge your spells, but to counter them in a way that will keep me on the path of the light. I can see that you are just moments away from using the Unforgivables. I can tell you right now that you won't be able to fire off even one of them before I take you down."

"You should not be able to read my mind," stated Dumbledore angrily. "I have a special charm on my person that blocks your power. Add in to that, I am a very powerful Legilimens and you can't have access to my mind at all. What you are doing is breaking the law. You are not supposed to be entering people's minds without permission."

"That would normally be true," said Harry with a smirk as he hit the older wizard with a few of the spells he created effectively stopping the older wizard in his tracks. "However, you let your guard down and told me what information I needed to disable your charm. From there, it was easy to get around your shields. Everything that you have going through your mind, I am passing on to Amelia Bones."

Albus was hit with a Freezing Charm that was so powerful that no one would be able to take it down but Harry. Harry walked over to the older wizard and placed a set of suppression cuffs on his wrists.

"I had an incident that happened during the fight with Fenrir," explained Harry to his nemesis. "I discovered that I could use my mutant powers at the same time as my wizard powers. I sent magic through my mind to Remus to help him defeat Fenrir. I also knew that this could work in reverse. Therefore, we have been practicing. Haven't you noticed that most of the other professors are not using wands or magic right now?"

Albus looked around and saw that Harry was correct. The only ones with wands out were Hermione, Draco, and Voldemort. There were Ministry workers fighting a few stray werewolves, but none of the Hogwarts professors had a wand in hand. Harry seeing that he figured it out continued with his lesson.

"They have opened their minds to me and dropped their shields," said Harry when he had Dumbledore's attention again. "I have been using part of their mind powers. I would not go so far as to say that I have been using their magic. I have not. Everything that I have sent to you was my own core doing so. However, I am able to pull the magic out of the very air. I have been allowing them to guide me and strengthen my weak areas during our fight. It pays to have a brilliant and powerful mind as well as brilliant and powerful allies. I, unlike you, have friends that are willing to do anything to help me as they trust that I will forever defend them with the skill, knowledge, and abilities that I possess. Your forces are defeated. You have nothing left and I will enjoy sitting as Chief for your trial. The next time you see me, I will be passing judgment on you."

With that final spoken promise, Harry hit Dumbledore with a powerful stunner and sent the man unconscious. From there, the Ministry personnel picked him up and apparated with him to a secure cell until his court date. Lucius, Bellatrix, Sabertooth, and Magneto were all rounded up and sent to special cells as well.

"Lord Emrys," said Raymond coming forward as Poppy was trying to mend a cut on his head. "We have a chemical formula here that will render a mutant powerless. It was designed as a cure for the X gene. Once applied, the mutant in question will never be able to use their power again. I feel that it is in our best interest to use it on Magneto and his mutant companions."

"That is not of my jurisdiction," replied Harry carefully. "That is definantly something that you will want to talk with Charles about. My job is to see to the safety of the Wizarding World for now. I'm sure that eventually I will be able to assist the Mutant World. However, even I can't be in two places at once."

"I would take that and run were I you," said Jean with a smile. "He NEVER admits that. We spend more time patching him up due to him doing everything all at the same time. For him to admit that he can't do everything will go down in the record books as a historical event."

"HEY!" exclaimed Harry. "I resemble that remark."

Everyone burst out laughing as the mutants in the area gathered their prisoners and headed out. The Ministry talked with Harry for a few moments before they left as well. Amelia was the last and she approached him.

"I will gather Cornelius and we will see about getting the trials set up quickly," she informed him. "I would expect to have them begin in a matter of days. The sooner that we get them sentenced and under guard the better it will be for everyone."

"Madam Bones," said Voldemort coming up and standing beside her. "Would it be possible for me to sit in on these last few trials? I would like to see what happens. From there, I will be moving to Slytherin Bastille with the remaining members of MY group and never bother this area again."

"I will see to it personally," assured Amelia politely. "I do hope that you are still going to work with Harry and create the magic that will improve our world. You are a valuable member of the Wizarding World even with your dark background. It will be a shame if you left us for good."

"You can count on my continuing assistance and discoveries," said Voldemort. "Harry if you would be so kind as to lower the wards so that I may return home. I am in need of a bath and some rest."

Harry nodded his head and lowered the wards long enough for Voldemort to disapparate. When the older wizard was gone, he let the wards snap back into place. He smiled as he and Amelia started walking together towards the castle entrance. Scott smiled at Harry and waved to him as he assisted the remaining people with the clean up.

"It looks like your house will be done soon," observed Amelia. "When it is complete I would love to be given a tour. It looks like it will be the grandest Manor of any that I have ever seen."

"It will be done in about a week," said Harry looking fondly over at the Manor. "Most of what needs to be done now is cosmetic. Once they are done painting, Scott and I will be moving into it and begin our lives. I have much work to do in all three worlds. I have to assist in the assurances that muggles, mutants, and wizards can all co-exist together. I'm going to fight for the rights of elves, centaurs, goblins, and any other magical being that is capable of speech. It's time that we all start working together so that we can build a better world for tomorrow."

"You do realize that your soul bonded will die long before you do right?" asked Amelia delicately looking over at Scott who was working with some of the professors. "Wizards have longer life spans than most. The stronger the wizard, the longer they live. You are twice as powerful or more than Dumbledore and he could easily live another hundred years."

"Scott and I are aware of that," said Harry with a small smile. "Due to our soul bond, we also know he will live longer than any normal human will. Also his X gene will give him a slightly longer life span. We know that I will live about four times longer than he does. It will not stop us from loving one another until that day comes. I do thank you for your concern though. We knew what we were getting into when out hearts called out to one another and the bond took effect. It will not stop us from setting this world up."

"I'm just concerned for you as I know that you have lost so many already that have meant so much to you," said Amelia kindly. "You are such a wonderful young man. I was sitting in my office wondering if I should even say anything or not, but then I decided that I would at least let you know that we all care for you. It is my love for you that I even decided to talk to you about this."

"Thank you Amelia," he replied graciously. "I deeply appreciate that. I will not let my long life stop me from doing what I need to do for the world. The longer I stay alive, the more time I have to get things set up for when others need me. Besides, we are talking about finding a surrogate mother for us to have children with. Once that happens, I can be around long enough to take care of my children and grandchildren. Life will move on no matter how long or short we live."

"You are a wise young man Harry," said Amelia as she walked away. "I look forward to seeing your proposed changes come across my desk. I shall see you soon for the trials."

With that, she met Cornelius at the door. Harry lowered the wards once more for the two of them to disapparate. When they were gone, Harry looked around at his fellow fighters. With a large smile, he rushed to his friends and family.

"I don't know about any of you guys and girls," he said laughing. "I could use a bath and maybe a feast to celebrate our victory."

"You head to your bath," said Minerva smirking slightly. "From the odor emanating from you, I can tell you need it. I shall get the feast set up. From there, we can celebrate all night if you like. Congratulations Harry on your success of the evening."

"I'm just doing my job," said Harry with a grin as he wrapped his arms around Scott and teleported them away. "By the way Minerva, I will get you for the odor remark. When you least expect it, or when you think that I have forgotten, I will get even with you. Do not forget that my father was the leader of the Marauders."

Minerva blanched as the others all laughed at her. She ran into the castle before Harry had a chance to live up to his word and get her instantly. Severus was laughing openly at her discomfort the whole time. He knew that when Harry promised retribution, that he usually made it as interesting as possible.

Later that evening, the group all met back in the Great Hall for the feast. The students were delighted by the treat. When it was said that once more the school was safe and that Dumbledore and his band of misfits were finally caught, it took almost ten minutes before the students settled down long enough to hear the story of their capture. Everyone congratulated Harry on his work and of course they thanked the rest that played a part in the fight. They listened intently as Harry and his companions all told them what happened in detail so that they could know first hand what had transpired during the fight.

The teachers allowed the students to stay up as late as they desired. The provision of this was that they remained in the castle and that they were not caught doing something that they shouldn't be doing. Finally at about three in the morning, the last of the students made their way to their dorms and the night settled around the castle.

Harry and Scott made it to their rooms, and in the heat of passion, they expressed their thanks to one another for a fulfilling night of success in ending the threat of dangerous people. They knew that the trials were going to be long and arduous, but they were willing to sacrifice their time to ensure that the villains were taken out of the picture permanently.


	20. Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 20 – Trials and Tribulations

The days flew by and the Manor was now complete. A contingent of house elves was seen going back and forth moving the rest of Harry and Scott's belongings into it. Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher made is a special task to make sure that everything was put into place by their instruction. The following day, Harry and Scott moved into their new home. Most of the items in his vaults were used to decorate the place. His paintings were around the Manor in a way that made the place look glorious to view. Harry had hired Molly Weasley to come and help with the preparation of their house warming party.

Harry and his guests enjoyed a sumptuous meal prepared by Molly and Winky. Kreacher and Dobby had the five former students that were servants walking around toting trays of hors d'oeuvres. Harry walked over to Daphne Greengrass and pulled her to the side.

"How would you like to work for me full time and get a better salary than you do now?" he asked kindly. "I know from looking into your mind that you are the lesser of the evils. You only went along with the plan because you were coerced into it. You were more or less brainwashed into thinking that this is what was supposed to happen. I will never allow you to leave this area, but you can have a comfortable life here by working for me provided that you keep your nose clean and you work for what I am willing to offer you."

"You would actually do that for me?" asked a shocked Daphne. "After everything that was done to you, you would show me that type of compassion?"

"You are an intelligent young lady and we can make sure that your life is comfortable as we can make it provided that you cooperate with us and never try a silly stunt like this again," said Harry as Scott listened nearby. "We also wanted to ask you something on a more personal note, but we are offering you this position first. You have the rest of the night to think about this and let us know what you think."

"Where will I stay if I am working for you?" she asked with interest showing on her face. "Am I going to be staying here or in the castle? Also what will my duties be?"

"You will be living here in the Manor," said Harry. "You will have a nice room, more money for your work, and better conditions than you have now. For work, you will be working around here to make sure that we have what we need. You have a brilliant mind. From time to time, we may ask you to do some research for us on a certain topic. At other times, we may ask you to help me brew potions. You will be given free time to come and go to Hogsmeade where you can buy yourself things that you will need with the money we will pay you with. Your work load will be much lighter than it is now."

"I accept," she said quickly. "I want your offer. I will never let you down or disappoint you again. I will abide by all of your rules and make you proud of me. I promise to do a good job."

"Then go upstairs to the third floor," said Scott coming to her. "Your name will be on the door. That is your bedroom and I have already asked Winky to bring your belongings to that room. Harry provided some robes for you that have his house crests on it. Put them on, and then report to the front door to greet and escort our guests around. The other four will continue to serve our guests. Make sure that you be polite and respectful to each and every person here."

"I promise," swore Daphne in excitement. "Thank you both for this opportunity to atone for my mistakes. I won't let you down. I will be back in a few minutes."

With that, a house elf took the tray from Daphne and she hurried up the stairs. Scott raised his eyebrow at Harry in a questioning manner.

"She is being one hundred percent truthful," said Harry. "Her thoughts told me that this is a reprieve that she is looking for. She is totally grateful for what we are doing for her at this moment and she will not let us down. From time to time I can still tell that the other four are plotting and trying to figure out how to get out of their predicament."

"Maybe they will calm down and behave if they see the reward we gave to Daphne," assured Scott smiling warmly at his beloved. "I assume you are going to ask her to be the surrogate mother for our children?"

"I am," replied Harry with a smile as he greeted Minerva. "She will contribute in making sure we produce beautiful children. She has a brilliant mind, good looks, and has the attributes that make her a good person. She made a terrible mistake and she knows it. So rather than punish her for life like the other four, I am going to make sure she knows that hard work and dedication will go a long way with us."

Scott smiled at Harry as the two made their way around and chatted here and there with the other guests. Daphne came back down a few minutes later in the pale green robes that had Harry's family crests embroidered in gold on the sleeves. She smiled at Harry and Scott and took her place near the doors and talked with all of their guests as they entered or left. The other four looked stunned at the privileges that she was getting.

"This is what happens to those that deserve rewards," stated Severus coming up behind a fuming Pansy and Theo. "I suggest that the two of you separate and get back to work before Lord Emrys decided to punish you for being impertinent. You know what happens if Winky finds out that you are disobeying an order from Harry or Scott."

The threat made the two pale and hurriedly refilled their trays with either food or drink to pass out to the guests. Neither wanted any of the three Potter elves after them for a possible misconceived wrong done to Harry. Their punishments were harsh and long. Pansy still bore the marks from her last lesson with the elf.

The party was a complete success. Severus and Minerva stayed until the last of the guest left and then escorted the four miscreants back to the school. From there, Minerva sent them to their rooms with the ever watchful elves in tow. The night was pleasant for all of those that went to the party. Daphne looked around her new room with delight. The room was beautiful to say the least and she appreciated the thoughtfulness behind what was done. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. When she opened the door, Scott and Harry were standing there. She quickly invited them in and backed to a safe spot.

"Do you remember that I said that we had another thing we wanted to talk to you about?" asked Harry smiling at her. "When we told you that we had something else we wanted you to do for us if you were willing?"

"Yes Lord Emrys," she acknowledged. "I remember that you said it was important. If I may, what is it that you need of me? If it's within my power to do so, I shall gladly do it."

"We have spoken with your father about a delicate situation," stated Harry slowly. "Even though you are technically under my jurisdiction and my house, we still went with protocol and spoke with your parents."

"We were wondering if you would consent to being a surrogate mother for us for children," stated Scott. "Once you turn seventeen, we would like for you to have Madam Pomfrey artificially inseminate you so that we can have heirs. We would like for YOU to be the mother of our children."

"This means that you can be the mother of our children on top of your normal duties around the Manor," said Harry with a smile at the look of pride on her face. "You have four more months until you turn seventeen. You are somewhat older than the normal class mates of our year. I think Hermione is the same age. So what do you say? If you need time to think it over, then please tell us and we will give you that time."

"I would be honored," she said softly. "Thank you for giving me this honor. I will be delighted to carry children for you both. How many times will I have to carry children?"

"At least twice," said Harry. "We will want one child of each of our blood. If by chance you give us both the same gender of babies, we may ask you to carry again so that we can have one of the opposite gender. We want at least one son and one daughter."

"I have no problem with that," she said delightedly. "I'm sure that your children will be very beautiful as well as powerful and intelligent."

"OUR children," corrected Scott. "You will play just as an important role in their lives as we will. You will be their mother in all aspects of the word. We will still be teaching and things like that, so between you and the house elves, we will know that our children are being properly taken care of."

"We will have a nursery built down the hall from both of our suites," said Harry. "We have our bedroom on the same floor and it would only be fitting that our children be here on this floor as well. When it all boils down to it, as long as you are doing what's best for the Manor, you can consider yourself to be the Lady of the Manor. There's something in your nature that tells us that you will not let us down. That's why we are here right this moment talking with you. You may never be able to use magic again, but there is no reason that you can't be a well informed individual that will teach our children the CORRECT morals and such."

"I swear upon all that I can, that I will do the best that I can do for the both of you," she exclaimed happily. "I can tell you that Theo and Pansy are still trying to figure out how to kill you and the girl named Marie. They want revenge on you. Pansy said something about getting a muggle gun. I'm not sure what that is, but they are trying to figure out a way of getting one so that they can use it on you."

"Trust me when I tell you that I know all about their plans as does Marvolo and the staff of Hogwarts," assured Harry as he and Scott prepared to leave the room. "I have been getting reports on you from the house elves that you work with. They all are positive and such. For your first assignment, I want you to work with Dobby on getting the first nursery set up. During that, I want you to spend a few hours each day in the greenhouses with Professor Sprout collecting herbs that we will need for the potions lab here in the Manor. The list is on your desk. From there, I will have other things written up for you to do. I will ask for you to help me go over tests and stuff for the lower grades and such."

"I will get on it first thing in the morning," assured Daphne as the two men left her room. "Everything will be done. All you have to do is provide me with a list of things and I will get them done as soon as I can. There is a letter on your desk in your study from Madam Bones. She said to tell you when the party was done that it contains a list of when the court dates are of Bellatrix, Lucius, and Dumbledore."

Harry waved his hand in acknowledgement and headed down the hall and the stairs to his study. True to her words, there was the list with the dates and such on the desk. The trials were to start in one week.

Things in the castle went on as normal. Classes were running as smoothly as they could. Each day, saw Daphne working hard around the Manor getting everything on the lists that Harry made for her done. She was delighted that between her and Dobby that the Nursery was completed in a matter of days. Pomona and she worked hard to get all of the herbs that Harry wanted. She even went to Hogsmeade from time to time to go purchase stuff for Harry that was on the list. All in all, she fell into a nice routine around the Manor. Winky was glowing with happiness each time she reported to Harry that Daphne was completing her work with efficiency and a smile on her face.

The trials were upon Harry at last. He met up with Tom and Amelia in the hall near the courtroom. Harry took a deep breath as he waited for the others to start arriving. He entered the courtroom and took his place on the stand while waiting for the other members to gather themselves. Harry smiled as Hermione, Draco, and Neville took their spots. Harry knew that Tom was waiting in the wings for his chance to sit.

"I have a request of the Esteemed Wizengamot," said Harry to his fellow panel members. "As we all know, Lord Voldemort didn't commit most of the acts of Dark Magic that he is accused of. He has even assisted us in the capture of the three criminals who are going to be presented before us today. Therefore, I would like to request that he join Master Goblin Griphook on the stand to sit with as representative for House Slytherin. He is of the blood line after all."

"Permission granted," said Cornelius without hesitation. "We have no reason to fear that he will do anything that will constitute danger to anyone here in the stands. Therefore, there is no reason to deny your request."

Tom walked forward and took his seat next to Griphook. The two co representatives shook hands politely and waited while Harry sat down and had the first prisoner brought in.

"We are here today to try and sentence three of the worst criminals that we know," began Harry. "We are here today to listen to testimony against Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix No Name, and Albus Dumbledore. While the prisoners are being brought in, I would like to mention to Chief Ragnok that Lady Marie Jackson will be claiming the reward for the capture of Bellatrix. She will need it in American currency. Also, Lord Draco Black will be claiming the reward for the capture of Lucius Malfoy. Last but not least, I would like to offer Lord Voldemort the reward that would have gone to me for the capture of Albus Dumbledore for the support and help he gave during the fight."

"We will see to it at once," assured Ragnok while Griphook nodded in agreement. "Thank you for alerting us to the claimants."

"Second, I want to call for a vote of dismissal for the chair of House Malfoy from the panel of judges on the Wizengamot," called Harry. "After today, Lucius Malfoy will be sent to prison for life and the heir of the Malfoy name is no longer a Malfoy."

"I second the motion," said Augusta. "It is about time that we were able to do something like this. Welcome to the Black family Lord Draco. It will be an honor to serve with you in the future."

"All those in favor, please light your wands," called Harry. He had the satisfaction of watching all of the wands light at his declaration. "I would also like to make Draco Black the new voice for House Black on the Wizengamot upon his seventeenth birthday. He will not be acting as proxy, but as the voice for the House seat from now on."

"I second that motion," said Cornelius. "I see no reason to punish Draconis for the sins of his father. We know that he has been training under your Lordship since July of last year. There is no problem with him being a part of your family or sitting permanently on the panel."

"All those in favor, please light your wands," said Harry with a smile. Once more, he had the satisfaction of seeing the majority of the wands light. "As the majority votes in favor, Draco Black, please take your place next to your mother as co spokesperson of House Black."

When Draco sat in his spot, Harry had the guards bring in the first prisoner. It was Bellatrix. She looked ragged and tired. Harry knew this was from having her magical core collapsed. She was placed in the chair and the chains wrapped around her. She looked at Harry and then hung her head.

"You are here today for multiple reasons," said Harry. "You never served all of your time for what you have done to the Longbottoms. Therefore, you still have to pay for that crime. There is also no doubt that in your life of serving the dark, that you have used the Unforgivable Curses on an almost daily basis. You are also wanted for the murder of Sirius Black. Were it not for the fact that Draco and I both have some of the Black family blood in us, then the line would have ended as it is a line that is patriarchal in nature. No woman can ever have the title of Head of House. Therefore, you are being charged with attempted lineage murder. As there is no longer an heir with the name Black, you are automatically found guilty of this crime. Neither Draco nor I are a descendant of Sirius. Therefore the name technically ended with Sirius as he didn't have any children."

"My nephew has taken the name Black," snapped Bellatrix speaking for the first time. "The magic should have transferred the Head of House spot to him thus robbing you of your place. You have no right to that spot."

"SILENCE!" said Tom speaking for the first time. "Lord Emrys is correct in his rationalization. Neither he nor Draco was born of the name Black. Both have surnames of a different family. Therefore, you have ended the line of the Black family from passing from father to son as it should have. While they may be of the Black family tree, neither is the son of Sirius Black, who was the last Lord of the House."

"I second the motion," said Amelia Bones. "The crime stated is in fact a correct one. You have ended the name of Black in the official sense. Just because Draco has changed his name to Black doesn't mean that the Head of House status should revert to him. It will stay with Lord Emrys as he inherited the title. All those in favor of a guilty sentence, please light your wands."

Every wand on the panel lit at this proclamation. Harry and Voldemort made a compelling argument. No one could dispute the logic behind their words and actions.

"There is no reason to doubt that you are in fact guilty of murder," stated Harry in a cold voice. "You are the one that murdered Sirius Black. There is the Head of the Auror Department as well as other Aurors and Order Members who watched you commit the murder. My own memories have been passed through this panel and were witnessed by all. We are only doing this as it is protocol. All those in favor of a guilty verdict please light your wands."

Once more, every wand in the panel lit. It was common knowledge to all that she had killed her cousin in cold blood. Pureblood code stated that a family member didn't do that to other family members.

"In retrospect," continued Harry. "You have already been found guilty for the crimes that you committed against the Longbottom family. I am now going to pass judgment on you. From now until the day you die, you will spend your life in a cell within a muggle prison. You will be watched daily by undercover wizards and witches that work at the prison to ensure that you serve your sentence politely. You will work every day as a slave in the prison cleaning it from top to bottom. You will never be able to use your magical core again. Upon your death, you will be buried upon Azkaban Island without a marker to announce where you lay. This is only the punishments that we mortals can give. I can promise you that your punishment will be even worse upon your death. Guards, take her away."

Shocked to her core, Bellatrix was hauled to her feet and she was taken from the room screaming at the top of her lungs about the injustice of it all. Harry sat back and took a deep breath. He knew that the others would understand that he was emotional for the criminals just as he would be if it were a friend in this predicament. Voldemort reached over and gave his arm a comforting squeeze. Harry smiled at the older wizard before he motioned for the next criminal to be brought in. Lucius was dragged into the room and placed upon the chair.

"Lucius Malfoy," stated Harry coldly looking at the man. "You placed a hit out on your former wife and child. You lied to the courts about being in the service of Lord Voldemort. You set a dangerous item in the cauldron of Ginny Weasley that caused the basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets to attack the students of Hogwarts. You have robbed people, embezzled funds, and tricked, coerced, and threatened people to get to the top. You have bribed many ministry personnel members with gold to get laws passed that you wanted. You have tried to kill me on more than one occasion."

"If I ever get the chance to do it again, I will succeed the next time," sneered Lucius.

Before anyone could say anything, Voldemort had his wand out and was using powerful Stinging Hexes on the blonde. Everyone let him do it. No one was going to stop him.

"I have stated on more than one occasion that NO ONE will threaten my relative," snarled Tom as he put his wand away. "Let it be known that when you are done serving your time for your first sentence, you will serve a second one with me. I can promise you that it WON'T be pleasant."

"We are not even going to go through the charade of humiliating you by asking for a vote," said Harry. "Not only is it a waste of our time, but it will not change the outcome. My memories as well as those of Scion Longbottom and Hermione Granger will show that you have done all that was said and more. Dobby Potter has also shown his memories to all of the top members of the panel of your attack upon my person. So rather than drag this out, I am going to just give you your sentence."

"The laws still protect me," said Lucius. "I don't care who you are or think you are. You have to give me a fair trial."

"We are," said Harry with a grin. "All those in favor of a guilty verdict, please light your wands. I only ask this so that he can't get off on a technicality."

Every wand lit in a unanimous vote of guilty. Harry gave a smug look back to Lucius who was angry enough to explode.

"There you have it," said Harry. "That was quick and to the point. You have been found guilty by the entire panel of the Wizengamot. Now where was I? Oh yes. I was about to pass your sentences. For the charges of fraud and embezzlement, I sentence you to fifty years of jail time with the Goblins of Gringotts. Upon completion of that sentence, you will serve your next one for the attempted murder of me. You will serve fifty years in the service of Lord Voldemort Slytherin. If by some chance that you survive those two sentences, you will serve another fifty years in Azkaban for putting a hit of murder out on Narcissa and Draco Black. From there, you will serve fifty years with my house making reparations for the ill treatment of Dobby Potter and the rest of the house elves that served in Malfoy Manor."

"You can't do that," said Lucius quickly. "That's not fair. You should just send me to Azkaban and give me the right amount of time that I am supposed to serve. You can't do that to me. I'm a pureblood wizard. I have rights."

"You WERE a pureblood wizard," said Draco. "When you were placed in that collar and those pretty bracelets, you were stripped of all of your magic. You can no longer carry a wand. All of your titles and prestige have been stripped from you."

"You will never be a pureblood wizard again," stated Hermione. "The laws state that as one of the offended parties, Lord Emrys has the right to give you this punishment. The Goblins of Gringotts are part of Lord Emrys' family. Therefore, he has the right to let you serve time with them for the monetary aspect of your crimes. As for what you did to Narcissa and Draco, he was within the rights of the law to sentence you to fifty years in Azkaban. I have been helping him draft the laws that state that anyone that hurts a magical being whether they are human, elf, goblin, centaur, or talking spider, gets sentenced to fifty years in prison for the offense."

"You are just lucky that you are not serving fifty years for both Narcissa AND Draco," said Neville piping up. "Plus we all know that Malfoy Manor has close to a dozen elves. So you are lucky you didn't get fifty years for each elf. Were I you, I would just shut up before he changes his mind."

"Guards," said Amelia Bones. "Take him and place him in a cell until Lords Ragnok and Griphook are ready to leave. From there, have him ready to be turned over to Gringotts."

The guards nodded as they led a furious Lucius out of the room. Harry sat back and smiled with pride at the three teens that were sitting on the panels. He noticed that others were also smiling with pride at them three of them. Augusta was actually hugging her grandson who was very red in the face. After a few moments, Harry called for silence and nodded to the guard to bring in the last of the prisoners for the day. Albus was brought in and placed in the chair. He looked angrily at Harry while the chains snaked up around him.

"There are dangerous people and then there are people that are a danger to themselves," said Harry with precision and wisdom. "You are a master manipulator that enjoyed playing with people's lives. You did it to Gellert Grindelwald. In the end, you killed him to get him out of your way. The man was your soul bonded and you murdered him for YOUR greater good."

Albus looked at Harry with a smirk on his face. He went to speak, and Voldemort hit him with a Silencing Spell. Harry nodded his head in thanks and continued with his dialect.

"In 1945, you started to do the same thing to a promising young man that graced the halls of Hogwarts," continued Harry sadly. "You started to strip away his humanity because he was stronger than you both in spirit and magic. In the end, this young man started turning to the Dark so that he could escape your machinations. You tried it again with my parents and they ended up dying because of you. From there, you tried it with me. You have stolen from me, placed me in an abusive home where I was almost killed. You tried to maneuver my whole life so that I could kill Lord Voldemort. From there, you were going to kill me and make it seem like I was a Dark Wizard that was set on terrorizing the Wizarding World. You were going to make it seem like I was a bad person and you were the hero."

"Why would he do something like that?" asked Tiberius Ogden. "What was he after and what was the prize upon completion?"

"He was in possession of one of my belongings and he was using it to siphon off the magic of powerful witches and wizards that were a threat to his position," said Harry. "Each of you has seen the memories of the conversations between Albus and Tom. You have seen the memories that I have provided of the upkeep that I got. You have all seen the bank statements that I provided, that showed how much he was stealing from me."

Everyone on the panel was listening very intently to Harry's words. Each knew he was telling the truth as they had in fact, watched the memories. They knew that everything that Harry stated was true.

"Sometimes in life, we have to ask ourselves if it's too much," continued Harry. "We know that Dumbledore framed Sirius. We know that he has done much to harm Gellert, Tom, and myself. We also know that he is nothing more than a common criminal. So we must ask ourselves and important question. What type of punishment do we give to someone that is as dangerous as Albus Dumbledore? Do we risk him getting out of prison? Should we take that chance? I'm unable to decide on his fate though he has done the most damage to me. I think someone else should pass judgment on him for his crimes."

"There is magic and then there are those that are too weak to use it," ventured Voldemort. "I am living proof of that. There is nothing wrong with not wanting to pass judgment. My suggestion would be to either have him kissed by a Dementor, or sent through the Veil of Death."

"I will ask for all members of the voting party to decide which of these fates you wish to give to Albus Dumbledore," said Amelia Bones taking over for a crying Harry. "Either of those two punishments would work to make sure that this man can never harm another living soul. Please light red for the Veil and blue for the Dementor's Kiss."

The panel members thought about it for a few moments before wands started lighting. The majority decided to send him through the Veil of Death.

"Albus Dumbledore," said Amelia. "You are sentenced with a trip through the Veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries. Your sentence will be carried out immediately. With that being said, this session of the Wizengamot is now closed. Members are dismissed. Aurors please escort Dumbledore to the Veil and push him through."

The day came to a close. Harry and the Hogwarts staff and students headed home. Harry stayed in his room for two days and cried. He knew that Albus was dead. He could feel the magic when it occurred. Even in the face of his enemy, Harry still felt compassion. Lucius and Bellatrix were not dead. They would die of old age or illness.

Albus was pushed through the Veil and as he died, Harry felt it. It was horrible in feeling. Scott and Hermione rushed Harry home with the aid of Amelia, Draco, and the rest.

Daphne knew that Harry was having a hard time of things. She made sure that everything was waiting for Harry and that he was comfortable. Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher were all working with her to make sure that Harry knew that he was respected even though he broke down. Scott never left his side. He made sure that Harry ate, slept, and kept up with his duties.

Minerva took over his classes for a few days to ensure that Harry would be able to focus and make sure that no one got hurt during the lessons. The four Heads of House, banned together to ensure that the students knew to be on their best behavior or else.

The terrible four got together to plot another attempt on Harry's life. However, they were not counting on the Dark Lord hearing them and deciding to act on Harry's behalf. Voldemort took the four out of the castle and brought them to the Slytherin Bastille where they were placed in the dungeons until work could be assigned for them. They were not seen again.


	21. The Wedding

Chapter 21 – The Wedding

Time heals all wounds. The days went by and Harry began to focus more. With the help of his friends, he was back on his feet in no time. He dove into his work with a fierceness that made many wonder when he slept. However, Scott told them that he was in bed no later than eleven each evening and was sound asleep shortly after. So therefore, he was getting plenty of sleep.

The days flew and before anyone knew it, the end of the year had come. Harry had made progress with some of the laws that he wanted to incorporate with the Wizengamot. Werewolves that were workers of the light were given permission to have vaults, homes, and jobs. House elves were given the protection with regards to their safety and well being. Any elf that was abused was automatically taken from their wizard and the wizard in question was fined heavily for the abuse that was given. Goblins were mingling with the wizards and witches more and more and were given the rights to assist in decisions made for the betterment of the Wizarding World.

Harry prided himself on his hard work as did the others that helped him. Mutants and wizards were already starting to work hand in hand to better the world. Harry had taken it upon himself to speak to the Royal Family concerning the affairs of both Wizards and Muggles. Things may be hectic in the world between the different factions, but in the British Isles, communication was flowing freely between those that needed to know and those that had say in what became of the different factions.

Harry's hard work paid off so well that the Queen made him a Knight of her realm. Harry blushed whenever someone made fun of him for it. However, he took his jobs seriously. He went back and forth between all three factions and made sure that all of them were represented with fairness and equality.

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall on the day that everything came to a head in the school. It was time to award the House Cup to the winning house. The points were tallied up and Minerva was standing there with a smile upon her face.

"We have the honor of announcing this year's winner of the house cup," she called to the crowd. "As you know, Ravenclaw won the Quidditch Cup. However the race between Gryffindor and Slytherin has finally been interrupted. This year, the House Cup is being awarded to Hufflepuff. Their hard work and dedication has finally paid off. Congratulations to the Badgers on their win."

With that, Minerva turned and handed the House Cup to a blushing Pomona Sprout. Severus, Filius, Remus, and Harry all stood and shook her hand in support. This was the first time in a very long time that a house other than Gryffindor or Slytherin won the cup. The students were delighted by this and they let it be known that hey were happy that they won.

"Professor Potter and the staff were talking," said Minerva when she was able to get their attention again. "We have decided on a new way of working this. Instead of the House Cup sitting in your dorm for a year, we have decided that each student will get a miniature version of it for their person to take home with them"

She waved her wand, and a smaller version of the House Cup appeared in front of each Hufflepuff student. They all applauded at this. Indeed it was an honor to be awarded for their hard work. To be able to bring a piece of the award home as a prize was appreciated by many. This was especially true for those seventh years who would not be returning in September.

"We have also decided that we are going to adopt a muggle approach to our runner ups," said Minerva. "Therefore, in second place earning a red ribbon is Gryffindor House. In third place earning a white ribbon is Ravenclaw House. In fourth place earning a green ribbon for honorable mention is Slytherin House."

With a flick of Harry's hand, a ribbon in the appropriate color appeared in front of the students. He sat their smiling as he waited. They were not done with the students. He knew what was coming up.

"We have decided to start awarding one student each year from each house for services done for the school and merit," stated Minerva with excitement tingeing her voice. "This year, the staff and I are awarding Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, and Susan Bones each an award for their hard work in assisting other students, good grades, and their efforts to better the school. However, one student really stood out to us and we are going to add a fifth one to this list this year. This student has gone above and beyond the call of duty by helping to defend the school, assisting others in subjects that he is strong in as well as improving his grades by almost fifty percent."

"We are of course talking about Neville Longbottom," said Harry standing up while Severus started handing the students their awards. "He has even managed to lose most of his fear of Professor Snape."

"Thanks for that," protected Neville while he turned red in the face. "It isn't my fault that the man can scare the devil himself."

"He should get an award for that alone," stated an anonymous student in the crowd causing the rest of the students to break out in laughter.

"Thank you Mr. Longbottom," said Severus smoothly. "I do like to know that I am successful in keeping you all afraid of me long enough to get your work done. I am glad that at least one of you appreciates my hard work."

By now, everyone was rolling in their seats with mirth. Even Harry had to wipe tears of laughter from his eyes. To see Neville and Severus teasing one another in a friendly manner was a delightful experience.

"We have a special announcement that we would like to give as well," said Hermione standing with Draco, Marie, Bobby, Neville, Luna, and a few others. "We the students have been talking amongst ourselves and we have decided that it is time to start giving the teachers awards for their hard work and dedication to us students as well."

"Each of us went though our houses and we asked each student who we felt deserved an award for going beyond the duty of a mere teacher," said Draco smiling. "The results were pretty much unanimous though there were a few choices to go with."

Luna walked forward and uncovered a pretty bronze cup that had the Hogwart's Crest upon it. She smiled as Neville finished the announcement that the group started.

"We decided that for all of his dedication to not only the school, but to the mutants, muggles, and Ministry, not to mention his defeat of the most evil wizard in history, that we are going to honor Professor Harry Potter with the first ever Teacher of the Year Award," stated Neville proudly. "We have decided that we are going to do this every year from now on. It will show that even though we are in different houses that we can come together and make sound decisions. All four houses have worked hard this year to ensure that the war would come to a conclusion."

Luna walked forward and handed the cup to a very shocked but happy Harry. He was red in the face as he gave his thanks while his fellow staff members clapped enthusiastically for his well deserved award. No one was interested in hearing that he was just doing his job. Everyone felt that he earned this prize and they were not letting him back down.

"I think this will look great sitting under all of my Order of Merlin's," he exclaimed accepting the cup and sitting down. "I appreciate the vote of confidence and we shall continue this as well in the upcoming years."

"What he is failing to mention is that starting next year I will resume my duties as Transfiguration Professor," stated Minerva with a smile. "Lord Potter will take over as Headmaster of the school. He has given us a new and better way of looking at how we are going to teach our subjects. With him also being asked to be the liaison between the Muggle, Mutant, and Wizarding Worlds, he will not have as much time to devote to teaching as he did this year."

"We are also going to be bringing in some of you that are skilled in certain subjects to come in as substitutes to teach for us when we are sick and such," stated Severus. "This will give us an idea of who is ready to take over as Professor should the need arise. We feel that some of us are ready for retirement soon and we could use some of the skill that many of you possess to replace us when that time comes. We are also going to start offering new classes such as Healing and so forth with the new school year."

"Well before we bore them to death," stated Harry to the laughter of the students. "How about we just let them eat? I happen to know that some of them are behind in their packing and they do want to catch the train in time tomorrow. Let's all enjoy our meal."

Harry raised his hands, and the food appeared in the tables. The professors all laughed at him as he went and sat with the students rather than sit at the staff table. The others, taking their cue from him, joined him at the student tables as well. The students pleased with this outcome all started chatting amicably with the professors while they ate.

Soon the students went home. On the morning of the day they were leaving, Harry caught their attention once more.

"If I were all of you, I would be expecting an invitation to be coming in the mail in the next few days," he stated to the students who were looking at him curiously. "Scott and I have decided to have our ceremony on July 20th. It's going to be a nice ceremony and we would be honored if all of you would join us for the completion of our Bondings. I expect that you will all have your guardians approve of you coming here for the day to help us celebrate this. Now unless you all want to be late, I suggest that you all head out to the train so that you can return to your parents or guardians. I know that they are most anxious to see you all."

With that, Harry dismissed the students and sent them on their way. He knew that he had much to do between now and the date of their wedding. He was definantly not wrong on that aspect. There were many important dignitaries that were coming to the wedding as well as those that would be getting the highest of protections that the school could offer. While there were no serious threats out there in the Isles that would harm the school or its inhabitants, it was always best to be cautious.

True to Harry's thoughts, the days were full. Molly was hired to do the wedding while others were set up to make sure that the castle was given a complete overhaul of cleaning and setting up. The colors of red and white were seen displayed everywhere. Roses in the colors of red and white were being sent to the castle from every florist shop in the wizarding world. The elves were busy setting everything up to Molly's directions. Here is where she was in her finest element. The Great Hall was transformed into a place where majesty and royalty would be proud to call it their wedding location.

Harry and Scott were going to write their own vows for the ceremony. Both men were seen from time to time sitting down at their desks writing and making corrections to the words that were placed upon their pages.

"Harry can I talk to you," called Molly one day, as she as working on a part of the decorations. "Who is going to be in the wedding party and such? We need to know who is coming for what and what colors they will be wearing. We also need to know who is going to perform the ceremony."

"Ah," said Harry as he and Scott entered the room and sat with her. "Luna, Hermione, Draco, and Severus will stand for me. Remus and Minerva have already consented to give me away. Of course, both girls will be in red. I have jewelry specially made by the goblins for them to wear. Both men will be in black with red trimmings. Each will either be wearing a white rose corsage or have a white rose bouquet to hold for me."

"Jean, Ororo, Marie, and Bobby will stand for me," said Scott with a smile on his face. "Charles and Amelia have already offered to give me away and act as my parental figures for me. My ladies will be in off white while the men are going to be wearing black. All with have a red rose corsage or bouquet."

"That sounds lovely," said Molly writing all of that down. "Who will be performing the ceremony? Also what color will they be wearing?"

"Cornelius and Queen Elizabeth have agreed to perform the ceremony," said Harry to the astonishment of Molly. "We agreed that we would have both of them as they are the highest ranking officials in the British Isles. I was delighted that Her Majesty agreed to help perform the service."

"Is the entire Royal Family coming to the wedding?" asked an astonished Molly. "I will have to get Arthur to get me something really nice to wear for the service. I can't be seen in my old dresses."

"We have already taken care of that," stated Harry with a laugh. "I assume that you are alright with the color lilac? As for the Royal Family, yes the entire family is coming. It's not every day that one such as me gets married in the realm. Even in the muggle world, I'm becoming an icon. It gets rather persistent from time to time."

"One of these days," stated Molly with a laugh. "One of these days, you will get used to the fact that you do things that make you an exceptional person who is very easy to love and admire. You have proven that you are a very special person that has the generosity and love that will see all of us through for the rest of our lives. You are a remarkable young man and the sooner you get it through your head that you ARE special, the easier of a time you will have when it comes to being able to handle the fame and status that you have."

"Did you hear that they want him as the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW?" asked Scott rubbing it in more. "They are not accepting anyone else but him. They said that the work that he has done here in Britain would be beneficial to the rest of the world as well. They are not taking no for an answer."

Molly sat there with a smug look on her face as she finished what she was doing. She knew that there was more to do and she was working hard to make an impression. She was getting paid handsomely to take care of this wedding and she was determined to make the most of it. The Wizengamot and Harry decided to remove two years of her ten year sentence from her time for doing this wedding.

The time seemed to fly. Before they knew it, the date of the wedding had finally arrived. Harry had slept in the castle the night before to start assisting with the dignitaries that were coming to watch the ceremony. The Royal Family arrived and were given special quarters in the castle. Charles and his fellow mutants were there to assist in the protection of the guests. The students and their families that were able to come started to file in. The dorms were opened so that said students and families had a place to sleep for the night.

The Great Hall was magnificent. Molly had gone above and beyond Harry's expectations with the arrangements that were there. Harry and Scott were in separate chambers while they finished getting ready. It wasn't long before the music started and the bride's maids and groom's men were filing together into the Great Hall.

Scott went first to stand before the Queen and Minister for Magic. He bowed his reverence to the Queen before he stood and waited for his beloved to walk through the door. He was wearing a black tuxedo with red trimming on it. There was a white and red rose corsage on his lapel. Even though Voldemort and Harry came up with a spell to help Scott's eyes when he wanted to be normal, he wore his ruby tinted glasses. When he heard the music that was playing for Harry to walk down the isle begin, he looked to the doors and let his mouth fall open. Everyone stood and turned. Harry was wearing a white tuxedo with a red and white rose corsage on his lapel. He held a bouquet of lilies in his hand. With his other hand, he was casting his patronus so that the image of the stag was present. These two things symbolized his mother and father. Hermione meanwhile had an image of a giant grim walking along so that the representation of Sirius was there as well.

When Harry got to the front of the hall, he went to bow before the Queen when she stopped him.

"You do not need to bow to me," she said with conviction.

Cornelius looked at her with a smile and began the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began. "We are gathered here today to join in celebration the love of Harry James Potter and Scott Anthony Summers."

"We wanted to make this a grand affair, but our two grooms forbid us to go too far," said Elizabeth smiling. "Therefore, even though there is all this glamour, we will ask that the two men give their vows to one another before you, their friends, family, and correspondences from around the world."

"When I arrived in the United States, I was looking for a way to be happy," began Harry looking to Scott and smiling softly. "There was so much going on in my life that I was looking for a way to just make it all stop. I was hurt, confused, tired, and needing that one spark that would tell me that it was all worth while. Into that pain and confusion, you walked in. You took me under your wing and made sure that I was never hurt by anyone again. You taught me that it was ok to hurt and to be confused. You also gave me a reason to fight and to work hard to make sure that our worlds were cleared of those that were so desperate to try and destroy it for their own gains. We fell in love and it's with that love that I'm able to be the man that I have always envisioned myself to be. I have one title that I love more than any of the rest. That title would be your mate, bonded, and beloved. That is one title that I will flaunt, and use for the rest of my life with pride, dignity, and with my head held high. Thank you for making me the happiest man on the planet."

Elizabeth and Cornelius waited for a moment as both collected their emotions. When they were done, they turned to Scott.

"Even with these eyes," said Scott pointing to his glasses. "I could still see the beauty that you had within you. When you smiled that first time in Charles' office, I thought that my breath would never come back to me. You flattered me with your attention and honesty. Your love and fierceness that you have for me and others is what makes you so endearing to me. You never look at who the person is. You will go out of your way to make sure that if someone needs something that they get it. You have made my life whole, complete, and without fear of loss and despair. You have made me want to work all the harder when it comes to living with you for the rest of my life. I am proud to know that out of all of the more deserving people in the world, that you chose me to spend the rest of your life with. I will forever be grateful for all that you have done for me in the past, present, and what you will do for me in the future. If this is what it will be like to love you for all eternity, then I eagerly await that time to come. Thank you for being the highlight and love of my life."

The others in the hall sat there and waited with baited breath. Harry and Scott were two men that were on the brink of losing themselves in the love that they shared. Many people were trying to figure out how to push them all the way in. The beauty and compassion that the two men had for one another was something that others wished they could have for themselves.

"We normally exchange rings at this time to mark each with a symbol of the love that they have, but their rings were given to them a while ago and they refuse to take them off," said Cornelius with a small laugh.

"Therefore," said Elizabeth. "It is with great pride and honor that I announce the new Mr. Harry and Mr. Scott Potter-Emrys. May the love that the two of these men have for one another, be a beacon for others to follow and shine with."

"With that being said," commented Cornelius. "I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your mate."

Scott wrapped Harry in is arms and passionately kissed him. He projected as much love and compassion into the kiss as he could. Harry returned the kiss with a fierceness that matched his compassion. When they broke apart, Harry turned to the crowd.

"We have a small announcement to make," he told them. "Two weeks ago, we went to Madam Pomfrey. We used the magical artificial insemination. Our first born child will be born around April first. We used a surrogate mother who was more than willing to carry children for both Scott and I. We are delighted that so far, everything is going as planned."

"We thank you all for coming here today to witness our ceremony," said Scott. "You have no idea as to how grateful that we are that so many of you care so much about us."

"What did you expect?" asked an acerbic Severus. "When will you two realize that we all love and care about you? You are just as bad as Harry is. Get over it and move on already. Both of you have been putting in so many hours to make sure that muggle, mutant, and wizard are all treated with respect and admiration. You have worked together to end the dangers that threatened our very lives. Just act like a married couple for now and be glad that we all care so much for you."

With that proclamation, the reception started. Dances were danced and fun was had by everyone. The house elves of Hogwarts were dressed smartly in little robes of red or white. They carried trays of food and drink around for everyone to sample.

The night wore on and the party lasted until the wee hours of the morning. Harry and Scott had forgone a honeymoon in favor of just getting some quiet time before the new school year came.

Around the country and world, people slept easier knowing that the threat of danger was over and that the times were changing for the better. When they would stop and lift a glass in silent salute, they would say Harry's name with reverence for his hard work. The Heir of Merlin was appreciated by all those that knew him.

EPILOG

Time flew. Harry and Scott had two children. They had a son who they names James Sirius Potter. Two years later, they had a little girl that they names Lily Jean Potter. Daphne was doing a brilliant job of raising the children. She was seen from time to time working along side Harry or Scott while they worked on making the world better. She made a valuable member of the research team when it came to looking for things that would improve the relations between the three factions of the world.

Years flew. Teachers came and went in the school. Harry was the Headmaster and watched out over all of them. Dark Wizards and Witches came and went, but Harry was able to be there each and every time to thwart them.

Slytherin Bastille became a new school at one point. Those students that were interested in pushing the limits of magic went there after they graduated from Hogwarts, Beauxbaton, or Durmstrang. Tom didn't look at their blood statue. He taught them all.

Decades came and went. Harry and Scott's children went to school and became proficient in their various fields. Lily took after Scott and had the X gene while James was a miniature version of Harry much to the annoyance of Severus. Despite that James was Severus' godchild, James was still a Potter and Severus made sure he knew more than how to be a trickster.

The group had their first loss almost twenty years later when Minerva went to sleep on night. At close to 125 years old, she was tired. She moved in with Harry and Scott when she retired so that she could still be close to the children she thought of as grandkids. She went to sleep that night and didn't wake up the following morning. She was buried on the grounds of Hogwarts with one of the highest honors that could be bestowed upon her.

Bellatrix tried to escape the muggle prison and was killed in the process. Even a witch as insane as she was couldn't prevent multiple bullets from tearing through her even if she did still have her magic. She stayed in jail for a total of twenty years before her daring escape.

Lucius never made it through the first fifty years of his sentence. He worked as a slave in the goblin mines until the day he died. He was made to relive his actions every second of the day while he was forced to shovel rock and soil. Upon his death, the goblins could hear the last words as "Purebloods rank supreme".

Though Daphne was rehabilitated, the other four were not. They managed to kill one of the house elves and attempt to escape. They never made it far when they sprung a trap that was unknown to them and was portkeyed to the area where Aragog's family lived. Suffice to say, they were never seen again. Harry shook his head sadly when he was informed that what was left of them was found.

Throughout time, those that were meant to die did. Severus passed away when he was around two hundred years old. Voldemort died peacefully in Slytherin Bastille when he was hitting his three hundredth birthday.

Harry watched as people like Hermione became Minister for Magic. Draco became one of the youngest Unspeakables in history. Luna married Neville and they opened up a chain of Nurseries around the globe.

Harry's major loss was when Scott died. They lived and worked together for just over ninety years. Due to the X gene, Scott lived to be just over one hundred years old. He and Harry were delighted by the many grandchildren and great grandchildren that they had.

Harry retired to his Manor on the grounds not long after Scott died. He knew he would live longer than most as his magic was the most powerful of all. Much was done behind the scenes by Harry to improve the ways of the world. He worked tirelessly for all three factions of living human. Around his five hundredth birthday, Harry was sitting in his room when he saw all of his loved ones standing there in front of him. Lily, James, Scott, Sirius, and the others were smiling at and waiting for him. As they opened their arms, Harry smiled and stepped into their embrace.

It was with a smile on his face that his great, great grandson found him. They buried him next to Scott and his parents. Harry's journals were found. The last entry was days before he died.

I will never forget the day that I stepped onto American soil and my heart was captured by one wearing Ruby Tinted Glasses. I am soon to be with you my love, my life, my everything.

FIN


End file.
